


Перезагрузка (Control, Alt, Delete)

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Deleion, Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Intent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты можешь удалить любую информацию, оставив только самое важное. Станешь ли ты это делать? Шерлок и Джон изучают эту проблему и друг друга. События происходят после первого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шерлок устраивает показ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423109) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 



> Обложка №1: http://s1152.beta.photobucket.com/user/mirithgriffin/media/Control-Alt-Delete-Cover.jpg.html  
> Края оформлены в виде лабиринта, относящегося 24 главе
> 
> Обложка №2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/543449/chapters/966485
> 
> Фик выкладывается на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/462825

Они живут вместе вот уже два месяца, когда Джон впервые застает Шерлока за подобным занятием.

Джон Ватсон как раз заканчивает с ежевечерним мытьем посуды, когда до него доносится непонятное урчание. Низкое, гортанное, издавать такое могут запертые в вольерах зоопарков большие кошки. Чем бы этот звук ни был, он бьется о грудную клетку Джона, заставляет ее дрожать и вибрировать. Джон роняет намыленную и наполовину отмытую кружку и идет на доносящееся из гостиной урчание, место которому — среди дикой природы.

Там он застает Шерлока. Тот вытянулся на диване, небрежно пристроив ноги на подлокотнике и запрокинув голову так, что горло оказывается выставлено напоказ. В полумраке видно, как оно дрожит. Шерлок урчит, на ногах вяло шевелятся пальцы, словно он дирижирует невидимым оркестром. Руки Шерлока запутались в волосах, большие пальцы медленно выводят круги у висков, нежно, самыми кончиками скользя по коже. Джон вынужден признать, что в том, как Шерлок прикасается к себе, есть что-то чувственное, словно он сам — скрипка.

Шерлок роняет голову набок.

— Джон, — произносит он, даже не повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на соседа.

— М-м-м? Только что закончил с уборкой.

Джон, конечно, не закончил, и по большому счету потому, что на прошлой неделе по вине Шерлока посудомоечная машина взлетела на воздух, но возвращаться к этой теме сейчас он не намерен. Он совершенно не представляет, что делает Шерлок, но, чем бы это ни было, оно куда увлекательнее оставшейся после чая посуды. С искренней надеждой, что его любопытство не слишком уж очевидно, Джон плюхается в красное кресло, занимая место у сцены.

— _Удаляю,_ — поясняет Шерлок в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Джону бы уже давно следовало привыкнуть к регулярным вторжениям Шерлока в его мысли, но от них по-прежнему тянет зажмуриться.

— Оу, — восклицает он. — Точно.

Повисает молчание. Джон с опаской поднимает с рассыпанной по полу кучи журналов номер _«Аналитической токсикологии»_. Издание сплошь усеяно пятнами от пролитого кофе. Джон открывает статью, посвященную реакции метаболитов в человеческой плазме после подкожного впрыскивания кокаина, нахмурившись, проводит ладонью по заросшему щетиной подбородку. Изо всех сил он пытается сделать вид, что захвачен духом научного исследования, а не поглощен, ничуть _не поглощен_ нестерпимым желанием таращиться на человека, чья спальня расположена этажом ниже его собственной, если только тот вообще когда-нибудь спит.

— Продолжай, — предлагает Джон, сопровождая фразу вполне небрежным, как он надеется, жестом. Взгляд он сосредотачивает на верху страницы. Там все еще виден текст, но при этом сохраняется возможность при необходимости быстро взглянуть на Шерлока. — Не смею отвлекать.

— М-м-м, если тебе угодно.

Низкий голос лениво тянет слова, отдается прямо в позвоночнике Джона.

_Если мне угодно? С каких это пор ему не наплевать на мое мнение? И с каких пор я хочу отсосать своему соседу, который к тому же еще и мужчина, без всяких на то причин? Ах да, точно, прямо с того дня, как переехал._

Джону нет необходимости смотреть на Шерлока. Ему слышно, как тот улыбается. Стоит Шерлоку вновь прикоснуться к голове, как Джон тут же переводит взгляд на него.

_Любопытно._

Шерлок начинает с того, что прижимает кончики пальцев к расположенным над скулой за глазами впадинам, прямо туда, где клиновидная кость сходится с височной. Медленно, с большой тщательностью он вычерчивает на коже узоры: эллипсы, спирали, восьмерки. Чуть размыкает губы. В комнате вновь раздается урчание.

Отбросив все мысли о том, что его могут застать за разглядыванием своего соседа, Джон просто уставляется на него, впитывает каждую черту. Тело Шерлока длинное и худое. Грудь равномерно вздымается и опадает. Складки халата облегают бесконечные углы и немногочисленные округлости. Шерлок нередко бывает властным, пугающе умным, увлеченным до фанатизма, но сейчас, когда его пальцы мягко поглаживают кожу у висков, он кажется безудержно-распутным, гибким, его так и хочется трахнуть. На какое-то мгновение Джону перестает хватать воздуха. Несмотря на пять лет учебы в медицинском вузе, он просто забывает, как дышать.

Глаза Шерлока закрыты, голова непристойно перекатывается по диванным подушкам.

— Оххх, да, — выдыхает он, а затем урчание возобновляется. Длинные бледные пальцы зарываются в ворох темных волос, пробираются сквозь них, и на мгновение в голове Джона возникает образ рояля: чередование белых и черных клавиш. Сначала движения Шерлока мягкие, он надавливает так, чтобы только возбудить волосяные фолликулы. Но скоро он уже с усилием дергает пряди, крепко стискивает упругие завитки. Когда Шерлок начинает с самым непринужденным видом сминать их в кулаках, Джон отчаянно краснеет, его волосы становятся дыбом. Порой, когда накатывает возбуждение, с ним случается такое. В последний раз подобное было в Кандагаре. Он сидел на заднем сиденье джипа, а полковник канадской армии по имени Анна делала ему минет.

_Ох, твою ж мать._

На торопливую перепроверку собственной сексуальной ориентации уходит не больше минуты. Впервые дифференциальный диагноз своих половых предпочтений Джон провел, когда ему было тринадцать, и тогда же обнаружил их явную гетеросексуальность. И если оставить в стороне последние два месяца, прожитые десятилетия не дали ему никаких оснований сомневаться в первоначальных выводах. Нет, он вполне способен признать, что мужчина может быть привлекательным — в теоретическом плане — но предложения более тесного знакомства он этому мужчине не сделал бы никогда. Только не когда рядом полно восхитительных девушек с соблазнительными формами, приятными духами и практически гарантированным отсутствием привычки взрывать важную бытовую технику.

И еще. Перед ним лежит Шерлок. Он так извивается, что футболка задралась на одну сторону, обнажая гладкую кожу, угловато выпирающую тазовую кость, и Джону прямо необходимо развести ноги пошире, просто чтобы восстановить нормальное кровообращение. У него ни разу в жизни еще так не стояло.

И тут Шерлок задерживает дыхание, его пальцы замирают на полдороге, словно обнаружив что-то под кожей, что-то маленькое и твердое, вроде бусины или жемчужины. Сосредотачивается. Закушенная нижняя губа краснеет. Джону видно, что Шерлок нашел то, что хочет удалить, и теперь намерен приступить к самому действию.

С губ Джона срывается громкий стон. _«Аналитическая токсикология»_ летит на пол, повторно внося свой вклад в общий беспорядок. Утверждение, что происходящее Джону по барабану, стало бы бесспорным преуменьшением.

_Бога ради, Шерлок, ты же не можешь так делать. Ты не способен кончиками пальцев перераспределять те части своей нервной сети, которые считаешь «неоптимально настроенными». Это физически невозможно. Шерлок…_

В отличие от соседа, у Джона большой опыт в искусстве не говорить все, что приходит в голову, и сейчас он оказывается как нельзя кстати. Если бы доктор изложил свои аргументы против удаления, то, возможно, возникла бы слабая, но реальная угроза того, что Шерлок однажды прислушался бы к его профессиональному мнению, перестав делать то, что он делает, и уже никогда не попытался заняться этим снова, по крайней мере, при свидетелях. Так что Джон решает: когда Шерлоку захочется поэкспериментировать с отпущенными природой границами, то будь он, Джон Ватсон, проклят, если воспротивится этому.

Теперь Шерлок нажимает сильнее, стискивает виски, а затем резко их отпускает и вдавливает большие пальцы во впадинки над скулами. Застонав, он начинает совершать пальцами колебательные движения взад и вперед, погружая кожу в кожу, совмещая выпуклое с вогнутым. Сейчас Шерлок невозможно красив неземной, какой-то потусторонней, сверхъестественной красотой. Кажется, что на диван вынужденно опустился архангел с алебастрово-белой кожей, и от вырывающихся из его жемчужного горла звуков по всему телу Джона разливается слабость.

Какого черта он творит? Он же ясно дал понять тогда, у Анджело, что не заинтересован в сексе даже отдаленно, а теперь устроил себе сеанс... Как это назвать? Мозготрах? Кинул мозгу палку? Джон до крови прикусывает губу.

Невероятная симфония звучит на крещендо, приближается к кульминации. Тяжело дыша, Шерлок гладит виски, под закрытыми веками бешено вращаются глаза, словно он находится в беспокойном пьяном сне, полном видений. Там, где кожа доступна взгляду Джона — на нежной бледной шее, на изящных руках, на чертовом бедре — блестит пот. Он прекрасен. Шерлока от макушки до пяток сотрясает дрожь. Одна нога соскальзывает с подлокотника на пол, но он, кажется, даже этого не замечает. Пальцы движутся быстро, ожесточенно, но самого Шерлока явно здесь нет.

_Ммм... Чертово ммм... Откровенно, как на блюдечке. Боже, Шерлок…_

Внезапно Шерлок выгибает шею, приподнимает бедра, засовывает в рот кулак ( _что, нет, весь кулак целиком?_ ), вскрикивает, а затем на глазах соседа, доведенного до такого возбуждения, что от него уже больно, полностью опустошенный и словно лишившийся всех костей, падает обратно на диван.

Джон ошеломленно смотрит, как Шерлок поворачивает к нему голову, распахивает глаза. Расширенные зрачки кажутся угольно-черными, напоминая небо в беззвездную ночь. Грудь по-прежнему тяжело вздымается и опадает, будто собирается поглотить весь кислород, ставший лишним после того, как Джон опять забывает дышать.

— Джон, — задыхаясь, зовет Шерлок. — Джон.

Джон чувствует, что от того, как Шерлок произносит его имя, на члене выступает предэякулянт. Вскоре шок сменяет панически-головокружительное ощущение, что лежащий перед ним мужчина собирается попросить у него сигарету. Или еще хуже, заставить достать ее, возможно, прямо из кармана пижамных штанов. Джон взглядом шарит по названному предмету гардероба. Выглядит тот на удивление сухим.

_Так... он не кончил? Или все же кончил, только без выброса семенной жидкости? Объяснений этому полно: ретроградная эякуляция, воспаление простаты, сужение семенных пузырьков. Или, хм, «злоупотребление». Столь частое испытывание оргазма, что семенная жидкость просто не успевает собраться заново. Стоп, как часто..._

— Тебе поможет, если я напомню, что мое лицо выше? — озадаченно интересуется Шерлок, скрещивает ноги, усаживаясь. Он кончил, и теперь он снова сплошные локти, коленки, острые углы. Так бы выглядела фигура оригами, если бы внезапно ожила и решила сесть.

— Я просто не уверен, что ты... в порядке. Если тебе нужно медицинское заключение, я мог бы...

— Да, не сомневаюсь в этом, — сухо перебивает Шерлок. — Спасибо. Со мной все в порядке. Я превосходно эякулирую, но только не тогда, когда единственным источником возбуждения является прямое стимулирование головного мозга.

— Как правило, — продолжает он. Голос Шерлока опутывает, как шоколад, как звуки виолончели, и Джону снова перестает хватать воздуха.

_Пожалуйста. Ради Бога, не делай этого. Ты не станешь ласкать себя, когда все уже кончилось. Не будешь сжимать, нежно гладить голову, еще целых пятнадцать минут шептать ей милые глупости, чтобы она очнулась от секса. Иначе я свалюсь с сердечным приступом прямо у тебя на глазах, а едва только твои губы прижмутся к моим, чтобы сделать искусственное дыхание, обещаю, я скончаюсь на месте._

— Да, — выдавливает из себя Джон, предварительно несколько раз сглотнув. — Конечно. Просто... что это _было?_

Шерлок издает мученический стон гения, к которому пристают с просьбами объяснить еще раз.

— Я уже _сказал_ тебе, я удалял. Послушай, известно, что знания сохраняются благодаря соединяющим нервные клетки связям, так?

— Да.

— А всякий раз, как мы узнаем что-то новое, образуются новые связи, верно?

— Верно.

— Ну, большая часть новой информации — это всякая ерунда. Она бесполезна, неприменима на практике или просто откровенно ошибочна, Джон. Однако наш мозг устроен таким образом, что радостно бросается создавать связи для обслуживания мусора. Они, если выражаться образно, заводят в болото, пропасть или, не дай Бог, домой к Андерсону. Конечно, если бы наши мозги не были ограничены в объеме или скорости поиска нужных данных, хранение не относящейся к делу чуши проблемы не представляло. Трудности возникали бы только с явно ошибочной информацией. Однако человеческий мозг не больше мускусной дыни. И если ты нашел способ полностью удалять из него бесполезные или опасные связи, тем самым освобождая место для более нужной информации, неужели ты откажешься пользоваться им?

— Да, — отвечает Джон.

Шерлок удивленно уставляется на него.

— Почему?

— Потому что люди не всегда могут отличить, что важно, а что нет. Бывает, что важные вещи злят, расстраивают или заставляют чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Например, взять тебя. Вот ты рассказываешь мне всю мою жизнь, приглашаешь к миссис Хадсон, а потом подмигиваешь — что, кстати, не самый уместный способ завершения разговора с потенциальным компаньоном. Что, если бы я просто удалил все это сразу после твоего ухода?

— Тогда, скорее всего, у тебя по-прежнему была бы работающая посудомоечная машина.

Джон хватает подушку с британским флагом и запускает ею в Шерлока, с удовлетворением отметив, что попадает она ему прямо в грудь.

— Хм, домашнее насилие, — произносит Шерлок, осматривая подушку в поисках улик. — Могло быть опасно.

— Уж лучше тебе поверить, что я опасен, — сложив руки на груди, отвечает Джон.

Шерлок изображает ужас, но через две секунды ему делается скучно, и он отправляет подушку в обратный полет.

— Так когда ты удаляешь, — отваживается задать вопрос Джон, — ты всегда делаешь это... так?

— Так — это как? — уточняет Шерлок. Джон моментально краснеет как помидор.

— А, — понимает Шерлок, — корчусь и все такое. Нет, в этом нет никакой необходимости. При желании я могу быть совершенно неподвижен. Лежать тихо и делать все быстро. Тогда держать ладони сложенными гораздо проще. Просто... сначала, когда я еще только учился, я делал это именно так, и иногда любопытно вернуться в прошлое.

Джон тщательно обдумывает услышанное.

— Значит, ты умеешь форматировать свой жесткий диск по-другому. А сейчас сделал так...

С самым невинным видом Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

— Для тебя? Да.  
_________________________________________________

_Иллюстрации к главе:  
http://sherlocksupportgroup.tumblr.com/post/17813085242/im-going-to-tell-lestrade-on-you-so-ive_

_http://s1152.beta.photobucket.com/user/mirithgriffin/media/Demonstrationbystrangegibbon.jpg.html_


	2. О связях и следствиях

— Для _меня_? — переспрашивает Джон. — Ты же самовлюбленный мерзавец.

— Мне об этом говорили.

— Ты меня соблазнял? Если отбросить твои двусмысленности, чем еще это может быть, кроме настоящей... демонстрации?

Шерлок с непритворным любопытством рассматривает соседа.

— Будь это так, это бы сработало?

Джон проводит ладонью по лицу, а затем встает и пересаживается на кофейный столик. Теперь Шерлок оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он лежит на диване, все так же расслабленно развалившись, явно нежась после секса. Джон фыркает. _Ну конечно. Дождешься, чтобы Шерлок потеснился._

— Возможно. Просто… Думаю, нам надо поговорить.

— О, замечательно, — Шерлок со стоном пинает подлокотник. На его лице отчетливо написано: "И почему люди все так усложняют".

— И не делай этого своего "о, замечательно". Что тебе от меня надо?

Серебристые глаза Шерлока впиваются в Джона.

— Я думал, это очевидно.

— Только не для меня. Ты же сказал мне у Анджело, что не ищешь отношений.

— Я _не говорил_. Джон, серьезно. Почему все путают "искать что-то" с "подобрать то, что само идет в руки"? По всей логике они не обязательно связаны и следуют друг из друга. Я не искал полтинник на лестничной клетке, но почему бы не подобрать его, если я на него наткнулся.

— Ясно. Точно. Теперь ты наткнулся на меня.

— Именно, — в грудь Джона упирается длинный тонкий палец. Джон устремляет на Шерлока недоумевающий взгляд. — Бога ради, я что, не все еще разжевал? _Салки,_ — поясняет Шерлок. — Все как в игре. Я на тебя наткнулся, теперь твоя очередь.

— Кажется, ты путаешь салки и прятки.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Это неважно.

— Просто... что тебе все-таки надо? И не говори, что я уже спрашивал, ты мне все равно не ответил. Ты хочешь, чтобы все и дальше шло так, как есть? Чтобы ты, как прежде, брал без спроса мои вещи, а я заваривал чай и орал на тебя? Хочешь, чтобы я лежал рядом, гладил тебе голову и удалял из нее что вздумается? Или хочешь...

Джон замолкает. Сейчас он никак не может заставить себя спросить у этого человека: "Ты хочешь меня трахнуть?", не говоря уж о том, чтобы заменить это на слащаво-романтичное: "Тебе хочется заняться любовью?". Вместо этого Джон, стиснув зубы, сглатывает.

— Очень любопытные предположения, в особенности последнее. Почему бы тебе не попытаться проверить на практике, что из него выйдет?

— Потому, Шерлок, что, если ничего не получится, вернуться к тому, как мы живем сейчас, будет страшно трудно. А то, что есть между нами сейчас... здорово.

Шерлок выгибает бровь.

— Даже не "потрясающе"?

— Ладно. То, что есть между нами сейчас, потрясающе. Оно восхищает, выводит из себя и, главное, работает. И я не хочу менять нашу жизнь, чтобы взамен тупо трахаться на восточном ковре.

Вопреки собственным словам, Джон чувствует, как его взгляд стекленеет при одной только мысли о такой возможности.

 _Кто был бы сверху? Наверно, Шерлок, он тот еще настырный мерзавец. Так шумит и извивается, пока мозги себе ремонтирует. Интересно, что было бы, возбудись он по полной?_ Джону требуется мгновение, чтобы перед его внутренним взором предстала картинка, как Шерлок проникает в него, движется в нем ( _ох да пожалуйста просто да трахни уже да_ ), мучительно кончает, выкрикивая его имя, а его сперма мощно выплескивается в Джона.

— Всегда можно воспользоваться кухонным столом, — произносит Шерлок, не сводя глаз с его губ. До Джона внезапно доходит, что, ненадолго отлучившись в _ОхтрахнименяШерлокландию_ , он высунул язык, и доктор торопливо его убирает.

— Скажи, что ты _не всегда_ знаешь, о чем я думаю, — стонет Джон.

— Почти всегда. Твои мысли отображаются у тебя над головой различными гротескными шрифтами*.

— Засранец, — с противоречивой нежностью выдает Джон. — С тебя станется.

Он внимательно изучает угловатое лицо своего соседа.

— Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной?

Внезапно Шерлок отводит взгляд, а затем, плотно запахнув халат, яростно уставляется на Джона.

— Какая разница?

— Я просто спраш...

— А _ты_? Нет, не отвечай. Я и так знаю, что не был. Ты всегда спал с женщинами. Я почти _чувствую_ , как от тебя ими пахнет.

— Спасибо тебе большое, Шерлок, за столь милую метафору.

Шерлок подтягивает к себе колени, словно хочет повернуться к Джону спиной, но вынужденно замирает, когда Джон хватает его за запястья.

— Прекрати.

— Прекратить что? — у Шерлока слишком удивленный вид, чтобы пытаться освободиться.

— Прекрати отворачиваться и утыкаться лицом в подушки, словно ты меня игнорируешь. Потому что на самом деле ты просто придумываешь оправдания тому, чтобы лишний раз продемонстрировать свою восхитительную задницу.

— Пффф.

— Точно. Пффф.

Молчание.

— Ты серьезно считаешь ее восхитительной?

— Еще как. Не видишь, как это написано у меня над головой шестьдесят четвертым кеглем современной версии "Джонстон Андеграунд"?

— Значит, ты не так уж и гетеросексуален.

Запястья Шерлока выскальзывают из рук Джона.

— Очевидно, нет, — отвечает он. — Либо да, но тогда об этом надо было сказать моему члену.

Большую часть вечера внизу живота болело от желания овладеть Шерлоком, да и сейчас член все еще напряжен и очень чувствителен. Из него вышел бы превосходный костыль, не будь он направлен вверх.

— Хм, — Шерлок, явно довольный собой, чопорно складывает руки на груди. — Тогда, полагаю, сейчас очень подходящий момент для продолжения рассуждения о достоинствах моей задницы.

Джон фыркает.

— Еще бы ты так не думал. Ты же самовлюбленный хрен.

— Джон, — снисходительным тоном замечает Шерлок, — мы поговорим о моем хрене после того, как ты на него посмотришь. Давай обсуждать одну часть тела за раз.

Джон зажмуривается. Под закрытыми веками клубятся яркие точки. Едва их движение утихает, как из них складываются слова: _"Со мной никак не может такого быть"_. Когда Джон вновь открывает глаза, Шерлок все еще рядом, сидит, глядя на него так, словно Джон — особо впечатляющая улика.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Она охренительна, — выдыхает Джон. — До смешного охренительна. Ни один человек с подобной фигурой — сплошь из костей, суставов и углов — просто не имеет права вертеть такой задницей.

Боже сохрани! Стоит делу добраться до темы разговора, как Джон, не удержавшись, взмахивает рукой.

— Ты действительно так думаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что да. Это неприлично. Прямо как в каком-то клипе Сэра Микс-Э-Лот**, — Шерлок растерянно уставляется на Джона. Тому приходиться приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы сменить тему. — Неважно; не обращай внимания. Считай это комплиментом.

— М-м-м.

— Плюс твоя манера одеваться. Она тоже не улучшает ситуации.

— И как я одеваюсь? — с потрясающей наивностью спрашивает Шерлок и настороженно замирает.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как. Вот это что такое? — протянув руку, Джон хватает краешек синей ткани.

— Халат.

— Именно. Ладно, мужчины так не одеваются. Только не там, откуда я родом. Либо я не продержался бы в убежденных натуралах так долго. Думаю, то, что халат блестит, приятен на вид, притягивает свет, а когда ты ходишь, так и льнет к тебе, случайность?

— Возможно.

— Ага, точно. Он, конечно же, должен быть в полоску, а то вдруг без этого твоя задница будет выглядеть недостаточно вызывающе. Шерлок, поверь, последнее, в чем нуждается твоя чрезвычайно возбуждающая пятая точка — это оптически увеличивающие ее полосы. Всякий раз, как на тебя находит хандра, и ты в этом своем шелковом халате плюхаешься на диван и лежишь там с надутым видом, игнорируешь все подряд, ворчишь, так вот всякий раз мне приходится сбегать из дома, чтобы не вонзиться в твой зад зубами.

— Ясно, — хмурится Шерлок. — Только зубами?

— А еще, — шепотом с самым заговорщицким видом продолжает Джон, — ту штуковину от твоего секси-прикида, которая вечно за тобой волочится, можно применить в качестве веревки для бондажа, если мне захочется тебя связать и _использовать_ у камина, раз она всегда под рукой.

— Строго говоря, это пояс.

— Строго говоря, тебе не все равно?

— Полагаю, да.

— Я так не считаю. Только взгляни на себя. Мозги размером с красного гиганта, а одеваешься как дешевая потаскушка.

Это грубости, но произносит их Джон с восхищением.

Шерлок оскорбленно фыркает.

— Не знал, что «Дольче и Габбана» смотрятся дешевкой.

— Ах, да, твои шмотки. Почему бы их тоже не обсудить? Те чертовы черные брюки, которые выглядят так, словно их на тебе нарисовали. Ту узкую лиловую рубашку. Когда ты в ней, стоит тебе открыть холодильник, как под тканью проступают соски. И не ври, что не знаешь, какие они маленькие и твердые, когда тебе холодно. Но ты начинаешь смотреть на меня странно, и мне приходится отводить глаза от твоей груди, зная, что дальше я буду снова голодным взглядом пялиться на твой зад.

Шерлок моргает.

— Доктор Ватсон, у вас до ужаса… пошлый язык.

— Цитируя одного друга, «мне это говорили». К тому же его можно по-разному использовать.

— Сколько зарабатывает оператор в службе секса по телефону? Потому что как врач ты уже _кончен_.

— Спасибо. Я подумаю.

— Как жаль, правда.

— Точно, жаль, — говорит Джон. Теперь он настроен решительно. Нависнув над соседом, Джон хватает того за плечи. — Жаль, что секунд через тридцать я возьму тебя в рот, а ты станешь так вопить, что женатики, живущие у миссис Тернер, принесутся сюда с просьбами одолжить им тебя и баночку «Мармайта»*** впридачу. А потом в прихожей столпится вся клиентура «Спидиз» в надежде получить нечто подобное, но это не поможет, потому что делиться тобой, Шерлок, я не намерен. Если ты позволишь мне обладать тобой, ты будешь принадлежать только мне, отныне и навсегда.

Тесно прижавшись и тяжело дыша, мужчины смотрят друг на друга. Джон берется за пояс соседа, но Шерлок делает, как Джон пару минут назад: хватает его за запястья, вынуждая остановиться.

— Нет, жаль, что нам пора. Мы уходим.

— Какого черта?

— Нас ждет Жульен, — имя Шерлок произносит с легким французским придыханием на конце. Естественно, его произношение безупречно. — Если честно, меня, но тебя я беру с собой.

— Да что за хрен с горы этот Жульен? — с удивлением Джон обнаруживает, что теперь ругается еще грязнее, чем обычно, когда оказывается из-за Шерлока на взводе.

— Джон, у нас _было_ целых полчаса. Тебе же захотелось потратить их на болтовню. Разве не моей обязанностью, как будущего сексуального партнера, являлось угождение твоим желаниям? А теперь иди и одень что-нибудь приличное.

— Чем нехорош мой свитер?

— А чем он хорош?

Джону никогда бы не достигнуть звания капитана медицинской службы сухопутных войск, не умей он правильно расставлять приоритеты.

— Прекрасно. Может, оставим критику гардероба на потом? Я сделаю, как ты говоришь, но сначала мне нужно, чтобы ты усвоил две вещи. Во-первых, ты — возмутительный динамщик.

Шерлок, кажется, расценивает это как комплимент.

— Учел.

— А во-вторых, — продолжает Джон, и его губы прикасаются к уху Шерлока, — ты мне за это еще _заплатишь_.

Ухмылка растягивается до размеров плутовской улыбки.

— Я на это рассчитываю.  
_________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Гротескный шрифт** (он же шрифт сан-сериф, готический шрифт) — шрифт без засечек. Его образцом как раз является «Джонстон Андеграунд»._

_** **Сэр Микс-Э-Лот** (Anthony Ray, Sir Mix-A-Lot) — американский рэпер и продюсер._

_*** **Мармайт** — пряная пищевая паста, изготовленная из концентрированных пивных дрожжей с добавлением трав и специй, очень вязкой консистенции._


	3. О сексе и роскоши

Со всех сторон Шерлока и Джона окружают мужчины в черных галстуках и женщины с бокалами Шато Лаффит. Детектив опускает телефон в карман.

— Идиоты, — выдает он. — Никуда Виктория Робинсон не пропадала, ее убили. Неразборчивость в связях. Предположительно, сожитель.

— Откуда тебе это знать? — сквозь зубы замечает Джон. — И какого черта ты не мог выразиться яснее, чем "одень что-нибудь приличное"?

Они находятся в поместье Жульена в Хэмпстеде, и бесконечные балюстрады в стиле рококо, равно как и итальянский мрамор, успели уже набить оскомину. Все вокруг, включая прислугу, одеты куда элегантнее Джона, но раздражен он не из-за этого. Нет, он злится, потому что пока они добирались сюда на такси, он успел благополучно поцапаться с единственным в мире консультирующим любителем театральщины.

Все шло просто прекрасно, пока в голову Джону не закрались подозрения о том, что именно предпочитает удалять Шерлок.

 

_________________________________________________

 

_— Мелодия. Ты сегодня бубнил ее себе под нос, — заметил Джон. — А теперь перестал._

_Когда Шерлок не подал ни малейшего признака того, что понимает, о чем идет речь, Джон напел несколько тактов "Имперского марша"._

_Шерлок уставился в окно машины._

_— Понятия не имею, о чем ты._

_— Шерлок, я показывал тебе этот фильм. Ты его удалил?_

_— Нет, — решительно возразил Шерлок._

_— Хорошо._

_— Во всяком случае, пока нет, — тихо добавил он._

_Джон воззрился на детектива._

_— Что? — выпалил Шерлок. — Я знаю, Джон, что этот фильм видели все, но я-то не все. Какая тебе радость от забивания моей нервной системы всяким вздором?_

_Джон стиснул зубы._

_— И чем этот фильм тебе не угодил?_

_— Нет! Хватит! От твоих разговоров он только сильнее пропечатывается у меня в голове!_

_— Но..._

_— Оооооххх! — сжав пальцами виски, Шерлок свернулся на сиденье калачиком и застонал, словно от боли. — Сюжет, если честно, достоин жалости... игра актеров натянутая, в преобразователе энергии пронзительный свист..._

_— Ладно, — прошипел Джон, когда таксист закашлялся, — я понял._

_— Выстрелы из бластеров слышны при полном отсутствии атмосферы. Но это же невозможно, ни при каких условиях. В космосе...*_

_— Да, я в курсе, — с каменным лицом перебил Джон. Со времен фальшивого Вермеера Шерлок страстно увлекся космосом. — Но тебе следует понимать, что этот фильм был одним из самых ярких моментов моего детства._

_Шерлок застонал._

_— Только **не** заставляй меня тебя жалеть, — взмолился он._

_— Не волнуйся, Хан все же выстрелил первым._

_— Арррргх! Как такое возможно? Это чушь!_

_Остаток пути они провели в напряженном молчании._

 

__________________________________________________

 

Мимо проходит официант. Джон подхватывает с подноса эбенового дерева бокал водки с тоником и медленно возвращается с ним обратно.

— Джон, — зовет Шерлок, помахивая длинным пальцем прямо перед носом соседа. — Пожалуйста, постарайся сосредоточиться. Минивэн мисс Робинсон обнаружен на Торрингтонской парковке.

— И? — от нечего делать Джон начинает гадать, где здесь могут быть уборные. Перед глазами возникают позолоченные писсуары, каждый со своей личной крошечной мраморной балюстрадой.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на этой парковке?

— Конечно.

— Опиши мне ее.

— Даже не знаю; кажется, я _удалил_ все существенные детали, — с удовлетворением Джон отмечает, как собеседник нахмуривается в ответ на его слабую попытку бунта. _Так тебе и надо, нечего быть таким тупицей_ , думает он.

— Ну ладно, — сдается Джон, сложив руки на груди. — Серая. Сплошь из бетона. Битком набита машинами.

— Ты нарочно так делаешь, чтобы завести меня, — обвиняюще тянет Шерлок.

— Мне нет нужды что-то _делать_. Когда мы познакомились, ты уже был на взводе. И это твое обычное состояние, вроде кататонического синдрома**.

— Джон, постройка старая. Отсеки узкие, возможно, на 43 сантиметра уже средних размеров. Хватит, чтобы свободно разместить "Мини" шестьдесят третьего года, но не больше.

— Извини, по-прежнему не улавливаю.

— Плюс в парковке спиральный спуск.

— Так.

— А еще, — раздраженно фыркает Шерлок, — она сидела на бензодиазепинах и соскочила не позднее пяти дней назад.

— О, — в дело вступают профессиональные знания, и Джон тревожно прикусывает нижнюю губу, — синдром отмены амфетаминов. Она должна была испытывать усталость, тревогу, депрессию, возбуждение. Было возможно суицидальное поведение. И ничто из этого не подтверждает версии об убийстве. Если уж на то пошло, вероятные симптомы скорее указывают, что она сама отняла у себя жизнь.

— Джон. Прекрати мысленно листать медицинские учебники и думать. Когда ты в последний раз видел человека, которому понадобилось лечение бензодиазепинами?

— Может, года два назад.

— Опиши мне его.

— Его звали Дэйв, — начал Джон. — Мы приятельствовали в армии. Нас отправили в Афганистан, а его поставщик остался здесь. Боже, Дэйв прошел через ад. Тошнота. Головокружения. Такие сильные, что он не мог удержаться на ногах, просто обходя палатку. Мощные головные боли, спазмы глазных мышц, акатизия***. Как-то я кинул ему свой шлем, а он не сумел его поймать, хотя раньше был гениальным игроком в крикет. Но в то лето координация у него стала просто ни к черту.

Шерлок торжествующе смотрит на Джона.

— И это звучит похоже на человека, способного запарковать "Фиат Мультипла" в менее чем стандартном боксе на шестом этаже парковки после подъема по без сомнений вызывающей головокружение спирали? _Да еще и задним ходом?_

— Нет, — отвечает Джон, когда на него накатывает понимание. — Ты прав. Виктория не оставляла там машины. Кто-то припарковался за нее.

— Да. Ее парень. Он ее убил, сбросил тело со своей яхты там, где кишат акулы, а затем оставил "Фиат" на парковке.

— Потрясающе, — восхищенно уставившись на Шерлока, выдыхает Джон.

— Я же тебе даже не рассказал, откуда узнал об акулах.

— Не важно. Это все равно охренительно потрясающе.

Губы Шерлока растягиваются в улыбке, он буквально лучится радостью с примесью неловкости — словно то лицо, что сейчас надето на нем, как маска, только что достали из коробки, и Шерлок пока совершенно не представляет, как с ним управляться.

 _До чего же он прекрасен. Черт, да только взгляните на него._ Долговязая фигура Шерлока затянута в черный костюм. Возможно, то, что на детективе красуется та самая узкая лиловая рубашка, о которой Джон так восторженно отзывался дома, далеко не случайно. Ее ворот распахнут, открывая взору опасно обнаженную шею и ключицы. Мужская грудь никогда не привлекала Джона в сексуальном плане, но сейчас он считает иначе.

Справа на шее Шерлока видна очаровательная родинка, а левее и ниже разместилась целая их россыпь. Джон пытается угадать, где находятся остальные. Ему хочется опрокинуть Шерлока на изысканный паркет Жульена и отыскать все, а найдя, медленно обвести каждую языком. Впрочем, у его соседа иные планы.

 

___________________________________________________

 

— О, да просто Рождество какое-то, — со стоном выдает Шерлок.

— Салли Донован права, — замечает Джон и проводит рукой по подбородку. — Ты от этого тащишься.

Шерлок настолько увлечен и погружен в свои мысли, что не отвечает. Сейчас его взгляд совершенно остекленел, дыхание медленное и плавное. Джону буквально приходится встряхнуть его, чтобы добиться ответа. При этом вид у Шерлока становится как у только что выбравшейся из озера афганской борзой.

— Что? Ты что-то говорил?

— Ничего. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

На неумение продолжать Шерлок не жалуется.

Нагнувшись, ярый поклонник смертоубийства прижимается щекой к запертой витрине. Внутри полно книг, и если верить прикрепленным к ним ярлычкам, то в XVIII-XIX веке все их переплели в человеческую кожу.

— Большинство частных аукционов, где представлены коллекционные предметы, связанные с теми или иными убийцами, страшно банальны, — произносит Шерлок. — Но только не те, что проводит Жульен. У него всегда оказываются самые _восхитительные_ вещи.

— М-м-м, — тянет Джон. — Что ж, ты правильно делаешь, что покупаешь рождественские подарки заранее. Я всегда говорил, что это помогает не угодить в давку.

Во взгляде серебристых глаз проступает недоумение.

— Шутка, — поясняет Джон. Хотя они никогда не затрагивали эту тему, Джон не сомневается, что Шерлок не покупает подарки на Рождество. Не совсем ясно, в курсе ли он вообще, когда именно Рождество празднуют.

Ответа Шерлока можно уже не ждать — тот опять не слышит ни единого слова.

— Изумительно, — восхищенно выдыхает он, указав на небольшой бледно-серый том в обложке из материала, который на глаз можно принять за очень тщательно выделанную замшу. — Это автобиография одного грабителя. После казни ее переплели в его собственную кожу. Только представь, что из нее можно выжать. Джон, там до сих пор содержится его ДНК.

— М-м-м. Подумать только, и как это наш кофейный столик так долго простоял без нее.

— Обычно на подобных мероприятиях натыкаешься исключительно на низкокачественную дешевку, — презрительно замечает Шерлок. — Однажды я зашел на одно, где выставили клоунский костюм Джона Уэйна Гейси****. Джон, серьезно. Чему у него можно научиться.

— Почему стоит бояться клоунов?

— А рядом поместили трусики женщины, до смерти забившей мужа железной клюшкой для гольфа. Девятым номером, если быть точнее, — Шерлок вздрагивает, но скорее от отвращения, чем сочувствия. Женское белье, как и его обладательницы, к его сфере интересов не относятся.

— Но то, что предлагает Жульен, — сочным баритоном продолжает он, — просто первоклассно. Как-то он достал копье, на котором выставляли голову Оливера Кромвеля.

Широким шагом Шерлок отходит на несколько метров и падает на обтянутые шерстяным крепом колени перед другой витриной.

— Джон, Джон, ты только взгляни на это!

Джон заглядывает через плечо друга. Под одеждой ощущается едва проступающая мускулатура. Витрина застелена темной тканью, и единственный содержащийся на ней предмет — покоящееся на подушке нечто, сильно напоминающее очень потрепанную записную книжку в кроваво-алой кожаной обложке. И хотя надпись на ярлыке практически стерлась, Джону удается разобрать в первой строке слово "Холмс".

— Опять человеческая кожа? — уточняет Джон.

— Лучше, — мурлычет Шерлок. От его дыхания стекло затягивается дымкой.

Пока детектив доводит себя над записной книжкой до небольшого оргазма, Джон пользуется минутной возможностью полюбоваться на дивную картину стоящего на коленях Шерлока. Но нахлынувшие мечтания оказываются грубо прерваны низким, с придыханием, голосом, раздавшимся в двенадцати сантиметрах над его ухом. Обернувшись, Джон натыкается взглядом на высокого тощего француза с черными волосами, оливковой кожей и пронзительными зелеными глазами.

_Черт. Весь его вид наводит на мысли о сексе, от него буквально веет роскошью дорогой, пошитой на заказ одежды. Именно такого человека я представил бы рядом с Шерлоком, если бы мне понадобилось представлять рядом с ним хоть кого-то._

— Шерло'к, — тихо произносит незнакомец. — C'est si bon de te revoir.

— Жульен, — Шерлок садится на пятки, прежде чем ответить на приветствие. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

К вящему ужасу Джона, Жульен опускается на колени рядом с Шерлоком, берет его за подбородок и целует на французский манер, сначала приникнув губами к правой щеке, а затем к левой. С высоты своего роста Джону не видно, отвечает ли на поцелуи Шерлок. Наконец, Жульен берет детектива за запястья и помогает встать.

Кровь Джона сперва застывает, а затем вновь обжигающе бежит по венам. _С каких это пор он позволяет посторонним прикасаться к себе подобным образом? Я до него никогда так не дотрагивался._

Бурлящий через край адреналин требует, чтобы Джон ударил, но тут сбоку к нему подходит Шерлок. Его присутствие там немного удивляет.

Жульен проходится несколько раз по Джону внимательным взглядом, кривит губы, но из-за чего — удивления или презрения — Джон сказать не может.

— А это твой...

— Джон. Это Джон.

На щеках Шерлока слабо алеют оставшиеся после ничтожного давления губ Жульена отметины.

_Еще бы их не было. Твою мать. Его кожа такая бледная и нежная, что любое прикосновение на ней следы оставит. Не человек, а гребаный "Волшебный экран"._

Джон надавливает большими пальцами на глаза. Он на самом деле не хочет думать о том, как легко было бы сейчас заставить появиться на бледном теле Шерлока яркие пятна.

— Твой... Джон, — выдыхает Жульен. — _Charmant._

Помолчав, он что-то шепчет Шерлоку на ухо.

— Это не так, — резко возражает тот.

Джон хмурится, пытаясь без слов, с помощью одного только выражения лица сказать Жульену: "О чем бы ты только что ни говорил, ты, черт возьми, убежден, что это _именно_ так".

— Конечно же, нет, — соглашается Жульен. — Моя ошибка. И все же, видеть тебя довольный — удовольствие. Пожалуйста, будь как дома. Надеюсь, ты находишь все в твоем вкусе?

— Более чем, — отвечает Шерлок, отчего Джон начинает испытывать настойчивое желание схватить Лот N146 — ножик для колки льда, фигурирующий как орудие преступления в Торквейском тройном убийстве*****, — и всадить его прямо между его блестящих, как ртуть, глаз.

— Знаешь, — тянет Жульен, — наверху у меня еще больше всего. _Par exemple_ , орудие убийства из Дела о Девонширском дьяволе. А еще, ты знал, что Бостонский Душитель****** изготавливает ювелирные украшения?

— Я прекрасно осведомлен, что Альберт де Сальво увлекался ювелирным делом, — поправляет Шерлок, — и могу тебя уверить, что человек, на самом деле совершавший убийства, за которые осудили Сальво, так и не был пойман.

 _Обломись!_ Лицо Джона озаряет просто неприличная для офицера радость.

— О, точно, в деле ведь есть какой-то спорный пункт? — не собирается отступать Жульен. — Но, возможно, тебе захотелось бы увидеть кое-что получше. Это жемчужина моей коллекции. Я храню эту вещь надежно спрятанной в главной спальне. Ее видели всего несколько человек.

— Что это? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Табакерка.

— Звучит впечатляюще, — бормочет себе под нос Джон.

— У нее крайне... своеобразное происхождение, — добавляет Жульен.

Шерлок потрясенно разевает рот.

— У тебя есть табакерка Джека Потрошителя?

Жульен кивает.

_Ну ладно. Посмотрим._

Несмотря на отсутствие особой привычки лапать своего соседа, Джон левой рукой крепко обхватывает узкую талию Шерлока и тянет его к себе, остановившись, только когда их бедра начинают соприкасаться. Перестав таращиться на Жульена, пленник переводит взгляд на удерживающего его человека.

— _Мы_ очень хотели бы на нее взглянуть, — выпятив подбородок, насколько это возможно, произносит Джон. — Правда, _дорогой_? Жульен, вы ведь не против того, чтобы показать нам главную спальню _прямо сейчас_?

Продолжая нехарактерно молчать, Шерлок попеременно переводит взгляд с удерживающей его руки на лицо Джона и обратно.

— Подумать только, взгляд на часы — и осенило, — восклицает Жульен, явно оценив ситуацию заново. — _Terriblement_ извинения, но мне необходимо отыскать сомелье. Знаете, как бывает. Если сейчас не откупоришь Шато д'Икем, никто его так и не выпьет.

— Какая жалость, — вздыхает Джон, по-прежнему не отпуская Шерлока. Сейчас, когда бедро Джона и ляжка Шерлока будто переплавились в единое целое, они должны представлять из себя довольно-таки забавную пару сиамских близнецов. — Может, как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Возможно, — соглашается Жульен. Замолчав, он мягким движением отводит с лица Шерлока выбившийся завиток. — А ты все не меняешься, _chéri_.

— О, полагаю, я изменился. Всего за какие-то два месяца, — возражает Шерлок. В его голосе нет ни нежности, ни жестокости. — Прощай, Жульен.

Жульен бросает на Шерлока удивленный взгляд.

— До новой встречи.

Отрывисто кивнув Жульену, Джон заталкивает Шерлока в неприметный уголок под винтовой лестницей, вытягивает шею так, что теперь можно прошипеть тому прямо в ухо.

— Повтори-ка мне еще раз, — выдыхает он, — ты _точно_ уверен, что у тебя нет парня?  
____________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* Проводится параллель со словами Дж. Лукаса, которыми он начал свою речь на премьере первого (по счету) фильма из серии «Звездных войн»: «Разумеется, нам известно, что в космосе выстрелы не слышны…»_

_** **Кататонический синдром (кататони́я)** — психопатологический синдром (группа синдромов), основным клиническим проявлением которого являются двигательные расстройства. В структуре синдрома выделяют кататоническое возбуждение с повышенной двигательной и речевой активностью и кататонический ступор._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кататонический_синдром_

_*** **Акатизи́я** — клинический синдром, характеризующийся постоянным или периодически возникающим чувством внутреннего двигательного беспокойства и проявляющийся в неспособности больного долго сидеть спокойно в одной позе или долго оставаться без движения._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Акатизия_

_**** **Джон Уэйн Гейси** (англ. John Wayne Gacy, Jr) (р. 17 марта 1942 — 10 мая 1994) — американский серийный убийца, изнасиловавший и убивший 33 молодых человека, в том числе нескольких подростков. Также известен как «Убийца-клоун» («Killer Clown»)._

_***** Видимо, имеется в виду исчезновение и последующее обнаружение мертвыми Клары Маршалл и ее двух дочерей, случившееся в 1978 году._

_****** **Альберт де Сальво** (известный также как «Бостонский Душитель») (3 сентября 1931 года — 25 ноября 1973 года) — американский серийный убийца. Изнасиловал 300 женщин. В 1964 году де Сальво был арестован по подозрению в изнасиловании. Его направили в психбольницу. Там он признался в убийстве 13 женщин. Некоторые исследователи сомневаются в достоверности показаний Де Сальво и считают, что он убил около 7 женщин._


	4. Воинственные волосы и плебейская подстилка

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Джон, не пытайся строить умозаключения. Твоя дедукция и в лучшие времена весьма посредственна, а от того, что ты злишься, она делается только хуже.

«Посредственна», возможно, самое милое определение, которое Шерлок когда-либо давал чьим-то дедуктивным способностям, поэтому Джон изо всех сил старается быть справедливым. Иногда, когда в дело вступает алкоголь, одного желания мало.

— Слушай, ты, заносчивый недоумок, — шипит он, — немедленно _прекращай_ во всеуслышание читать мне мораль, или я посредственно буду тебе _вставлять_ до тех пор, пока у тебя простата не лопнет.

— Это обещание? — шипит Шерлок в ответ. — А то лучше бы тебе поверить, что я только «за».

_Господи. Почему всякий раз, как моему высокомерному невежественному соседу приходит в голову блажь попытаться воспользоваться в речи сленгом, у меня в штанах становится тесно? Дальше он скажет, что до смерти рад, и мне придется заездить его до бесчувственности на подносе с камамбером._

— Итак, Жульен не твой парень, — говорит Джон. — Или ты играешь в кошки-мышки, и вернешься к нему сразу же, как только мы с тобой переспим.

Шерлок наклоняется.

— Он всего лишь _знакомый_. Это очевидно.

У него расширенные зрачки, но отчего — из-за возбуждения или просто под лестницей слишком темно — Джон сказать не может.

_Он и правда… покраснел? Нет, быть такого не может. Этот человек в жизни не краснел. Должно быть, все дело в игре теней._

— Да, очевидно, — соглашается Джон. — Шерлок, он тебя где только не хватал.

— Как и ты, — замечает Шерлок, выразительно подняв бровь и уставившись на свою талию, за которую Джон по-прежнему цепляется мертвой хваткой. Если это и намек, что ему следовало бы уже отпустить, доктор его не улавливает. Во всяком случае, его захват становится только сильнее.

— Мы знакомы с универа, — продолжает Шерлок.

— А та штука, что он под конец проделал с твоими волосами? — не отступает Джон, на сей раз надавливая на неспособность своего соседа тщательно задуматься. — И что это _было_?

— Он говорит, что у меня воинственные волосы. До сих пор такие, — поясняет Шерлок.

— Что?

— Французское выражение. Означает, что у тебя… растрепанные волосы, — Шерлок запускает руку в непокорные завитки. — Неуправляемые. Словно постоянно воюют.

Неверие затапливает Джона как волна.

— Он говорит, что у тебя прическа — взрыв на макаронной фабрике? Будто ты только что с постели?

— Если можно так выразиться.

— Он утверждает, что она _до сих пор_ такая, словно ты только что с постели, — прищурившись, поправляет себя доктор. — Шерлок, когда он в последний раз видел тебя в кровати?

— Ты бы никогда так не прицепился к простой фигуре речи, если бы был совершенно трезв, — выпаливает Шерлок. — Но да, это так, мы спали вместе. Нет, больше мы этим не занимаемся. А еще ты ногтями впиваешься мне в бок.

Джон ослабляет хватку, чтобы не потекла кровь.

— Когда вы были в уни… — начинает он, но как закончить — понятия не имеет.

— Да?

— Жульен воспользовался тобой?

У Шерлока делается непроницаемое лицо.

— Нет.

— Правда? Потому что если это так, я ему глотку вырву, — Джон подумывает, не расколотить ли стоящую на столе бутылку Шато д’Икем и острыми осколками покромсать Жульена на ломтики.

Шерлок стонет.

— Доктор, вы не могли бы удовлетворить мое любопытство по поводу одного вопроса? Ты на самом деле приносил клятву Гиппократа или просто открывал рот, пока все остальные ее зачитывали?

— Я всего лишь шевелил губами. Он причинил тебе боль? Я не имею в виду сегодня. Он _когда-нибудь_ делал тебе больно?

— Нет, — раздраженно отрезает Шерлок. — Джон, черт тебя подери, что на тебя нашло? Я как-то не привык быть на дальнем конце микроскопа.

Джон позволяет себе задать последний вопрос.

— Что он тебе шепнул? Когда ты ответил: «Это не так».

— Он предположил, что я взялся за старое.

— В смысле?

— Он говорил о тебе. Думаю, точным выражением, которое он использовал, будет «плебейская подстилка». Как всякий другой в Большом Лондоне, он считает, что мы трахаемся, и я уже дал тебе понять, что хочу, чтобы это было правдой. А теперь, если ты меня отпустишь, я пойду достану нам чего-нибудь выпить.

Джон ошарашено наблюдает, как Шерлок идет к бару. Дело не в том, что еще один член Евросоюза считает, будто они с Шерлоком спят вместе, это как раз не удивляет. Дело в том, что еще никто и никогда не называл его, Джона Ватсона, блестящего хирурга и награжденного ветерана, «плебейской подстилкой». Или, если уж на что пошло, характеризовал его как «в типичном для Шерлока вкусе». На мгновение Джон ощущает тихий ужас.

 

__________________________________________________

 

— Ты пьян, — заявляет Джон. Такси высадило их на Бейкер-стрит, и сейчас они стоят, прижавшись к стене в прихожей и хихикая как мартышки.

— Ничуть, — с безупречной дикцией возражает Шерлок. — Когда я напиваюсь, я начинаю шепелявить. Так что сейчас я мучительно трезв.

У Джона никак не получается прекратить хохотать, и от смеха теперь в буквальном смысле больно. Он слабо надавливает на диафрагму.

— Прекрати — мой живот — пожалуйста, прекрати. Напившись, ты начинаешь шепелявить? О Господи Боже мой. Да ты пьян просто в стельку, но все равно напомни мне напоить тебя до бесчувствия. Буду продавать билеты напротив Скотланд-Ярда.

Шерлок награждает соседа изумленной улыбкой.

— Джон, серьезно. Если здесь кто и напился, то это ты.

— Ты невозможен. Просто невозможен. Стоило тебе оказаться навеселе, как заговорил еще длиннее и запутаннее. Нет, я не пьян. В последний раз я пригубил несколько часов назад. А вот ты начал пить только в самом конце.

Они поднимаются по лестнице и, пошатываясь, вваливаются в квартиру. Шерлок обрушивается на диван, Джон плюхается рядом.

— Знаешь, я не стану тебя сегодня трахать, — пристроив голову Шерлоку на плечо, заявляет Джон.

Шерлок заметно напрягается.

— Почему?

— Ничего не выйдет. Вечер выдался слишком долгим, я устал, злюсь, — против воли Джон бормочет себе под нос. — Надо было тебе, пока имелась возможность, потрахаться в Хэмпстеде. Уверен, что он даст подержать копье Оливера Кромвеля, пока будет вставлять тебе в «Астон Мартине».

В облике Шерлока проступает неотчетливый ужас.

— Ты так и не сменил пластинку? Я о нем даже не думаю. Я о тебе думаю, идиот.

— Да, точно, — поддавшись на мгновение горечи, выдыхает Джон. — Иди, ляг в ушат с белужьей икрой и позвони ему, чтобы он приехал и оттрахал тебя. Уверен, дети у тебя будут — настоящие красавчики. Серьезно. Одни скулы…

— Джон, я едва ли думаю…

— Ради Бога, я в курсе, что биологически невозможно, чтобы мужчина сделал ребенка другому мужчине через половой контакт. Я знаю, ты считаешь меня широко известным мальчиком на побегушках, но у меня все-таки медицинское образование.

— Да, а еще я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто я могу понять, когда ты шутишь, — раздраженно возражает Шерлок, — но довольно часто у меня это не выходит. До того, как мы уехали, ты в красках расписал, как хочешь связать меня и использовать у камина. Могу я предположить, что здесь имелся некий теоретический смысл? Возможно, как подставку для зонтиков.

Джон стонет.

— Прекрати. Ты напоминаешь своего братца.

— Прекрасно, ты это заслужил. После того, как ты распалил меня так, что пена потекла, ты намекаешь, что не хочешь меня, потому что кто-то другой оказался первым. Какие мне из этого делать выводы?

— Да уж, ты точно не мистер Очевидность. Я заигрывал с тобой у Анджело…

— Просто чтобы между нами не было неясностей. Так это был флирт?

— Ну конечно.

— Глупо, как же глупо, — раздраженно бормочет Шерлок, вцепляется себе в волосы и изо всех сил дергает их. — Прямо как когда я решил, что Гарри твой брат.

Джон кладет ладонь поверх руки Шерлока, чтобы не дать ему выдрать пряди подчистую. Наконец пальцы Шерлока расслабляются, и Джон позволяет его руке свободно соскользнуть вниз.

— В том, что ты не понял, нет ничего постыдного. Ты считал меня натуралом. Хороший вывод. Я им и был, пока не познакомился с тобой.

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что в природе не существует предмета одежды, который откровеннее наводил бы на мысли о гетеросексуальности, чем немного мешковатый, серо-желтый свитер из грубой шерсти, надетый на низкого мужчину плотного телосложения, едва успевшего вернуться с войны. Просто прямая противоположность трусов ядовито-зеленой расцветки.

— Я с тобой только днем успел познакомиться. Когда мне было покупать новую одежду?

— Дорогой Джим, — нараспев тянет Шерлок. — В свете последних событий требую от тебя более приметного гардероба. Пожалуйста, постарайся исправиться ради меня.

Джон фыркает.

— Пытаешь меня изобразить? Выходит кошмарно.

— Я не собираюсь тебя изображать. Ты такой один, и это число логично и обоснованно.

Джон запрокидывает голову, вглядывается Шерлоку в лицо.

— Послушай, ты мне такого никогда не говорил. То, что ты сказал, это было… романтично. А до сегодняшнего дня ты еще ни разу не вел себя романтично. Так что обвинить меня в том, что я смущен, не получится.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Джон, в прошлом я принял не одно любовное предложение, но никогда не претендовал на то, чтобы попробовать _делать_ их самому. Я ни разу в жизни не просил заняться со мной сексом. И единственная причина, по которой я решил предложить это тебе, заключается в том, что ты тупо тратишь время.

 _Он ни разу в жизни не просил заняться с ним сексом? Еще бы, естественно. У него просто необходимости в этом не было, с такой-то внешностью._ В любом случае, Джону непросто представить, что у его раздражительного рассудочного соседа имеется богатый опыт. Несомненно, заниматься сексом, как и дышать, скучно.

— Даю тебе возможность проявить оригинальность, — произносит Джон, вспоминая процесс удаления — резкие, извивающиеся движения брачного танца, рассчитанного на одного только Шерлока, — но откуда мне знать, что ты действуешь сейчас, движимый не просто новизной ощущений? Знаешь, как в эксперименте.

Длинный бледный палец скользит по щеке Джона.

— Тебя беспокоит, что я не ценю твою дружбу, — наконец, произносит Шерлок. — Что мне нужен только секс. Что я просто ищу, что бы еще взять у тебя, как беру твой телефон, компьютер или чашку с чаем, из которой ты уже начал пить.

— Эм, да, — соглашается Джон. — Примерно так. Шерлок, я знаю тебя, но не в такой ситуации.

— Точно так же мне не дает покоя мысль, что твое чувство ко мне по большей части платоническое и, хотя поначалу ты и будешь терпеть секс со мной, очень скоро ты поймешь, что он вовсе тебе не по вкусу, и вернешься к женщинам.

— Думаю, он _пришелся бы_ мне по вкусу, если бы я знал, что ты меня не обманываешь.

Шерлок решительно щелкает пальцами, ловко выворачивается из пиджака и напоследок расстегивает пуговицы на и без того уже частично распахнутой рубашке.

— А сейчас ты _что_ делаешь? — вытаращив глаза, интересуется Джон.

— Нам нужно больше данных. Так, прикоснись ко мне и скажи, что ты меня не хочешь.

Когда Джон, потрясенный до глубины души, не шевелится, Шерлок берет его за запястье и прижимает ладонь Джона к своей обнаженной груди.

— Думай об этом как о малобюджетном походном эквиваленте полиграфа. Но только он лучше, потому что на самом деле работает. Хм, ведущие методики настоятельно рекомендуют проводить контрольную проверку. Первый вопрос: как тебя зовут?

— Джон Хэмиш Ватсон.

— Правда.

Кожа на груди Шерлока прохладная и гладкая, под кончиками пальцев отчетливо ощущается, как быстро бьется его сердце.

— То есть ты оцениваешь…

— Да, да, температуру, интенсивность дыхания и потоотделения, пульс. Еще запах. Ты восхитительно пахнешь, Джон. Второй вопрос: где ты живешь?

— С тобой, чертов ты псих. Боже, дай мне сил, я живу с тобой.

Несмотря на отсутствие в непосредственной близости холодильника, соски Шерлока наливаются твердостью, и член Джона немедленно следует их примеру.

— Правда. Третий вопрос: ты меня хочешь? Не на прошлой неделе, в прошлом месяце или вчера, а прямо сейчас. Хочешь?

— Да. Безусловно, да.

На лице Шерлока моментально появляется сияющая улыбка.

— Правда, — заключает он.

Джон стягивает свитер, расстегивает рубашку и прижимает руку Шерлока к своему сердцу.

— Всего один вопрос. Я эксперимент?

Лицо Шерлока заливается краской.

— Джон, ты ничего не сможешь определить без контрольных вопросов. Спроси о чем-нибудь, на что уже знаешь ответ. И ты даже примерно не представляешь, как считывать данные.

— Неважно. Я эксперимент?

— Нет. Ты мой друг, коллега и партнер. Я люблю тебя и хочу… — Шерлок сосредоточенно вглядывается куда-то вглубь себя, с трудом подбирает нужное слово. — Доставить тебе удовольствие? Да.

— Ну что ж, — вздыхает Джон и широко улыбается. — Почему ты прямо так и не сказал? Пошли.

Схватив Шерлока за руку, он сдергивает его с дивана и тащит сквозь кухню прямо в спальню.


	5. Хранилище

В противовес мрачным предположениям сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, кое-какие эмоции все же не обошли Шерлока стороной. Злость, да — что с готовностью подтвердит Майкрофт. Скука, определенно. Азарт, конечно же — лишь бы имелось убийство поизощреннее, над которым есть где поломать голову, а еще лучше — целая череда убийств. Однако в последнее время Шерлок начал ощущать кое-что еще, нечто, что проявляется только в присутствии Джона Ватсона. Чем бы оно ни было, среди его признаков числится сухость во рту, учащенное сердцебиение, повышенное потоотделение, проявление которого никак не связано с окружающей температурой, легкая дезориентация, невозможность усидеть на месте и нестерпимое желание грызть ногти, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока от них не останутся одни молекулы. И это проблема, потому что с того момента, как Сара разрешила Джону уходить с работы, когда понадобится, Джон находится рядом практически постоянно, улыбается, ругается, раскладывает вещи по местам, заваривает чай, угрожает всякому, кто осмелится косо посмотреть на Шерлока, и совершенно восхитительно пахнет.

По итогам первой недели жизни с Джоном Шерлок предположил: то, что он испытывает — желание. Где-то на четвертую неделю Шерлок принялся рассматривать возмутительную возможность, что это любовь. К исходу седьмой он пришел к выводу — это то и другое разом, и вследствие этого он глубоко и искренне втюрился, чего сам уж точно не собирался.

Оглядываясь на прошлое, Шерлок может сказать, что никогда не испытывал никакого волнения по поводу секса. Нет, он им пользуется. Суть секса в том, что окружающие хотят его, Шерлока. Суть секса в том, чтобы оставаться беспристрастным и недоступным, пока стоящие куда ниже по интеллектуальным качествам люди теряют рассудок — и со стороны Шерлока чистой воды благотворительность так величать содержимое их черепных коробок — над его телом. Суть секса в манипулировании. Чем доступнее он делается физически, тем недоступнее становится его интеллектуальная сторона, чего практически никогда не замечают партнеры. Суть секса вовсе не в получении удовольствия, она заключается в возможности ощутить власть, разработать действие до мельчайших деталей. Секс — игра, и Шерлок прекрасно разбирается в ее правилах.

Но к Джону он испытывает что-то... другое. Всякий раз, как Шерлок замечает плачевное состояние коленей Салли Донован, он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы знать, каково забыть о своей выгоде и попытаться просто доставить удовольствие другому человеку. А однажды ночью, прямо посреди засады в каком-то переулке, с шоком накатывает понимание, что он был бы счастлив встать для Джона на колени и даже на четвереньки, если только Джон захочет. Здесь был бы смысл в тактическом плане, желай Шерлок заманить другого человека и заставить его влюбиться в себя, но это не так. Шерлоку хочется доставить Джону удовольствие просто потому, что Джон храбрый, добрый, веселый, сильный, у него взъерошенные волосы, от него восхитительно пахнет, он совершенно невероятный. Джон заслуживает, чтобы ему было хорошо.

И вот тогда приходит страх. Шерлок начинает подозревать, что среди почти семи миллиардов населяющих Землю человек Джон единственный, кто достоин, чтобы ему было не просто хорошо, но чтобы он пребывал в состоянии перманентной эйфории. Жизнь же вдвоем с Шерлоком явно не является кратчайшим путем к чувству заслуженного блаженства. Детектив не просто знает свои недостатки — он их тщательно культивирует. Шерлок несдержан на язык, у него переменчивое настроение, аристократические замашки. Отсюда логически следует, что ему лучше оставить Джона Ватсона в покое. Но он не может. Шерлок не в состоянии сделать это, и хотя он неплохо умеет скрывать эмоции, то, что он испытывает, лишает его последних крупиц самоконтроля.

 

_________________________________________________

 

— Расскажи мне, — настойчиво требует Шерлок, когда Джон начинает стягивать с его плеч лиловую рубашку.

— Рассказать тебе о чем? — уточняет Джон. Он бросает рубашку Шерлока на кресло и принимается стаскивать свою. Кожа Джона золотистого оттенка, мышцы, благодаря ежеутренним отжиманиям и упражнениям на пресс, по-военному крепкие, хотя под громоздкими свитерами они проступают не настолько отчетливо. Не настолько, если только вы не искушены в дедукции и специально ищете их.

— Расскажи мне, как довести тебя до оргазма. Джон, пожалуйста. Мне необходимо знать твой голос, запах, вкус. Я хочу ласкать тебя руками, ртом, всем, чем угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

От улыбки Джона кружится голова, перестает хватать воздуха. Вторая рубашка летит в сторону.

— Ох, черт бы меня _побрал_ , — восхищенно выдыхает Джон. — Клеишь прямо как по Мастерсу и Джонсон*. И нечего хмуриться. Мне нравится. Впрочем, кто сказал, что ты должен быть первым? Может, сперва я хочу ласкать тебя руками — или ртом.

— Позволь мне, — просит Шерлок. — Мне это нужно.

Сейчас это самый вразумительный довод из всех, что он может предложить.

Джон обдумывает услышанное, затем обвивает руками талию Шерлока. Тот нерешительно кладет ладони Джону на лопатки, и мужчины обнимаются.

_Тепло. Джон такой теплый. Он теплый, а еще он уткнулся лицом мне в шею, и от него пахнет "Эрл Греем", ромашковым шампунем, мускусом и разливающимся в воздухе за мгновение до дождя озоном._

— Не будем спешить, — чуть невнятно шепчет Джон, его губы касаются кожи Шерлока. — Нет никакой необходимости делать все и сразу. У нас уйма времени.

Шерлок кивает, скользит ладонями по плечам Джона, исследуя их. На левом прощупывается шрам. Пальцы Шерлока торопливо пробегают по рельефно расходящимся в стороны лучам звезды. Она словно миниатюрная копия Ван Бурен суперновы. Именно здесь выпущенная талибами пуля вошла в тело Джона.

— Кем он был? — Шерлок хочет это знать.

— Стрелок?

— Пациент. Тот, которым ты занимался, когда тебя ранили.

_Все предельно ясно._

_Размер и форма шрама Джона такие же, как после ранения из российского АК-47 калибра 7,62х39 мм**. Относительно небольшой диаметр рубца позволяет предположить, что выстрел производился с дальнего расстояния. Выходного отверстия в груди нет, потому что, хотя пуля и способна проникнуть в мягкие ткани на глубину до 25 см, она попала в левую лопатку и в ней застряла. Шрам дает определить угол проникновения. Тот может означать, что стрелок лежал, а Джон стоял, но такое возможно только в том случае, если выстрел производился с близкого расстояния. Это не соответствует диаметру шрама. Вывод: Джон стоял на коленях, стрелок находился на возвышенности._

_Почему Джон стоял на коленях? Возможно, из-за страха, но Джон храбрее большинства людей, так что причина не в этом. Ноги могли отказать первыми, но такое развитие событий маловероятно, поскольку Джон никогда не демонстрировал какие-либо признаки серьезной травмы за исключением пулевого ранения в плечо и сопутствующей хромоты, а она являлась чисто психосоматической. Джон был военным хирургом. Зачем военному хирургу становиться на колени? Чтобы оказать помощь упавшему товарищу. Наиболее вероятный сценарий: обычно обостренные чувства Джона оказались приглушены, когда он сосредоточился на оказании неотложной помощи раненому, и тут его подстрелили._

— Не знаю, — говорит Джон. Он не спрашивает, каким образом Шерлок вычислил, что тогда произошло. — Он был не из моей роты. Просто проходил мимо. Думаю, он был янки. Посреди дороги он напоролся на самодельное взрывное устройство. Когда меня ранило, я отключился, и кто-то из моих приятелей оттащил меня в сторону. Вскоре после этого меня комиссовали. Не знаю, выжил ли тот парень.

— Но ты выжил, — замечает Шерлок, кончиками пальцев очерчивая контуры шрама.

— Ага.

— Я... рад, — подняв руку, он проводит по волосам Джона.

_Мягко. До чего мягкие у него волосы._

— Я тоже, — произносит Джон. — Мне бы не хотелось лишиться... — он неопределенно указывает на их полуобнаженные, плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу тела. — Этого. Чем бы оно ни являлось. Нас.

Они так и не поняли, кто сделал шаг первым, но внезапно оказывается, что они целуются, и язык Джона уже во рту Шерлока, отчего Шерлока охватывает пламя, он буквально горит, по коже пляшут огненные язычки, словно настал его личный апокалипсис, помноженный на пять и увенчанный рождественской елкой под горящей неоновой вывеской со словами "Джон, возьми меня". Язык Джона исследует его рот властно и уверенно. Одного его присутствия там, внутри, достаточно, чтобы это казалось обещанием, вынуждающим тело Шерлока отвечать тем же. Рот наполняется слюной, губы делаются мягкими и податливыми — Шерлоку очень не хочется, чтобы Джон чувствовал себя нежеланным, и ему это удается, если то, с какой готовностью Джон стонет, хоть что-нибудь значит. Теперь Джон тянет Шерлока за собой, задом наперед направляясь к кровати, но, даже наткнувшись рукой на пластиковые контейнеры с люминолом, дистиллированной водой и перекисью водорода, он не останавливается и не вздрагивает, а просто смахивает их на пол и падает на освободившееся место, заставив Шерлока обрушиться сверху.

— Ох, чтоб тебя, Шерлок, что ты творишь, — со стоном выдыхает Джон, когда Шерлок медленно трется о его бедра. — Да, еще. Ах. Вот так. Какого черта у меня на тебя так стоит? Это несправедливо; ты же знаешь, что это не...

Почти вся разница в их росте приходится на ноги, так что теперь, когда они оба лежат, губы и бедра совпадают самым умопомрачительным образом. Осознание, что Джон, такой возбужденный, жаждущий, извивающийся, принадлежит ему, заставляет Шерлока вспыхнуть от желания. С чувством обескураживающего наслаждения он запрокидывает голову, и Джон немедленно пользуется возможностью скользнуть языком в ямку между ключицами — _ах ты, черт, так, значит, тебя это заводит, что ж, учту на будущее_ — и прихватить зубами кожу на шее так, что наверняка останется отметина.

— Что это ты _вытворяешь_ с моей шеей? — схватив Джона за запястья и прижав его к постели, требовательно спрашивает Шерлок. Ему и раньше доводилось видеть, как Джон смотрит на нее: будто оценивая, съедобна она или нет, и от этого взгляда по телу неизменно бежала нервная дрожь.

— Она такая длинная, стройная, изящная. Словно идеальное... м-м-м... отражение тебя всего в миниатюре, — Джон не пытается высвободить руки, оставив все как есть — все же он хочет трахнуть Шерлока, а не бороться с ним — но вот его бедра по-прежнему на свободе, и они начинают двигаться под Шерлоком с захватывающей дух медлительностью. — Разденься до конца. Мне нужно видеть тебя. Покажи мне. Дай мне посмотреть, где еще ты такой же длинный, стройный и изящный...

— Джон, серьезно. Нет никаких причин... _ох_... считать, будто я весь такой. Я не фрактал***.

— Нет, такой, твою мать, полностью такой. Я могу... Боже, я могу _почувствовать_ тебя. Ты прижался к моему бедру. Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы ты разделся. Немедленно.

Чем Шерлок может на это ответить? Возможные варианты разнообразием не блещут. Он подвигается, стягивает с себя брюки и белье. Одновременно Джон приподнимает бедра и делает то же самое, а затем опрокидывает Шерлока на спину и садится на него верхом. Скользя ладонями по коже, они принимаются тщательно изучать друг друга. Шерлок обнаруживает, что у Джона есть волосы там, где их нет у него самого. Они золотистые и теплые на ощупь.

— Ты прекрасен, — глядя Джону в глаза, с трудом выдыхает Шерлок. — Джон, ты просто великолепен.

Джон отвечает соседу непривычно сияющей улыбкой.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь.

— Вот только этого не надо, — возражает Шерлок. — Я буквально слышу кавычки вокруг "считаешь". Я не "считаю", я знаю.

Он проводит рукой по члену партнера. Головка налилась темно-фиолетовым, почти лиловым, в тон отброшенной и позабытой рубашке, нежная плоть обнажилась и блестит от выступившего предэякулянта. Мягким движением Шерлок поглаживает ствол, и когда тот, запульсировав, отзывается на прикосновение, детектива с головы до ног пронзает острое желание.

— К нему еще я, знаешь ли, прилагаюсь. Это тебе не... отдельное юридическое лицо, только с ним договор не подпишешь.

— Да, и именно это мне в нем и нравится. А еще то, какой он большой. Почему ты мне не говорил, что он такой огромный? Всегда подозревал, что это так, но все никак не мог убедиться из-за твоей вечной мешковатой одежды.

— Возможно, по той же причине ты никогда мне не рассказывал, что являешься фанатом мальчиков с большими причиндалами. Просто к слову не пришлось.

— Потрясающе. Я знал, что ты весишь около одиннадцати стоунов****, но вот что один из них приходится на член, не подозревал, — Шерлок ласково гладит ствол, проводит большим пальцем по истекающей предэякулянтом трещине. — На сногсшибательный, восхитительный член, — подчеркивает он.

Джон невольно дергает бедрами.

— _Ох_. Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Вряд ли.

— Шерлок, не мог бы ты быть столь любезен прекратить распространяться на эту тему и...

Шерлок с интересом отмечает, что волосы на голове Джона становятся дыбом.

— И что? Я сделаю что угодно. Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — Шерлок не сомневается, что и сам сумеет вычислить желания Джона, но предпочитает услышать их из первых — и таких превосходных — уст.

— Что угодно? Вот черт, — вид у Джона слегка ошалевший, как у игрока, которому вручили чек на предъявителя, выписанный на пиробумаге. Словно предложение Шерлока в любой момент может развеяться дымом. — Ты бы мне отсосал?

— Ооооо, да, — Шерлок сдвигается по кровати назад, приподнимается, опираясь на подушки, и призывно облизывает губы. Джон, по-прежнему нависая над партнером, подается на коленях вперед, до тех пор, пока его член не оказывается в каких-то дюймах от лица Шерлока, упирается руками в стену и кладет на них голову.

— Я здоров, — залившись краской и жадно глотая воздух, произносит Джон. — Просто чтобы ты знал. Я сдавал анализы.

Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркает.

— Я _знаю_ , что ты здоров.

Мысль, что Джон мог бы умышленно ему навредить, совершенно абсурдна.

Одной рукой Шерлок берет призывающе напряженный член партнера, нежно обводит языком набухшую головку, подавляя острое желание поиграть с крайней плотью. Он знает, что Джон смотрит на него, и от этого в легких очень быстро перестает хватать воздуха. Шерлок впервые ощущает вкус Джона, и все же он оказывается невероятно знакомым. Он яркий и насыщенный, словно в нем сплелись гвоздика, кофе и шоколад, дополненные оттенком, который может принадлежать лишь зрелому мужчине, и Шерлок практически сходит с ума от желания обладать этим человеком.

— Черт подери, — умоляюще выдыхает Джон. — Дай мне больше, мне нужно почувствовать тебя. Почувствовать сильнее. Возьми меня в рот до конца.

Обычно Шерлок невероятно упрям, от него невозможно добиться чего-то, если он сам того не желает. Поэтому усердное послушание, которое демонстрирует затащенный в кровать собственным соседом консультирующий детектив, становится полной неожиданностью. Как и прежде, когда они целовались, рот Шерлока делается влажным, губы мягкими и податливыми, они приветливо смыкаются вокруг Джона, которому, если судить по издаваемым стонам, происходящее очень и очень по душе. Хотя жадный, требовательный и настойчивый Шерлок нравится Джону даже сильнее.

— Шерлок, — стонет Джон. — Шерлок, пожалуйста. Да, еще, сильнее. Боже, твой _рот_ , откуда ты только взял такой охренительный рот? Обещай, что ты никогда не выпустишь меня; обещай…

Обхватив Джона за упругую задницу, Шерлок притягивает его ближе и расслабляет мышцы гортани, чтобы тот мог проникнуть еще глубже.

— Что ты _делаешь_? — удивленно спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок удовлетворенно отмечает, что голос его партнера звучит так, словно тот находится в шаге от помешательства. — О Боже, не позволяй мне причинять тебе боль. Шерлок, ты не можешь брать его так глубоко, нет, возможно, ты не сумеешь...

Джон пытается незаметно отодвинуться, явно разрываясь между заботой о благополучии партнера и страстным желанием скользнуть внутрь его глотки. В ответ Шерлок той же рукой, что обнимает его за задницу, подталкивает Джона вперед. Оказавшись застигнутым врасплох, тот не удерживает равновесия, и член до самого своего основания проваливается в выжидательно распахнутый рот Шерлока.

_О да, так, именно так, действуй, дай обслужить Джона Ватсона сногсшибательней некуда._

Из-под густой завесы волос Шерлок смотрит на человека, чьи запах, вкус и плоть сейчас переполняют его. Мужчины пристально вглядываются в глаза друг другу, и Шерлок от всей души желает, чтобы Джон использовал его, проникал в него, получал от этого удовольствие и ни за что не останавливался.

_Ты не сделаешь мне больно, но даже если бы и сделал, я был бы не против._

— Ладно, — выдыхает Джон. — Чтоб тебя, хорошо, идет.

Они весь вечер напролет заводили друг друга, и теперь Джона колотит от невыносимого желания. Глухо и раскатисто вскрикнув, он сдается и начинает трахать Шерлока в рот в полную силу. Урча от удовольствия, Шерлок чуть сглатывает. Движение отдается раздражением, которое Джон ощущает именно там, где ему больше всего хочется его почувствовать.

— Шерлок. Помоги. Твою мать, _помоги_ мне. Я не справлюсь. _Пожалуйста._ Это слишком хорошо.

Джон вцепляется в плечи Шерлока, и тому спешно приходится перестраиваться. Шерлок забирает эту минуту с Джоном себе, прячет ее в _хранилище_ , устраивает понадежнее в самом сердце нервной системы, чтобы в любое мгновение иметь возможность воспроизвести заново, звук за звуком, вздох за вздохом, просьбу за просьбой, сколько бы ему ни было отпущено прожить. Всю последнюю неделю он занимался тем, что совершенствовался в сохранении информации. На оттачивание техники ушел месяц упорных экспериментов, но оно того стоило, ведь теперь, когда рядом с ним Джон, появилось много такого, чего он не хотел бы забыть никогда. Шерлоку необходимо пропечатать в себе эту минуту надежнее и прочнее, чем это могут предложить ему губы Джона; он нуждается в том, чтобы она была прописана в молекулах его тела так же неизгладимо, как ДНК.

Не прекращая ласк, Шерлок наконец-то приходит Джону на помощь. Милосердие умеет являть себя во многих формах, но здесь оно выбирает одну из весьма неожиданных: длинный умелый палец Шерлока проникает меж ягодиц Джона, отыскав вход, мягким круговым движением очерчивает его и толкается внутрь.

Джон вскрикивает и кончает, и это Шерлок тоже прячет в хранилище. Сперма выплескивается ему в рот, затапливает, до краев заполняя запахом любовника. У Джона подгибаются колени, и Шерлоку приходится обеими руками удерживать его прямо, пока, наконец, бьющая тело дрожь и поток семенной жидкости не затихают, а Джон не перестает, всхлипывая, твердить имя Шерлока. Это страшно возбуждает, Шерлок торопливо глотает, словно исполинский колибри, поглощает все до последней капли, будто он нашел наконец-то источник калорий, достойный затраченного на их поглощение времени. Ему хочется открыть тысячу новых способов обладать Джоном, делать так, чтобы Джон был в нем, но этот пока что всего лишь второй по счету.

После того, как все заканчивается, Джон, совершенно опустошенный, позволяет Шерлоку взять себя на руки и уложить на кровать. Он едва соображает, по телу разливается сладостная истома, но ему все же удается совладать с конечностями и обнять своего высокого дотошного любовника.

— И ты еще удивляешься, — хриплым голосом замечает Джон, — почему мне нравится твоя шея.  
___________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Мастерс (Masters) Уильям Хауэлл** (р. 1915) — врач, который вместе со своей женой-психологом **Вирджинией, урожденной Джонсон** (р. 1925), прославился созданием лаборатории по изучению физиологии и анатомии сексуальной активности человека. Вместе они давали врачебные консультации по созданию семьи людям с сексуальными проблемами. Среди их работ можно назвать такие, как «Сексуальная реакция человека» (1966) и «Сексуальная неадекватность человека» (1970)._

_** Автором допущена очевидная ошибка. Во-первых, невозможно, чтобы входное отверстие при пулевом ранении имело звездообразную форму. Таким оно будет только в том случае, если пуля здесь вышла. Следовательно, стреляли в Джона не со спины, а с лица, ну и далее по списку. А во-вторых, крайне сомнительно, что в качестве оружия использовали АК-47. Талибы и правда пользуются «Калашниковыми», но конкретно данная модель давно снята с производства._

_Автору об этом было сообщено, та обещала исправиться._

_*** Б **Фракта́л** (лат. Fractus — дробленый, сломанный, разбитый) — геометрическая фигура, обладающая свойством самоподобия, то есть составленная из нескольких частей, каждая из которых подобна всей фигуре целиком._

_Например, они бывают такие: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/28/Fractal_julia.png?uselang=ru_

_**** Один стоун примерно равен 6,3 кг_


	6. Дыши

Так и не придя в себя до конца после опустошительного воздействия рта Шерлока, Джон начинает потихоньку передвигаться, пока целиком не укладывается на своего соседа. Оказывается, двух лет на поле боя вовсе не достаточно, чтобы отучиться хихикать самым что ни на есть гражданским образом.

— Джон? Здесь есть что-то смешное?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Джон внимательно рассматривает лежащего под ним мужчину. Шерлок все так же обнажен и возбужден, Джон чувствует, как его член упирается ему в бедро. И при этом Шерлок просто сокрушительно прекрасен, но не той красотой, что бывает у женщин, нет. Его красота подобна снежной буре, после которой деревья оказываются прочно скованы коркой льда.

Джон ухмыляется.

— Нет. Просто… ты необычный. Ты взял и просто так засунул палец мне в зад? Не задумываясь? _В наше же первое свидание?_

— Да, именно. Были основания полагать, что тебе понравится.

— Черт возьми, да. Очень.

По телу Джона пробегает дрожь, когда он вспоминает, как всего пару минут назад Шерлок глотал его сперму.

— Просто дело в том, что… ты меня пугаешь. То, как ты отсосал мне, когда мы едва лишь поцеловались. Для тебя нет никаких границ, у тебя нет представления о существовании личного пространства. Если бы ты не выражал такой готовности к прикосновениям, я бы сказал, что у тебя синдром Аспергера*. Тебя невозможно остановить.

— И поэтому тебе страшно, капитан? — Шерлок кривит правый уголок рта. В последнее время он то и дело обращается к Джону по званию, отчего тот никак не может избавиться от мысли, что у Шерлока проявилась специфическая причуда чувствовать себя рядовым.

— Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы меня напугать, _гражданский_. Мне нравится.

— М-м-м, я сказал «опасно…».

— Точно, и вот я здесь, — в подтверждение своих слов Джон трется бедрами об обнаженное тело любовника.

— Да, я прекрасно осведомлен, _где_ ты, Джон, — замечает Шерлок, отвечая Джону тем же. — Впрочем, это свидание нельзя считать первым. Первое было у Анджело.

— Опять? Это не было свиданием, это было практическое занятие по тому, как отшить потенциального партнера. Плюс засада на таксиста-убийцу. Которого я, огромное тебе за это спасибо, потом пристрелил, так что Большой Лондон получил возможность и дальше лицезреть твою _восхитительную_ задницу.

Шерлок стонет.

— Джон. У тебя просто кошмарный словарный запас. Если именно к таким познаниям в сфере элементарных анатомических понятий приводит пятилетнее обучение в медвузе и жизнь, заполненная бесконечной чушью, что несут по телевизору, то у меня просто нет слов. К тому же граница между свиданием и засадой весьма смутная. Тебе нравится опасность, и мне она нравится: так какая разница?

— Я тебе покажу, какая, к черту, разница, — рычит Джон и начинает вылизывать дорожку от основания шеи Шерлока до отметины, оставшейся после того, как он раньше вечером прикусил там кожу. — Давай. Как именно ты меня хочешь?

Вытянув руку, Шерлок хлопает по кровати.

— Стой.

Джон застывает, затем отстраняется.

— Извини. Ты не хотел, чтобы я что-то для тебя делал?

_Господи. Мне следовало знать, что так и будет. Он хочет отыметь меня, но когда дело доходит до моего желания ответить взаимностью, возникает проблема? Да он вообще хотел меня?_

Должно быть, Шерлок уловил полный ужаса взгляд любовника, потому что закатывает глаза.

— Не бери _так_. Сядь.

— Хорошо.

Джон не уверен, что будет дальше, но вполне готов попробовать. Не вставая с колен, он отползает к изножью кровати и останавливается, обернувшись к партнеру лицом. Плавным движением Шерлок приближается к нему, и Джону не в первый раз приходит в голову сравнение с хищными кошками.

— Выпрями ноги, — указывает Шерлок. Когда Джон подчиняется, Шерлок нетерпеливо проводит рукой между его бедер. — Разведи в стороны.

Джон бросает на Шерлока, как он надеется, насмешливый понимающий взгляд, откидывается назад и, опершись на руки, нарочито медленно раздвигает ноги.

_Лучше сразу его слегка осадить, иначе один Бог знает, до каких вольностей он дойдет. В смысле, он будет делать, что вздумается, в любом случае, но…_

— Расслабься, — произносит Шерлок с видом человека, который ни на мгновение не даст себя одурачить. — Могу тебя заверить, что это ни капли не напоминает массаж простаты.

Джон фыркает.

— Ты только что узнал о строении Солнечной системы, но при этом разбираешься в специфических сексуальных практиках? Откуда ты вообще _знаешь_ словосочетание «массаж простаты»?

Шерлок внимательно рассматривает его.

— Какая-то часть твоего сознания уверена, что я девственник.

Джон предпринимает вторую попытку.

— Просто до сегодняшнего дня я считал тебя… не знаю, асексуалом? У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается, что у тебя был парень.

_Интересно, это Жульен научил его отсасывать так, словно он ходячее олицетворение секса? Кто-то же это сделал_. Впервые Джон испытывает к Жульену приязнь.

— «Парень» — неподходящий термин. Лучше «сексуальный партнер». И как бы ты определил мои предпочтения сейчас? Я выгляжу асексуально?

Шерлок сдвигается вперед, усаживается между ног Джона, перекинув через них свои. Теперь, повернувшись лицом друг к другу, они сидят ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Шерлок до сих пор не кончил, он возбужден донельзя, и в навешивании банальных клише — рад он видеть Джона или нет — нет никакого смысла. Очевидно, что Шерлок просто счастлив.

— Ты выглядишь… потрясающе, — с жаром заверяет его Джон. — А еще ты восхитительный. Великолепный. Умопомрачительный.

Джон невольно высовывает кончик языка. Существует слишком много причин, вынудивших его произнести эти слова вслух: Шерлок, лежащий на диване, Шерлок, затянутый в узкие брюки, Шерлок, уставившийся на пробирку или, Бог мой, роющийся в поисках чего-то в холодильнике. Так что в том, что от вида голого, жаждущего, напряженного и _возбужденного_ Шерлока его язык в порыве страсти застыл по стойке смирно, нет ничего удивительного. Да язык Джона практически встал на соседа.

Проворно протянув руку и даже не обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на находящуюся позади прикроватную тумбочку, Шерлок открывает ее верхний ящик. Оттуда он извлекает небольшую бутылочку с густой бесцветной субстанцией.

Джон скептично взирает на нее.

— Зная тебя, могу предположить, что это нитроглицерин.

— Лубрикант, — поправляет Шерлок. — И воспламеняет он исключительно в переносном смысле.

Взяв любовника за запястье, он вытряхивает немного средства ему на ладонь.

— Прикоснись ко мне, Джон, — просит он, и после этих слов, как после выстрела, мир вокруг замедляется.

_М-м-м. Его голос. Его чертов голос. Все равно что бархатом по члену. Ну и как же мне продолжать дышать, когда он всегда так говорит?_

Кровь у Джона растерянно мечется между двумя возможностями, не зная, к какому из пылающих органов прилить сильнее: лицу или уже столь тщательно обласканному члену. А уж при наличии устроившегося на нем и нежно воркующего, словно какая-то гребаная красотка, первого в мире консультирующего детектива, можно только гадать, куда она хлынет первым делом. Глубоко вдохнув, Джон растирает мазь на ладонях, тянется рукой между ног Шерлока, проводит по его члену. Он впервые прикасается так к другому мужчине, и ответный стон Шерлока пронзает Джона, как молния пронзает сухой дуб.

— Боже, — выдыхает Джон. — Шерлок…

Тот не отзывается, просто раздвигает ноги шире, давая Джону больше простора. Сейчас Шерлок выглядит болезненно прекрасным. Желание сделало его тело подобным розовому мрамору, на фоне молочно-белой текстуры камня алеют пятна предельно возбужденных сосков, губ и члена. Пульс на шее, как раз там, где виднеется след от засоса, выбивает стаккато. Джон еще раз проводит ладонью, нежно поглаживает, подразнивающе скользит большим пальцем по щели. Не представляя, что именно Шерлок любит, он просто делает то, что приносит удовольствие ему самому, а потом смотрит на реакцию. Но, видимо, абсолютно все, что он делает, правильно, потому что Шерлок смотрит на него с таким откровенным желанием, что Джон едва удерживается от того, чтобы попросту не опрокинуть партнера и самому насадиться на идеально вставший член.

В своем нормальном состоянии глаза Шерлока — сущая загадка. Они неудержимо мерцают и переливаются, словно турмалины, перламутровые семенные коробочки луннария или блестящие крылышки насекомых. Джон ни разу не пытался определить, какого именно они цвета: слишком много различных тонов и оттенков переплетается в них за раз. Но возбуждение все меняет. Словно растворяющийся в небытии полумесяц, радужки постепенно тают, пока, в конце концов, их окончательно не затапливает сплошная и непреложная чернота. Одновременно преображается сам Шерлок, преображается настолько глубоко, что вдох застревает у Джона в горле.

— Почему это _ты_ задыхаешься? — с трудом выдавливает из себя Шерлок. — Вроде бы крайне умелая и _настойчивая_ рука занимается… _ох_ … моим членом.

— А сам ты как думаешь? — стонет Джон. — Ты меня возбуждаешь, вот почему. Зеркальные нейроны**. У меня они есть, и поэтому я чувствую то же, что и ты. То, что ты твердый, словно камень, задыхаешься, а я наконец-то по-настоящему _прикоснулся_ к тебе, возбуждает настолько, что становится больно.

Джону и правда больно, хотя одновременно все его существо переполняется удовольствием. Каждое прикосновение к Шерлоку заставляет его нервы звенеть от мучительного напряжения.

Шерлок устремляет на любовника взгляд, в котором жажда обладания перемешалась с любопытством.

— Ты чувствуешь то же, что и я?

_Ну конечно. Пусть он и относится к происходящим в его мозгах процессам с большим вниманием, все же его интересует управление деятельностью жесткого диска, а не способность сочувствовать. До этого его любительская неврология просто не добралась._

— Да, — подтверждает Джон, потирая чувствительную нижнюю сторону головки большим пальцем. — Я уверен, что это так. Да.

— Что ж, тогда, — на мгновение Шерлок одаривает Джона ошеломленной улыбкой. — Самое лучшее, чтобы ты заставил меня кончить, так?

— Охххх, _да_.

Левой рукой Джон поглаживает набухший член Шерлока. Он так часто представлял, как ласкает своего соседа, что теперь пальцы и ладони воспринимают это как нечто совершенно естественное, правильное и _уместное_. Не прекращая скользящих прикосновений, другой рукой Джон проводит по резко выступающей скуле, затем спускается ниже, тщательно исследует кожу над сонной артерией, после чего опускает руку на грудь Шерлока прямо над его сердцем. Прижав ладонь, он ощущает под ней торопливое биение пульса. Никогда раньше у Джона не было партнера с отсутствием необходимости в лифчике, но он ничуть не сомневается, что очень быстро привыкнет к этому, если только «быстро» означает «сейчас». Наклонив голову, Джон обводит языком сосок Шерлока и оказывается вознагражден мгновенно зародившейся под его языком твердостью.

— Тебя что-то привлекает в том, чтобы делать… это, — задержав дыхание, выдавливает Шерлок. По его тону Джон заключает, что тот не заигрывает, а просто констатирует факт.

— Да. То, какие они темно-розовые, как они напрягаются от прикосновения, напоминает мне кое о чем еще, — для иллюстрации Джон сильнее сдавливает затвердевший сосок.

В ответ Шерлок резко стонет.

— Интересно. Ты воспринимаешь их… по аналогии. Ты заводишься на аналогию.

— Я завожусь на _тебя_ , ты, до нелепости возбуждающий человек.

Джон сжимает сосок указательным и большим пальцами. Вскрикнув, Шерлок наклоняет голову, пока не устраивается на плече Джона.

— Шерлок, ты… ох, _чееееерт_ , ты ведь делаешь это, да? Ты смотришь, как я тебя глажу. О Господи, Боже мой. Это просто…

Джон опускает голову на плечо Шерлоку, чтобы тоже получить возможность понаблюдать. Теперь они сидят в позе, напоминающей шпиль башни, прижимаются друг к другу, словно ладони, и внимательно смотрят вниз, где вздрагивает в крепко стискивающей ее руке Джона напряженная плоть Шерлока.

Шерлок солгал: он все же фрактал. Абсолютно все в нем стройное и прекрасное — горло, пальцы, ноги, руки, исходящий эякулянтом член. И абсолютно все гармонично складывается в единое целое.

И еще. Когда Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на бледную спину Шерлока, он видит там путаницу разбегающихся в сторону шрамов.

_Линии четкие и ясные. Следы когтей? Нет, они не идут параллельно. Слишком аккуратные и тонкие, чтобы быть последствиями ножевых ранений. Сделаны бритвой? Да. Распределены равномерно, а не на одном левом плече, куда он может дотянуться ведущей рукой, значит, в отличие от полосок на сгибе левого локтя, нанесены не им самим. Бледный цвет шрамов дает возможность предположить, что они появились давно. Черт. Кто вытворил с ним такое?_

— Джон, — зовет Шерлок. — Будь _со_ мной.

И Джон резко себя обрывает, отставляет проблему шрамов в сторону и просто отдается чувствам. Он ласкает любовника, чувствуя, какая у него гладкая, нежная кожа, до чего она приятна на ощупь, как напряжены мышцы и как все вместе это напоминает обтянутый влажным шелком барабан.

— О Боже, — бормочет Джон. — Ты такой… ох, черт, ты пижон. Как ты умудряешься быть настолько прекрасен? Я…

_Нет. Не выбалтывай ему прямо сейчас, что ты его любишь. Проклятье, я его люблю; я правда люблю его. Не могу позволить ему знать об этом. Его это напугает, и он может уйти; а я не в силах остаться без него._

Теперь он берет член Шерлока обеими руками. Рукой, оказавшейся сверху, слегка тянет за крайнюю плоть партнера, так что она трется о лоснящуюся, обнаженную головку. Шерлок мгновенно перестает дышать и, как за якорь, резко хватается за плечи Джона.

Теперь Шерлок стонет и раз за разом полуразборчиво повторяет:

— Джон; Джонни; мой; милый Джон; не останавливайся, продолжай, не останавливайся.

Джон вглядывается в глаза цвета ночи и дождя и видит то, что совсем не привык видеть. Уязвимость. Отчаяние. Мошонка Шерлока напряжена и подтянута, так что до избавления явно осталось недолго. Джон берет в ладонь другой руки яички партнера, не прекращая ласкать член.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Шерлок. — Ох…

Руки Джона действуют умело и уверенно.

— Чего ты хочешь? Я дам тебе что угодно. Просто скажи.

Шерлок закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Дыши в меня.

— Что? Как? Я все сделаю, только объясни мне, как.

— Твой рот. Втягивай воздух через нос и… _черт_ выдыхай его мне в рот. Дыши в меня. Я хочу вдыхать твой выдох.

_Что? Это способ трахаться? Какая-то сексуальная практика? Может, так просто целуются. К черту; он получит желаемое, чем бы оно ни было. Да, подожди, я здесь ради тебя, я это сделаю для тебя, да, позволь мне._

Джон прижимается губами к губам партнера, а затем делает в точности то, о чем его просил Шерлок: выдыхает ему в рот, и Шерлок втягивает его дыхание. Джон чувствует стремительное движение выходящей струи воздуха, которую Шерлок выпускает в него самого. Он не противится, когда от углекислого газа начинает кружиться голова, дает крошечному количеству кислорода проникать в ткани, и осознание этого сводит с ума ничуть не хуже, чем чувство языка Шерлока, безумствующего у него во рту. Ладони Шерлока шарят по плечам Джона, а затем его накрывает оргазм и он бьется в объятиях Джона, захлестывает его подобно водопаду, умоляя:

— Джон, _ох Джон_ , Джон.

Джон впитывает эти слова как вино, и они становятся его частью, бесспорной и неотделимой, едва Шерлок безвольно обмякает в его руках.  
____________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Синдром Аспергера** — одно из пяти общих (первазивных) нарушений развития, иногда называемое формой высокофункционального аутизма (то есть легкой формы аутизма, при которой способность к социализации относительно сохранена). Нередко лица с синдромом Аспергера обладают нормальным либо высоким интеллектом, но отличаются нестандартными или слаборазвитыми социальными способностями; часто из-за этого их эмоциональное и социальное развитие, а также интеграция происходят позже обычного._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Синдром_Аспергера_

_** **Зеркальные нейроны** (англ. mirror neurons, итал. neuroni specchio) — нейроны головного мозга, которые возбуждаются как при выполнении определенного действия, так и при наблюдении за выполнением этого действия другим существом._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Зеркальные_нейроны_


	7. Лед

Шерлок лежит в постели. Он устроился на боку, а вокруг него исключительно удобным шоковым одеялом обвился семидесятикилограммовый военный врач.

— Джон? — с урчанием зовет Шерлок.

— Да?

— То, что ты делал. Руками. Это было…

Джон принимается накручивать на палец один из непокорных завитков волос Шерлока.

— Хорошо? — дразняще выдыхает он, опасно приблизив губы к его уху.

Шерлок вспоминает тот бурлящий восторг, что вызвал в нем сосед, и чувствует, что не может не согласиться.

_Если бы я собрался написать обширную монографию о специфике оказания сексуальных ласк руками партнера с классификацией на основе его рода деятельности, то данные ласки, предлагаемые полевыми хирургами, безусловно, заняли бы в ней почетное место. Точность и проворство, необходимые в медицинской практике, сочетаясь с присущими Джону внимательностью, одаренностью и упорством, создают эффект…_

— _Очень_ хорошо, — подтверждает Шерлок. На его лице появляется слабая полуулыбка, которую Джон, уютно уткнувшийся в спину любовника, видеть, конечно, не может.

Шерлок слышит негромкий глухой смех Джона и ощущает тепло там, где его кожи касается дыхание партнера.

— Ты, бесстыжий подлиза. Это у меня было «очень», скажешь, нет? Знаешь, ты же просто воплощаешь мои мечты в жизнь. Должно быть, ты не в своем уме.

— М-м-м, — Шерлок прочищает примечательное горло. — Ну и у кого здесь самомнение? Очевидно, что ты… доставил мне физическое удовольствие. Твое восхищение собственными способностями, Джон, конечно, вполне заслуженно, но тебе определенно не хватает скромности.

Едва слова срываются с языка, как Шерлок мысленно вздрагивает. Сейчас гораздо уместнее было бы сказать что-нибудь романтичное, а не вести себя как слон в посудной лавке. Шерлоку не составляет труда узнать тот самый миг, последний в длинном ряду себе подобных.

_Вот оно. Мгновение, когда люди советуют мне катиться к черту, если только не сделали этого раньше._

Застонав, Джон трется бедрами об обнаженные ягодицы партнера.

— Ты, похотливый сукин сын. Ты в курсе, что только что проделал это вслух?

Мир Шерлока слегка покачивается вокруг собственной оси.

— Проделал что?

— Сообщил мне в своей завуалированной высокомерной манере, что тебе вставляет, когда я тебе дрочу. _Черт_. Ты не мог бы повторить ту же фигню насчет доставления физического удовольствия еще раз пятьдесят? Да, и оставаться при этом по-настоящему неуклюжим, чтобы я не сомневался, что мозги у тебя отключились.

Детектив раздраженно фыркает.

— Ладно. Ты был изумителен, — следуя инструкциям Джона, он бодро ерзает по простыне.

— Ты тоже, — Джон утыкается носом в затылок Шерлока. — Знаешь, в какой-то мере я удивлен, что ты всего лишь хотел, чтобы я проделал это руками. Уверен, что ты мог бы добиться от меня куда большего.

— Но я хотел именно этого. _Большее_ в тот момент привело бы к перегрузке. Мы же были вместе впервые.

Ему слышно, как Джон пытается сообразить, с какого бока здесь «впервые», поэтому Шерлок обеспечивает наглядное объяснение. Вытянув перед собой руки, он машет ими вверх-вниз, будто жонглируя.

— Слишком много данных, — поясняет он.

Взамен Джон крепко обхватывает Шерлока поперек талии и притягивает к себе ближе. 

— Джон.

— Что?

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что было бы, передавайся умственные способности через секс?

— К счастью, такого не бывает. Потому что тогда ты был бы очаровательным блестящим военным хирургом, а я идиотом, который считает, что естественная среда обитания человеческих голов — холодильник.

Шерлок фыркает.

— _Не_ заставляй меня бить тебя подушкой, капитан. Это унизительно.

— Серьезно? Ну же, маменькин сынок. Я с подушкой тебя легко _обставлю_.

С этими словами они погружаются в сон, так и не разомкнув крепких уютных объятий.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Утром Джон просыпается от доносящегося из другой комнаты трезвона телефона любовника. От вида Шерлока, торопящегося добраться до мобильника и почти моментально перескочившего через Джона, как если бы тот был турником или кованой железной оградкой, замирает сердце.

_Боже мой. Я-то думал, что этот попрыгун так возбуждал по большому счету из-за своего неизменного пальто — все эти отвороты, головокружительные движения, загадочность, полы, хлопающие, словно крылья летучей мыши. А оказывается, то, как он голый, грациозный, источающий едва ощутимый аромат мускуса, перелетает через меня, заводит ничуть не меньше._

Джону слышен доносящийся из кухни голос Шерлока. Тот громогласно повторяет что-то вроде «это лед», а может — «идиот». И хотя Джон не может разобрать слов, он чувствует, как гениальность Шерлока переполняет того и, перелившись через край, захлестывает квартиру. Он любит такие мгновения, любит то, как растут и множатся создаваемые Шерлоком цепочки выводов, так же быстро, как покрывается узорами заледеневшее стекло. Это поразительно. Джона даже не удивляет, что у него встает от одних только мыслей об этом.

_Боже. Просто он чересчур великолепен. И почему это так меня возбуждает? Не представляю, каково будет дальше, но меня это и не заботит: я затащу его в постель, едва он вернется._

Шерлок все еще отчитывает кого-то по телефону. В этот раз он отчетливо произносит то самое слово: «лед» — так что выговаривает он явно не Андерсону.

_Ладно, как мне заговорить с ним? «Извини, у тебя не случится перегрузки, если ты отымеешь меня так, чтобы я впечатался в матрас? Потому что мне это дико бы доставило»._

Джон открывает верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки Шерлока. Баночка с лубрикантом уже там. Помимо нее внутри обнаруживаются презервативы, лежащие на изрядно потрепанном лабораторном журнале. Джон выгребает их и бросает в изголовье кровати.

Назойливо вертящаяся на задворках сознания мысль наконец-то обретает форму.

_Что делает лабораторный журнал рядом со смазкой и презервативами?_

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Завершив разговор, Шерлок пересекает прихожую, направляясь в спальню.

— Это же очевидно! Орудием убийства послужило колюще-режущее оружие, изготовленное из особого вида льда — воды с добавленными в нее для повышенной прочности химическими реагентами, Джон. Оружие растаяло, и остались одни химикаты, — он рывком распахивает дверь и нахмуривается. — Что с тобой?

Джон неподвижно сидит на кровати, на его коленях лежит раскрытый журнал. Сам Джон бледен настолько, что кожа кажется присыпанной пеплом, как после пожара.

_Отсутствующий взгляд. Типичный боевой шок. Посттравматический стресс. Источник стресса: Афганистан? Нет. Журнал._

— Что ж, — произносит Шерлок и осторожно опускается на край кровати рядом с Джоном, который с каждой новой секундой становится все менее похож на любовника и все более — на испытавшего ужасную боль соседа.

Джон не отвечает.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Говорят, помогает.

И снова Джон не отвечает ни звуком, ни жестом.

— Вижу, ты нашел записи о Жульене, — замечает Шерлок, продолжая поиски возможности добиться ответной реакции.

— Да, — подтверждает Джон абсолютно лишенным эмоций голосом. — Двадцать сантиметров, я прочел верно? Мои поздравления, Жульен. И тебе, видимо, тоже, раз ты заполучил его.

— Ну да, это крупнее среднего размера, но и у тебя самого…

Джон кривит губы в слабой улыбке. Впрочем, Шерлок уверен, что даже у черепа вид бывал куда счастливее. Он неуверенно кладет руку на плечо человека, с которым спал в одной постели, но Джон шарахается и резко сбрасывает ее.

— _Не_ прикасайся ко мне, — выдавливает он. — Я не шучу. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

— В чем проблема? — выпаливает Шерлок. — Твоему эго завоевателя до такой степени необходимо, чтобы я всегда оказывался в роли жертвы? Ты считаешь, что я настолько на любителя, что никто не сумел бы пересилить себя и овладеть мной? Я внушаю тебе этим отвращение?

— О Боже, — Джон сжимает голову руками, словно пытаясь отвинтить ее от тела.

— Как будто _ты_ никогда ни с кем не спал. Разве не ты трахал женщин с трех континентов?

— Я _был влюблен_ в женщин с трех континентов. А они были влюблены в меня. Чего я не делал, Шерлок, так это не описывал с бесчеловечной точностью все подробности, не подсчитывал личные параметры, не вставлял перекрестные ссылки в соответствии с каждым половым актом, не оценивал полученный опыт, не вычеркивал результаты некоторых экспериментов, а затем не регистрировал все это под фамилией партнера. Нет. Этого я совершенно точно не делал.

— Ладно, значит, я вел дневник. Полно людей ведут дневники. Еще Уайльд сказал: «Нужно иметь под рукой что-нибудь сенсационное для чтения в поезде».

В обычной ситуации Джон заинтересовался бы тем фактом, что Шерлок, в принципе не любящий художественную литературу, не удалил эту информацию, но сейчас был не тот момент. Прищурившись наподобие снайпера, он неподвижно уставляется на Шерлока.

— Мне нужно кое-что знать, — произносит он. — Ты оттрахал 181 мужчину, а затем описал их как лабораторных крыс? Потому что выглядит это именно так.

— 183. Некоторые записи являются двойными — например, когда партнерами были близнецы. А некоторым единичным партнерам отводится более чем одна запись, поскольку мы встречались больше одного раза. Жульену, например. Он был готов принять меня таким, каков я есть.

— Ясно. Разумеется. Каков ты есть. И снова мои поздравления, Жульен.

— Потрясающе. Ты ревнуешь.

— Ты _такой_ проницательный. Поверить не могу, что с такими выводами ты еще не установил мне почасовой оплаты.

— Ладно, хорошо, у меня есть прошлое. У тебя оно тоже есть. Разница в том, что в моем случае оно ничего не значит. И если я не ревную, почему бы тебе тоже не перестать?

Джон изумленно уставляется на него.

— Невероятно, — он трясет головой. — Ты и правда думаешь, что так будет лучше? Если придерживаться не-думай-о-них точки зрения?

— Ты из себя специально тупицу строишь? Я _предупреждал_ своих партнеров, что секс останется только сексом и нет ни малейшей надежды, что он выльется во что-нибудь большее. Я не обманул их ни разу. Все мои партнеры достигли совершеннолетия. Так почему ты принимаешь это в штыки?

Джон зарывается пальцами в волосы и начинает слабо подергивать пряди. Его превращение из а) любовника через б) испытавшего ужасную боль соседа в в) человека на грани нервного помешательства, готового сорваться на Шерлока, кажется, неотвратимо приближается.

— Для тебя едва ли должно было стать новостью, — подчеркивает Шерлок, — что я ужасно любопытен. Благодаря этому качеству я могу работать. И что мне было делать — придерживаться обета безбрачия, прекрасно зная при этом, что упущенная мною информация могла бы пригодиться для раскрытия преступления? В основе _огромного_ количества убийств лежат сексуальные мотивы. Уверяю тебя, что полученные мною сведения очень пригодились, а все подопытные были согласны. И даже больше, чем просто согласны, если уж быть честным. Я же тебе говорил, что никому и никогда, кроме тебя, не предлагал себя первым.

— Бога ради, они не были подопытными. Они были людьми. Людьми, которых ты затащил в кровать и…

Джон вылетает из комнаты. Шерлок бросается следом и обнаруживает того в туалете, стоящим на коленях около унитаза. Джона тошнит. Когда рвота затихает, Джон вытирает рот рукой.

— Единственное, о чем я тебя спросил, было: не являюсь ли я экспериментом. Я приложил ладонь к твоей груди и задал вопрос. Ты оказался прав, — он, не отрываясь, смотрит на кафельный пол. — Я не знаю, как считывать данные.

— Нет, ты знаешь. Джон, я обещаю, что ты _не_ эксперимент.

— Правда? Об этом говорят факты? У тебя есть целая книга, заполненная именами и данными на людей, которых ты трахал, и ты подтвердил, что все они для тебя пустое место. Какой вывод из этого я должен сделать?

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но то, о чем сейчас говорят факты, не соответствует истине.

Покачав головой, Джон тяжело оседает на пол.

— Меня должна была насторожить та чушь с дыханием. Экспериментом над чем это было? Возможно, ты проверял эффект, производимый умеренной гипоксией*.

— Поцелуй, — тихо поправляет Шерлок. — Это был поцелуй. Мы можем вернуться в кровать?

— Нет, Шерлок, не можем.

— Я знаю, что прямо сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Ты оставил в кровати презервативы. У тебя семенная жидкость чистая, но ты не уверен насчет моей. Тем не менее, презервативы в кровати означают, что ты собирался предложить мне овладеть тобой. Мы все еще можем это сделать. Я уверен, что ты кончишь первым.

Джон в ужасе смотрит на него.

— Ты свихнулся? Нет! Мы не станем этого делать. Ни в коем случае!

Шерлок, совершенно разочарованный, ударяет по полу ногой, так что ногти стучат по кафелю.

— О, понимаю: ты убивал ради меня, ты признался, что готов был умереть ради меня, но теперь больше не желаешь заниматься со мной сексом? Ради Бога, почему нет? Особенно если учесть, что ты не хочешь убивать или умирать, но тебе по-настоящему нравится секс и, как я думал, тебе нравлюсь _я_?

Джон нетвердым шагом направляется в комнату Шерлока, одевается в ту же одежду, в какой был вчера, и снова возвращается в ванную. Его опять начинает тошнить. Когда все заканчивается, он смотрит на своего бывшего партнера с таким выражением лица, которое, кажется, могло бы немало поведать за один раз, если бы только консультирующий детектив знал, как правильно его истолковать.

— Тебе не удастся с помощью _логики_ убедить меня отдаться тебе, Шерлок. Тебе просто не удастся. 

— Ты _хотел_ , чтобы я тебя трахнул, — приложив руку к груди Джона, повторяет Шерлок. Он внимательно проверяет произнесенную фразу, чтобы убедиться, что тот верит в нее.

— Да. Что ж. Прошедшее время очень к месту.

Опершись об унитаз, Джон поднимается на ноги.

Так и не одевшись, Шерлок следует за ним в гостиную.

— Куда ты собрался? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— На улицу, — отвечает Джон. — _Не_ ходи за мной.

Схватив с кресла куртку и надев ее, он открывает дверь и выходит в прихожую. Когда Шерлок замирает на верху лестницы и окликает его, Джон уже на полпути ко входной двери.

— Джон!

— Что?

— Не уходи.

— Я не стану сейчас обсуждать с тобой это. Возвращайся домой.

Ссутулив плечи, Джон решительно спускается к основанию лестницы.

— Подожди!

Джон поднимает на Шерлока взгляд, в котором читается усталость, а затем берется за дверную ручку.

— Я испытываю к тебе _чувства_ , — с верхней площадки выкрикивает Шерлок.

_Если женатики миссис Тернер не слышали всего, что было раньше, то это они уж точно услышали._

Джон открывает дверь.

— Дай мне знать, если выяснишь, какие именно, — произносит он. Голос звучит до странности тускло и невыразительно, словно доносится из-под воды. С этими словами он выходит. Растерянно моргнув, Шерлок смотрит на то место, где только что стоял Джон.  
___________________________________________________________

_Иллюстрация к главе http://youcantsaymylastname.tumblr.com/post/17843043417/this-was-inspired-by-mirith-griffins-amazing_

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Гипокси́я** (др.-греч. ὑπό — под, внизу и др.-греч. οξογόνο — кислород) — состояние кислородного голодания как всего организма в целом, так и отдельных органов и тканей, вызванное различными факторами: задержкой дыхания, болезненными состояниями, малым содержанием кислорода в атмосфере._


	8. "... на дне морском"*

Много позже, обобщив все, что пошло не так в тот день, когда Джон ушел от него, Шерлок вспомнит, как таяло драгоценное время, когда он мог еще броситься вслед, — две секунды? два дня? — а он все стоял на лестничной площадке и просто смотрел на входную дверь.

_Вот что делает с тобой любовь. Ты от нее тупеешь. До того медлишь, прежде чем начать действовать, что уже просто пялишься туда, где он только что был, с мыслью: «Он вернется в любую минуту»._

Но человек, которого Мориарти так верно назвал сердцем Шерлока, не возвращается, а внизу миссис Хадсон уже с громким скрежетом поворачивает ручку, собираясь выйти из квартиры, и, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не оказался застигнут этажом выше голым, растерянным и неотрывно таращащимся на дверь. Это привело бы лишь к тому, что оказалось бы упущено еще больше времени, которое можно посвятить поискам Джона.

Шерлок бегом возвращается в квартиру и немедленно совершает новую ошибку. Вместо того, чтобы броситься к окну, дающему наибольшую надежду на получение визуальных данных о любовнике _(Спорное обозначение. Возможно, Джон воспринимает себя как… кого? Ох, черт: как мою жертву)_ , он проходит в спальню, надевает брюки и только тогда торопится в гостиную. И хотя раньше из нее открылся бы прекрасный вид на раздосадованного и разочарованного Джона, широким шагом направляющегося домой к Саре, сейчас на улице пусто.

Вернее, не совсем пусто. Плохо это или хорошо, но для Шерлока понятия абсолютной пустоты не существует. «Ягуар», окно со стороны водительского сиденья разбито: _мошенничество со страховкой_. Помада персикового оттенка на воротнике пальто у замужней женщины: _тайный роман с молодой дамой из отдела продаж_. Брошенная в сточную канаву напротив «Speedy's» обертка от «Тоффи Крисп»: _мужчина; разведенный; инициатором развода была она; не в состоянии есть ничего, кроме ее любимых батончиков; о черт, Джон_.

Впрочем, ничто из того, что он видит, не важно, потому что больше на Бейкер-стрит нет человека с военной выправкой и светлыми волосами. Нет того, чьи руки тем увереннее, чем накаленнее обстановка — сейчас они справились бы с глазной операцией даже на комаре. Если бы только Шерлок знал, где искать их обладателя.

 _Его руки. Их прикосновения._ Шерлоку всегда чего-то не хватало, и теперь ему не хватает этих рук. Даже не того обжигающего удовольствия, что появляется с каждым их касанием, а их надежности, их тепла. Со странным чувством утраты Шерлок просовывает руки в рукава пальто, вихрем проносится по лестнице, перескакивая через две-три ступеньки за раз, и босиком выбегает на улицу.

Там он запрокидывает голову и глубоко вдыхает, чтобы уловить аромат Джона. Ничего не выходит. Видимо, за ночь мир круто изменился, и теперь все вокруг пахнет «Эрл Греем», ромашкой, озоном и шерстью; сладковатый привкус кожи Джона, солоноватый — пота, горький — спермы и глубокий резкий аромат волос доносятся со всех сторон. Если зрение не приносит вообще ничего, что дало бы подсказку, то запахи говорят слишком о многом, и конечный результат, в итоге, остается прежним: ничего, что помогло бы продвинуться вперед. Запах Джона царит повсюду. 

_Естественно. Он же жил здесь. Живет. Он здесь живет._

И тут Шерлок с шокирующей ясностью осознает, что сильнее всего им пахнет он сам.  
Снег, грязь или пыль сохранили бы отпечатки ног Джона, но недавний дождь смыл с тротуара любые следы. Шерлок вспоминает, во что был одет его сосед в момент исчезновения.

_Окажись на нем тот толстый свитер, все было бы идеально. От него повсюду остается шерсть. Я нахожу ее на диване, лестничной клетке, она запутывается у меня в волосах. Но нет, Джон надел черный свитер, в котором вчера вечером был у Жульена: подарок Гарри, хорошего качества, и, что больше всего бесит, совершенно неношеный._

Бесполезно. Серо-желтая ворсинка, зацепившаяся за шип на ближайшем розовом кусте, провисела там со среды. Никакой дорожки из хлебных крошек, которая, как в известной сказке, привела бы к Джону.

Шерлок бросается на юг, ко входу на станцию метро «Бейкер-стрит». Не обнаружив там того, что ищет, он разворачивается и направляется на север, в Риджентс-парк. А затем, взяв за центр окружности «Speedy’s», принимается изучать окрестности, неуклонно расширяя круг поисков до тех пор, пока чуть ли не валится в обморок. Шерлок носится по городу, словно обезумевший пес.

 _Мориарти был прав_ , думает он. Все так и есть, один — домашний любимец, другой — хозяин. Единственная ошибка Мориарти заключалась в том, что за болонку он посчитал Джона.

В конце концов, Шерлок, прихрамывая, возвращается домой или, во всяком случае, в квартиру, раз уж дом натянул на себя черный свитер и испарился в неизвестном направлении. Легкие разрываются от воздуха, который Джон не выдыхает в него. Шерлоку необходимо впитывать молекулы — азот, кислород, аргон, углекислый газ — побывавшие в бронхах Джона. Эта потребность настолько сильна, что если бы на их месте оказались мышьяк и иприт, он принял бы их, не задумываясь.

Шерлок не стряхивает приставшие к ступням камушки. Вместо этого он расхаживает взад-вперед по квартире, пока они не отваливаются сами. Затем достает телефон.  
 _Джон. Немедленно возвращайся. ШХ_

Что-то в этом сообщении не совсем верно. Слишком властный тон? Шерлок нажимает на кнопку под надписью «Удалить».

 _Джон. Скажи, где ты. ШХ_ [Отправить]

 _Мне следовало бы вычислить, где ты, самому, но ничего не получается. ШХ_ [Отправить]

_Мозг отказывается оптимально функционировать. ШХ _[Отправить]__

___Скажи, где ты, и я за тобой приеду. ШХ_ [Отправить]_ _

___Пожалуйста. ШХ_ [Отправить]_ _

__Полчаса между этим сообщением и следующим проходят в напряженном ожидании._ _

___Ты полностью меня уничтожил. ШХ_ [Отправить]_ _

__По истечении десяти минут по-прежнему нет никакого ответа._ _

___Джон, я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, приезжай домой._ [Удалить] [Удалить] [Удалить] [ _Да Бога ради: Удалить_ ]_ _

__Едва переставляя ноги, Шерлок поднимается в комнату Джона, садится на его кровать, подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них подбородком._ _

___Почему Джон так негативно отреагировал на журнал? Ведущими эмоциями, которые он демонстрировал после обнаружения записей, были ревность и недоверие. Но почему ревность? Если рассматривать с позиции секса, то у меня были и другие, но с точки зрения любви Джон — единственный мой партнер. Кроме него, у меня никогда никого не было. Он обязательно должен был это почувствовать. И откуда недоверие? Я никогда не лгу. Когда я говорил другим, что секс ни за что не выльется во что-либо большее, это было правдой. И когда я сказал Джону, что он не эксперимент и что я хочу доставить ему удовольствие, это было правдой тоже. Унизительной, если оглянуться назад, но правдой._ _ _

__С мгновение Шерлок гадает, каким образом Джон увидел себя 184-ым номером в списке «Людей, С Которыми Шерлок Спал Ради Науки»._ _

___Это не про него. И никогда не было. Напротив, он является первой и единственной записью в особом перечне, включающем «Людей, Без Которых Я Схожу С Ума»_ _ _

__По мнению Шерлока, Джону нет никакого смысла ревновать к, скажем, Себастьяну Уилксу. Все равно как если бы редкоземельный элемент позавидовал совершенно банальному металлоиду, тому же бору, например, за то, что у того ниже атомное число. С какой стати Джону воспринимать себя в контексте целой периодической системы, если он однозначно редчайший из редкоземельных металлов? Впрочем, метафора не совсем подходит, все же такие элементы заканчиваются на атомном числе 71, а за ними следует еще несколько дюжин других, более тяжелых._ _

__Шерлок же абсолютно уверен, что после Джона не появится ни одного нового элемента._ _

__

________________________________________________________ _

__

__Достигнув такого вывода, Шерлок пытается сменить тактику и предпринимает несколько новых попыток._ _

__Первым делом он вычисляет последний пароль Джона ( _Глэдстоун_ ) и, отыскав контактные данные его сестры, пишет ей._ _

___Отвали_ , отвечает Гарри._ _

___У нее Джона нет,_ понимает Шерлок. _ Будь он там, она пришла бы в страшный восторг от того, что сумела его у меня увести, и не удержалась от откровенного злорадства. Джон где-то еще._

Тогда он пишет Майку Стемфорду.

 _Понятия не имею_ , с такой искренностью и прямотой заявляет Майк, что у Шерлока не закрадывается ни малейшего сомнения в том, что это правда.

Он пишет Лестрейду.

 _Если увижу Джона, я тебе скажу_ , обещает инспектор.

 _Суд вынес ему приговор за нарушение общественного правопорядка,_ выпаливает Шерлок. _Лондонской полиции не мешало бы работать лучше и держать преступный элемент под пристальным надзором._

 _Учту,_ , отвечает Лестрейд.

Шерлок решает написать брату, но быстро отметает эту идею. Ему нужно, чтобы Джон вернулся. В том же, чтобы Майкрофт удерживал Джона в заложниках и задавал глупые вопросы на одной из подземных парковок, он точно не нуждается. Кроме того, Джон и сам вернется. Обязательно.

_Если бы я просто вживил ему GPS-логгер, когда была такая возможность. Его совсем развезло от «Кьянти», и он просто не обратил бы внимания на еще один шрам на плече._

Шерлоку приходит в голову, что подобная идея, возможно, не слишком правильна.  
Достав телефон, он набирает еще одно сообщение.

_Si cela convient ou pas, viens ici. J'ai besoin de toi. SH_

«Приезжай. Все равно, удобно или нет. Ты мне нужен. ШХ»

Шерлок уставляется на мигающий курсор, сомневаясь, стоит ли отправлять SMS. С одной стороны, ему безумно необходимы дофамин и серотонин** — все те вещества, что вызывают всплеск удовольствия и которые Жульен — рациональный, практичный, охочий до наслаждений Жульен — может ему дать. Но в то же время от мысли, что чьи-то руки, кроме рук Джона, будут касаться его, непостижимым образом начинает тошнить.  
Шерлок стирает текст. Затем идет в гостиную и уставляется на череп.

 _Как и следовало ожидать,_ говорит он ему. _С Джоном случилось то же самое. Бросившись помогать другому человеку, он позволил своей защите ослабнуть, и его ранили. Теперь это происходит со мной, я вижу это, но заставить прекратиться не могу._

Череп молчит, определенно встав на сторону Джона.

Понимания того, что романтические привязанности возникают беспричинно, произвольны и лишь понапрасну рассеивают внимание, явно недостаточно, чтобы помешать Шерлоку в буквальном смысле слова биться головой о стену гостиной.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Есть несколько правил, отступать от которых человеку, только что потерявшему любовника, не рекомендуется. Ни за что, вне зависимости от того, собирается этот любовник возвращаться или нет.

Первое. Не отправлять ему 183 сообщения, по одному на каждого из бывших партнеров, которых вообще предпочел бы забыть.

Второе. Не искать заначку с кокаином, которая прежде хранилась в правой глазнице буйволиного черепа, игравшего роль лампы, даже если известно, что отсутствующий сейчас военный врач успел уже обнаружить и избавиться от нее.

Третье. Устраиваться на кровати любовника и сидеть там целый час, прижимая к лицу одну из его рубашек и раскачиваясь взад-вперед как маятник — совершенно излишне.  
И, наконец, совсем никуда не годится идти в туалет, пускать в ванну воду и пытаться придумать, как сделать так, чтобы случившееся приняли за несчастный случай.

_Бритва? Определенно, нет. Запекшаяся кровь — такая театральщина, и, к тому же, может спровоцировать у Джона ПТСР***. При утоплении ничего этого не будет._

Сейчас принятое решение выглядит абсолютно логичным. Шерлок не желает видеть того, как его сосед уйдет от него навсегда, Джон не хочет видеть Шерлока, и точка. А так никому ни на что не придется смотреть. Безумие нашептывает, что это беспроигрышный вариант.

_Раздеться или нет? Раздеться. Если тело обнаружат одетым, это ничем не подтвердит гипотезу о несчастном случае._

Шерлок снимает одежду, забирается в ванну и ложится лицом вниз. Согнув колени и подняв ступни, потому что иначе он там полностью не помещается, он пяткой правой ноги открывает кран. Лицо погружается в воду. Изо всех сил Шерлок пытается задавить в себе желание бороться за жизнь, но легкие упорно сопротивляются, требуя вынырнуть ради глотка принадлежащего Джону воздуха. 

_Стволовая часть мозга не сдастся без боя. Лучший выход — спровоцировать тупую травму головы: удариться о край ванны и упасть лицом в воду._

Отец Шерлока утопился. Еще ребенком Шерлок безошибочно вычислил, что мать ему изменяла. Поблагодарив сына за информацию, тот прямиком направился к Темзе с наполненными камнями карманами.

Если бы Шерлок знал, что журнал так повлияет на Джона, он бы уничтожил записи. А сейчас уже слишком поздно. Зато еще очень не поздно уничтожить себя.

Стоит повторить, что есть несколько правил, отступать от которых человеку, только что потерявшему любовника, не рекомендуется. Ни за что, вне зависимости от того, собирается этот любовник возвращаться или нет.

Шерлок нарушил их все, одно за другим.  
___________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* Цитата из пьесы У. Шекспира «Буря»._

_**Песнь Ариеля (отрывок):**  
Отец твой спит на дне морском.  
Кораллом стали кости в нем.  
Два перла там, где взор сиял.  
Он не исчез и не пропал,  
Но пышно, чудно превращен  
В сокровища морские он.  
Вот похоронный слышен звон._

_Перевод Т.Л. Щепкиной-Куперник._

_** **Дофамин** — нейромедиатор, гормон, вызывающий чувство удовольствия или удовлетворения. Является биохимическим предшественником норадреналина и адреналина._

_**Серотонин** — один из основных нейромедиаторов. Иначе называется «гормоном счастья»._

_*** Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство._


	9. В тринадцать лет

Есть люди, которые сутулят плечи, когда чем-то сильно расстроены. Джон Ватсон не из них.  
   
Выпрямившись как струна, высоко вскинув голову и спокойно опустив руки по сторонам, он сидит за кухонным столом в квартире Клары в Вулвиче. Точно так же он выглядел бы перед расстрелом.  
   
Десять минут назад, бледный и осунувшийся, Джон возник на пороге бывшей жены собственной сестры. Клара попыталась усадить его на удобный диван, но Джон прошел мимо и направился прямиком к стоявшему на кухне жесткому дубовому стулу. Сейчас ему не до комфорта. Напротив, диван вызывает воспоминания о темных каштановых волосах, ловких пальцах, полуночных скрипичных концертах и долговязом теле Шерлока, каким-то неведомым образом вытягивающемся на нем еще сильнее, словно затем, чтобы поглотить каждый атом пространства.  
   
 _Диван_ , проносится в голове Джона. _Не моя сфера._ Дома ему нечасто выпадает посидеть так. Там для него редко находится местечко.  
   
Джон обводит комнату взглядом, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то, что не станет напоминать ему о Шерлоке. Кофейник? _Черный, два сахара._ Холодильник? _Та чертова голова._ Занавески на окнах? _Хлопок. Понадобился не один месяц, чтобы понять, что лиловая рубашка сшита из хлопка. В его движениях есть что-то такое, что заставляет абсолютно всю одежду казаться шелковой._  
   
Джон на мгновение зажмуривается, гадая, когда этот человек успел стать для него целым миром.  
   
Опустив руку на здоровое плечо Джона, Клара ставит перед ним чашку чая. Приготовив напиток для себя, она садится, а затем быстро придвигается ближе.  
   
— Хочешь поговорить о нем? — спрашивает она. Джон уставляется на оклеенную обоями в желтую клетку стену. Он даже не замечает, как левая нога Клары медленно прижимается к его правой.  
   
Достав из кармана телефон, Джон нажимает несколько кнопок и молча кладет его перед ней.  
   
Никак не удается сглотнуть. Джон ощупывает гортань, но не обнаруживает ничего с точки зрения медицины неправильного. Несмотря на двадцать лет хирургической практики, он только сейчас замечает, что горе селится в горле.  
   
— Он классный, — произносит Клара, изучая фотографию Шерлока. — Правда, потрясающий.  
   
Она толкает телефон обратно к Джону. Тот переворачивает аппарат, чтобы не были видны пытливые глаза, невозможные волосы, невероятный рот. А еще Джон не хочет видеть означающую непрочитанные сообщения иконку.  
   
— Это еще что, — тихо возражает он. — Ты бы слышала, как он говорит.  
   
Джон ловит себя на том, что, подражая соседу, растягивает последнее слово, особо выделив конечное «т».  
   
— Приятный голос? — спрашивает Клара. В том, как она подталкивает его ногой, ощущается сочувствие.  
   
Джон толкает ее в ответ.  
   
— Поразительный. Но это только половина. Дело в том, что он говорит.  
   
— Видимо, что-то умное.  
   
— Очень.  
   
— Я была поражена. Серьезно, я знаю, тебе есть из-за чего расстраиваться. Просто я никогда не думала, что тебе нравятся мужчины.  
   
Они с Кларой всегда интересовались исключительно женщинами.  
   
— Я тоже. И даже до конца не уверен, что нравятся. Просто это он, и «нравится» не совсем точно все объясняет.  
   
 _Я хочу его. Хочу, чтобы выдыхаемый им воздух проникал в мои легкие, в ушах звучал его голос. Хочу, чтобы он устраивал ноги в грязной обуви на моем кресле, клал руки на мою талию, а его слова оставляли несмываемый след у меня в голове. Но если он не желает меня, то и мне ничего не надо. Я ничего не хочу, если он не может почувствовать ко мне то же, что к нему испытываю я._  
   
Клара как раз протягивает Джону бисквиты в шоколадной глазури, но, едва увидев его лицо, замирает. От таких переживаний десерт не спасет.  
   
— Ты его любишь.  
   
— Да.  
   
— А он тебя?  
   
Джон уставляется на скатерть.  
   
— Он не способен на любовь.  
   
— Откуда тебе знать?  
   
— С ним все — игра, — вздыхает Джон. — Он предупреждал, что является социопатом. А я его не послушал.  
   
— Это он тебе так сказал?  
   
— Не мне. Он говорил это кому-то другому.  
   
— Тому, кто ему важен?  
   
— Нет, тому, кто велел ему отвалить.  
   
Джон вспоминает, как Андерсон рылся у них на кухне во время неудачного антинаркотического рейда, уничтожая сложные эксперименты Шерлока и, по большему счету, выставляя себя идиотом. Не то, чтобы для этого с его стороны требовались особые усилия.  
   
— Могло это быть блефом? Ну, знаешь, демонстрацией угрозы? Мужчины так делают.  
   
Джон чувствует себя слишком усталым, чтобы уточнять, что намеренное позирование не зависит от пола.  
   
— Может быть. Но даже если он не социопат, есть еще кое-что. В каких-то областях, во многих областях он гениален, но в других ведет себя как сущий ребенок. Иногда я заглядываю ему в глаза и встречаю взгляд тринадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
   
— Полный наивной радости?  
   
Джон вздрагивает.  
   
— Должно быть, ты забыла, каково быть тринадцатилетним. Скорее… непостижимый. Жаждущий риска. Порывистый. Сумасбродный. Тридцатичетырехлетний мужчина должен уже кое-что знать о чувствах, но он знает едва ли половину из этого. И поэтому он бывает немного жестоким.  
   
— Оу, — замечает Клара. — Прямо как твоя сестра.  
   
Джон резко оборачивается к ней.  
   
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
   
— В Ал-Аноне* мне объяснили, что эмоциональное развитие пьяницы застывает на уровне того возраста, когда он впервые попробовал алкоголь. Гарри начала пить в тринадцать, поэтому в эмоциональном плане она все еще тринадцатилетняя. И она сможет двигаться дальше только в том случае, если завяжет с выпивкой. Прости, зайчик, но это так. Шерлок пьет?  
   
— Очень редко. Он сидел на кокаине.  
   
Джон вспоминает о тайнике, обнаруженном в глазнице буйволиного черепа.  
   
— Эффект вполне может быть одинаковым.  
   
Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
   
— Могут быть и другие зависимости, — признается он.  
   
— Например?  
   
— Секс. У него есть лабораторный журнал, хранится рядом с кроватью. Там сухим беспристрастным языком составлен перечень всех парней, с которыми он когда-либо спал. В процессе он пользовался кронциркулем, рулеткой, колбами Эрленмейера или не знаю еще чем. В списке 183 человека.  
   
Клара моргает.  
   
— А ты 184-ый?  
   
— Нет. Да. Возможно. Мы не дошли до… основного.  
   
— Но ты бы хотел.  
   
— Да. До того, как найти записи? Безусловно. Я бы сделал все, что он мне позволит.  
   
Джон пытается понять, рад он, что не дал Шерлоку проделать с ним все возможное, или сожалеет об этом.  
   
 _Стало бы еще хуже, если бы я мог вспоминать, каково быть с ним, зная, что это никогда больше не повторится? Или самое плохое происходит сейчас?_ Джону сложно вообразить, как может быть хуже, чем теперь, а ведь он не один год провел на войне.  
   
Клара осторожно проводит пальцем по ободку чашки.  
   
— Он применил кронциркуль на тебе?  
   
Джон качает головой.  
   
— Тогда откуда тебе знать, что он воспринимает тебя 184-ым номером? Может, он испытывает к тебе что-нибудь? Что-нибудь, выходящее за пределы научного интереса.  
   
И хотя Джон помнит, как Шерлок неоднократно говорил об этом, он отметает такую вероятность.  
   
— Каковы шансы, что это так? У него были великолепные мужчины, Клара. У него был один с особняком прямо в южной части Хэмпстед-Хит, средневековыми пыточными приспособлениями в подвале и такими скулами, что ты могла бы порезать о них палец. Так зачем ему я?  
   
— Ты забываешь: я видела фото. У него самого есть скулы. Еще одни ему ни к чему. Судя по одежде, у него полно денег, так что папик тоже не требуется. И, насколько я знаю, он счастливый обладатель рычажных ножниц. Они спрятаны в хлебнице, но даже голыми руками вы двое можете отделать друг друга только так. Так зачем бы ему понадобился мистер Хэмпстед-Хит?  
   
Джон уставляется на Клару, будто у нее только что выросла еще одна пара бровей. Стиснув зубы, она дожидается, пока его взгляд не смягчится.  
   
— Ладно, может, Жульен ему и не нужен, но что ему могу дать я? У меня простреленное плечо, грубая кожа, а в прошлом еще и щекотливая история с хромотой — заметь, психосоматической хромотой, что, учитывая мою профессию, делает ее даже более щекотливой. И я низкий. Женщин такое не волнует, обычно они еще ниже, а вот его может. Никто и никогда бы не ошибся, примерно прикидывая мой рост, даже если бы я надел туфли на шпильке.  
   
— Да, хотела бы я это увидеть, — похлопав Джона по руке, фыркает Клара, — он, думаю, тоже. Но ты кое-что забываешь. Пару деталей.  
   
— Каких же, например?  
   
— Ты верный. Дружелюбный. Милый — не смотри на меня так, я права. А еще ты забавный. Ты первоклассный хирург. От тебя исходит сочувствие, а женщины не замечают, какого ты роста, потому что слишком заняты тем, чтобы тонуть в твоих огромных голубых глазах. Ты до нелепости храбрый, и ни от кого не терпишь оскорблений. Ты принимаешь людей такими, какие они есть. Если бы я в принципе увлекалась мужчинами, я бы тебя _хотела_ , Джон. Так почему бы тебя не хотеть ему?  
   
— О, он хочет. Определенно хочет. Исключительно по противоестественным причинам.  
   
Клара хмурится.  
   
— Ты этого не знаешь.  
   
— Да, не знаю, но я это чувствую. А я не хочу, чтобы со мной было так, Клара. Не хочу оказаться для него игрушкой, с которой он станет развлекаться, пока изобретает новые способы извлечения человеческой спермы. Он слишком много для меня значит. Быть для него просто еще одним телом, очередным объектом на анатомическом столе в морге, новой жертвой средневековых пыток в огромной веренице… это убьет меня.  
   
— Точно. А пустить все на самотек — совсем тебя не убивает. Честно. Вряд ли я особо разбираюсь в проблемах больших мальчиков, но так ли уж тебе необходимо вести себя сейчас настолько… _по-мужски_? Ты не можешь с ним просто поговорить?  
   
Телефон Джона оживает.  
   
— Это он, — говорит Клара. — Сними трубку.  
   
— Нет, не он, — возражает Джон и открывает мобильник. — Он пользуется только SMS. Говорю тебе, Гарри — и то не требует столько внимания. Алло?  
   
— Джон? — раздается в трубке женский голос. Он звучит несколько надменно, но не так высокомерно, как у Шерлока.  
   
— Это Сара, — беззвучно поясняет Джон. Повернувшись к Кларе спиной, он наклоняется к телефону.  
   
— Привет, — произносит он. — Вот уж не ждал, что ты позвонишь.  
   
— Знаю, — отвечает Сара. — Я раздумывала, могу ли попросить тебя об одолжении.  
   
— Могла бы не бояться, — слова звучат мягко.  
   
— Типичный Джон, — с усилием выдавливает она. — Я тебя уволила, а ты по-прежнему исключительно добр.  
   
Ее собеседник проводит ладонью по лицу.  
   
— Я понимаю, почему тебе пришлось от меня избавиться. Я оказался ненадежным. Опаздывал. Мне даже не удавалось как следует высыпаться.  
   
— Да, а еще я понимаю, почему тебе не удавалось высыпаться. Тебя… отвлекали. И мне было обидно, что причиной твоей рассеянности являюсь не я. Прости. С моей стороны было непрофессионально отыгрываться на тебе.  
   
Джон прикусывает губу.  
   
— Все в порядке, Сара. Правда. В полном порядке.  
   
— Нет, не в порядке, но ты слишком воспитан, чтобы так сказать. Я подумала, не хочешь ли ты вернуться в клинику? Знаешь, выполнять небольшую временную работу. Мы могли бы привлечь помощника. Ты великолепный врач, и я не позволю своим прежним чувствам усложнять тебе жизнь.  
   
 _Прежним,_ думает Джон. _А что насчет теперешних?_  
   
— Я смог бы работать, — соглашается он, проведя большим пальцем по колючему от щетины подбородку. — Я собираюсь съехать. Обзавестись собственным жильем.  
   
— Оу.  
   
— Да, — говорит Джон. Это слово — подтверждение, что то, о чем подумала Сара, правда. С Шерлоком такое не срабатывало.  
   
— Что ж, — торопливо произносит она, — когда можешь приступить?  
   
_________________________________________________  
   
— Клара? Можно одолжить твою бритву?  
   
Клара заходит в ванную и возвращается с ярко-розовой, изогнутой пластиковой бритвой, явно предназначающейся для эпиляции ног.  
   
— Новые лезвия в шкафчике, — сообщает она.  
   
— Спасибо, солнышко, — благодарит Джон. — Думаю, не стоит появляться на работе в таком виде, будто я спал под мостом.  
   
 _Или под Шерлоком._ Бреясь, он вспоминает, как они сплетались в его постели.   
   
— Полагаю, нет смысла рассказывать, как станет действовать нормальный человек. Чтобы найти…  
   
Джон фыркает.  
   
— Найти что? Кого-то, напоминающего его? Ты права: это не поможет. В мире нет человека, который был бы на него похож. Каким бы он ни был, он такой один.  
   
— Звучит... уныло, — замечает Клара.  
   
— Не заставляй меня мучиться из-за него угрызениями совести, — стонет Джон. — Дальше ты предложишь мне из жалости заняться с ним сексом. Он этого не заслуживает. И я бы все равно этого _не_ сделал.  
   
— М-м-м, — внимательно изучая его лицо, тянет она. — У мальчика должны быть моральные принципы.  
   
— Абсолютно верно.  
   
— И гордость, даже если вам обоим она поперек горла. Как тебе.  
   
С этими словами Клара слегка толкает его в спину, принуждая начать двигаться в нужном направлении.  
   
___________________________________________________  
   
Смена выдается ничем особо не примечательной. Собирающейся отправиться в Сенегал девушке нужны прививки от гепатита А, столбняка и желтой лихорадки. Доставленный с болью в носу малыш перестает плакать, едва Джон с помощью щипцов извлекает из его левой ноздри небольшую малиновую конфету. Фанат видеоигр получает шину на большой палец и инъекцию кортизона от болезни де Кервена**. Погрузиться в работу здорово, к тому же это помогает игнорировать сообщения, которых, как он знает, все больше накапливается на работающем в беззвучном режиме телефоне.  
   
С последним за день пациентом возникает проблема. Юноша пятнадцати лет, темноволосый, с отсутствующим выражением лица и тяжелой формой депрессии в семейном анамнезе. Сюда его привела мать. Усевшись на диагностический стол, он закуривает, но едва подносит сигарету ко рту, как Джон ее выхватывает. Затушив сигарету об одну из металлических скоб в изножье стола, Джон бросает окурок в ближайшую урну.  
   
— Думал, врачам полагается делать так, чтобы их пациентам становилось лучше, — лаконично произносит подросток и упрямо вздергивает подбородок.  
   
— Распространенное заблуждение, — возражает Джон. — А я думал, что пятнадцатилетние мальчишки не курят.  
   
— Распространенное заблуждение, — бормочет юноша. По его левой руке сбегают вниз дорожки шрамов. Диаметр каждого из них соответствует диаметру окурка.  
   
— Сам нанес?  
   
— Да.  
   
— Зачем?  
   
— Мне скучно.  
   
— Я часто это слышу, — покачав головой, говорит Джон. — Твоя мать утверждает, что ты хочешь покончить с собой. Это так?  
   
Мальчишка выдыхает, направляя струю воздуха вверх, слабый ветерок треплет челку.  
   
— Я кажусь настолько глупым, чтобы хотеть жить?  
   
Джон вздыхает.  
   
— Хорошо, ты не хочешь жить. Есть план?  
   
Паренек одобрительно суживает глаза.  
   
— Естественно.  
   
— Подготовился, чтобы привести его в исполнение?  
   
— Конечно.  
   
— Что ты выбрал?  
   
— Водку. Таблетки. Пакет из «Теско».  
   
Джон окончательно решается на госпитализацию. Обычно для принудительного помещения в больницу требуется заключение двух врачей, но подросток опасен для самого себя и даже не дает себе труда как-то скрыть это. Пока парамедики забирают мальчишку, тот вопит о предательстве и осыпает Джона оскорблениями. Джону даже приходится напомнить себе, что все, прозвучавшее раньше, правда, и сейчас его обязанность не помогать мальчишке почувствовать себя лучше, а суметь оставить того в живых.  
   
— Не лучшее завершение дня, — замечает Сара. Она останавливается в дверях кабинета, когда Джон заканчивает делать последние записи. — Не хочешь пойти выпить? Просто выпить, ничего больше.  
   
Джон обдумывает предложение.  
   
 _Она милая. Умная. Не такая умная, как он, но и я тоже с ним не сравнюсь. Никто не сравнится. Нам могло бы быть хорошо вместе. Ничего сверхъестественного, никаких скрипок в три часа ночи и секса на крыше, просто хорошо. Разве этого недостаточно? Разве не этого хотят все?_  
   
Джон медленно поднимает голову.  
   
— Пожалуй, не стоит, — отвечает он. — Мне нужно домой.  
   
Сара проводит рукой по длинным волосам.  
   
— Конечно, — говорит она. — Спасибо, что пришел. Доброй ночи.  
   
________________________________________________________  
   
На Бейкер-стрит Джон добирается на метро. Такси подходят людям, у которых есть соседи. Если он собирается снимать квартиру самостоятельно, ему нужно экономить.  
   
На ходу он бросает взгляд на телефон и видит 183 сообщения. Последнее гласит: «Я тебя люблю. ШХ». Судя по указанному времени, оно пришло почти два часа назад.  
   
Чувствуя, как скрутило желудок, Джон взбегает по лестнице и врывается в квартиру.  
________________________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика.**  
   
* **Ал-Анон** — международный форум анонимных алкоголиков.  
   
** **Болезнь де Кервена** — болезненное воспаление конкретных сухожилий, которое расширяет пальцы. Возникает при длительной физической нагрузке на большие пальцы рук._


	10. Пульс

В квартире темно. Джон ощупью находит выключатель.  
   
— Где ты? — громко окликает он.   
   
А дальше, как он вспомнит позже, гражданский отходит на второй план, уступая место военному в состоянии полной боевой готовности.  
   
Джон словно возвращается в Афганистан, чувствует обжигающее дуновение летнего ветра на лице, тяжесть грубых ботинок на ногах. С замирающим сердцем он принимается за поиски. Гостиная: чисто. Кухня: чисто. Спальня Шерлока: чисто. Ванная: _ох ты ж, мать твою налево._  
   
Шерлок неподвижно лежит на дне ванны, его голова полностью скрыта под водой. Сейчас он напоминает мусор, что приносит и выбрасывает на пляж прибоем. Заброшенные на бортики ноги — приставший к берегу лес, перламутровые веки — жемчужины, а сам он обнажен и безмолвен, словно камень в кармане мертвеца.  
   
Весь мир Джона сосредоточивается на этом погруженном в воду, безучастном теле. Он бросается вперед.  
   
 _— Шерлок!_ — вырывается у Джона, пусть и нет никакой уверенности, что в пустой, безжизненной оболочке с растрепанными завитками волос остался тот, кого можно окликнуть по имени. Он поднимает голову Шерлока из воды. Прямо в основании черепа обнаруживается припухлость. Джон прижимает пальцы к сонной артерии: пульс настолько слабый, что вполне мог бы оказаться лишь отголоском его собственного, но все же он есть, и от этого сердце Джона принимается колотиться как сумасшедшее.  
   
 _Травма головы в результате столкновения с тупым твердым предметом; вполне реально заработать, ударившись о бортик ванны. Господи, пожалуйста, лишь бы он был жив. Несчастный случай? Жив, черт возьми. Нет дыхания. Нужно удалить воду из дыхательных путей._  
   
В последние месяцы так сложилось, что плечо, куда ранили Джона, совсем не подвергалось сильным физическим нагрузкам. Это стало бы проблемой, зайди сейчас речь о чем-то столь банальном и ненадежном, как человеческое тело. Но от одной мысли, что Шерлок до сих пор жив, Джон мгновенно забывает о возможной боли, действуя на одной силе воли.  
   
У него трясутся руки, пока он вытаскивает Шерлока из ванны, но все его движения абсолютно надежны. В какое-то мгновение детектив оказывается прижат к нему, и Джон ощущает в груди сдвоенное биение сердец — уверенное собственное и отчаянно слабое Шерлока. Оно едва заметно, словно неуловимый трепет крылышек мотылька. С медицинской точки зрения невозможно почувствовать дрожь диафрагмы, пока укладываешь пациента в позу для оказания искусственного дыхания, но Джон чувствует ее. Равно как и замечает, когда она исчезает.  
   
Он стискивает зубы. _Ты, сукин сын. Гребаный ублюдок. А ну приходи в себя, чтобы я тебя лично прибил._  
   
Джон поспешно опускает вызывающего непередаваемую ярость соседа на спину. Время для нежностей настанет позже, либо дома, либо на похоронах, а сейчас необходима только решимость. Положив левую ладонь на грудь Шерлока между сосками, он накрывает ее правой, сцепляет пальцы в замок и с методичностью и силой отбойного молотка принимается надавливать на холодное, как мрамор, сердце.  
   
 _... 28, 29, 30._  
   
Запрокинув голову Шерлока, Джон, с чувством дежа-вю, от которого по всему телу проносится волна дрожи, прижимается губами к губам любовника — _да, все в порядке, можешь так о нем думать, это заставит тебя трудиться усерднее_ — и с силой выдыхает. Нахлынувшие воспоминания, как и все остальное, что может подождать, он задвигает в самый дальний угол и продолжает работать.  
   
Кислород, выдыхаемый Джоном, не встречая преград, проходит в грудь Шерлока. Краем глаза Джон следит за тем, как она вздымается и опадает. Неестественно тихий, детектив никак не начнет дышать самостоятельно, но, в конце концов, его легкие вновь обретают способность удерживать воздух.  
   
 _Я думал, что велел тебе жить._ Джон еще раз выдыхает в Шерлока, а затем переворачивает того на бок. Из открытого рта вырывается поток воды.  
   
Следует новая серия яростных надавливаний. Джон попеременно массирует грудь соседа и выдыхает в него воздух. Примерно через две минуты Шерлок начинает кашлять и слабо отбиваться. Ни разу в жизни Джон не испытывал большего счастья от того, что его бьют.  
   
— Пусти, — требует Шерлок. Голос звучит едва слышно, но сама манера говорить — точь-в-точь как прежде.  
   
— Идиот, — одновременно смеясь и плача, выдыхает Джон. — Ты, чертов придурок. Что ты натворил?  
   
Он без сил опускается на пол рядом с Шерлоком и прижимается лицом к его длинной шее.  
   
— Ты на меня капаешь, — жалуется Шерлок, вытирая кончиком пальца слезинку. — Прекрати.  
   
Дрожащей рукой он неуверенно проводит по коротким светлым волосам.  
   
— Ты этого заслуживаешь.  
   
Вытерев основанием ладони глаза, Джон проверяет реакцию зрачков Шерлока на свет, а закончив, переводит взгляд на мягко вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь соседа. Он прикладывает к ней ладонь, дабы убедиться, что это движение — не обман зрения, после чего садится, достает из кармана телефон и трижды нажимает девятку.  
   
— Нет никакой необходимости звонить в службу экстренной помощи.  
   
Медленно, с большой осторожностью Шерлок прислоняется к стене.  
   
Стянув с ближайшей вешалки полотенце, Джон набрасывает его на соседа.  
   
— Алло, нужна "Скорая". Мой друг ударился головой о ванну и чуть не утонул. Хотя, по правде говоря, все же утонул. Мне пришлось делать ему искусственное дыхание.  
   
— Я в порядке, — хрипло возражает Шерлок и принимается неловко вытираться.  
   
— Нет, ни хрена он не в порядке. Сейчас он сидит, но он не дышал, и была остановка сердца, так что понадобится КТ-сканирование, чтобы выяснить, не проломил ли он свою тупую идиотскую башку.  
   
Джон выхватывает у Шерлока полотенце и начинает яростно тереть им плечи друга.  
   
— И не подумаю.  
   
Шерлок изо всех сил отбивается от стремительного натиска махровой тряпки.  
   
— Я его врач, так что он _подумает_. Если понадобится, я его приклею к каталке "Супермоментом".  
   
Подчеркивая серьезность своих намерений, Джон с силой проводит полотенцем вверх-вниз по груди Шерлока.  
   
— О, не сомневаюсь, — со стоном выдает тот. Джон отмечает, что мышцы, отвечающие за закатывание глаз, функционируют по-прежнему прекрасно.  
   
— 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Спасибо.  
   
Джон опускает телефон.  
   
— С этим разобрались, — сообщает он. От того, что теперь есть кому заняться медицинской стороной дела, накатывает облегчение, и сейчас Джон вполне может продолжить распекать Шерлока. Он скрещивает руки на груди и присаживается на край ванны.  
   
— Итак, — произносит он. — Может быть, теперь ты мне скажешь, что все это значит.  
   
В голосе Джона нет и намека на просьбу.  
   
С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Шерлок берет с батареи халат и со всем величием римского императора заворачивается в него. Впрочем, произведенный эффект немедленно смазывается, когда, резко пошатнувшись, он оказывается вынужден снова сесть.  
   
— Почему ты так решил? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Разве не может человек просто поскользнуться в ванной, не становясь при этом объектом расследования?  
   
Единственным знаком, которым Джон дает понять, что расслышал его, становится недоверчиво вздернутый подбородок и еще сильнее стиснутые на груди руки.  
   
— Прекрасно, — сухо замечает Шерлок. — Я ударился головой, получил сотрясение мозга, а очнувшись, обнаружил, что ты бьешь меня и называешь идиотом. Ничего особенного. Может, тебе следует быть в другом месте? У твоей подружки, например?  
   
— Я не был у Сары, и она не моя подружка.  
   
Шерлок морщит нос.  
   
— Ты пахнешь ею.  
   
— Я пахну _работой_. И речь идет не обо мне. Речь идет о тебе. Чем, черт тебя возьми, ты думал, когда делал все это?  
   
Но Шерлок не собирается отступать от выбранной темы.  
   
— Раз уж мы все равно занялись расспросами, с чего ты взял, что это не несчастный случай?  
   
Джон глубоко вздыхает.  
   
— Шерлок, я в этом цирке не первый день живу. Ты не поскальзывался. У тебя нет синяков ни на спине, ни на ногах, ни на заднице, за исключением тех, что были там уже утром. Вода в ванне холодная. Ты же всегда начинаешь с горячей — если ты не удосуживаешься закрыть дверь, мне виден вырывающийся отсюда пар — а это значит, что ты лег в воду и довольно долго пролежал в ней, пытаясь решить, хочешь ты умереть или нет. Очевидно, ты пришел к выводу, что хочешь, что, кстати говоря, просто ужасно. Правда. По сравнению с этим решение держать личинки в контейнере для мяса просто верх гениальности.  
   
Шерлок открывает рот, но Джон не дает ему вставить ни слова.  
   
— Дальше поза, в которой я тебя обнаружил. Ты лежал на спине, широко раздвинув ноги и согнув колени. Так ты обычно принимаешь ванну: во-первых, потому, что ты бессовестный провокатор и обожаешь доводить меня до сердечного приступа, а во-вторых, потому, что ты длинный как жердь и просто не помещаешься в такое маленькое пространство. Но это не та поза, в которой окажешься, случайно упав. Тебе никак не удавалось утопиться, поэтому ты лег и намеренно с силой ударился затылком о бортик. Как следствие, ты потерял сознание, и теперь уже захлебнуться не составило особого труда.  
   
Шерлок уставляется на него.  
   
— Поразительно.  
   
— Нет, Шерлок, это не поразительно. Это чертовски очевидно. Чем, черт возьми, ты думал? Ты же мог стать овощем. Ты этого хотел?  
   
— Ты не поймешь.  
   
Шерлок торопливо отводит взгляд, будто его внезапно заинтересовали покрывающие стены панели.  
   
— Нет, это _ты_ не понимаешь. Посмотри на меня.  
   
Когда Шерлок не оборачивается, Джон резко встает, приближается к нему и берет за чуть колючий от проступившей щетины подбородок.  
   
— Мне не дана роскошь просто взять и удалить воспоминания о случившемся, — тихо произносит он. — Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, прежде чем все стереть, это посмотреть на меня.  
   
Яростно скривив губы, Шерлок впивается в него взглядом.  
   
— Я ни разу не удалил _ничего_ , связанного с тобой.  
   
Джон издает короткий резкий смешок.  
   
— Ничего? Серьезно? Ни о чем не напоминает? «Давным-давно…»  
   
— «В одной далекой-предалекой галактике. Идет гражданская война. Космические корабли повстанцев…»  
   
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — удивленно фыркает Джон. — Я думал, ты удалил это.  
   
— Я хотел. Оставил на двадцать четыре часа в корзине, а потом восстановил. Господи, Джон, это же ужасно. Если события развивались давным-давно, то почему используется настоящее время? Почему все начинается с обрывка фразы? Совершенно не представляю. Я не стал удалять эту информацию только потому, что она напоминает о тебе.  
   
— И по той же причине ты сохранил воспоминания о нашей утренней ссоре? А ты не мог бы просто стереть их, вместо того, чтобы пытаться, ну, знаешь, покончить с собой в ванне? И, надо сказать, успешно. У тебя остановилось сердце, ты лежал там передо мной и был абсолютно и бесповоротно мертв.  
   
Джон закусывает губу. Только сейчас на него остро накатывает чувство беспомощности.  
   
— Я их не удалю, — упрямо произносит Шерлок. — Я не удалю ничего, связанного с тобой. Джон, я…  
   
— Нет, — перебивает Джон.  
   
— Ты даже не знаешь, что я собирался сказать.  
   
— Нет, знаю. Вижу, как эта фраза парит у тебя над головой, но, несмотря на сотрясение мозга, ты ее не произнесешь. Ты не можешь захлебнуться водой, умереть у меня на руках, а потом воскреснуть и заявить, что любишь меня. Ты _не можешь_ , Шерлок.  
   
— Но…  
   
Торопливо сжав ладонь Шерлока, Джон кладет их сцепленные руки себе на колени.  
   
— Послушай меня, черт бы тебя побрал. Это _не_ любовь. Ты подумал о том, что бы я испытал, обнаружив тебя? Посмотри мне в глаза. Хорошенько посмотри. А теперь определи, что со мной было бы, если бы ты…  
   
Лицо Джона морщится. Зажмурившись, он наклоняет голову. Шерлок мягко извлекает ладонь из стискивающих ее пальцев, и, притянув друга ближе, трется щекой о его влажную щеку.  
   
— Мне жаль, — едва слышно произносит он. — Джон, мне так жаль.  
   
Чуть позже Шерлок поглаживающим жестом проводит по вздрагивающей спине Джона.  
   
— Чертов Майкрофт, — бормочет Джон, вытирая глаза о костлявое плечо Шерлока. — Почему он не вмешался?  
   
— Потому что я внес изменения в настройки установленных в квартире средств слежения.  
   
— Ты отключил "жучки"? Зачем?  
   
Джон с удивлением обнаруживает, что отстаивает право Майкрофта шпионить за ними — но вечер выдался слишком долгим.  
   
Дыхание Шерлока слегка шевелит волосы Джона.  
   
— Я хотел тебя, — признается он. — Надеялся, что у нас может быть секс. Мне хотелось занятья любовью без того, чтобы выставить тебя напоказ перед нежелательными свидетелями.  
   
Черты лица Джона смягчаются.  
   
— Это... мило, правда. Звучит странно, да, но, если учесть, что это ты, это очень...  
   
Шерлок слышит вой сирен на секунду раньше Джона. Тому приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы различить звук. Джон все больше и больше убеждается, что реагирует на происходящее лишь потому, что Шерлок реагирует на него, а вовсе не потому, что замечает что-то сам, но пытается не поддаваться возникающему чувству какой-то патологической зависимости.  
   
— Поедешь в больницу без скандала? — Джону хочется заранее знать, чего стоит ждать.  
   
— Смотря при каких условиях. Я не окажусь там один?  
   
— Нет.  
   
Джон стаскивает влажный после всех разборок с мокрым соседом свитер и расправляет свою незатейливую рубашку, после чего встает и протягивает руку. Шерлок берет ее.  
   
Они уже в гостиной, когда консультирующий детектив нерешительно останавливается. От проникающих в окна вспышек красного света на его коже пляшут блики.  
   
— Джон?  
   
На лестнице раздается топот.  
   
— Что?   
   
Джон заглядывает в серебристые глаза соседа — изящные и опасные, словно фары неумолимо надвигающегося "Бентли".  
   
Голос Шерлока звучит обманчиво равнодушно.  
   
— Ты хочешь упрятать меня в клинику?


	11. Сокровище

Раздается стук в дверь: приехали врачи «Скорой». Человеку с классическим образованием и сотрясением мозга он поразительно напоминает ту часть из _«Весны священной»_ Стравинского*, где звучат литавры и большой барабан.  
   
 _У них действительно неплохо выходит,_ думает Шерлок и какое-то мгновение ждет, что сейчас вступят духовые. _Я не слышал, как исполняют «Игру умыкания» с… Стоп. Джон._  
   
Джон уже на полпути к двери, когда Шерлок подлетает к нему и хватает за запястья. Они смотрят друг на друга — глаза в глаза, создавая бесконечную череду отражений: океан и небо, окружающие каждый свою полуночно-черную сердцевину.  
   
— Я открою, — мягко, словно обращаясь к испуганному зверьку, произносит Джон. — Тебе необходимо сделать сканирование мозга, я хочу быть уверен, что ты его пройдешь.  
   
Шерлок беспомощно выпускает запястья.  
   
— Если ты собираешься положить меня в клинику, пока я буду на процедуре, я не смогу сбежать. Пожалуйста, Джон.  
   
Военный врач отвечает полным решимости взглядом.  
   
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверился. Сможешь?  
   
— Ты _ушел_ , — удается выдавить из себя Шерлоку. В отчаянии он зарывается пальцами в густые влажные волосы. _Это что, жалоба? Черт возьми, да. Я жалуюсь. Вот до чего непереносимое желание Джона довело меня._ Открытие, что теперь он еще и оканчивает произносимые про себя фразы на местоимения, тоже не особо помогает расслабиться.  
   
— Мне было необходимо подумать, — возражает Джон. — Я отсутствовал всего пятнадцать часов, и за это время ты успел убить себя. Так кому из нас сейчас удастся лучше о тебе позаботиться: мне или тебе?  
   
— Тебе, — признает Шерлок. — Всегда тебе.  
   
— Тогда доверься мне, — говорит Джон и открывает дверь.  
   
Парамедики — несостоявшиеся барабанщики и литавристы — хотят уложить Шерлока на носилки и, пристегнув к ним ремнями, спустить по лестнице. Скучно и бессмысленно. То, что у Шерлока ноги длиннее, чем у любого из присутствующих в комнате — медицинский факт, и даже сотрясение мозга, несомненно, не помешает ему оставить далеко позади троих парамедиков и все население их родных городов, если говорить об обращении с любым типизированным измерительным прибором, известным человечеству. Естественно, он способен идти самостоятельно.  
   
Проницательно решив, что спорить с Шерлоком — занятие безнадежное, парамедик с рыжими волосами — по-видимому, отличающийся наличием ума — потирая шею, подходит к Джону.   
   
— Сэр, у нас будут жуткие неприятности с законом, если мы позволим пациенту спуститься по лестнице. Понимаете ли, если у него и вправду проломлен череп, он может упасть и получить еще большие травмы. Как по-вашему, сможете уговорить вашего парня лечь?  
   
Едва услышав слово «парень», Шерлок невольно оживляется.  
   
— Он не мой… — начинает Джон и переводит взгляд на Шерлока как раз в тот момент, когда тот язвительно кривит нижнюю губу. — Ох, дьявол. Да, да, конечно, он мой парень. А еще дружок, сосед и все остальное, на что мне когда-либо намекали, а я всегда отрицал. Шерлок, залезай на носилки.  
   
— Парень? — фыркает Шерлок и надувается еще сильнее. То, что Джон не торопится признавать перемены в их отношениях, бесит. — Едва ли я достаточно юн для парня. Полагаю, все это можно назвать проще — _любовник_.  
   
Джон расправляет плечи и упирает руки в бедра, отчего Шерлока окатывает обезоруживающая волна нежности.  
   
 _У него вид самодовольного кота,_ восхищенно проносится в голове. _А все потому, что он считает, словно так он станет выглядеть значительней._  
   
Прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто он покрылся мехом и обзавелся усами, Джон в свою очередь уставляется на соседа.  
   
— Парень, любовник, пампушечка моя: требую, чтобы ты улегся. Немедленно.  
   
От появления в их домашнем лексиконе такого определения, как «пампушечка», Шерлок вздрагивает и немедленно изображает на лице всю суровость, на какую только способен. _Превосходно, мышцы, управляющие левой бровью, не пострадали. Они мне еще понадобятся._  
   
Поняв, что без тяжелой артиллерии уже не обойтись, Джон осторожно, переставляя ногу за ногой, приближается к Шерлоку. Это — явный признак того, что он собирается сделать что-то, что считает… нет, не манипулированием, но и точно уж не честным поступком. Губы Джона обжигающе касаются уха Шерлока.  
   
— Ты невыносим, — шепчет он. — Просто притворись, что они тебя свяжут, и тогда я смогу проделать с тобой все свои грязные делишки.  
   
— Прекрати, Джон, — со стоном выдыхает Шерлок. — Ты меня возбуждаешь.  
   
Но произнесенные даже так, полушепотом, слова далеко разносятся по гостиной, благополучно достигнув слуха парамедиков и заставив их дружно уронить челюсти на пол.  
   
Лицо Джона немедленно приобретает завораживающе бордовый оттенок, который потрясающе гармонирует с полосами изображенного на подушке британского флага.  
   
— Тысяча извинений, — запинаясь, обращается Джон к невольным зрителям. — Это все сотрясение.  
   
Шерлок, крайне довольный тем, что сумел выбить Джона из колеи, с безмятежным видом быстрым шагом подходит к носилкам и укладывается на них.  
   
— Нет проблем, мистер… — возражает рыжий парамедик, кивает, и двое других фельдшеров принимаются прикручивать Шерлока к его временному ложу.  
   
— Доктор Ватсон. Зовите меня Джон.  
   
— Нет проблем, Джон. Я Тео, — мужчины пожимают руки. — Пит, мой напарник — как бы это сказать попроще? — то еще наказание, точь-в-точь как ваш.  
   
— Сомневаюсь, — фыркает Джон.  
   
Шерлок на носилках затихает с самым ангельским видом.  
   
 _Джон вернулся ко мне. Он вернулся._ Несмотря на свою обычную нетерпимость к повторам, Шерлок позволяет себе слабость мысленно произнести эту фразу еще целых пять раз.  
   
   
_________________________________________________  
   
   
Чтобы получить возможность поговорить, Джон в «Скорой» втискивается рядом с носилками. Тео с другими парамедиками отодвигаются к стенам, оставив достаточно места, чтобы Джон мог наклониться вперед, почти соприкоснувшись лицом с лицом Шерлока.  
   
— Ты мне не ответил, — тихо шепчет Шерлок.  
   
— Тебе требуется помощь, — произносит Джон. Он зажмуривается и морщит переносицу, словно не зная, как именно теперь быть.  
   
— Тогда помоги мне, — в голосе Шерлока чувствуется мольба. — Останься. Не оставляй меня.  
   
— Почему нет?  
   
— Ничего не выйдет.  
   
— Откуда тебе знать?  
   
— Потому что так уже было раньше, — выпаливает Шерлок. Светловолосый парамедик бросает на него взгляд, но Тео так пристально уставляется в ответ, что тот, смутившись, отводит глаза и принимается внимательно рассматривать кардиомонитор.  
   
Джон открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что именно было, но замирает в нерешительности.  
   
— Майкрофт, — наконец, произносит он.  
   
— Не только он. Еще моя мать. Они оба считали, что моя госпитализация будет лучшим выходом. Конечно, официальные права распоряжаться мной были у нее, но Майкрофт уже тогда играл роль серого кардинала.  
   
— Сколько тебе тогда было?  
   
— Одиннадцать.  
   
— Ох, Шерлок. Но что случилось?  
   
— Я убил своего отца.  
   
Теперь уже челюсть падает у Джона.  
   
— Как так могло выйти? — он хочет знать все.  
   
— Я рассказал ему, что мать ему изменяет. Казалось, этого никто больше не замечает, хотя признаки измен были так же очевидны, как состояние колен Салли Донован. Я решил, что ему будет лучше знать. Люди имеют право знать правду, Джон, — Шерлок мрачно, словно исполняя пиццикато, дергает рукав халата. — Он утопился. С полными камней карманами. Так мы узнали, что это не было случайностью.  
   
Не обращая внимания на светловолосого фельдшера, Джон успокаивающе прижимает руку к груди Шерлока.  
   
— Меня не волнует, что ты ему сказал. Ты не виноват. Ты был тогда еще _ребенком_.  
   
Шерлок отворачивается к стене, но Джон, далеко не в первый раз за вечер, берет его за подбородок и вынуждает посмотреть себе в глаза.  
   
— Послушай меня. Ему следовало обратиться к психологу, подать на развод или закрутить с дамочкой из ближайшей кулинарии. Он был твоим отцом, и не мог так поступать.  
   
— У тебя восхитительная логика простолюдина, — Шерлок выдавливает кривую улыбку. — В некоторых слоях общества описываемое тобой поведение неприемлемо.  
   
— Оно приемлемо _везде_ , — настойчиво возражает Джон. — А вот что точно неприемлемо, так это убивать себя, бросая одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку расхлебывать последствия. То, что сделал ты, было понятно и простительно. Но то, что сделал он, не имеет оправданий.  
   
— Может быть, — соглашается Шерлок. Раньше ему не приходило в голову подумать о произошедшем в таком свете. Шерлок чувствует легкую тошноту, но, возможно, это только следствие сотрясения.  
   
— И что было дальше? — спрашивает Джон.  
   
— Как-то я собирал образцы для исследования ксилемы и флоэмы** сосудистых растений. Хвойных, в частности. Я срезал сосновые саженцы позади дома, когда нож соскользнул.  
   
Джон нахмуривается. На этот раз морщинки между бровей залегают особенно глубоко. Длинный палец Шерлока касается кожи, очерчивая их.  
   
— Вот как. Боль, она что, отвлекла? Ты перестал думать об отце.  
   
— Не совсем, но она помогла мне… посмотреть со стороны. Сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, кроме горя. На мгновение я обрел способность быть еще и телом, а не только разумом. Ты знаешь, каково это — жить внутри своей головы? _Быть_ исключительно одним мозгом?  
   
— Нет, — покачав головой, отвечает Джон. — Даже вообразить не могу.  
   
— В лучшие моменты это нечто потрясающее, — признает Шерлок. — Но в другие минуты ощущения такие, будто внутрь черепа запихнули хомяка на вращающемся колесе. Он не ест, не спит, только бежит. Единственное, что не дает ему заснуть — это бесконечный грохот колеса, но пока он продолжает бодрствовать, он вынужден бежать, а от этого шум становится лишь сильнее. Он знает, что никуда не сумеет добраться, но совершенно не представляет, как остановиться.  
   
— А порез… остановил его.  
   
— Да, — выдыхает Шерлок.  
   
— И поэтому ты попробовал снова. Там, где следы не были бы видны.  
   
— Левая подмышка. Всегда в одном и том же месте, чтобы не возникли подозрения. Обнаружить следы там затруднительно, если только не искать их специально. Особенно после того, как выросли волосы.  
   
Джон вспоминает мальчишку в клинике.  
   
— Отметины на левом плече. Это не следы от прививок…  
   
— Сигаретные ожоги. Едва заживал первый, я оставлял над ним следующий. Так незаметнее.  
   
— Где ты брал сигареты?  
   
— Сначала у отца. От него осталась целая пачка. Затем в торговых автоматах. Воровал понемногу. И тому подобное.  
   
Джон стонет, и явно не от радости.  
   
— Почему тебя отправили в клинику?  
   
— Майкрофт случайно вернулся домой и заметил следы, там, где я нанес порезы. Он сказал матери, и вдвоем они сумели убедить семейного врача, что я пытался себя убить.  
   
— Но ты не пытался.  
   
— Естественно, нет. Кто кончает с собой с помощью ряда поверхностных порезов левой подмышки? Полнейшая нелепость, Джон. Я не пытался себе навредить, только помочь.  
   
— Тебе было плохо, — произносит Джон. — Ты был всего лишь одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой, не умел бороться с горем, и вот к чему тебя это привело.  
   
Нахмурившись, Шерлок складывает ладони домиком.  
   
— Возможно.  
   
— «Возможно» — это чушь. Совершенно точно. А потом тебя отправили в клинику, где, насколько ты можешь утверждать, бросили мучиться. Вообще-то ясно, почему тебя там оставили: ты осмелился раскрыть эмоции перед своей великосветской матушкой, разозленной на тебя за то, что ты выдал ее тайну, и своим эмоционально недоразвитым братцем, винившем тебя в смерти отца.  
   
— Эмоционально недоразвитым, — фыркает Шерлок. — Обычно люди так не говорят.  
   
— А как они говорят обычно?  
   
— «Учился в Итоне».  
   
   
____________________________________________________  
   
   
В приемном покое Шерлок лежит, растянувшись сразу на четырех стульях и устроив голову у Джона на коленях. Можно не сомневаться, что вдвоем они привлекут к себе все заторможенные взгляды других посетителей, если только те уже не приклеились как один к вопящему экрану телевизора, транслирующему идиотские предложения беззвучно работающих двуногих роботов из открытого космоса.  
   
— Мне нужно знать, что ты останешься цел и невредим, — тихо произносит Джон, — и что ни в коем случае никогда больше не сделаешь ничего подобного. Вот как это будет.  
   
Если тебе захочется нанести себе увечье, ты положишь бритву, иглу или смертельно опасную фугу — любой предмет, которым ты собирался себя поранить — и немедленно мне об этом скажешь. Если меня нет рядом, ты мне позвонишь, напишешь, приедешь на такси или придешь пешком туда, где я в тот момент нахожусь. Если это невозможно, ты обратишься к Лестрейду. Не удалось сделать и это — иди к миссис Хадсон, либо, в случае нужды, к брату. Если понадобится, ты прикуешь себя наручниками так, чтобы не иметь возможности дотянуться до чего-либо опасного. Но ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не лишишь меня моего лучшего друга. Пообещай мне это.  
   
При упоминании Майкрофта Шерлок ощутимо напрягается.  
   
— Джон, я едва ли считаю…  
   
— Черт тебя возьми, _пообещай_ мне.  
   
— Я обещаю, — заверяет Шерлок.  
   
— А еще я должен быть уверен, что ты выполнишь все возможное, если это только поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше. Если для этого тебе потребуется остаться в больнице, ты там останешься.  
   
— Я тебе говорил. Ничего не выйдет, — Шерлок машинально почесывает ногтями спину. — Я уже взрослый.  
   
— Какое это имеет отношение?  
   
— Я сейчас на подъеме. Представь Леонардо да Винчи, не в самом благодушном настроении, захваченного в плен горсткой умалишенных младенцев. Как ты думаешь, сколько они смогут его удерживать?  
   
— Зависит от того, обещал ли он своему парню, что останется.  
   
— М-м, — неохотно соглашается детектив.  
   
Джон внимательно смотрит на него.  
   
— Ты знаешь, что ты их трогаешь?  
   
— Трогаю что?  
   
— Шрамы на спине. Ты начал расчесывать их, едва мы заговорили о госпитализации.  
   
Шерлок продолжает чесаться.  
   
— Ну и как, по-твоему, откуда они у меня?  
   
   
___________________________________________________  
   
   
После того, как КТ-сканирование показывает, что Шерлок чудесным образом не только не проломил себе череп, но даже не заработал пневмонии, они уезжают домой. В узкую постель Шерлока они укладываются на самом рассвете.  
   
Проснувшись несколько часов спустя, Шерлок обнаруживает себя в объятиях соседа. Джон лежит, крепко прижавшись щекой к его спине и согревая ту ее часть, где все еще осталась нормальная, не исполосованная шрамами кожа, а его колено устроилось между ловко раздвинутых бедер Шерлока. Но сильнее всего обращает на себя внимание детектива то, что во сне ладонь Джона покоится на его груди так, будто та представляет собой неисчислимое сокровище.

Будто она является чем-то, нуждающимся в охране.   
_________________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика.**  
   
* Посмотреть балет И.Ф. Стравинского «Весна священная» можно здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf9NpCSBsAo  
   
** **Ксилема** , или древесина — основная водопроводящая ткань сосудистых растений; один из двух подтипов проводящей ткани растений, наряду с **флоэмой** — лубом. _


	12. Предложение

Просыпаться, ощущая на себе груз лежащего сверху человека, для Джона не в новинку. Новым является то, что этот человек — Шерлок.  
   
Догадка, что придавившее его к матрасу тело принадлежит единственному в мире консультирующему детективу, появляется у Джона даже раньше, чем он открывает глаза. Во-первых, на это намекает более чем достаточная длина ног — куда длиннее, чем у любой из его бывших подружек — втиснувшихся в тесное пространство между бедрами. Во-вторых, об этом говорит язык, исследующий ухо Джона с тщательностью и целенаправленностью, столь свойственной разуму его обладателя, и зарывшиеся в волосы пальцы, кажется, наигрывающие что-то из Баха. И, наконец, на данную мысль наводит тот факт, что причиной пробуждения стала сногсшибательная скула, прижавшаяся к его щеке и слегка трущаяся об нее.  
   
В общем, свидетельств, позволяющих узнать в устроившемся на Джоне человеке его собственного соседа, отличающегося изяществом телосложения и повышенной костлявостью, немало. Впрочем, окончательным доказательством, подтверждающим это, становится уткнувшийся в бедро доктора длинный, тонкий и до крайности напряженный член.  
   
— Ш’лок, — бормочет Джон. — Что ты делаешь?  
   
Со сна мысли в голове тянутся вяло и непослушно — настоящая шерстяная нить, из которой связаны его свитера.  
   
Голос Шерлока звучит как эспрессо с сахаром мусковадо*: глубокий, крепкий, насыщенный.  
   
— Подготавливаюсь к сексу, — отвечает он. — Ты ведь любишь предварительные ласки?  
   
Джон распахивает глаза.  
   
— Шерлок.  
   
— Не волнуйся: я дам тебе время раздеться.  
   
— Послушай, мы можем…  
   
— Да, Джон, мы можем. Все можем. Я подготовлюсь к тому, чтобы принять тебя, и мы приступим. Разве что ты не захочешь сам меня подготовить.  
   
Иногда с губ Шерлока срывается такое, что у Джона появляется чувство, будто он за раз проглотил пол-литра собственной слюны. Сейчас как раз тот самый случай, и Джон на добрых полторы минуты беспомощно заходится в кашле, уткнувшись в плечо Шерлока. Когда кашель проходит, Шерлок приподнимается на локтях и внимательно изучает недоверчивое выражение, застывшее на лице соседа.  
   
— Ох, — вздыхает он. — Ты считаешь, что в этом не смысла. Очень досадно, Джон. Успешность предстоящей попытки целиком и полностью зависит от заинтересованности обеих сторон. Это совсем не похоже на то, как мы прижимаемся друг к дружке на диване и смотрим «Мистера Кто», но при этом одному из нас, возможно, скучно до чертиков.  
   
Джон давно уже бросил попытки изменить отношение соседа к поп-культуре.  
   
— Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.  
   
— Я и так на тебя смотрю. Ты _хочешь_. Вернее, хочет твое тело.   
   
Все так же лежа на Джоне, Шерлок делает бедрами колебательное движение, акцентируя внимание на уткнувшийся ему в живот впечатляюще застывший член.  
   
— Так лучше? — спрашивает он. — В смысле, моя попытка уловить разницу. Все же данный случай не относится к тонкостям, в которых легко разобраться социопату.  
   
— Если… слегка, да, — соглашается Джон. — Впрочем, я начинаю задумываться, действительно ли ты социопат, или ты так сказал, просто чтобы позлить Андерсона. Клара говорит…  
   
— Одно не исключает другого, — замечает Шерлок. — Ладно. Никаких упоминаний об Андерсоне, я твердо намерен получить от этого утра все возможное удовольствие. Если ты не согласен с моим намерением заняться пенетрацией, то есть альтернативный вариант дедукции.  
   
Джон не уверен, что выглядит более странно: то, что Шерлок считает дедукцию достойной заменой предварительным ласкам, или то, что он сам не испытывает ни малейшего желания спорить с соседом.  
   
На лице Шерлока появляется характерное для тех случаев, когда он что-то обдумывает, выражение. Среди прочего, оно включает в себя едва заметные морщинки, протянувшиеся сбоку от скул, как контрфорсы у внешних стен здания.  
   
— До обнаружения журнала ты принял меры предосторожности, которые дали бы нам возможность овладеть друг другом, — тут у Джона опять возникает ощущение, что он захлебывается своей же слюной, — так что мысль заняться сексом с мужчиной ты отвратительной по сути не считаешь. Сейчас ты возбужден, поэтому как минимум последнюю пару дней ты не находишь секс со _мной_ чем-то омерзительным. Фактически, ты активно его желаешь, о чем говорят все те случаи, когда ты начинал задыхаться и запинаться. Очень специфичное свидетельство, но все же свидетельство. Пока правильно?  
   
— Все в точку, — хрипло выдыхает Джон. Шерлок нависает над ним подобно безумному ангелу кисти Караваджо в халате из Харви Николса**.  
   
— Итак, ты хочешь меня трахнуть, но для тебя имеет ценность кое-что еще. Верность другому партнеру? Очевидно, нет. У тебя сейчас нет мужчины, да и никогда не было, и едва ли есть женщина. Сара тебя привлекает слабо, что большая удача, учитывая, чем заканчивался каждый вечер, что ты проводил у нее. По большому счету ты с ней встречался потому, что она проявила к тебе интерес. Сексуально ты остался неудовлетворен – полагаю, к этому и я приложил руку. К тому же она тебе подольстила. Однако, принимая во внимание, что при альтернативе провести вчерашний вечер после работы с ней или же проверить, как дела у меня, ты все же выбрал меня, потому что ты заботишься обо мне, даже когда на меня злишься.  
   
— И ты не ревнуешь к Саре? — Джон приподнимает брови в знак удивления свежеприобретенной эмоциональной зрелости Шерлока. К нему самому «не ревнуешь» относилось не особо.  
   
— Теперь? Какой смысл? Ты выбрал меня. Больше всего тебе нужно, чтобы в отношениях присутствовали секс, любовь и опасность. Этого добра я могу дать тебе столько, сколько не сумеет никто другой, и меньше всего Сара. А еще из нас двоих — меня и Сары — у меня лучше волосы и более — как ты это назвал? — «до нелепости шикарная» задница.  
   
Джон оценивающе хмурится.  
   
— Ты заносчивый наглый извращенец, — произносит он.  
   
— Это уж _точно_ извращенство, капитан.  
   
— Пусть так, — признает Джон.  
   
— Итак. Я тебя физически привлекаю, ты заботишься обо мне, кроме меня, тебя никто больше не интересует, и ты загодя жаждешь, чтобы я тобой овладел — чем не извращенство? Хватит вертеться, Джон, ты себя до еще одного приступа кашля доведешь. И это я еще не учел, что изначально ты порывался сделать так, чтобы я был сверху, так что мое теперешнее предложение, которое, кстати, до сих пор в силе, даст тебе возможность проявить активность. Ты бы согласился, предложи я изменить порядок вещей? — Шерлок, кажется, сканирует сетчатку Джона в поисках информации. — Похоже, нет.  
   
— Да, — подтверждает Джон. — Я хочу, правда, хочу, но…  
   
Шерлок прижимает палец к его губам.  
   
— Ш-ш-ш. Не надо; мы почти разобрались. Хм-м-м. Дело не в том, что ты просто ревнуешь к содержимому журнала: что-то изменилось после того, как ты нашел меня в ванне, теперь ты уже не хочешь просто трахнуть меня. Прекрати захлебываться всякий раз, как я говорю «трахнуть»: это отвлекает, и к тому же я не умею делать искусственное дыхание. Хорошо. Что заставило Джона Ватсона свернуть с выбранного пути?  
   
Пять секунд Шерлок молча обдумывает возможные ответы, а затем резко втягивает воздух.  
   
— Джон.  
   
— Что?  
   
— Это… это довольно _мило_.  
   
Джон стонет.  
   
— Какие выводы теперь, невозможный ты человек?  
   
— Сейчас тебя удерживает то же, из-за чего ты медлил, прежде чем выстрелить в таксиста. Сильные моральные принципы. Ты решил, что я чувствую себя обязанным переспать с тобой в качестве благодарности за спасение своей жизни. Ох, Джон, — спрятав лицо в коротких волосах соседа, Шерлок вдыхает их аромат.  
   
— От тебя можно скрыть _хоть что-нибудь_? — Джону хотелось бы знать ответ.  
   
— Видимо, нет, — произносит Шерлок. — Я знаю, что не должен трахаться с тобой за то, что ты спас мне жизнь; если бы это было так, ты бы отымел меня уже несколько раз. Послушай. Я знаю, со мной непросто. Когда я перечислял свои недостатки, то не упомянул, что влюблюсь в тебя и попытаюсь покончить с собой в ванне. Из-за меня ты подвергаешься риску быть похищенным. Я все время держу тебя около себя. Я никогда не смогу подарить тебе детей. Ты ни разу не будешь рад, что связался со мной, где-нибудь, кроме постели, так позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие хотя бы в ней.  
   
Джон проводит рукой по спине Шерлока.  
   
— Ты… приводишь меня в восторг, — возражает он. — В постели или нет. Но ты такой ранимый, что становится страшно. Я знаю, тебе пока что предоставилось не особо много возможностей попрактиковаться в романтической части человеческих взаимоотношений, но идея, что смерть кажется тебе подходящей реакцией на мой побег к Кларе… это _больно_ , Шерлок. Я без тебя не могу, и осознавать, что эмоционально ты примерно на двадцать один год младше, чем выглядишь, ужасно.  
   
— О. _Снова_ сильные моральные принципы. Мое недавнее легкомыслие пугает тебя, и ты не хочешь делать ничего, что может толкнуть меня через край.  
   
— Да. Полноценный секс станет для нас важным шагом, но это не тот шаг, который я хотел бы предпринять, пока ты не в себе. Я не хочу так овладевать тобой, — Джон оставляет поцелуй на щеке Шерлока. — Мне нужно знать, что ты спокоен, как скала, прежде чем пойти на такие решительные перемены в личной сфере. Если бы у нас была связь, и она привела к тому, что ты нанес бы себе увечье, меня это уничтожило бы.  
   
— Мы ждали, Джон. Я не особо терпелив, но я ждал тебя _месяцы_ напролет.  
   
— Знаю. Я тоже. Ты стоишь того, чтобы ждать.  
   
Шерлок принимается покрывать поцелуями нос Джона, его щеку, горло, прикрытую футболкой грудь. Джон издает сдавленный звук, но Шерлок принуждает его умолкнуть.  
   
— Позволь мне, — просит он. — Я не хочу делать ничего, чего не хочешь ты — весь ты целиком, а не только твое тело. Мы сделаем только то, к чему готовы. Никаких кардинальных перемен. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
   
Глубоко вдохнув, Джон решается.  
   
— Прекрасен, — бормочет Шерлок. Сильными ловкими пальцами он потирает виски Джона, пока тот не расслабляется под прикосновением и запрокидывает голову. Тогда Шерлок языком проводит по его горлу и подбородку, рука скользит по ткани футболки, отливающей зеленью свежих оливок, а затем мягко поглаживает здоровое плечо. Джон чувствует, как всюду, где прикасаются пальцы Шерлока, его тело оживает.  
   
— Ты мне это уже говорил, — произносит он, вцепившись Шерлоку в волосы. — Немного сложновато поверить.  
   
— Я был абсолютно серьезен и намерен таковым оставаться. Для меня ты прекрасен, Джон.  
   
Шерлок тихо дышит над ухом Джона. Застонав, тот оборачивается и целует его. Поначалу поцелуи невинны и целомудренны, губы сомкнуты, но длится это недолго. Джон желает большего, поэтому Шерлок приоткрывает рот и дает Джону скользнуть внутрь.  
   
 _Боже. Я сошел с ума. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Что бы он ни делал, чтобы намекнуть, что открыт передо мной—– размыкает губы; расстегивает рубашку; раздвигает бедра; возможно, оставляет приоткрытой дверцу чертова холодильника — все заставляет меня наполовину ослепнуть от желания._  
   
С помощью языка Джон наглядно демонстрирует Шерлоку, что бы ему хотелось проделать с любовником, но тот и так уже знает.  
   
— Ничего подобного, — прерывая поцелуй, дразняще выдыхает Шерлок. — Это ведь напоминает ту штуку, когда ты играл с моими сосками? Теперь я раскусил твою метафору.  
   
— Твой рот, — шепчет Джон. — Вернись.  
   
Обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями и надежно удерживая его на месте, он с самоуверенностью грабителя принимается за новое исследование. Стон, который срывается с губ Шерлока, — первобытен и возбуждающ, словно сам секс. Он вливается в тело Джона так же свободно, как кислород. Джон чувствует, как этот звук отдается в нем где-то около миндалин, и глотает его, словно воздух.  
   
Не предупредив, Шерлок скатывается с Джона и устраивается на боку лицом к партнеру, а едва Джон протестующее ворчит, как любовник обхватывает его за талию, притягивает ближе и вновь целует, собственнически сжав длинными ногами его бедра и задницу, будто бы для того, чтобы помешать Джону исчезнуть.  
   
— Почувствуй меня, — едва слышно шепчет Шерлок. — Почувствуй, как сильно я тебя хочу.  
   
Джон развязывает пояс халата и тянет ткань вниз. Освободив любовника от одежды, он опускает взгляд туда, где Шерлок так восхитительно напряжен, обнажен, подрагивает от желания, а затем проводит большим пальцем по набухшей головке, и с губ Шерлока срывается крик.  
   
Джон жалеет, что не снял футболку и спортивные штаны заранее: сейчас его член полностью возбужден и вынужден биться о клетку из материи.  
   
— Приподнимись, — командует Шерлок. Когда Джон выполняет приказ, тот стягивает штаны вниз ровно настолько, чтобы член и яички оказались выпущены на волю, отчего Джон чувствует себя так, будто он свободен, как птица, и в то же время угодил в ловушку. В таком положении пошевелить ногами явно задача не из простых.   
   
— Наконец-то, — выдыхает Шерлок. Возбуждение в его голосе переплетается с едва уловимой долей игривой опасности. — Ты мой так, как я тебя хочу. Более-менее.  
   
Запустив руку в верхний ящик ночного столика, он вытаскивает тюбик лубриканта и щедро наносит смазку на исходящий предэякулянтом член Джона, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не пропустить ни одного клочка кожи.  
   
— О-ох, Господи, — запинаясь, выдавливает Джон.  
   
— И о чем ты молишься? — интересуется Шерлок, ловко водя большим пальцем вверх-вниз по невероятно чувствительной плоти внизу живота Джона.  
   
Задыхаясь, Джон толкается вперед.  
   
— Чтобы ты продолжал, — стонет он.  
   
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
   
— Ох, да.  
   
— Прекрасно, — выдыхает Шерлок.   
   
Наклонив голову, он прямо через ткань футболки обводит языком соски. Едва они затвердевают, как Шерлок обхватывает их губами и принимается посасывать, не прекращая при этом ласкать Джона рукой.  
   
— Шерлок... ты думаешь…  
   
— Постоянно, Джон.  
   
Шерлок проводит пенисом по животу любовника, а затем сжимает его член и свой в кулаке и толкается вперед, даруя Джону совершенно потрясающее и одновременно сводящее с ума ощущение трения кожи о кожу.  
   
— Ты хотел этого?  
   
 _Чего я хочу,_ думает Джон, _так это войти в тебя по самые яйца. Я хочу нагнуть тебя над кухонным столом и взять, а потом хочу трахать на каждой горизонтальной поверхности на нашей улице. А после этого хочу, чтобы мы еще раз вместе прошлись по этим местам и тогда уже ты оттрахал меня._  
   
Несмотря на то, что мысли Джона вслух так и не прозвучали, Шерлок ехидно выгибает бровь в ответ на них.  
   
— Ясно. Не стоит доводить обеденную толпу в «Speedy’s» до изумления.  
   
— Ох, пожалуйста, черт тебя подери, _пожалуйста_.   
   
Джон толкается в кулак Шерлока.  
   
— Я могу сделать так, что ты сейчас кончишь, — произносит Шерлок, когда контуры окружающих предметов в глазах Джона начинают теряться в тумане. — Я легко могу заставить тебя кончить, хочешь ты этого или нет. Но я не стану тебя принуждать. Ты дашь мне свое согласие?  
   
— Да, — выдыхает Джон. — Сделай так. Я хочу этого. Я хочу _тебя_.  
   
Шерлок принимается ритмично сжимать и разжимать бедра. Член Джона скользит от покрывающей его смазки и предэякулянта, а ровное дыхание сменяется на серию лихорадочных глотков воздуха.  
   
— Так хорошо, — запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, бормочет Джон. — Ты настолько дьявольски хорошо чувствуешь меня. Как ты сумел добиться этого? Я хочу быть с тобой, Шерлок, быть рядом всегда. Хочу открыть тысячу способов сделать так, чтобы никогда не расставаться.  
   
— Ты будешь, — произносит Шерлок.   
   
Джон отчетливо ощущает прикосновения выпирающей плоти вокруг головки члена Шерлока; чувствует каждый его изгиб, каждую его черточку; чувствует всю нежность кожи партнера и сковывающее ее напряжение. Все это словно как в раю, если только рай способен даровать столь сильное наслаждение и возбуждение. От одного ощущения Шерлока нервы Джона звенят и искрятся.  
   
— Когда ты кончишь, — инструктирует Шерлок, — открой глаза. Я хочу смотреть на тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, что я тебе предлагаю.  
   
Джон отчаянно бьется в созданной для него Шерлоком темнице из плоти и кивает.  
   
— Я почти. Я уже очень близок. У меня не получается…  
   
— Да, — соглашается Шерлок, — ты не можешь. Оно сильнее тебя. Но я сделаю так, что ты поймешь, Джон. Ты помог мне столько всего осознать, а теперь я сделаю это для тебя.  
   
Продолжая ведущей рукой сдавливать их скользкие члены, другой Шерлок прижимает неистово шарящие по постели запястья Джона к подушке.  
   
— Кончи для меня.  
   
И развязка приходит.  
   
Каждая молекула тела Джона наполняется неистовым обжигающим удовольствием. Нет, не наполняется — полностью вытесняется им. Дрожа с головы до пят и чувствуя себя так, словно на нем совсем не осталось кожи, Джон открывает глаза. Усилия Шерлока изменили его, превратили во что-то иное, чем он никогда не был, — нечто, состоящее из страсти, света и силы. И последним, что он видит, прежде чем мир вокруг неуловимо гаснет, становится пара серебристых глаз. Обращенный на Джона взгляд полон нежности, ласки и несомненной любви. В последнее мгновение Джон успевает выдохнуть: «Шерлок», и тут же, содрогнувшись, кончает, выплеснув семенную жидкость над сжимающей его член рукой любовника. Застонав, Шерлок всхлипывает, неразборчиво выкрикивает имя Джона и тоже кончает, неудержимо обрушившись на партнера.  
   
   
_________________________________________________  
   
   
Позже, в приступе нехарактерной для него домовитости, Шерлок вытирает себя и Джона и вновь возвращается в его объятия.  
   
— Ты знаешь, каково это — хотеть кого-то? — уставившись в потолок, спрашивает он.  
   
— Да. Думаю, всякий, кто прошел через период полового созревания, знаком с этим.  
   
— Не что-то. _Кого-то_. Не секса, а вполне конкретного человека.   
   
— Да, — Джон уютно устраивается под боком Шерлока.  
   
— Это чувство… всепоглощающе. Серьезно. Я даже не представлял. В сравнении с ним страсть — ничто. Я вполне способен найти для себя замену оргазму. Обычно я этого не делаю, но могу. Но я не в силах найти замену тебе. Ты такой один, и ты для меня все.  
   
— То, что ты не позволяешь мне произнести, — продолжает он. — Я ее чувствую. Чувствую все время. Сильное сердцебиение, комок в горле, пощипывание кожных покровов, жжение на задней поверхности бедер, умственное возбуждение, нехватка воздуха, невозможность сконцентрироваться. Ты сказал мне, чтобы я дал тебе знать, когда выясню, какие именно чувства испытываю к тебе, но теперь ты не желаешь дать мне их назвать, потому что не веришь, что они у меня действительно есть. Чтобы убедить тебя, что я не собираюсь больше кончать жизнь самоубийством, что у меня на данный момент нет сотрясения мозга и что я не ребенок, уйдет время.  
   
— Но что, если не получится доказать? — спрашивает Джон, положив голову на плечо соседа.  
   
Шерлок решительно фыркает.  
   
— Если ты не позволишь мне сказать, что я к тебе испытываю, то я тебе покажу. Только что показал. И буду _продолжать_ показывать, пока не станет достаточно. Пока ты не примешь этого.  
   
— А после того, как я приму? — спрашивает Джон.  
   
Шерлок улыбается ему крайне редкой для него, искренней улыбкой.  
   
— Ты станешь показывать _мне_.  
____________________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика**  
   
* **Сахар мусковадо** — неочищенный тростниковый сахар. Обладает липкой консистенцией и ржаным привкусом, пахнет изюмом, а по цвету больше напоминает кофе.  
   
** **Харви Николс** — сеть дорогих магазинов, торгующих модными товарами._


	13. Бойфренд

На следующий день к четырем часам Джон успевает спасти две жизни и чуть не прикончить третью.  
   
Первой в помощи Джона нуждается десятилетняя Лаура — центральный игрок в команде. Сразу после обеда в гостях у друзей-американцев она покрылась сыпью, а ее веки и губы раздулись до размеров небольшого банана. Также у девочки безжизненный взгляд, поверхностное дыхание, сознание, едва теплящееся, словно огонек свечи, и резко упавшее давление. Джон от души накачивает ее адреналином, а затем, пока состояние пациентки не стабилизируется, разговаривает с отцом ее приятеля, доставившим Лауру в больницу.  
   
 _Должно быть, я научился кое-каким дедуктивным приемам,_ проносится у Джона в голове. Спустя пару минут подробных расспрашиваний он выявляет связь между болезнью и миской домашнего чили. Видимо, американцы добавляют арахисовое масло во все что ни попадя.  
   
Джон оставляет в планшетке пометки: _Анафилактический шок, вызванный непредвиденным содержанием белка арахиса в блюдах техасско-мексиканской кухни._ С маленькой футболисткой он остается до тех пор, пока та не приходит в себя, затем рассказывает ей анекдот про трехпалого ленивца, отчего та закатывает глаза, живо напомнив Шерлока в миниатюре. В конце концов, приезжают ее родители. Когда Лаура отходит от шока и безобразной попытки пошутить, Джон быстро отправляет ее на обследование. Девочка поправится.  
   
Вторым человеком, которого Джону удается оттащить от края пропасти, становится двадцатитрехлетний курьер из Кэмдена. В списке пациентов его нет, и место в больничном регистре он себе обеспечивает тем, что припарковывает свою поддельную «Веспу» у столбика напротив хирургии и начинает обильно поливать кровью тротуар, в то время как Джон, расправляясь с ланчем, таращится в окно. Просто измерить давление здесь явно недостаточно. Дожидаясь, пока подтянутся сотрудники «Скорой», Джон принимается зашивать парня там, где он лежит. Если бы он умер прямо перед Джоном, пока тот доедает сандвич, Стемфорд до конца дней изводил бы его упреками.   
   
 _Дружелюбный, незамысловатый Стемфорд. Твердый ноль по шкале Кинси*. Лучше не рассказывать ему про сандвич. Из-за него он от меня тоже никогда не отвяжется. А еще он бы с грохотом свалился с парковой скамейки._  
   
Сам по себе сандвич, с авокадо, сыром, эксцентричной прослойкой из базилика и причудливо посыпанный кедровыми орешками, никаких причин для беспокойства не представляет. Как и большинство приятелей Джона, Майк предпочитает бекон и яйца на тостах, но при этом никогда не прочь проявить свою метросексульность в вопросах булочек. Нет уж, чего Джон точно не хотел бы обсуждать со Стемфордом, так это то, что данный сандвич из всего ассортимента был выбран исключительно на основе развратных мыслей. Слова «в сливочном соусе» на упаковке напомнили Джону о сливочного оттенка, густом эякулянте, извергаемом его великолепным, с напоминающей по цвету сливки кожей бойфренде, и внезапно он оказался совершенно неспособен подробнее изучить этикетку.  
   
 _Я хочу этого. Я, черт меня раздери, этого хочу. Я хочу отсосать Шерлоку. Но почему именно теперь, когда я пытаюсь не дать нашим отношениям утратить стабильность и допустить в них что-то новое? Ведь именно так советовал мне поступать наставник Гарри, когда она лечилась: избегайте любых потрясений, всего, что может ее спровоцировать. Черт. Стоит ли считать это новым, если он уже проделал это для меня? Значит, оно не совсем уж и новое, так? Дьявольщина. Вышло просто потрясающе. Иногда мне кажется, я до сих пор могу почувствовать, как все было. А еще он проглотил. Хватит, ему постоянно требуется забота где угодно, но не в кровати. Господи. Я до такой степени хочу ощутить во рту его член, что едва могу видеть._  
   
К тому моменту, как мотоциклиста определили в палату, Джон уже весь красный, умирает от жажды и готов наведаться на второй этаж к автомату по продаже напитков. Конечно, он слабая замена темноволосому любовнику, но с другой стороны, это еще не конец света. Предупредив Сару, Джон идет к лифту.  
   
 _Ладно, Ватсон. Самообольщение? О да, как и мысль, что если обхватить губами его прелестный розовый член, то перевернешь ему мир. Твою ж мать! Ты никогда никому не сосал. Возможно, у тебя получится просто отвратительно. Может, он прямо сейчас этого и не захочет. Дождись, пока и правда не проделаешь это раз или два, прежде чем решать, что монополизировал рынок Трах-ба-бахов с Доком Ватсоном, Грозой Всех Мужчин с Гипертрофированными Чувствами._  
   
В реальном мире, в мире, где есть лифты, автоматы по продаже напитков и тусклые, мышиного цвета ковры, в коридор выбегает миленькая шатенка — врач из медико-социального отдела — и машет Джону.  
   
— Добрый день, Каролин! — щебечет Джон. Правда, скорее это бульканье: от мыслей о Шерлоке рот щедро наполнился слюной. — Думаю, немного выдастся дней суматошнее этого.  
   
Каролин лучезарно улыбается, будто что-то в выражении лица Джона вызывает у нее полное одобрение. Похоже, он слегка высунул язык. Джон торопливо его убирает и, надеясь, что теперь больше похож на врача, чем на мужчину, на скорую руку занимающегося оральным сексом, идет дальше по коридору настолько размашистым шагом, насколько только может человек с такими короткими ногами.  
   
 _Лучше не забывать, что я имею дело с Шерлоком. От сильного ветра его начинает шатать. Просмотра чуши по телевизору оказывается достаточно, чтобы вывести его из себя. Разве он когда-нибудь удрал бы на встречу с Мориарти, не дай я ему сперва так долго смотреть телевизор? Все эти шоу с тестом на отцовство и криминальные передачи, они выбивают его из колеи. «Убийственная заурядность», — говорит он. Мне бы следовало зарубить себе это на носу._  
   
Заметив Джона, один из дежурных кивает.  
   
— Доктор Ватсон, верно?  
   
— Верно, Дэн. Это ведь вы?   
   
Дежурный согласно кивает и уходит.  
   
 _Да, со мной все в порядке. За исключением того, что я подумываю об изоляции телевизора. А еще я пытаюсь найти моральное обоснование тому, чтобы сделать минет своему эмоционально незрелому соседу, который по умолчанию еще и является моим пациентом, потому что напрочь отказывается от посещения терапевта. Но ничего страшного; он мне обещал, что больше не будет пытаться покончить с собой. Так все в порядке?_  
   
Джон задумывается, реально ли изолировать самого себя. Подойдя к лифту, нажимает кнопку со стрелкой «вверх».  
   
 _Наверно, ему столько раз отсасывали, и занимались этим столько мужчин, что его даже ничуть не задело, что мы этого еще не сделали. Великолепно, теперь я пытаюсь рационально обосновать желание минета. Нет. Будь честным. Мне нужно сохранить хоть какие-то границы, пока я не уверен, что он спокоен — спокоен, насколько это реально для него — но, возможно, мы сумеем разобраться вместе, где пролегают эти границы? Впрочем, тогда придется заставить его обратиться за медицинской помощью к кому-то еще. Я подойду слишком близко.  
   
И да, он поймет, что до него я никогда и никому не отсасывал. Никаких исключений, он же самый наблюдательный человек на планете. Он ничего не упускает, за исключением необходимости есть, спать и покупать больше продуктов._  
   
Тут двери лифта разъезжаются в стороны. Внутри оказывается типичный для Сити лощеный и будто липкий господин с наручными часами мелкого царька и ухмылкой нечистого на руку агента по недвижимости. Выглядит он смутно знакомым.  
   
— Дон, — говорит он. — Дон… Уилсон?  
   
— Джон _Ватсон_. Здравствуйте, Себастиан.  
   
Джон не видел Себа Уилкса со времен «Слепого банкира», и, надо сказать, особого желания составлять ему компанию не испытывает. Только не после того, как Себ назвал Шерлока придурком. Конечно, Шерлока так зовет немало народа, но Джону все же приятнее, когда это слово озвучивает Салли Донован.  
   
— Что вы здесь делаете? А я только что от своего адвоката. Вы же знаете, что такое женщины, эти маленькие стервы. Вечно чуть что, кричат «насилуют».  
   
Джон не отвечает, но Себастиана это и не заботит. Он буквально излучает во все стороны самовлюбленность.  
   
Даже не подозревая, что собеседника от него уже тошнит, Себастиан продолжает:  
   
— Вы работали с Шерлоком. Полагаю, все так же «коллеги»?  
   
Джон надавливает на кнопку второго этажа. Слышать, как Себ произносит имя его любовника, оказывается больно. Джон почти уверен, что пару раз мельком видел фамилию «Уилкс», когда перелистывал списки в журнале Шерлока.  
   
— Не совсем, — возражает он, поджав губы.  
   
— Это настоящее облегчение, не правда ли? После того, как побудешь рядом с кем-то вроде него. Кто бы захотел…  
   
 _Я бы захотел. Мне бы хотелось заполучить его, и я его получу. Всего целиком._  
   
Изо всех сил Джон борется с желанием добавить про себя: _В конце концов, удрали уроды вроде тебя._  
   
— Безусловно, да, — соглашается он. — Перемены в наших отношениях _действительно_ принесли облегчение. Думаю, нам обоим. Теперь он мой бойфренд.  
   
Некоторые люди перед дракой до хруста разминают пальцы. Джон похрустывает шеей. Окажись здесь сейчас Шерлок, он отчетливо бы увидел, как над головой Джона парит набранная шрифтом «Люсида Санс» фраза: _«Только дай мне повод, манерная скотина»_.  
   
Спокойная, подстрахованная переданными в доверительное управление капиталами жизнь никак не могла снабдить Себастиана необходимым опытом для того, чтобы правильно оценить угрозу, сквозившую в широко расставленных ногах, задранном подбородке и напрягшихся мышцах подбородка Джона. Себ смеется.  
   
— Поверить не могу! Он и до вас _добрался_? _До вас_. Я бы принял вас за стопроцентного натурала.  
   
Глаза Джона превращаются в щели. Единственное, что сейчас могло бы заставить их прищуриться еще сильнее, — это сдобренное арахисовым маслом чили.  
   
— Не думаю, что вам вообще стоит за кого-либо нас принимать. Это не ваше дело. И кстати, если вы еще раз назовете его придурком, я вас _побью_.  
   
— Полегче. Я не хотел никого обидеть. Просто подначил. Разве не так скажут добрые приятели?  
   
— Так скажут трусы и недоумки. Я знавал таких, как вы, в школе. Любители поиздеваться. Бесполезные отбросы.  
   
— Серьезно? — на лице Себастиана появляется слабая усмешка. — Полагаю, что в Кембридже _могли_ быть люди вроде вас, хотя не скажу, что я был с ними знаком. Смешные маленькие плебеи в кофтах, без денег и родственников. Если бы вас позвали как прислугу, а я уверен, что с вами такого не было, в вас бы быстро раскусили полнейшую заурядность. Впрочем, с Шерлоком так бы не вышло. Все знали, что _в нем_ есть некая специфичность.  
   
Джону никогда не было дела до того, что о нем говорит какой-то там тип в уродском дорогущем костюме, но шпилька в сторону Шерлока становится для Себа серьезным просчетом. Настрой Джона полностью меняется. Если прежде он не устроил бы ничего серьезнее трактирной драки, то теперь настало время партизанских боевых действий. Осторожно, целенаправленно он подвигается так, чтобы загородить спиной камеру видеонаблюдения, а затем давит на кнопку экстренной остановки. Дернувшись, лифт замирает.  
   
— Так что вы говорите? — любезно интересуется Джон.  
   
Себ заносчив и дерзок. Он карликовый пудель, не догадывающийся о том, что за ним гонится волк.  
   
— О, все очень весело проводили время с Шерлоком, правда, длилось это только до тех пор, пока его рот был занят. И я действительно имею в виду _всех_. Твой бойфренд был настоящей знаменитостью, — Себ наклоняется, приблизив ухмыляющиеся губы к уху Джона. — Поинтересуйся у него, помнит ли он свое прозвище. Мы его звали Кембриджской Подстилкой. Потому что не оказалось _ни одного человека_ , под кого бы он не постелился.   
   
Непринужденно протянув руку, Джон хватает Себа за горло и прижимает к стенке лифта. Тот отбивается и царапается, но все заканчивается тем, что его глотка оказывается сдавлена только сильнее. Через несколько секунд он, задыхаясь, безвольно опускает руки вдоль тела, показывая, что сопротивление сломлено, а Джон достаточно успокаивается, чтобы позволить пленнику втянуть воздух. Из всех звуков, произведенных Себом за время их недолгого знакомства, издаваемые сейчас отчаянные хрипы вызывают у Джона наибольшее удовлетворение.  
   
Джон произносит слова абсолютно ровно, словно болтает с приятелем.  
   
— А Шерлок упоминал о друзьях, занимающих крупные должности в лондонской полиции? Или о брате, которому вполне под силу стереть тебя с лица земли? Или о своем знакомстве с восьмьюдесятью девятью способами гарантированно избавиться от тела?  
   
Глаза Себа расширяются. Он трясет головой.  
   
— Прекрасно. Потому что все это неважно. А важно то, что маленький, одетый в кофту бойфренд Шерлока провел два года в Афганистане и может убить тебя прямо на месте.  
   
Себ шевелит губами, но с них не срывается ни звука. По цвету он уже сравнялся с пуансеттией**.  
   
— Себ, серьезно. Ты моя самая благодарная аудитория. Ты ведь не знал, что я был в Афганистане? Ну конечно, нет. Тебе не нравится Шерлок. Если честно, он никому не нравится. Ты же не станешь оглядываться на других и говорить — да что угодно, вообще. Это же не для тебя — целовать подошвы его купленных за непомерную цену туфель. А теперь смотри, с какой готовностью ты извинишься.  
   
Джон вновь сжимает пальцы, но совсем немного. Себ и так чуть не выплевывает легкие от кашля.  
   
 _Не лучший вариант,_ проносится в какой-то отдельной части мозга Джона, и сразу за этим следует:  
   
 _Никто.  
   
Не смеет.  
   
Подшучивать.  
   
Над моим.  
   
Чертовым.  
   
Бойфрендом._  
   
— Извините, Джон, — речь Себа перемежается кашлем и придушенными хрипами, — в смысле, доктор Ватсон. Пожалуйста, я не хотел. Мне так жаль.  
   
— Ох, мне ты ничего не должен говорить. Ты должен сказать это моему любовнику. У меня в правом переднем кармане брюк лежит телефон. Достань его, но если попытаешься сделать еще хоть что-то, твои яйца отправятся на крышу прямо сквозь потолок в качестве моего личного подарка.  
   
Вытащив телефон с изяществом, неожиданным для практически задушенного человека, Себ протягивает аппарат Джону.  
   
— Найди номер Шерлока и набери его. Потом поднесешь телефон ко мне.  
   
Себастиан выполняет требуемое.  
   
Шерлок снимает трубку.  
   
— Джон, — в его устах это слово звучит причудливо, восхитительно и насыщенно-порочно, словно целиком вырезанное из красного дерева. — Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты писал?  
   
— Извини, пусик. Руки заняты. Тут рядом один твой друг. Не хочешь перекинуться с ним словечком?  
   
— Друг… — озадаченно повторяет Шерлок.  
   
— Ладно, грязная, порочная жопа макаки, недостойная вылизывать днище ящика для овощей в нашем холодильнике.  
   
— Оу, — отвечает Шерлок. — Который?  
   
— Тот, в котором ты разводишь грибок стоп.  
   
— Нет, какая именно пятая точка примата или как ты там говорил?  
   
Джон кивает Себастиану, продолжающему держать телефон у его губ.  
   
— Ш-шерлок? — бормочет пленник.  
   
— Оу, Себастиан, ты. Мой сосед ведь тебя принудил к этому? Придушил и не торопится отпускать твою шею, не так ли? Да, да, мне слышно.  
   
Пока Себастиан рассыпается в жалобных «извини», Джон слышит, как Шерлок начинает дышать быстрее.  
   
— Джон.  
   
Невероятно, но Голос, всегда звучащий как баритон, падает на целую октаву. Еще немного ниже, и его смогут расслышать одни только слоны. Шерлок прочищает свое примечательное горло.  
   
— Ты ведешь себя почти что как _немыслимый_ самец, — отмечает он.  
   
 _В итоге день может получиться просто замечательным,_ думает Джон.  
   
   
________________________________________________________  
   
   
Час спустя Джон лежит на спине в собственной постели. Шерлок утроился, прижавшись к нему таким образом, что это уже подозрительно напоминает сексуальные утехи.  
   
— Так он не настаивает на компенсации?  
   
— Нет. Слишком напуган. Плюс, кто ему поверит? Я был в кофте.  
   
— Жаль. Я бы с удовольствием попозже полюбовался, как ты станешь душить его во время судебного разбирательства. Обычно ты такой… любезный, Джон.  
   
— Ага, ну да. Ты об меня потерся.  
   
— Мне нравится об тебя тереться, — ерзая бедрами, объявляет Шерлок. — Впрочем, ты трешься об меня. Сегодняшнее расследование? Панкурония бромид***.  
   
— Мышечный релаксант.  
   
— Да. Или паралитик, в зависимости от дозировки. Выявить сложно, но не невозможно, и только не моими методами. Следующий пункт: остановка сердца.  
   
— Вот так МакНотон все и провернул. Как ты это выяснил? — Джон накручивает на палец прядь волос любовника.  
   
— Ну, он _врач_. Ты бы сделал так же.  
   
Если бы Джон не знал, то сказал бы, что Шерлок трется носом о его шею.  
   
— А почему ты не думаешь, что я бы просто не взял и не выколол Сильвертону глаза, а потом до кучи кастрировал бы его собственным ножом? — Сильвертон встречался с женой МакНотона.  
   
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркает.  
   
— _Капитан_ Ватсон поступил бы именно так. _Доктор_ Ватсон воспользовался бы панкуронием бромида.  
   
— Буду знать, — замечает Джон.  
   
Они замолкают. Тишину, как всегда, нарушает самопровозглашенный социопат.  
   
— Итак, капитан. Я так понимаю, сегодня ты отстаивал последние крупицы моей добродетели. Я когда-нибудь смогу тебе отплатить за это? — у Шерлока еще хватает редкостной наглости бросать на Джона кокетливый взгляд сквозь длинные темные ресницы.  
   
Обвив соседа руками, Джон прижимается кончиком носа к носу Шерлока, ощутив его тихое, горячее дыхание.  
   
— У меня есть кое-какие мысли на этот счет, — шепчет он.  
_________________________________________________________  
   
 _Эскиз футболки на основе описанных в главе потрясающих талантов Джона: http://s1152.beta.photobucket.com/user/mirithgriffin/media/DocWatsonbythisisforyou.jpg.html  
   
 **От переводчика:**  
   
* **Шкала Кинси** — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация). Впервые была опубликована в книге «Половое поведение самца человека» в 1948 году, написанной зоологом и сексологом Альфредом Кинси в соавторстве с Уорделлом Помероем и другими, и была также представлена в дополняющей работе Кинси и сотрудников «Половое поведение самки человека», опубликованной в 1953 году. В обеих работах была также использована дополнительная оценка «X», обозначающая «асексуальность».  
   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шкала_Кинси  
   
** **Пуансеттия** (Молочай красивейший — вечнозеленый кустарник из рода Молочай (Euphorbia) семейства Молочайные (Euphorbiaceae). Основная расцветка цветов — алые и бордовые.   
   
Например, как эти: http://oneapole.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/030-копия.jpg  
   
Или эти: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/7d/Poinsettia_thumbnail.jpg/265px-Poinsettia_thumbnail.jpg  
   
*** **Панкурония бромид** (панкуроний) — лекарственное средство, используемое для облегчения проведения эндотрахеальной интубации при проведении общей анестезии и для обеспечения мышечной релаксации при выполнении хирургических операций средней и большой продолжительности. К побочным эффектам со стороны сердечно-сосудистой системы относятся умеренное увеличение ЧСС, незначительное повышение АД и сердечного выброса; со стороны органа зрения — снижение внутриглазного давления в течение нескольких минут после введения, миоз.  
   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Панкуроний _


	14. Уплатить сполна

Джон лежит на спине в объятиях Шерлока, обвившегося вокруг него наподобие облаченного в наряд от Армани кракена.  
   
— Превосходно, — замечает Шерлок и толкается бедрами. — Ты все же определился со способом расплаты. Значит ли это, что ты наконец-то собрался взять меня? Я уже подготовился.  
   
— Нет, это до чертиков… — Джон потирает колючий от щетины подбородок. — Что ты подразумеваешь под «я подготовился»?  
   
Шерлок ухмыляется.  
   
— Ты не можешь быть готов, — возражает Джон. — Ты же полностью одет.  
   
— Ты видишь, но не…  
   
— Поверь, Шерлок: у меня был такой день, что ты совершенно точно _не_ хочешь договаривать это предложение.  
   
— Тогда расскажи, как я сумел подготовиться. Ну же, вычисли это.  
   
Джон стонет.  
   
— Черт тебя подери, ты невозможен.  
   
— И это _ты_ завоевывал Азию. «Невозможен», ты же не это хотел сказать.  
   
Джон в ответ опрокидывает любовника на спину и перебрасывает ногу через его бедро.  
   
Нежась под ласками, Шерлок тянется и извивается, как разомлевший на солнце кот.  
   
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
   
— Ищу улики.  
   
Расстегнув вишневую рубашку, Джон отводит ткань в сторону, обнажая скрывающуюся под ней алебастровую кожу. То, что ему позволено делать это, позволено разоблачать тело Шерлока ради собственного удовольствия, до сих пор ново и непривычно. Моментально потеряв голову от открывшегося перед ним вида белоснежной груди и живота любовника, он втягивает воздух.  
   
Растерянность Джона не ускользает от внимания Шерлока. Даже растянувшись на спине, тот все так же насмешлив и самоуверен.  
   
— Думай, Джон, думай, — подталкивает он.  
   
— Как мне думать-то, когда ты такой? — Джон скользит ладонями по изогнутым ключицам, спускается к нежно-розовому соску, поигрывает с ним, пока тот не затвердевает. Кожа у Шерлока бледная, за исключением тех мест, где природа окрасила ее в великолепный розовый цвет: рот, соски и пока еще скрытый от глаз член. Губы нежные и пухлые, а еще Джон прекрасно ощущает под собой потрясающие изгибы партнера. Тело Шерлока просто переполнено отзывчивостью, которую едва ли можно было бы ожидать в человеке, столь ревностно скрывающем свои эмоции.  
   
Шерлок окидывает Джона оценивающим взглядом.  
   
— Ты в курсе, что у тебя вид человека, сгорающего от вожделения? Я содрогаюсь от мысли, как бы ты выглядел, нравься тебе мужчины по-настоящему.  
   
— Мне нравишься _ты_ , — парирует Джон и в подтверждение своих слов зарывается лицом в опушенную волосами ямку под рукой Шерлока.   
   
— Джон. Щекотно.  
   
Шерлок трясется от беззвучного смеха.  
   
Но это не мешает Джону прижаться щекой к подрагивающей подмышке и потереться об нее, а потом проделать то же с другой. Когда он поднимает голову, капельки пота на его лице складываются в две ажурные полоски, которые Джон несет на себе с таким видом, словно они — его добыча.  
   
— Что ты _делаешь_? — требует ответа Шерлок.  
   
Кончиками пальцев Джон смахивает капли — теперь они покрывают еще нос и горло — и глубоко вдыхает, наслаждаясь издаваемым ими запахом.  
   
— Собираю данные для анализа, — поясняет он и трется о зажатое между его ног бедро. — Наш телефонный разговор ведь вызвал у тебя прилив адреналина? Мне не следовало бы так глупить и бить случайно подвернувшегося под руку хлыща за то, что он мерзко относится к тебе, но тебе же приятно, что я так сделал. Ты ласкал себя? В смысле, не когда мы разговаривали, а потом. Да, точно, думаю, так и было.  
   
— И не подумаю отвечать, — возражает Шерлок, коленом пытаясь спихнуть с себя Джона. — Слезь с меня. Ради всего святого, от тебя воняет.  
   
Джон сдавливает брыкающуюся конечность между ног так, что ею теперь не пошевелить. Оставшись верхом на Шерлоке, он одной рукой прижимает запястья бойфренда к постели, и тот наконец-то сдается.  
   
— От меня потрясающе пахнет, — поправляет Джон. — Во всяком случае, в будущем я планирую пахнуть именно так, а значит, зачем откладывать? Тогда всякий на расстоянии двух метров от меня будет точно знать, чем мы занимались. Я пахну так же, как ты, когда течешь.  
   
— У мужских особей не бывает течки, — нетерпеливо возражает Шерлок. — Только гон.  
   
 _Я тебя научу терпению,_ думает Джон, _ты, секс ходячий._  
   
— Мужская особь? — переспрашивает он. — Дай-ка проверю. Я прекрасно умею проводить тесты на определение пола. И минуты не займет.  
   
Выпустив запястья пленника, Джон сквозь ткань брюк сжимает напряженный член Шерлока, а затем берется за пряжку его ремня.  
   
— Джон, — задыхаясь, выдавливает Шерлок. — Джоооооон. _Джон!_  
   
Какие бы доводы ни хотел Шерлок привести раньше, теперь он только со стоном зовет любовника, на разные лады произнося его имя, в то время как тот изо всех сил пытается освободить партнера от брюк. Шерлок то растягивает гласные, то вовсе их глотает. Все вместе это напоминает искаженную и крайне эротичную морзянку.  
   
Постепенно Джон расправляется с одеждой — пряжка, пуговица, молния. Быстрым резким движением, словно разворачивая рождественский подарок, он сдергивает брюки. Ему хочется заняться членом бойфренда прямо сквозь прорезь в боксерах, но тот сейчас слишком напряжен, чтобы без труда пролезть в нее. Вместо этого Джон принимается медленно тянуть боксеры вниз, пока пояс не спускается на поджарые бедра Шерлока. Когда из-под ткани показывается набухшая плоть, он ласкающе проводит по ней рукой.  
   
— Мое мнение? Биологически ты относишься к мужскому полу, — произносит Джон. — О Боже, да.  
   
Сплюнув на большой и указательный пальцы, Джон слюной увлажняет коронарное ребро. Щель, и так уже блестящая от предэякулянта, в дополнительной смазке явно не нуждается.  
   
Стиснув зубы, Шерлок выгибается под руками Джона.  
   
— Да, благодарю вас за усердие, сотрудник НСЗ*. Как я могу…  
   
— Ш-ш-ш, я размышляю. Думая обо мне, ты себя ласкал, но кончить не дал. Ты это подразумевал под «подготовиться для меня»? Нет, не это. Ты хотел почувствовать меня внутри себя. Самовозбуждение дало бы тебе возможность оставаться податливым и расслабленным, но самого по себе его было бы недостаточно, чтобы…  
   
Джон дважды моргает, а затем прикусывает губу.  
   
— Ты этого и не делал, — произносит он.  
   
Задрав подбородок, Шерлок с молчаливым вызовом уставляется на Джона, а затем скрещивает руки на обнаженной груди.  
   
— Приподнимись, — приказывает Джон. — Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.  
   
Едва Шерлок отталкивается от кровати, как Джон запускает руку за пояс его брюк, а затем и между до крайности округлых ягодиц. Его палец скользит вниз по расщелине до тех пор, пока не натыкается на разыскиваемое: расширяющуюся основу силиконовой затычки, плотно сидящей в его соседе.  
   
— Охххх, Боже… — выдыхает Джон и замолкает.  
   
— Дай тебе жить? — услужливо подсказывает Шерлок.  
   
— _Пожалуйста_ , — бормочет Джон. Не испытывать благодарности за столь щедрый дар, как его ненормальный чувственный сосед, было бы глупо. От одной мысли, что именно сделал Шерлок, член судорожно дергается, а брюки спереди становятся до боли тесными. Джон касается кончиками пальцев основания игрушки.  
   
— Эта _штука_ … — рискует начать он.  
   
— Да, — подтверждает Шерлок глухим, будто истекающим сексом голосом. — Я выбрал затычку, наиболее точно соответствующую тебе по толщине и объему, и вставил ее.  
   
— Она такая большая, Джон, — продолжает он. — Самая большая из всех, какие у меня были. Я никогда раньше с ней не пробовал и едва сумел к ней приспособиться.  
   
Пытаясь отыскать точку опоры, Джон случайно надавливает на основание, проворачивая игрушку. Едва она погружается глубже, Шерлок со стоном запрокидывает кудрявую голову.  
   
— Боже, — выдыхает Джон и убирает руку. Шерлок с намеренно-демонстративной небрежностью опускается обратно в постель. Вид у него при этом совсем ошалелый, а они ведь еще даже не поцеловались.    
   
Джон трясет головой.  
   
— Невероятно. Черт подери, просто _не верится_ …  
   
— Когда ты отбросишь все невозможное, то, что останется, даже самое невероятное, обязательно будет правдой.  
   
— И чем больше я _изучаю_ это самое невозможное, тем больше замечаю, что оно относится исключительно к тебе, восхитительный ты псих.  
   
Шерлок делает движение, будто собираясь убрать затычку, но Джон ловит его запястье.  
   
— Оставь ее, — говорит он.  
   
Шерлок язвительно кривит верхнюю губу.  
   
— Это приказ, капитан?  
   
— Да. Если ты ее вытащишь, то я тебя опять переверну и жестко отымею, а я не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз вышел таким. А теперь дай мне просто тебе отсосать.  
   
— Твой рот, — произносит Шерлок. Поняв, что затычку только что отнесли к категории особо развратных поясов верности, он осторожно сжимается вокруг нее. — Твой чертовски сексуальный рот. Разве ты с его помощью ставишь пациентам диагнозы?  
   
— Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, что я собираюсь сделать с его помощью.  
   
Джон неловко тянет боксеры, пытаясь равномерно спустить их по ногам, но Шерлок сжимает будра, останавливая движение.   
   
— Не надо, — говорит он. — Оставь их там, где они есть. И рубашку тоже оставь.  
   
— Что с тобой? Что за желание оказаться полуголым? — удивляется Джон. В голове возникает образ Шерлока, гораздо моложе, чем сейчас, ласкающего на заднем сиденье машины другого юношу.  
   
 _Или, возможно, он стесняется,_ думает Джон, _из-за спины._  
   
— Не ищи простых ответов, — произносит Шерлок. — Это никак не связано с тайными сексуальными развлечениями подростков. И никак не связано со шрамами, так что можешь выкинуть их из головы.  
   
От уточнения, что на это он никак не способен, Джон все же отказывается.  
   
— Тогда что?  
   
— Просто мне хочется, чтобы у тебя сохранилась связь между «я одетый» и «я раздетый». Хочется, чтобы, когда мы будем где-нибудь в городе, ты видел эту рубашку и знал, что под ней я обнажен, жду тебя, как и было практически с того самого дня, как мы познакомились. И еще, Джон? Я _и дальше_ буду заниматься этим для тебя.  
   
— Ох, дьявольщина, — запустив пальцы в короткие волосы, выдыхает Джон. — Тебе обязательно нужно быть таким соблазнительным? Я трахну тебя, только когда буду готов к этому, не раньше. А теперь расскажи мне, как тебе отсосать.  
   
— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — уточняет Шерлок. — Предполагается, что рокировка должна принести удовольствие тебе, а не мне.  
   
— Для гения дедукции ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, — отвечает Джон. — Да, я хочу. Честно, я об этом весь день то и дело думал.   
   
Шерлок согласно кивает, и Джон опускается между его ног на колени.  
   
Джон начинает с поцелуя. Он оставляет его, почти невесомый, на уздечке — треугольном образовании рубинового цвета между головкой и крайней плотью. Шерлок вздрагивает. Воодушевленный этим, Джон высовывает язык и на пробу облизывает член.  
   
Шерлок издает тихий стон.  
   
— Больше, — шепчет он.  
   
— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — умоляет Джон в промежутке между все более и более замысловатыми касаниями языком тела Шерлока.  
   
— Тебя, — удается выдохнуть Шерлоку, когда Джон берет головку в рот.  
   
 _С нежностями покончено,_ думает Джон. _Переходим к делу._ Теперь он принимается пробовать любовника на вкус всерьез. Джон проводит языком вдоль головки, чувствуя выступившие на ней соль и желание, затем движется по стволу вниз, смачивая его. Он понятия не имеет, что сейчас делает, но Шерлоку влага, тепло и давление, похоже, очень нравятся.   
   
— Хорошо, — бормочет он, беспомощно шаря руками по сторонам от себя. — Да, оххх…  
   
Взяв одно из яичек в рот, Джон посасывает его. На губах остается яркий и острый вкус. Он вызывает у Джона воспоминания о лесе, о пропахших потом логовах диких зверей и темных дырах, поджидающих путника под поваленными деревьями.  
   
— _М-м-м,_ — тянет Шерлок, когда Джон переходит к другому яичку. — Джон. Джон. Ты _точно_ уверен, что не хочешь меня перевернуть и войти? Мне говорили, у меня самая зрелищная задница.  
   
— А ну тихо, — выдыхает Джон. Он опять облизывает блестящую головку, а затем проводит языком по щели. Здесь вкус соленый, как морской воздух. Подняв взгляд, Джон видит расширившиеся зрачки любовника, усеивающие его грудь и скулы розовые пятна, дрожь его горла. Такой вид Шерлока напоминает Джону о том, как он, будучи подростком, разглядел с темного, продуваемого всеми ветрами пляжа Комету Галлея. Сейчас он тоже, весь пропитавшись солью, наблюдает нечто редкое и прекрасное.  
   
— Как же я чертовски _хочу_ тебя, — цепляясь за простыни, умоляет Шерлок. Джон замирает от осознания, что его рывки, должно быть, заставляют затычку двигаться, касаясь Шерлока повсюду.  
   
— Я с тобой, — говорит он. Он берет в рот столько плоти Шерлока, сколько может, а затем отстраняется, водя языком по чувствительной нижней поверхности, посасывает головку, после чего опять берет член практически до самого основания.   
   
— Да, Боже, да, — выкрикивает Шерлок. Сейчас ему нужны не поддразнивания, а методичность, и Джон намерен ему ее дать. Он вырабатывает ровный ритм посасываний и полизываний там, где нежная кожа наиболее чувствительна. Едва Шерлок издает благодарный стон, как Джон принимается равномерно вскидывать и опускать голову. Он наслаждается чувством соприкосновения своего рта и члена любовника, смакует бархатистый привкус мускуса на губах.  
   
Через несколько минут Джон перемещается чуть в сторону, проведя нежной нижней поверхностью языка по округлому кончику головки. Шерлок невольно напрягает бедра.  
   
— Оу, — выдыхает он, распахнув глаза шире, чем Джон когда-либо видел в период отсутствия расследования. — На нижней стороне нет… вкусовых рецепторов. Там у тебя кожа такая же гладкая, как … _ах_ … у меня там, где ты… _оххх_ … лижешь. Сделай еще.  
   
Джон с радостью подчиняется. Все, что только будет позволено, чтобы продолжать делать это, продолжать и дальше дарить Шерлоку сокровенное удовольствие. По-прежнему посасывая и полизывая, он запускает руку между ног Шерлока и берет в ладонь его твердые, напряженно вставшие яички.  
   
— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок и, приподнявшись над кроватью, дергает бедрами. В его голосе чувствуется легкая паника. — Джон, ты захочешь выпустить меня… Джон, у меня…  
   
Джон смотрит ему прямо в глаза и делает еще одно посасывающее движение. С силой.  
   
— …оргазм, — задыхаясь, выпаливает Шерлок. Всхлипнув, он содрогается и мощным потоком выплескивает в застывший в ожидании рот Джона свидетельство полученного им удовольствия. Когда все заканчивается, он, совершенно обессиленный, падает обратно на подушки, вывернув одну руку, а другой крепко вцепившись в здоровое плечо Джона.  
   
Прежде чем Шерлок успевает произнести еще хотя бы слово, Джон надвигается на него и демонстративно сглатывает, а затем, если смысл увиденного не дошел до Шерлока сразу, нарочито медленно облизывает губы.  
   
— Боже, — едва слышно произносит Шерлок. Его голос звучит изумленно, устало, но определенно _не_ скучающе. — Я создал монстра.  
   
Джон согласно кусает его за ухо.  
___________________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика.**  
   
* **НСЗ** — Национальная служба здравоохранения (National Health Service)_.


	15. О любви и морщинах

— Джон. Расскажи мне. И подвинься. Просто не представляю, как человек твоего роста может умудриться занять весь диван, но тебе это удалось.  
   
Когда сосед не реагирует, Шерлок втискивается между ним и подлокотником, а затем толкает его в бок на удивление роскошным для такого худого человека бедром.  
   
— Нечего рассказывать, — отвечает Джон. — Я _в порядке_.  
   
— Ты пытаешься обуться на босую ногу.  
   
 _Твою мать. Началось._  
   
— На улице не так уж и холодно.  
   
— Позволь мне внести ясность. Ты всегда надеваешь носки, поскольку справиться с ними в обычной жизни проще простого, а без них ты натрешь ноги до водянок. Но сегодня ты так торопишься удрать от меня, что пожертвовал удобством. Однако, несмотря на разумный ход, дающий экономию времени, особых успехов не видно, потому что ты пытаешься натянуть на левую ногу _правый_ ботинок.  
   
Джон молчит, но ботинок все же выпускает. Тот с глухим стуком падает на пол.  
   
— Не расскажешь, капитан? Перед тобой стоит тарелка со стремительно остывающим тостом, который, несмотря на многолетний опыт приготовления упомянутого деликатеса, ты умудрился сжечь. Допущенную оплошность ты надеялся исправить с помощью абрикосового джема, но взял неправильный контейнер и щедро полил тост чатни из манго и лука, который нам вечером привезли домой с остальным заказом. И это несмотря на то, что с тех пор, как произошла ужасная путаница с человеческими подкожными жировыми отложениями в жестянке из-под тапиоки, я придерживаюсь строгих правил маркировки всех емкостей. Отсюда вывод: ты расстроен.  
   
Большим и указательным пальцами Джон надавливает на внутренние уголки закрытых глаз.  
   
— Тебе обязательно делать это прямо сейчас? Не мог бы ты на этот раз, не знаю, просто мирно не обратить внимания?  
   
— На какие-то вещи? Да. Пока дело не коснулось тебя, я мирно не обращал внимания на промаркированные банки в холодильнике. На тебя? Нет. И отчасти потому, что это связано со мной.  
   
— С чего ты взял?  
   
— Ты встал, не сказав мне ни слова и не выказав ни малейшего признака физической привязанности, несмотря на то, что было между нами этой ночью. За все утро мне также не посчастливилось получить ни одного твоего обычного знака внимания: ты меня не целовал, не обнимал и не хватал за задницу. Другими словами, ты меня избегаешь. На протяжении всего разговора ты старательно отводишь взгляд, чтобы не встретиться с моим. Весьма необычно для человека, который обычно — как это называется? — _трахает меня глазами_ прямо на полу. Это еще один признак, что ты меня избегаешь. А сейчас ты пытаешься проскользнуть в дверь за два часа до того, как тебе нужно быть на работе. Ради этого ты даже забыл про носки и завтрак. Все признаки указывают на то, что ты расстроен из-за меня. Не хочешь сам рассказать, почему, или мне продолжить?  
   
— Я не желаю разговаривать об этом.  
   
— Тогда я все-таки продолжу. Помнишь передачу по чуть-менее-тупому-чем-обычно каналу, где рассказывалось о разведении таких собак, у которых на лбу определенным образом расположены складки? Те, что складывались в слова из китайских иероглифов?  
   
— Мопсы. Извини, но _при чем_ здесь мопсы?  
   
Шерлок выразительно выгибает бровь.  
   
— Ах да. Теперь же я прирученный зверек, у которого к тому же все морщинами на лбу написано. Превосходно. Спасибо тебе огромное, Джим, что разъяснил.  
   
— Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты не станешь сравнивать меня с людьми, которые причинили тебе боль.  
   
 _Конечно,_ думает Джон. _Он ничего не имеет против полоумных убийц. Его заботит только то, что Мориарти посмел дотронуться до меня. Конкретно меня. Вряд ли у долговязого мерзавца есть хоть какие-то моральные представления, но те, что все же имеются, нацелены точно на выпускника Королевского военно-медицинского колледжа, доктора Джона Ватсона. Он собственник и думает, что я ему принадлежу. И это довольно ужасно, с какой стороны ни посмотри, в том числе с этой: как полный идиот, я ничего не могу с собой поделать и нахожу это возбуждающим._  
   
Не желая только теперь признавать существование парной мании, составляющей основу их повседневной жизни, Джон все тем же резким тоном произносит:  
   
— Спасибо, что _ты_ не зовешь меня своей собачкой.  
   
— Разумеется, не зову.  
   
Джон яростно уставляется на него.  
   
— Разумеется.  
   
— Я всего лишь указываю на то, что морщинки у тебя над переносицей чрезмерно выразительны. Они немедленно выдают все, что ты чувствуешь. Прямо сейчас они говорят: «злость и вина». С тем же успехом ты можешь купить себе неоновую вывеску на Площади Пикадилли. Ты на меня зол, но не чувствуешь себя вправе злиться. Чтобы сделать свое состояние более обоснованным, ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать на словесное оскорбление. Впрочем, для этого тебе придется очень постараться.  
   
— Шерлок…  
   
— Все еще не хочешь рассказать мне, в чем дело? Тогда вернемся ко вчерашнему дню. Ты пошел на работу, избил в лифте Себастиана за то, что он назвал меня «подстилкой», вернулся домой и отсосал мне.  
   
— Я тебе «отсосал»? Сколько телевизионной дряни ты просмотрел? И по какому каналу?  
   
— Замечательно. Меня не волнует, какими лингвистическими терминами мы руководствуемся в данном разговоре, Джон. Ты орально удовлетворил меня, подведя к оргазму с помощью действий, чей эффект был усилен навыками циркулярного дыхания, которые ты приобрел, играя в прошлом на кларнете.  
   
— Очень рад, что кларнет хоть _в чем-то_ оказался полезен, — Джон берет с журнального столика карандаш и принимается его кончиком отстукивать по столешнице нервный ритм.   
   
Шерлок, похоже, размышляет, стоит или нет напоминать о первопричине случившейся оральной фиксации. Наконец, он выбирает второй вариант.  
   
— Ты был расстроен из-за Себа, — замечает он, — потому что он был дерзок со мной. А сегодня утром ты пытался скрыть, что зол еще и на меня за то, что я таскался с кем ни попадя и вообще переспал со всеми отсюда и до Уангомомоны включительно. Или, если ты предпочитаешь более лицеприятный вариант, вел себя так, что дал всевозможные поводы для обвинения в распутстве. И хотя ты на самом деле ревнуешь, где-то внутри ты понимаешь, что твое поведение просто нелепо.  
   
Внезапно Джон ощущает на языке что-то маленькое, твердое, цилиндрической формы. Кажется, он только что откусил ластик. Джон выплевывает резинку на столик.  
   
— _Мое_ поведение нелепо? Мое. Мое поведение. Тебе следовало бы признать, что твое прошлое несколько необычно для человека, не умеющего играть на электрогитаре.  
   
— Не умеющего?  
   
— Да, определенно.  
   
Бледные пальцы Шерлока зарываются в темные завитки волос.  
   
— Прекрасно. Я перетрахался со 183 мужчинами, хотя, видимо, должен был беречь себя для тебя, 184-ого. И где здесь логика? Я никогда прежде не встречал никого, даже отдаленно напоминающего тебя, Джон. Так каким образом мне следовало сделать вывод о твоем существовании? Ничто в имеющихся данных не указывало на то, что в моем будущем возникнет невысокий, высококвалифицированный, в чем-то агрессивный военный врач, или что он станет так невыносимо долго ждать, прежде чем появиться.  
   
Джон проводит рукой по только что выбритому подбородку.  
   
— Но если бы я появился раньше… — начинает он.  
   
Шерлок ждет. Умение ждать относится к тому, чему его, с переменным успехом, научил Джон.  
   
— Ты бы остановился? — спрашивает Джон. — У тебя были бы все остальные, или ты бы остановился? На мне.  
   
Шерлок закатывает серебристые глаза, а затем от отчаяния зажмуривается, отчего у Джона возникает ассоциация с двумя двадцатипенсовыми монетами, катившимися по тротуару и исчезнувшими в решетке стока.  
   
— Какой смысл спрашивать об этом? Ты исходишь из несуществующего развития событий. Если бы ты появился раньше, ты сам заинтересовался бы? Какая моя прежняя ипостась увлекла бы гетеросексуального, тщательно следящего за своим здоровьем, высокообразованного, социально ответственного Джона Ватсона? Запертый в клинике подросток? Героинщик в двадцать с небольшим? Вор?  
   
Джон не выдерживает.  
   
— _Все перечисленное,_ — выпаливает он и с яростью тыкает в кофейный столик и так уже немало потрепанным карандашом. Тот разламывается надвое. Первая половина отлетает на шахматную доску, свалив с нее две пешки и слона, а другая остается зажатой в кулаке Джона. — _Все_ , черт возьми, перечисленное, ясно? — продолжает он. — Чем бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни был, но я хочу именно этого человека. Просто… Бога ради, как кто-то вроде тебя мог закончить членом Себастиана у себя во рту? Ты достоин _большего_ , Шерлок. Ты прекрасен, гениален и достоин гораздо большего.  
   
Лицо Шерлока делается странно хрупким, будто скрывающиеся под кожей тонкие кости превратились в сахарные волокна.  
   
— Оу, — произносит он абсолютно лишенным интонаций голосом. — Ты знал, что мы с Себастианом занимались оральным сексом, и поэтому решил испробовать его на мне, считая, что таким образом расквитаешься. Что ж, Игра началась. Если это все, чего ты хотел добиться, тебе не было нужды проделывать то, что произошло. Он никогда не менялся со мной местами. Это… тебе _приятно_ узнать это?  
   
— Прекрати, — стонет Джон. — Пожалуйста, прекрати. Дело вовсе не в этом. Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что меня тошнит от мысли о тебе вместе с ним. На самом деле, вместе с кем угодно. Я знаю, у меня нет для этого никаких причин. Я пытаюсь избавиться от подобных мыслей, но все еще… Господи, не отвечай, не надо, но как именно они касались тебя? Я мог бы выяснить это сам, прочитав журнал, но я не хочу. Они ласкали тебя руками, ртом, членами, теми средневековыми пыточными орудиями? Или просто _лежали_ , пока ты все делал сам? Это было бы хуже всего, правда. Не знаю, почему, но было бы.  
   
Выражение лица Шерлока смягчается.  
   
— Тебе не дает покоя мысль, что, будучи очень уязвимым, пренебрегая собой, я позволил огромному числу мужчин использовать себя как секс-игрушку. Вот почему так было бы хуже всего. Ты переживаешь, что я пострадал из-за этого. Не мучайся, мне было хорошо. Позавчера ты первым делом подумал, что я эмоциональный выродок, использующий других людей в качестве точек измерения в эксперименте. Как лаконично выразилась Салли, псих. Что, если ты прав в обоих случаях?  
   
— Нет. Просто… нет. Ты не бездушен и не псих.  
   
— С какой стати тебя заботит, каков я?  
   
— Потому что я _люблю_ тебя, идиот. Знаю, я тебе этого не говорил, но это так. С тобой невероятно сложно, ты настоящий маньяк и, к тому же, сумасшедший, как заяц, но не мне судить, потому что я безнадежно и бесповоротно в тебя влюблен. Влюблен с того самого мгновения, как ты впервые открыл рот в Бартсе.  
   
Словно повторно проигрывая тот момент, Шерлок и в самом деле очень-очень широко раскрывает рот.  
   
— Твою мать, — стонет Джон и прижимается лицом к плечу Шерлока. — Теперь всему крышка. Я не собирался пока тебе этого говорить. Пожалуйста, только не пытайся опять наложить на себя руки. Ты еще не совсем стабилен, а я понятия не имею, на что ты способен. Я не выдержу, если…  
   
— Джон.  
   
— Что? — невнятно отзывается Джон. Из-за футболки голос звучит глухо.  
   
Шерлок за подбородок приподнимает голову соседа и внимательно смотрит на него.  
   
— Ты уже мне сказал. Ты мне все сказал гораздо раньше.  
   
Иногда, когда Шерлок прикасается к нему, Джон чувствует, как отчетливо, осязаемо замедляется бег времени. Это напоминает фильм про кунг-фу, когда весь бюджет потрачен на спецэффекты.  
   
— Как… — уставившись в глаза, серебристые, как призраки или воспоминания, Джон облизывает верхнюю губу.  
   
— Ты говоришь мне это постоянно.  
   
— Это так очевидно?  
   
— Да. Ты меня любишь. Я знаю. Ты никогда _не прекращаешь_ говорить мне это.  
   
Джон удрученно потирает затылок.  
   
— _Заметил_ он, видите ли, чертов ты шельмец. Понимаешь ли ты, что у меня в словарном запасе есть и другие слова, помимо «поразительно», «невероятно» и «потрясающе»? Просто рядом с тобой у меня не возникает в них необходимости.  
   
Торопливым взмахом руки Шерлок отметает предложенную идею.  
   
— Я не о твоих словах. За то время, что мы вместе, улыбки, адресованные исключительно мне, подарили тебе две новых морщинки. Ночью в постели ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы прижаться ко мне, как ножик, несмотря на то, что логичнее, учитывая наши относительные параметры, чтобы как ножик к тебе прижимался я.  
   
— Как ложки, Шерлок. Бога ради, говорят «как ложки».  
   
— Даже если так. Ты продолжаешь держать меня даже после того, как засыпаешь. Вчера я предложил оказать тебе сексуальную услугу, сделать все, что ты хочешь, но ты предпочел доставить удовольствие мне, ничего не получив взамен. Если кто-то предлагает тебе деньги, чтобы ты шпионил за мной, ты отказываешься. Если кто-то пытается меня убить, ты стреляешь в него. Если кто-то унижает меня, ты чуть ли не до смерти душишь его в лифте. Как ты думаешь, почему я перестал настаивать на ответе на вопрос, любим ли мы друг друга или нет? Я и так уже знал.  
   
— Что ж, все верно, — соглашается Джон. — Я рад, что все рассказал.  
   
— Не ты, а твои поступки, — поправляет его сосед. Он тянется поцеловать Джона в волосы, но тот опережает его и целует в губы.  
   
— Превосходно, — констатирует Шерлок. — Теперь все, что от тебя требуется, это обнять меня и схватить за задницу, после чего мы вернемся к нашему обычному утру.  
   
   
_______________________________________________________  
   
   
Ночью в постели Джон все еще спорит с самим собой.  
   
— Когда я спросил, как кто-то вроде тебя мог закончить, отсасывая Себу и типам вроде него…  
   
— Ты все еще думаешь об этом, — стонет Шерлок. — Я слышал.  
   
— Да. Знаешь, мне одновременно хочется и не хочется выяснить, что довело тебя до такой крайности.  
   
— Хорошо. Я подожду, пока ты заснешь, и расскажу.  
   
— Как это поможет?  
   
— Я подсчитал, что 54% тебя хочет знать, а 46% не хочет. Иногда я разговариваю с тобой таким тоном, от которого ты проснешься с гарантией в 52%. Цифры довольно близки.  
   
— Хорошо, — соглашается Джон, снова прижимаясь к спине партнера. Медленно тянутся минуты, а они все лежат в темноте, так тесно приникнув друг к другу, как это только возможно для двух отдельных человек, если они уже от природы не являются единым целым.  
   
 _Как столовые приборы,_ вяло думает Шерлок. _Как две части непонятного, но очень ладно складывающегося столового прибора._ Плотнее прижавшись спиной к любовнику, он позволяет тихому дыханию Джона задать спокойный ритм биения его сердца.


	16. Пергамент

Надеюсь, я буду говорить не слишком громко, Джон. Если захочешь — просыпайся, а не захочешь — спи дальше. Как бы то ни было, ты рядом, любишь меня, а это во много раз превосходит все мои самые смелые надежды.  
   
Так как же мне тебе все это рассказать? Мне даже не приходит в голову ничего такого, что придало бы истории драматизма. Это сказка на ночь, а потому я, наверно, начну ее с «давным-давно».  
   
Я уже так долго живу, полностью вычеркнув свое прошлое, что едва ли в состоянии рассказывать о нем. Что давным-давно? Жили-были в стародавние времена очень глупые люди и один чересчур болтливый мальчишка? Или существовала давным-давно школа, все ученики которой были такие же, как Андерсон, и не оказалось среди них никого, кто, к моему бесконечному сожалению, был бы похож на тебя? Или же давным-давно жил-был я, резкий, уязвимый, слишком ни на кого не похожий и невероятно бестактный, и потому меня ненавидели, травили и загоняли в нору — так же, как псы загоняют лисицу? Да. Думаю, именно так.   
   
На самом деле именно изгои набрасываются на противника первыми. У них просто нет причин вести себя иначе. Окружающие не станут защищать их, пока живы, и мстить, если умерли. А в то время, о котором я сейчас говорю, я и был таким, всеми ненавидимым существом.  
   
Я еще совсем ребенок, но уже быстро соображаю и не могу найти общего языка с окружающим миром. Поначалу одиночество ничуть мне не мешает. Сидя под партой, я разучиваю Баха, выстукивая мелодии пальцами по ноге. Увлекшись топологией*, начинаю каждую неделю завязывать галстук по-новому; то узел Кавендиш, то Ганновер, то Кельвин, когда что придет в голову. За ланчем я из соломинок для питья собираю звездчатые икосаэдры**, которые храню в заброшенном чулане для моющих средств. Моя мать танцовщица, и, наловив мышей, я на перемене учу их пяти основным балетным позам с поправкой на четыре ноги. Но не успеваем мы начать ставить «Лебединое озеро», как мышей у меня отнимают. Прочие ученики считают мои странности невыносимыми, о чем доходчиво сообщают с помощью пинков и ударов кулаками.   
   
Ненависть, как и любовь, является прекрасным катализатором. Сперва она вымывает во мне дыру, потом заполняет ее до краев, а после, действуя изнутри, полностью изменяет. Словно запертая в коконе гусеница, окруженный глухой стеной ненависти одноклассников, я претерпеваю превращение. Я перестаю есть, потому что за пределами классной комнаты одноклассники проявляют еще большую жестокость, и поход в кафетерий всегда заканчивается побоями. Чтобы при любом развитии событий защитить себя хоть с одной стороны, я начинаю ходить по коридорам, прижимаясь к стене. Это выглядит странно и вызывает еще больше издевок. Я выучиваюсь бегло говорить на целом ряде языков, пытаясь отыскать тот, что лучше всех выразит испытываемую мною злобу. Но с поставленной задачей не справляется ни один. Тогда я игнорирую одноклассников и, спрятавшись в библиотеке, принимаюсь за изучение ядов, оружия, взрывчатых веществ.  
   
Однажды директор называет меня циником. В тот же день дома я отыскиваю это слово в словаре, а найдя, плачу: не потому, что меня оскорбили или мне стало стыдно, но потому, что само его наличие в книге указывает на то, что в мире существуют еще люди вроде меня. Тогда я впервые начинаю осторожно верить, что все же не абсолютно одинок. Очень долго эта словарная статья служит мне источником робкой надежды, и я так часто перечитываю ее, что в итоге страница выпадает из переплета.  
   
В то же время дети целиком состоят из противоречий, и я выряжаюсь в ярко-малиновые бриджи. Теперь издевки льются бесконечным потоком. Годы спустя меня будут спрашивать, почему я не знаю вещей, которые известны каждому школьнику: про динозавров, Норманнское завоевание, Солнечную систему. Может, я ничего не учил в начальных классах? И ответом, которым я ни разу никого не удостоил, будет «да, естественно». Но дело не в этом.  
   
Быть бессердечным мерзавцем просто. Ты знаешь, что из себя представляют люди, Джон. Девяносто восемь человек из ста пойдут по легкому пути, и только двое окажутся идиотами, которых привлекут трудности. Мы с тобой как раз такие идиоты. Ты был бы моей спасительной гаванью, единственным другом, принес бы мне освобождение, озарив окружающий меня мрак, но школы вроде той, в которой учился я, устроены так, что ты и близко бы к ним не смог подойти. Ты из простой семьи, и я уверен, что пока твои родители большую часть времени пытались урезонить Гарри, ты рос, предоставленный самому себе. У таких людей нет ни времени, ни сил, ни достаточных знаний на соискание стипендии, а в моей школе она понадобилась бы тебе, просто чтобы оплатить ланч. Ты был нужен мне как воздух, но тебя не было рядом.  
   
В одиннадцать лет я убил отца, предал мать и привел в легкое замешательство брата. Ты знаешь, что я заинтересовался растениями и, разрезая их, случайно порезался. Другим можно было наносить мне раны годами, но почему-то, когда это сделал я сам, это оказалось недопустимо. Меня выдворили в частную клинику, чтобы там я тщательно взрастил все свои многочисленные промахи.  
   
Нейролептики среди лекарств имели в восьмидесятые тот же статус, что и кокаин среди легких наркотиков. Инъекции «Аминазина»***, ставшие для меня введением в механику внутривенного впрыскивания препаратов, применялись для лечения шизофрении, маниакальных синдромов, психозов и «взрывной реакции», под чем психиатрия подразумевает бесконтрольное проявление эмоций. Я рыдал, кричал, рвал на себе волосы, но был надежно погребен в больнице, персонал которой на любой поступок быстро отвечал соответствующим лечением. Знаю, сложно поверить, но я был чувствительным и эмоциональным ребенком, а «Аминазин» положил моей эмоциональности конец. А еще я от него словно онемел: меня ничто не интересовало, я был не в силах жаловаться и — более чем когда-либо — не в силах сопротивляться.  
   
Другие пациенты находили мою новоприобретенную покорность… удобной. Тогда в психиатрических клиниках для несовершеннолетних кого только не содержали, начиная жертвами насилия и заканчивая сексуальными преступниками. Люди с разными диагнозами не всегда оказывались изолированы друг от друга. В память о том времени у меня остались те шрамы на спине. Были и другие последствия, но им не хватает зрительной составляющей.  
   
В больнице я получил возможность досконально изучить поведение преступников, что впоследствии стало краеугольным камнем моей профессии. Хотелось бы мне сказать, что я благодарен за это.  
   
Основа моей сущности — умение легко обучаться новому. Все, что со мной проделывали, вскоре я научился делать сам. Такова суть лечения. И наконец, когда я довел до совершенства умение курить, наносить порезы, делать самому себе уколы и, лежа по большей части на спине, размышлять о том, о чем мои мучители могли только мечтать, меня признали достаточно здоровым, чтобы вернуться домой. Вот только особняк с двумя обозленными родственниками и толпой слуг домом, строго говоря, не является. Это всего лишь постройка. И поэтому я уехал в Итон.  
   
   
_____________________________________________________  
   
   
Шерлок ощущает, как напрягается прижатая к его спине грудь Джона, а спокойно лежавшие раньше на талии руки стискивают футболку.  
   
— Ты не спишь, — замечает он. — Давно?  
   
Потянувшись назад, он проводит ладонью по щеке любовника, а когда убирает руку, пальцы оказываются влажными.  
   
Не ответив, Джон всхлипывает.  
   
Изо всех сил Шерлок старается подобрать подходящие слова. Он вспоминает, как как-то раз пытался договориться с конфоркой и заставить ее вскипятить воду, а вместо этого подпалил волосы на костяшках пальцев. Тогда сосед утешал его.  
   
— Ну, ну… — шепчет Шерлок. Что-то вроде этого обычно повторяют непрошеные утешители, так что, хотя сам он не выносит повторов, он произносит это слово снова и снова. Нейротипики**** считают, что оно успокаивает, но Джон, должно быть, вовсе не нейротипик, потому что его рыдания становятся только сильнее.  
   
 _Эти слезы для меня,_ потрясенно осознает Шерлок. _Сам я способен заплакать, только когда возникает необходимость в манипулировании свидетелями. Джон это знает, знает, что просто так, для себя я не могу, вот и делает это для меня. Одалживает слезы так же, как дает свой телефон._  
   
Вцепившийся в плечи Шерлока и вздрагивающий от рыданий, Джон сейчас напоминает бьющийся под напором сильного ветра плащ. Поддавшись инстинктам, о существовании которых у себя он даже не подозревал, Шерлок берет ладони Джона в свои и крепко прижимает их к груди — словно застегивает скрепляющую ворот пряжку, прячась от непогоды — а затем осторожно и нерешительно начинает покачивать бедрами взад-вперед. Джон движется вместе с ним, как в плывущей по реке лодке.  
   
— Ты полоумный чертяка, — глухо и все еще всхлипывая, произносит Джон. — Настоящий сумасшедший. Неужели ты пытаешься меня _успокаивать_? Майкрофт, скорее фотографируй. Ты ведь правда пытаешься.  
   
— Я не пытаюсь, — замечает Шерлок. — Я вполне _успешно_ справляюсь. Вещественное доказательство А: ты уже снова можешь говорить. Вещественное доказательство Б: ты справился с эмоциями, даже не принимая нейролептики. И теперь мне интересно, был бы ты взвинчен еще сильнее или все же слабее, признайся я еще раз, что люблю тебя.  
   
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — отвечает Джон, вытирая глаза о футболку Шерлока. — Господи, я так сильно тебя люблю. Мне хочется отыскать всех, кто тронул тебя хоть пальцем, и… ну, заходить в морг за новыми объектами тебе точно не понадобится. Сколько лет ты носился, приписывая себе социопатию, великий влюбчивый романтик? У тебя чертовски плохо выходит — в смысле, быть социопатом, а не романтиком. Мастер по обращению с ножами из тебя никакой. Ты ведь сам себе диагноз поставил? Потому что в противном случае можешь со спокойной душой требовать возвращения гонорара.  
   
— Нет, мне помогали. Тем более что едва ли тебе судить об этом.  
   
— С какой стати?   
   
Шерлок приподнимает уголки губ.  
   
— Сколько лет ты носился, приписывая себе гетеросексуальность, человек, выкрикивающий в оргазме мое имя? У тебя чертовски плохо выходит — в смысле, быть гетеросексуалом, а не испытывать оргазм. Бабник из тебя никакой. Ты ведь сам себе диагноз поставил? Потому что в противном…  
   
— Нет, — прерывает его речь Джон. — Мне помогали. От Олдершота до Кандагара. Знаешь, для человека, только что удалившего воспоминания, ты на редкость хорошо помнишь мои слова. Вот только ты ничего не забываешь до тех пор, пока в них не начинает фигурировать «Теско».   
   
— Ты понятия не имеешь, так ли это.  
   
Джон чувствует улыбку Шерлока, когда тот подносит его руку к губам. А потом Шерлок ее целует и, когда Джон вздыхает в ответ, берет один короткий палец в рот.  
   
— Прекрати, — произносит Джон. — Я тут все еще обдумываю, кого мне нужно убить за тебя. Расскажи, что произошло в Итоне.  
   
— Практически ничего, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — С одной стороны, к тому времени я уже в значительной степени утратил эмоциональность, что для Итона было большим достоинством. А с другой, там я познакомился с Жульеном, и он взял меня под крыло в качестве своего особого проекта. Его отец был главой Дексьем Бюро, и Жульен четко дал понять, что любые нападки на меня приведут к печальным последствиям.  
   
— Его отец был главой чего?  
   
— Французского аналога МИ-5.  
   
Джон качает головой.  
   
— Я рад, что кто-то о тебе заботился. Но почему он стал за тобой приглядывать?  
   
— Он был похож на тебя.  
   
— Преданный? Храбрый? Защищал тебя?  
   
— Возможно, но я имел в виду другое. Ему нравилась моя задница.  
   
Шлепнув по упомянутому изгибу, Джон замирает.  
   
— Ты думаешь, — замечает Шерлок.  
   
— Да. С ним все… было в порядке? Вы тогда были очень молоды. Он не причинял тебе боль?  
   
— Не причинял, — подтверждает Шерлок.  
   
— Он тебя любил, — силясь разобраться, предполагает Джон.  
   
— Любовь не из его репертуара. Он такой же, как …  
   
Шерлок чувствует, как Джон напрягается каждым мускулом. _Неудачно_ , думает он.  
   
— Не такой, какой я _сейчас_ , — поправляет себя Шерлок. — Такой, каким я _был_ до встречи с тобой. Жульен хорошо относился ко мне, правда. Он не любил меня, но и не вел себя так, будто я ему принадлежу, не был пренебрежителен. Мы просто были похожи: два находящихся под постоянным пристальным надзором молодых человека, которым нравится секс.  
   
Джон по-прежнему напряжен, и совсем не так, как хотелось бы Шерлоку.   
   
— Джон, успокойся. Расслабься. Поверь мне. Теперь я с тобой.  
   
— Извини, — вздыхает Джон. — Просто… иногда я не могу избавиться от мыслей о твоих экспериментах. Я не хочу оказаться одним из них. Если бы это было всем, чем я могу быть для тебя, я бы согласился, но я не был бы счастлив. Я знаю, ты не стал бы намеренно лгать мне об этом, но ты сам сказал, что у тебя нет никакого романтического опыта. Так откуда тебе знать, что это именно любовь? Откуда ты знаешь, что, проснувшись на следующей неделе, ты не поймешь, что испытываешь нечто совершенно иное?  
   
— Я не представляю, чем еще это может быть. Мне хорошо знакомы все прочие чувства, так что путем исключения… ох, дьявол. Это ведь не поможет, да? Прекрасно. Я люблю тебя, Джон. Я уверен.  
   
— Насколько уверен?  
   
Протянув руку назад, Шерлок кладет ладонь на бедро Джона и сжимает его, как поручень.  
   
— В этом… пламени? Осознании желаемого? Твердом решении высечь твое имя на коже, в сердце, каждом закоулке моей нервной системы? Ты не представляешь, насколько глубоки мои чувства. Клянусь, Джон, если это не любовь, то ее тогда вообще нет на земле.  
   
— Хорошо, — улыбается Джон и мягко прижимается к спине Шерлока. От прежнего напряжения нет и следа.  
   
— Насколько хорошо?  
   
— _Очень_ хорошо.  
   
Шерлок ухмыляется.  
   
— Значит ли это, что ты меня трахнешь?  
   
Джон щипает его за шею.  
   
— Опять по новой. Найди другого врача, и я тебя трахну. Но я не стану этого делать, пока ты мой пациент.  
   
— Значит, не видать мне анального секса, пока я не обращусь к медикам? Шантаж тебе не к лицу, Джон.  
   
— Может быть, зато тебе он идет, разве нет? Салли права: преступления тебя заводят. Что такое может дать тебе Мориарти, чего не могу я? Я отдам тебе все, законно это или нет. Возьму на себя обвинение в хулиганстве. Пойду ради тебя на шантаж. Положу у твоих ног трупы врагов, как кот положил бы придушенную мышь.  
   
Шерлок стонет.  
   
— Ты самый худший из _всех возможных_ соседей. Изучил, что мне нравится, довел до состояния постоянного сексуального желания, а теперь ясно даешь понять, что на секс не пойдешь.  
   
— Прекрасно. Можешь не искать другого врача. Правда, тогда тебе придется обойтись без моего великолепного члена. Он не проникнет в тебя, не будет тебя трахать, не выплеснет в твою задницу сперму. Мне плевать.  
   
Шерлок обдумывает сказанное.  
   
— А Сара берет новых пациентов?  
   
— Боже мой. Это что, ревность? Тебе просто хочется, чтобы она увидела тебя голым.  
   
— Именно. Без одежды я произвожу неизгладимое впечатление. Если, увидев меня во всем моем великолепии, она не покончит с фантазиями заманить тебя обратно в свое диванно-целомудренное логово, то уже ничто не поможет.   
   
— Ты пытаешься заговорить мне зубы и не рассказывать об университете. Каким образом ты скатился от одного только Жульена до…  
   
— До царицы бала? Я вырос.  
   
— Что ты сделал?  
   
— Вырос. На шесть дюймов. Летом после старших классов. Я стал…  
   
— Красавчиком?  
   
— Я хотел сказать — высоким. Стал выглядеть старше, и другим теперь было проще решиться, если им нравилось то, что я им предлагал.  
   
— Еще бы. Гребаный красавчик. Думаю, ты сделался грациозным и чуть более мускулистым, примерно как сейчас? И твоя кожа была даже еще бледнее, шея длиннее, а задница аппетитнее?  
   
— Возможно, — соглашается Шерлок. — Джон, ты мне затылок слюнявишь.  
   
— Итак, ты отправился в Кембридж, — подталкивает Джон. — И там внезапно вместо презрения увидел в глазах окружающих…  
   
— Вожделение. Да.  
   
— И ни у кого уже больше не вызывало отвращения то, что ты такой умный и необычный, потому что в Кембридже быть умным и необычным в порядке вещей. Это символизирует его статус. Ты позаимствовал немного шарма, очарования и сексуальной уверенности у Жульена, свободного от предрассудков повесы-старшеклассника, и вслед за ним отправился в университет. А там люди внезапно захотели быть рядом с тобой, вместо того чтобы стараться оказаться от тебя подальше. И это превратилось…  
   
— В игру. Естественно. И тут встает другой вопрос: сколько из _них_ ты сумеешь затащить в постель? Глупцов, посредственностей. Без обид, Джон, но даже в Кембридже они составляют большую часть. Тупицы. Идиоты. После долгих лет их господства над тобой ты задумываешься: а сколькими из них ты сам можешь управлять? Сколько из них будут об этом умолять? Сколько из них ради этого станут ползать перед тобой _на коленях_? Высокомерных гордецов? «Нормальных»? Профессоров? Нобелевских лауреатов? Иностранных принцев и герцогов?  
   
— С такой-то внешностью? — Джон собственнически прикусывает плечо Шерлока. — Думаю, все, черт их возьми.  
   
— _Почти_ все. Интереса не проявил только один. Он был умен. Студент-стипендиат. Туда попадают и умные, Джон. У него не было никаких семейных связей, никаких денег, ничего. Он безобразно одевался и работал в столовой по двенадцать часов в неделю. Он был потрясающим.  
   
— Значит, те слова Жульена, хоть и слегка грубоваты, но твой типаж и правда…  
   
— Тот, о котором он сказал. Мне всегда нравились студенты-стипендиаты из-за их самоуверенности, упорства, привычки выживать своим умом и готовности практически на все, что угодно. Их не заботила сохранность фамильной чести, потому что просто нечего было охранять. Она их не волновала, и точка. Среди наследников родов ты такого не встретишь.  
   
— Итак, ты перетрахался…  
   
— С довольно большим количеством народа.  
   
— И ни одной женщины?  
   
— Я _гей_ , Джон. Только то, что я регулярно погребаю квартиру под слоем мусора, еще не говорит о традиционности моей ориентации.  
   
— И тебя не волнует такой пробел в данных? — Джон запоздало прикрывает рот рукой. — И _зачем_ я только это спрашиваю? Ведь последнее, что мне нужно — это чтобы ты внезапно открыл, что существует полно людей другого пола, с которыми тоже можно заниматься сексом.  
   
— Нет, не волнует. Подавляющее большинство половых актов состоит из того, что либо ты засовываешь в кого-то член, либо член засовывают в тебя. Я детально ознакомился с обоими вариантами. Конечно, еще бывает секс между женщинами, но здесь мне ничего не светит.  
   
— Очень… интересная точка зрения.  
   
— Спасибо.  
   
— Могу я задать один вопрос? Как ты не умер? Гепатит, ВИЧ. Разве не опасно, когда каждый день тебя трахает новый партнер?  
   
Хотя Джон явно не увидит, Шерлок выгибает бровь.  
   
— Одно только мое желание, чтобы ты мною овладел, еще не значит, что я конченый пассив. Чего бы Себ тебе, возможно, ни наговорил, обычно я бываю сверху.  
   
Джон задумчиво облизывает мочку уха Шерлока.  
   
— И тем не менее. Не особо безопасно.  
   
— Безопасность не стоит на первом месте в списке моих приоритетов. И не стояла, что только к лучшему, потому что я к ней никогда не стремился. Первый десяток моих партнеров или чуть более того относился к довольно благовоспитанным людям, которые применяли средства предохранения, заботясь обо мне. Когда же я стал менее разборчив, я приобрел ту репутацию, что тебе так красочно описал в лифте Себастиан, и прилагающееся к ней прозвище. Здесь уже каждый потенциальный партнер всякий раз гарантированно пользовался тпрезервативом, который, в целях самосохранения, предварительно надувал.  
   
— А наркотики?  
   
— Боже, ну конечно. Наркотики. Ты хоть примерно представляешь, сколько их будет в твоей жизни, если ты молод, хочешь секса, и при этом — это их определение, а не я выдумал — «милашка»? _Очень_ много, Джон.  
   
— То, что ты не умер, — чудо.  
   
Шерлок принимается внимательно изучать собственные ногти.  
   
— Чудеса предполагают наличие доброжелательно настроенного и обладающего сверхъестественными способностями божества. Тебе когда-нибудь попадались доказательства существования всепрощающего, всезнающего и всесильного создателя? Не кажется ли тебе, что он всего лишь величайший вымысел, а однозначно порочный, невежественный и слабый мир только подчеркивает эту гипотезу? То, что я до сих пор жив, не чудо. Это просто неожиданность. И больше всего — неожиданность для меня.  
   
Но Джон не собирается признавать никакие аргументы.  
   
— То, что ты есть, — _уже_ чудо. По крайней мере, для меня. Ты удивительный.  
   
Он скользит рукой от плеча Шерлока вниз, только чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно рядом. Когда ладонь достигает ягодиц, Джон останавливается. Здесь кожа кажется не такой, как везде. Нежная, гладкая, бархатистая. Как если бы ни Шерлок, ни кто-то другой никогда и не помышляли покушаться на нее. Она кажется… девственной, и Джон знает, что если бы он взглянул вниз, то увидел бы, какая она белоснежная, не тронутая ни единым шрамом. Это чистый лист. Рассказ, который еще только ждет, чтобы его написали. Пергамент.  
   
______________________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика.**  
   
* **Топология** (от др.-греч. Τόπος — место и λόγος — слово, учение) — раздел математики, изучающий в самом общем виде явление непрерывности, в частности, свойства пространства, которые остаются неизменными при непрерывных деформациях, например, связность, ориентируемость. В отличие от геометрии, в топологии не рассматриваются метрические свойства объектов. Например, с точки зрения топологии, кружка и бублик (полноторий) неотличимы.  
   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Топология  
   
** **Икосаэдр** (от др.-греч. εἴκοσι «двадцать»; ἕδρον «сидение», «основание») — правильный выпуклый многогранник, двадцатигранник, одно из Платоновых тел. Каждая из 20 граней представляет собой равносторонний треугольник. Число ребер равно 30, число вершин — 12. Икосаэдр имеет 59 звёздчатых форм.  
   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Икосаэдр  
   
*** **«Аминазин»** (хлорпромазин) — первый синтезированный нейролептик (1950 г.), один из основных и наиболее типичных препаратов этого класса. Поскольку автор фика американка, в оригинале используется название препарата, под которым он продавался в США, — «Торазин».  
   
Основными особенностями хлорпромазина являются его антипсихотическое действие и способность влиять на эмоциональную сферу человека. Относительно сильный седативный эффект сопровождается угнетением условнорефлекторной деятельности и прежде всего двигательно-оборонительных рефлексов, уменьшением спонтанной двигательной активности и некоторым расслаблением скелетной мускулатуры; наступает состояние пониженной реактивности к эндогенным и экзогенным стимулам; сознание, однако, сохраняется. В странах ЕС применение препарата де-факто прекращено с середины девяностых годов XX века из-за высокой нейротоксичности и огромного числа побочных эффектов.  
   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хлорпромазин  
   
**** **Нейротипики** — обычные люди в противоставление Аспи — людям с синдромом Аспергера. _


	17. Колыбельная

Проснувшись, Шерлок обнаруживает руку соседа прижатой к своей груди точно над сердцем, словно тот неосознанно подражает Походному полиграфу Холмса. С точки зрения Шерлока, это значительное усовершенствование в структуре самодельного, основанного на биологических параметрах детектора лжи. При последнем тестировании они с Джоном были одеты, а потому много данных оказалось утеряно. Теперь же они оба обнажены, лежат, прижавшись друг другу, грудь к спине, самым замечательным образом. Как те самые столовые приборы. Ситуация потенциально способна внести вклад в науку.  
   
При такой площади соприкосновения Джону было бы легко одновременно считывать основные показатели состояния организма с груди, плеч, поясницы, ягодиц и бедер Шерлока. И, хотя интенсивность пульса и дыхания везде одинаковые, температура и степень потоотделения у него различаются в зависимости от места измерения. Так, тыльные стороны ладоней потеют меньше, а подмышки сильнее, на лбу кожа холоднее, а между ног теплее. Вооружившись этой информацией, Джон мог бы узнать о Шерлоке больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо знал, вот только сам Джон спит крепким и беспробудным сном.   
   
Его теплое ровное дыхание нежно касается шеи Шерлока, раскрывая все секреты. Каждое такое прикосновение — отдельное сообщение. В одном слышится: «Покой». В другом: «Безопасность». В третьем: «Любовь». Джон полностью расслаблен, и его член расслаблен тоже. Утратив всякую форму, он уютно прижимается к спине Шерлока. В таком положении чувствуется невинность и любовь, и Шерлок удовлетворенно вздыхает. Еще каких-то три месяца назад он даже не представлял, что подобные вздохи — прежде означавшие раздражение, нетерпение, неверие в непроходимую глупость, заполонившую мир — могут говорить о мирном довольстве, но с появлением в доме Джона они стали очень часты.  
   
Впервые в жизни Шерлок чувствует, что проснувшись, способен уснуть снова. Расслабившись, он вновь плотно прижимается к возлюбленному. Шерлок не столь уж и тяжел для человека такого роста, и потому он со спокойной душой переносит весь свой вес на Джона. Последствия этого поступка оказываются крайне неожиданными.  
   
Едва Шерлок придвигается к партнеру, как Джон напрягается.  
   
Шерлок чувствует, как дергается член любовника, но решает, что скоро все само придет в норму.  
   
Он ошибается.  
   
Член поднимается выше, утыкается в аппетитную задницу Шерлока. Видимо, это ему оказывается весьма по душе, потому что пенис отвердевает, толкается вперед, пытаясь вновь выгнуться. Мужчины же лежат, настолько плотно прижавшись друг к другу, что между ними было бы невозможно просунуть даже лист бумаги, не говоря уж о стремительно набухающем члене. Все так же не просыпаясь, Джон со стоном, в котором слышится острое желание, чуть разбавленное недовольством, толкается в Шерлока.  
   
Оставаться в таком положении, с насильно направленным вниз членом, замершим перед неподатливой плотью партнера, Джону было бы определенно больно. Вопреки всему, что Шерлок когда-либо утверждал о себе и во что искренне верил сам, его тревожит, если Джон испытывает боль. Так, на прошлой неделе Джон порезался о бумагу, а Шерлок воспринял это как удар кулаком в глаз. Вот и теперь он просто не способен далее сопротивляться своему бойфренду, и не важно, делает это он сам или все происходящее — только психическая реакция на внешние факторы.  
   
Так что Шерлок резко подвигает бедра чуть вперед, давая все возрастающей эрекции Джона необходимое пространство для того, чтобы она могла свободно дойти до предела. Но едва член выпрямляется, как его владелец наклоняется вперед и издает крайне несвойственный для себя звук. Это низкий, хриплый рык собственника. Шерлок широко распахивает глаза, но прежде чем успевает возразить, его резко притягивают обратно, так что его задница вновь оказывается вровень с бедрами Джона.  
   
 _Ох._  
   
Шерлок слышал сотни различных восклицаний, которые слетали с губ Джона за все время их совместной жизни. Унизительное хихиканье: безусловно. Яростная ругань: о Боже, конечно, зачастую начиная еще до завтрака. Но никогда прежде ему не доводилось слышать столь отчаянного рычания, которое Джон издал, едва Шерлок отстранился, и удовлетворенного мычания, когда Шерлок плотно прижался к нему снова.  
   
 _М-м-м._  
   
Несмотря на то, что Джон все еще не очнулся, его член уже стоит по стойке смирно. На данный момент это уже третий сосед, который упирается пенисом в соблазнительную пятую точку Шерлока. Хвала небесам, что всего лишь в правую ее половину, а не между ягодиц, потому что это было бы нерационально. Пожалуй, даже недопустимо. Ведь в противном случае консультирующему детективу не осталось бы ничего, кроме как расслабиться и дать себя трахнуть охваченному желанием соседу прямо в Пепельную среду*.  
   
Но почему нет? Из-за того, что то, чего хочет Джон, противоречит его нормам такта, профессионализма и морали? Прижать Шерлока к постели, подавляя малейшее сопротивление, и взять его? Раздвинуть ноги, раскрыть его и осуществить расправу над трепещущим телом?  
   
 _Может быть. А может быть, и нет._  
   
На протяжении большей части своей жизни Шерлок всегда поступал так, как ему хочется, и от других он закономерно ожидает того же самого. То, что Джон до сих пор не трахнул его на кухонном столе, ставит искренность желания военного доктора под вопрос. До их едва зародившегося романа Джона привлекали исключительно женщины, и Шерлока ужасно раздражает, что здесь ему предложить нечего. Несмотря на то, что на поверхности Шерлок — сплошное противоречие: грубость физической силы и нежность шелка, прямые линии и стремительные изгибы, резкость слов и пьянящая пышность губ — сущность его куда менее сложна. Физически и психологически он стопроцентный мужчина, и все набухающий член между ног с каждой минутой делает такой вывод только однозначнее.  
   
 _Как он может меня хотеть?_ проносится в голове Шерлока. _Я ничуть не напоминаю объекты его прежних побед. Да и он не похож на мои. Это и плохо, и в то же время хорошо. В конце концов, все эти заигрывания продлились недолго. Нам обоим оказалось недостаточно наших прежних партнеров. Но будет ли достаточно того, что есть теперь?_  
   
Застонав, Джон вновь толкается в гладкую кожу на заднице соседа.  
   
 _Ох, Господи._  
   
Недостаточно, однозначно. По правде, это напоминает райское блаженство, но на самой низшей своей ступени: только ласки, невинные касания членом члена, и никаких проникновений. Дыхание Джона становится все тяжелее. Его раскрывшиеся губы касаются шеи любовника, страстно желая больше кислорода, а пенис слепо тычется ниже, страстно желая больше Шерлока.  
   
 _Ух._  
   
Джон совершенно не представляет, что делает. Равно как и Шерлок.  
   
 _Что мне следует предпринять? Хочет ли он, чтобы я его разбудил? Я его будить не хочу, я хочу в нем разобраться. До каких вольностей может дойти Джон без препятствий со стороны сознания? Соответствуют ли его теперешние действия, вырвавшиеся из рамок неуместной и в чем-то непоследовательной профессиональной этики, тому, что он сам хотел бы сделать со мной? Для меня?_  
   
Шерлок стонет, и Джон, не просыпаясь и продолжая толкаться, стонет в ответ.  
   
Отчаяние парализует. Любопытство является куда более мощным мотиватором.  
   
Шерлок знает, что ему не следует проводить на Джоне испытания без данного на то согласия. Уловки только выводят подопытных из себя. Но ведь в настоящий момент Джон ставит опыты на нем, так? Сейчас его тело явно пытается выяснить, как проникнуть в Шерлока. Конечно, угол совершенно неправильный, нет смазки, да и Джон до сих пор даже не нашел расщелину. Но он пробует, а единственное, что Шерлок искренне ненавидит, так это прерванные эксперименты. Он вздрагивает, а затем, заставив себя расслабиться, позволяет своему спящему соседу исследовать себя затупленной головкой члена.  
   
Если Джон намеревался пахнуть сегодня ромашкой и чаем, то ему следует забыть об этом. Теперь от него исходят куда более резкие ароматы. Он пахнет сексом, желанием и _обладанием_ , а с его губ слетают судорожные вздохи и глубокое хриплое ворчание. Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать: он вновь трется о Джона, и тот рычит. Вплоть до этого момента Шерлок даже не осознавал, что Джон безостановочно издавал глухое рычание, но это так: с его губ срываются такие звуки, будто он покрыт шерстью, а во рту имеются клыки. Словно он волк, охраняющий особо сочные куски мяса.  
   
— Мой, — отрывисто выпаливает Джон, обеими руками крепко стиснув соседа.  
   
 _Кого он считает своей собственностью? Ему снится одна из бывших у него женщин?_ К бесконечному стыду Шерлока, вопрос, кто с кем спал и как, с недавних пор полностью захватил его внимание.  
   
 _Член Джона. В каких местах его прежние любовницы позволили ему побывать? Во рту, несомненно. В ложбинке между грудей, безусловно. Между ног, наверняка. Где еще? Был ли у кого-то из них с Джоном анальный секс? Успели ли они прийти к этой мысли? Господь знает, что я успел. Я почти никогда не соглашался на то, чтобы мной овладевали, но если Джон предложит, я с радостью соглашусь._  
   
В итоге Шерлок решает, что член его бойфренда может быть в любом месте, в каком только захочется Джону, лишь бы он продолжал касаться его.  
   
 _Джон. Что бы ни пришло тебе в голову, я с этим соглашусь. Тебе хочется меня связать? Капать на меня расплавленный воск? Заткнуть мне рот кляпом? Или своими яйцами? Может, ты об этом и не думаешь, но я все равно не был бы против. Нет ничего, что я не позволил бы тебе сделать._  
   
Должно быть, при этой мысли Шерлок непроизвольно дернулся, потому что Джон перекидывает через него мускулистую ногу, вынуждая замереть. Надежно обездвижив таким образом соседа, он возвращается к своим изысканиям. Может, Шерлок и не знает точно, где именно хочет его Джон — но он близок к тому, чтобы узнать.  
   
Ему страстно хочется поменять позу и тем самым помочь Джону, но это разрушило бы эксперимент. Обычно выкинуть из головы какую-нибудь привязчивую мысль Шерлоку помогает наука: например, мысль о его пульсирующем, настойчиво требующем внимания члене. Он задумывается о химии.  
   
 _Панкурония бромид. Конкурентен по отношению к ацетилхолину. Стероид. Воздействует на те же рецепторы, что и никотин. Как и Джон, повышает слюноотделение, потоотделение и частоту сердечных сокращений. Это же характерно для Джона. Он бы мог меня этим убить, если бы уже медленно не убивал по-другому: чувством своей близости, яростно и неуклонно воздействующей на кожу, будто Глок с автоматически досылаемой пулей._   
   
Все, хватит с него химии. Шерлок переходит к биологии.  
   
 _Человеческая сперма включает: полмиллиарда сперматозоидов. Кислую фосфотазу, аминокислоты, антигены. Витамин С, цитрат, энзимы. Фибринолизин, флавины, фруктозу. Фосфорилхолин, простагландины, цинк. Поразительное количество сахара для имеющего кислый вкус вещества. Поразительное количество кислот для такого скользкого от щелочи вещества. Вполне достаточно ДНК, чтобы создать целую армию Джонов. И я хочу, чтобы посредством члена Джона все это оказалось во мне. В смысле — химические соединения, а не армия.  
   
Ну ладно, согласен. И армия тоже, если она будет состоять из Джонов._  
   
Теперь Джон полностью обвивает Шерлока: одну руку он перекинул через него, ногой прижимает к кровати, другой рукой обхватил кудрявую голову. Несколько клеток мозга внезапно перестают нормально функционировать, отчего Шерлок теряет голову и толкается. Сонные пальцы Джона невольно сжимаются, и ноготь на большом пальце задевает чувствительный левый сосок соседа. Это не ускользает от острого внимания солдата. Продолжая спать, Джон слегка ударяет ногтем снова.  
   
 _Оххххх дьявол._  
   
Шерлок шипит от легкой боли, но по-прежнему лежит неподвижно. Он все еще выясняет, чего хочет его спящий, трепещущий сосед. Что же до него самого, то его потребность совершенно ясна. Переведя взгляд вниз на ноющий от желания член, Шерлок издает стон. Пенис тянется вверх, к цепким пальцам Джона, как растения к солнцу. Покрасневшая головка набухла и отчетливо блестит. Возможно, она рыдает от отчаяния. Шерлок сомневается, что что-то столь краткое, как соприкосновение со слизистой оболочкой Джона, способно даровать ей счастье.  
   
 _Джон, пожалуйста. Либо позволь мне обладать тобой, либо уже трахни меня. Возьми мое тело. Оно твое. Оно было твоим, чтобы ты мог делать с ним все, что тебе заблагорассудится, все эти месяцы. Почему мне нельзя обладать тобой? Твои непродуманные ссылки на профессиональную этику просто нелепы. Ты не станешь заниматься со мной сексом, пока я не нашел другого врача, но какое-то время ты пытался переспать с собственной начальницей и отсосал мне, как если бы это было необходимо для профессиональной сертификации. Черт возьми. Ты убиваешь меня дюйм за дюймом. Просто уничтожаешь._  
   
Если бы три месяца назад кто-нибудь сказал Шерлоку, что он будет хотеть кого-то так, как он хочет этого мужчину, он обозвал бы того человека идиотом. Теперь же единственный, которого он отличает подобным эпитетом — Джон, а тот с готовностью возвращает оскорбление, часто переделывая его в лестное «ненормальный». В любом случае, они оба произносят все это тоном, подозрительно напоминающим тот, каким другие люди говорили бы «любимый/дорогой/сладкий мой/секси».  
   
 _Ублюдок. Пусть он спит, но он это нарочно делает. Столько извиваться, он уже обязан был найти дорогу. Изъерзать меня вдоль и поперек и не…  
   
Ох._  
   
Поток мысленных обличений Шерлока прерывается, потому что Джон наконец-то нашел расселину и теперь раздвигает ягодицы положительно смахивающим по размерам на конский пенисом. Когда он наконец-то утверждается в промежности, Шерлок принимается судорожно ловить ртом воздух. Член Джона весь мокрый от нестерпимого желания, а головка далеко выдвинулась из крайней плоти. В порыве сострадания крайняя плоть Шерлока тоже оттягивается.  
   
 _Должно быть, это относится к тому, что говорил Джон о зеркальных нейронах,_ думает Шерлок. Рядом с Джоном он чувствует, как они разрастаются, словно распускается на рассвете вьюнок со странным названием «Утренняя слава».  
   
Теперь совершенно очевидно, что Джон спящий и бодрствующий — два разных человека. Бодрствующий Джон не хочет оттрахать очень-даже-этого-желающего Шерлока, пока тот не найдет себе другой источник решения душевных проблем. Спящему Джону вовсе не плевать на службу здравоохранения; он просто пытается найти правильный угол проникновения. Бодрствующий Джон очень заботлив. Спящий считает, что предъэякулянт является вполне достаточной заменой лубриканту. Бодрствующий Джон всегда спрашивает. Спящий сосредоточен на том, чтобы брать, и у Шерлока нет никаких сил для отказа. По сути, каждой порой своего тела, каждым ногтем и корнем каштановых волос он кричит _«да»_.  
   
Нервы Шерлока звенят от напряжения. Эта сексуальная геометрия завораживает и восхищает. Он содрогается от ощущения тяжкого цилиндра члена Джона, парных Платоновых тел** его яичек. Это его любовник, умный, смелый, готовый пустить пулю в любого человека, который всего-навсего позволит отпустить в его сторону колкость. Налитая семенами плоть Джона, надавливая, проникает в него.  
   
 _Джон. Ожидание меня убивает. Возьми меня, проникни внутрь. Слейся со мной в единое целое. Будь моим сожителем во всех смыслах этого слова._  
   
Джон словно подслушивает его мысли. Наклонив бедра, он замирает, чуть толкнувшись членом внутрь соседа. Шерлок стонет. Он впервые чувствует, как Джон так прижимается к его заднему проходу, и это сводит с ума. Ощутив легкую боль, он сжимается вокруг члена любовника.  
   
 _Боже. Ты меня почти трахаешь. Но почти — недостаточно. Ты хочешь взять меня без смазки? Сделай это. Я этого хочу. Возьми меня._  
   
Чуть ли не теряя сознание от желания, Шерлок бросает взгляд на свой собственный член — красный, напряженный, блестящий, с растянутой, истекающей жидкостью щелью. Джон сумел завести его по полной. Без единого прикосновения его член с бодрым толчком утыкается ему в живот.  
   
Столь же бодро Джон совершает медленные, обжигающие вращательные движения позади него, пытаясь отыскать вход и попутно покусывая Шерлока за шею.  
   
Всхлипнув, Шерлок чуть подвигается. Он гадает, каково быть членом Джона, превращающим его кровь в лаву, а кости в пепел. Хотя маловероятно, что поддразнивания доведут его до оргазма, но он все же скорее предпочтет, чтобы его дразнил Джон, чем удовлетворил кто-то другой.  
   
 _Ты же хочешь войти, не правда ли? Ты так близок, но тебе нужно кое-что еще. Так ты в меня не проникнешь; теперь я это понимаю. Угол неправильный, нет никакой смазки, и без подготовки я слишком тесный для твоего выдающегося члена. Но я все же кое-что тебе дам. Иди ко мне, любимый._  
   
Шерлок сжимается как можно сильнее и немедленно оказывается вознагражден раздавшимся позади прерывистым вздохом. Проникнуть внутрь Джону не удалось, но, учитывая сильные мышцы Шерлока, он все же оказывается окружен разгоряченной возбужденной плотью. А если к этому добавить щекочущие сокращения ищущего близости колечка, этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы вынудить Джона с громким стоном сорваться с обрыва.  
   
— Шерлок, — теперь уже проснувшись, выкрикивает он, пока Шерлок подводит его к оргазму. — Черт, ох, твою ж мать, Шерлок, ты…  
   
 _Привожу в бешенство? Сексуально тебя привлекаю? Заставляю кончить?_  
   
Шерлок так никогда и не узнает точно, какой он, потому что Джона пронзает дрожь. Содрогнувшись, он щедро выплескивает на ягодицы любовника сперму. Часть ее попадает внутрь, а вся остальная заливает кожу снаружи.   
   
— Боже, — едва различимо бормочет Джон. — Просто… Господи.  
   
Следующие полторы минуты он чередует это имя с именем Шерлока.  
   
Еще целых три минуты у Джона уходит на то, чтобы открыть глаза, и две с лишним — чтобы сфокусировать их. Едва обретя способность видеть, он пристально уставляется на своего любовника. С покрасневшими губами, расширившимися зрачками, тяжело вздымающейся грудью и совершенно твердым членом, тот со всей силы надавливает на кнопки нагло украденного телефона.  
   
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Джон.  
   
— А ты как думаешь, что я делаю? — сварливо отвечает вопросом на вопрос Шерлок. — Звоню в Службу Здравоохранения.  
_____________________________________________  
   
 _ **От переводчика.**  
   
* **Пепельная среда** — день покаяния у католиков, первый день Великого поста.  
   
** **Платоново тело** — это выпуклый многогранник, состоящий из одинаковых правильных многоугольников и обладающий пространственной симметрией. Скорее всего, автор имеет в виду додекаэдр — двенадцатигранник, составленный из двенадцати правильных пятиугольников. Каждая вершина додекаэдра является вершиной трех правильных пятиугольников._


	18. С чистого листа

Официант плавно опускает тарелку с порцией фуа-гра и гарниром из тушеного комбу и яблочного бисквита перед мужчиной, облаченным в выполненный на заказ костюм от Ланвен, и тот немедленно тушит о тарелку окурок, сдобрив гарнир изрядной долей пепла. Фактически, курить здесь запрещено, но владелец ресторана узнал эксцентричного миллиардера, едва тот вошел, и немедленно выставил всех клиентов, включая юную баронессу Монтегю Кимболтонскую, на улицу. Теперь на двери висит наскоро нацарапанная табличка: «Извините, закрыто на спецобслуживание».

— Ты уверен? — разделавшись с закуской, произносит мужчина.

— Безусловно, — отзывается его собеседник. Он ничего не ест, рассеянно потирая бледным большим пальцем безымянный на левой руке, будто на нем что-то есть. Но там пусто.

— Ох, конечно, — вздыхает парижанин. — Ты уверен, как всегда. Это часть твоего саксонского очарования. По-прежнему считаешь, что данных слишком много?

— Несомненно, — тонкие ноздри гневно раздуваются. — Благодарю за напоминание.

— Мне странно видеть, как ты защищаешься, _chéri_. Не один мужчина был бы горд этим. Ты и сам в прошлом немало гордился.

Длинный палец очерчивает ободок стакана. 

— Мое прошлое превратилось в помеху.

— Серьезно? В твоей работе прошлое — это вклад в настоящее. Я тебя знаю. Ты извлекаешь профессиональную выгоду из информации, что тебе дают твои… скажем, _амурные связи_. Если тебе понадобятся эти знания вновь, ты сумеешь их вернуть?

— Не знаю, — признается мужчина в синей, как кобальт, рубашке. Эти слова он произносит осторожно, словно они на незнакомом языке, а затем пожимает плечами. — Сомневаюсь. Нет данных о том, что произойдет, если я разом освобожу такое большое пространство.

— Но ты хочешь пойти на этот риск.

— Определенно.

Официант приносит две порции супа из телячьей головы в украшенных сусальным золотом тарелках. Француз молча отхлебывает.

— Ты изменился.

— Я тебе уже говорил.

— Да, но это? У тебя на пальто бежевая пушинка, хотя ты ни дня в своей жизни не носил вещей такой отвратительной расцветки, _dieu merci_. И ты пахнешь… мне ненавистно произносить это, _mon trésor_ , но ты пахнешь гелем для бритья. Признаю, запах неплохой, но дешевый. У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление, где такое продается? Конечно же, нет. При необходимости ты пользуешься мылом и расческой, но твоя кожа слишком ленива, едва ли на ней появятся усы. Ты бы никогда не купил себе гель для бритья, так что запах оставил твой солдат, когда обнял на прощание. У меня бы вышло разглядеть следы от укусов, развяжи ты свой шарф?

— Возможно.

— Так я и знал. Я понял, что все серьезно, едва ты отказался идти в наш обычный ресторан. Анжело ведь сделает страшные глаза, если ты появишься там не со своим любовником. А еще ты выглядишь более упитанным, чем обычно. Чуть больше мяса и мышц. _Normalement_ , ты и не… как это говориться, потрешься?

Пухлые губы кривятся в насмешке.

— Думаю, нужное тебе слово — _почешешься_.

— Да. Ты и не почешешься питаться сам. Этим занялся кто-то другой. То, что ты не противишься, значит, что мнение этого человека для тебя важно. Нет нужды отмечать, что данный факт ограничивает круг подозреваемых _énormément_.

Англичанин язвительно аплодирует.

— У тебя талант. Дать твой номер Лестрейду?

— Не нужно быть детективом, чтобы видеть это. Этот человек стал для тебя всем, Шерлок.

Повисает молчание. Шерлок вновь принимается с мрачным видом нервно тереть безымянный палец.

— Что? — спрашивает Жульен. — Ты не согласен? _Bon dieu._ Так вот в чем дело. Он составляет для тебя… далеко _не все_ , так? Не совсем все. Не во всем.

— Жульен, я _настоятельно_ рекомендую тебе заткнуться.

— Иначе что? Я говорю все это для твоего же блага. Ты уже отчаялся трахнуть его; я это вижу. Он еще не овладел тобой, так что же ты хочешь ему дать? Полноценный первый опыт? Ну надо же. У него хороший вкус, у этого твоего солдата. Даже в свой первый раз ты был восхитителен.

Шерлок хватает Жульена за запястья и прижимает их к скатерти.

— Я тебя предупреждаю, — угрожающе тянет он.

— Не сердись, — ровным тоном произносит Жульен. — Я много кем являюсь, но только не твоим врагом. И если я игнорирую твое предупреждение, то лишь потому, что твои намерения абсурдны. Это опасно как для тебя самого, так и для твоей работы. Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, сумеешь ли ты перенести такое.

— Я…

— Ты? Да. Позволь, я напомню кое-что. Какой мужчина удалит воспоминания о 184 любовниках, просто чтобы порадовать Джонни-ой-я-задержался?

— Я избавлюсь всего от 183, — возражает Шерлок. Вынужденно выпустив запястья Жульена, он скрещивает руки на груди. — 184-ый — это Джон.

— _Ma foi_ , — проверив, не вывихнули ли ему челюсть, восклицает Жульен. — Что стряслось с моим очаровательным скептиком? Ты произносишь «Джон» так, словно это двенадцатое имя Господне.

— Пусть так. Но когда я о чем-то прошу Джона, я это получаю. Так что тут не совсем одно и то же.

— Мой ледяной принц, — едва слышно вздыхает Жульен. — Что же с тобой случилось?

Шерлок отворачивается к окну, словно если его лицо будет наполовину скрыто, то по нему сложнее станет сделать выводы.

— Банальность, — сдается он.

— Вижу. С тобой случился Джон, и любовь перестала быть последним прибежищем дураков и мошенников. Шерлок, у тебя было столько мужчин. 183 человека за довольно долгий период. Тебе не приходило в голову, что удалив воспоминания о них, ты исказишь двенадцать лет своей жизни?

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Двенадцать лет, два месяца и три дня. Тебе бы следовало знать, сколько времени я остаюсь сексуально активен. Если уж тебе угодно вспомнить, то и ты был среди них.

Жульен качает головой.

— Ты сейчас говоришь о том, как большую часть своей жизни манипулировал людьми, которых знал меньше года. Ты надеешься начать с чистого листа. Все мы надеемся на это в минуту слабости, но такое невозможно. Что случилось, то случилось. Твой чистый лист все равно будет весь исписан, _mon ange_. Ничего не изменится, кроме того, что, когда тебе потребуется этот лист и содержащиеся в нем факты, ты не будешь знать, где их взять.

Шерлок сдавливает пальцами переносицу. Этот жест он перенял у своего солдата. На мгновение Жульен задумывается, не подхватил ли тот невысокий блондин тоже какие-то жесты; не складывает ли он ладони как шпиль башни, не отмахивается ли нетерпеливо от окружающих идиотизмов.

— Его от этого начинает тошнить, — произносит Шерлок.

— От чего?

— От мысли обо… мне. С другими мужчинами.

У консультирующего детектива, возможно, и есть проблемы с артикуляцией, но его собеседник не испытывает подобных трудностей.

— И поэтому он тебя до сих пор не трахнул?

— Возможно. Он сказал, что есть несколько причин. Я считаю, мое прошлое входит в их число.

Жульен наклоняет голову.

— Он не желает оказаться включенным в твое фундаментальное исследование, попасть в лабораторный журнал.

Шерлок улыбкой дает понять, что это не так.

— Не совсем так, нет.

— Мне никогда не понять вашей английской одержимости непорочностью. Как с успехом доказали ваши короли, она неважный товар. А вот что имеет ценность, так это опыт.

— Ценность имеет… — Шерлок прикусывает ноготь, а затем в отчаянии выпаливает: — Я и не жду, что ты поймешь. Я сам едва понимаю. Но что действительно ценно, так это счастье Джона. В какой-то степени и мое тоже, но его — определенно.

— Если это розыгрыш, считай, что он удался.

Детектив качает лохматой головой. Официант приносит крохотный кубический кусочек припущенного в лакричном желе лосося, и Жульен задумчиво жует его.

— И ты бы сделал это для него? Стер бы двенадцать лет собственной жизни?

Жульен пристально уставляется на человека, которого раз и навсегда считает своим любовником. Шерлок возвращает взгляд с непоколебимой уверенностью полностью сменившего свои принципы человека — или же наркомана.

— Нет ничего, что я бы для него не сделал, — отвечает он.

— Даже вычистил бы сточную канаву?

Его собеседник громко фыркает. Какое-то мгновение он кажется собой прежним, язвительно усмехающимся, бесчувственным Шерлоком. 

— Давай не будем торопить события.

— Должен заметить, это очень любопытно. Ты всегда утверждал, что любовь отупляет, а теперь предоставляешь этому превосходные доказательства.

Озарившая сейчас лицо Шерлока улыбка пусть и мимолетна, но искренна. 

— Ты меня разочаровал, Жульен. Миссис Хадсон уверяла меня, что все французы в популярных книжках — жутко романтичные люди.

— Именно поэтому такую литературу называют художественной, то есть вымышленной, _chéri_. Итак. Ты с ума сходишь по этому человеку. Он разделяет твое безумие?

— Он убивал ради меня. Он чуть не умер ради меня. Полагаю, что да, он влюблен в меня.

Жульен едва слышно чертыхается.

— _Putain_. Безумец, еще и желающий снабжать тебя преступлениями. Не удивительно, что ты влюбился.

От такого перечисления достоинств любовника Шерлок заливается стыдливым румянцем.

— Ты точно понимаешь, — замечает Жульен, — что больше не будешь знать, как раскрыть, возможно, добрую половину всех своих дел?

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает.

— Джон вполне может помочь мне разобраться в сексуальных вопросах, если они относятся к расследованию, — после паузы произносит он. — Огромное количество преступлений просто повторяются. Мне нет никакой необходимости перезаниматься оральным сексом с половиной Кембриджа, чтобы распознать следы минета на лужайке.

Жульен берет чертовски соблазнительно выглядящее блюдо, которое оказывается конфи из потрошков.

— Ты часто говорил, что любовь делает нас слабыми.

— Это был результат теоретических построений, до того, как я получил все факты. Привязанность сделала меня крепче.

— А что насчет твоего мастерства в сексе? Ты хочешь отказаться от него, отказаться от своего совершенства? Ты не относишься к тем людям, кого привлекает быть посредственностью.

— Значит, поначалу я буду отдаваться в постели на его милость, — с самым довольным видом от пришедшей идеи подчеркнуто растягивает слова Шерлок. — Только не говори, что это твой самый веский аргумент.

— Но что будет, когда он уйдет? Ты не единственный человек, кому становится скучно.

— Он не уйдет.

— Однажды он уже ушел, разве нет? После того, как обнаружил твои записи.

— Это только делает его интереснее. Как он сумел бросить меня, пусть даже на время? У меня есть данные на 183 человека, и я все равно не имею ни малейшего понятия. Разрывы всегда были моей сильной стороной, но я по-прежнему не представляю, как он это сделал. Впрочем, неважно. Больше он так не поступит.

— Давай представим, что он остался, — продолжает Жульен, пропустив мимо ушей сухое «Давай» Шерлока. — Учитывая, какую жизнь ты ведешь, он превратится в охотничью цель.

— Его рост ниже среднего. Он рос среди алкоголиков. Его успели нашпиговать шрапнелью еще до того, как мы с ним встретились. Скажи, когда он ею не был? С тем же успехом он может носить свитер с нарисованной на нем мишенью.

— Да, и судя по тому, что я успел увидеть из его гардероба, он хотел бы этого, — приносят эспрессо, и Жульен размешивает в напитке кусочек сахара. — Знаешь, _chéri_ , все перечисленное ничто по сравнению с опасностью, перед лицом которой он окажется, если станет постоянной частью твоей жизни.

— И знаю, что это способно заставить меня действовать более результативно. Это необходимо. Я не могу позволить себе сейчас отступить. Если кто-то попытается сделать с ним хоть что-нибудь, я порву этого человека в клочья.

 

________________________________________________

 

В высокие окна подвальной квартирки врывается солнечный свет.

— Больше никогда в жизни не стану встречаться с человеком, у которого дома живет вислобрюхая свинья, — помешивая чай, со стоном восклицает невысокая темноволосая женщина. — Как там твой гений?

С демонстративным чувством оскорбленного достоинства Джон прочищает горло.

— Раньше, когда ты так говорила, ты имела в виду _меня_.

— Это было до того, как ты встретил своего умника.

При последнем слове на лице Джона появляется выражение, которое, если бы он не был награжденным ветераном, можно было бы описать как мечтательное.

— Потрясающий, — произносит он. — Изумительный. Полоумный, словно бешеная собака.

Клара шлепает его бумажной салфеткой.

— Считаешь, это хорошо?

— Черт меня подери, если я знаю. Мне нравится то, что мне нравится.

Короткие грубоватые пальцы тянутся за бисквитом.

— Вот как.

— Да. Вот так.

Хозяйка окидывает бывшего шурина оценивающим взглядом.

— Лапочка, о таком тактично не спросишь, так что я и пытаться не буду. Вы уже трахнулись?

— Великий Боже! — восклицает Джон, поперхнувшись печеньем. — Почему всех интересует именно _это_? 

Клара улыбается.

— Я сейчас на мели — прекрати делать такое лицо, бессовестный негодник — так что хочу расцветить свою жизнь хотя бы косвенно. Ну давай, расскажи.

Джон и правда хочет кое-что рассказать, но едва он открывает рот, как кончики его ушей наливаются красным.

— Ну, мы делали всякие разные вещи. Но не _трахались_ , если это важно.

— Только если это важно для тебя.

Джон проводит рукой по губам.

— Тогда да. Это важно. Вот же дерьмо.

— Его осматривали?

— М-м. У него новый врач. Ну, у него уже успело побывать два новых врача. Стоило Службе здравоохранения его закрепить за одним, как они немедленно сцепились друг с другом. Теперь он наблюдается у какого-то знакомого Стемфорда. Тот бесцеремонен, невоспитан, Шерлок почти любит его. Впрочем, он в порядке. Не представляю как, но его медицинская карта чиста. Думаю, что один из контейнеров с токсичными отходами, которые он держит под раковиной, уничтожил все бактерии.

— И он тебя любит?

Джон кивает.

— Отчасти это для него наносное, но, мне кажется, он уже начинает воспринимать любовь как нечто естественное.

— Так как по-твоему, когда вы… ну ты понимаешь?

— Сейчас у него расследование. Секс-траффик из России. Отвратительное дело, вот. Послезавтра будет облава. Черт. Извини, это закрытая информация.

— Я попытаюсь не слить ее мафии, — Клара откусывает от бисквита.

— Да, хорошо. Знаю, что ты не станешь. В любом случае, у него дело. И пока с ним не будет покончено, на Бейкер-стрит продолжится Праздник Воздержания.

— Даже в Валентинов День? Да вы оба гребаные романтики.

— Особенно в Валентинов День. Его не особо интересуют праздники. Считает, что они творения промышленного комплекса по производству поздравительных открыток. Впрочем, я хочу сделать ему подарок. Что-нибудь, что ему по-настоящему нравится.

— Не представляю, что такому психу, как этот твой парень, может нравиться. Исключая тебя, конечно.

Джон ухмыляется.

— Поверь мне, лучше тебе не знать. Я мог бы сказать, но тогда тебе пришлось бы срочно это забыть.

Его собеседница наклоняет голову.

— Спорим, это что-то, чем люди занимаются в армии?

— Нет, это что-то, чем занимается он, полоумный засранец. Либо то, чем он занимался раньше; по крайней мере, в последнее время он этого не делал. Он открыл способ освободить большую часть своего мозга. Должен тебе сказать, это настоящее шоу.

— Не уверена, что понимаю.

— Он считает, что его мозг — жесткий диск. А жесткие диски… наполняются, так? Он необычайно умный и может вспомнить буквально все, что привлекало его внимание, но вот только это занимает у него в голове слишком много места. И тогда, если что-то для него не имеет ценности, он это выкидывает.

— Что он выкидывает, конкретно? Какие именно вещи?

— То, что _глупо_ , — объявляет Джон, на манер Шерлока растягивая слова. — То, что _ошибочно_. Поп-культуру, политику. Раньше еще и астрономию, но теперь он свое мнение на ее счет поменял. То, что относится к эмо… — запнувшись, Джон умолкает.

— Что?

— Дерьмо.

Во взгляде карих глаз появляются неуверенность и тревога.

— Тебе следует выражаться конкретнее.

— Вот почему.

— Что почему?

— Вот почему ему словно тринадцать чертовых лет. Я тебе рассказывал, каков он: резкий, сумасбродный и совершенно не приспособленный ни к чему, кроме расследования преступлений. Он не признает никаких рамок, не обладает никакими социальными навыками, и поэтому все считают его психопатом. Но все из-за этого, Клара. Он удалил больше половины собственной жизни. Счел ее несущественной и удалил.

Клара и Джон уставляются друг на друга, позабыв про бисквиты.

— Вот же дерьмо, — соглашается Клара.


	19. Начинается на "А"

Пулю не замечает никто. Никто, кроме Шерлока.

Теоретически облава закончена. Маленького хозяина предприятия — нюхавшего кокаин тощего парня — со связанными за спиной руками тащат по ступенькам его так называемого массажного салона офицеры Тейлор и МакАфи из Отдела нравов. Несколько человек из Убойного отдела, включая сержанта Донован, только что прибыли и теперь вылезают из патрульной машины, чтобы проверить сообщение о том, что в квартире находится тело умершей от голода проститутки.

— Еще дольше они не могли, — сквозь зубы рычит Шерлок, наблюдая за процедурой с расстояния примерно в десять метров. Боком он прислоняется к припаркованному «Опелю Астра»*. — Солнце поднялось над горизонтом уже на десять градусов, а я _велел_ им быть на рассвете. Это идеальное время для того, чтобы взять торговцев живым товаром. Они очень активные ночью и вялые днем.

— Как и ты, прекрасный вампир, — тихо замечает Джон. Его выдох облачком повисает в февральском воздухе.

— Я всегда активен, — заявляет детектив.

— Но не когда с расследованием покончено. Ты не спал три дня. Не далее чем через полчаса ты впечатаешься лицом в асфальт.

— Ты почти… — начинает Шерлок, и тут одно из окон борделя распахивается.

— Ублюдки! — раздается пронзительный вопль. Взглянув вверх, Шерлок видит женщину в слишком большой для нее футболке с эмблемой «Вест Хэма». Подогреваемая вызванной наркотиками яростью, она неуклюже свешивается из оконного проема второго этажа.

— Чертовы ублюдки! — кричит она. — Верните мне моего мужа!

 _Пистолет_ , проносится у Шерлока в голове. _Российский самозарядный «Байкал». Подходит для стрельбы газовыми патронами. Нарезной ствол: новый. Был переделан — зачем? Чтобы помещаться…_

Раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике, Шерлок видит, как девятимиллиметровая пуля летит прямо в голову Джона.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

За мгновение до удара перед Джоном распахиваются крылья. Гигантские, обволакивающие, серые крылья, по одному с каждой стороны, а затем что-то врезается в него с такой силой, с какой вылетают поезда с Сент-Панкраса по дороге на континент. Угодившее в Джона нечто не такое маленькое, как та пуля, которой его ранили в Кандагаре. Оно большое, массивное, быстрое и неотвратимое, как судьба. Джон падает на тротуар, и неведомая защита всей своей тяжестью, будто снежная лавина, обрушивается на него сверху.

Мгновение Джон лежит лицом вниз, зажатый между твердой брусчаткой и остро выступающими тазовыми костями собственного соседа. Ладони и колени раздирает от боли, голова просто раскалывается там, где он приложился ею о землю, сырую от недавних дождей. Перед глазами, закрывая обзор, маячит серая шерстяная ткань знакомого развевающегося пальто.

Пользуясь случаем, Джон разражается такими эпитетами, какие незнакомы даже вышибале из Хакни. Мысль, что было бы поистине чудо, оборвись его предсмертные слова на фразе, которую свидетели могли бы потом пересказать матушке, для него не в новинку.

Шерлок медленно поднимается. На мгновение его раздавленный в лепешку любовник испытывает прилив облегчения, но тут длинные, дрожащие от ярости и страха пальцы ныряют за пояс брюк Джона и вытаскивают Зиг Зауэр. Слышится щелчок: Шерлок снимает пистолет с предохранителя. В этот раз, в виде исключения, он не просит кого-то подать ему необходимое.

— Бросай оружие, — рявкает он. Звук эхом отражается от соседних зданий.

Осторожно тряхнув головой, Джон сосредоточивает взгляд на Шерлоке, не отводящем глаз от окон второго этажа. Его бледное, словно лишенное крови лицо, маячащее чуть выше «Опеля», представляет собой прекрасную цель. В руках Шерлок держит пистолет, но даже и не думает прицеливаться.

— _Шерлок_ , — предостерегающе окликает Джон. Он пытается подняться на одно колено, но снова падает, когда мир начинает вращаться в обратную сторону.

— Не дождешься, чертов коп! — выкрикивает фанатка «Вест Хэма».

— Псих, _пригнись_! — откуда-то с другой стороны машины кричит Салли.

— Разве я похож на офицера полиции? — отрезает Шерлок. — Бросай оружие, или я пристрелю тебя на месте, кретинка.

Опершись обеими руками о крышу «Опеля», он прицеливается в смутно вырисовывающийся оконный проем.

— Черт тебя раздери, немедленно _ложись_ , — приказывает Джон и, перекатившись на бок, дергает Шерлока за штанину, но тот настолько поглощен собственной яростью, что ничуть не беспокоится о сохранности гардероба.

— С чего бы это? — выкрикивает женщина, обращаясь явно к Шерлоку. — Гребаный придурок! Ты только что признался, что даже не коп.

— Потому что ты чуть не застрелила моего _бойфренда_ , дрянь продажная!

Женщина испуганно замирает. Кажется, она пристально рассматривает стрижку Шерлока, выдающую в нем выпускника частной школы, его дорогое пальто. Затем переводит взгляд на Джона, низкого, грязного, мокрого, скорчившегося на дороге в позе эмбриона.

— Как же, станет надутый хлыщ вроде тебя светить ради _него_ башкой над машиной.

— А чем _еще_ я тут занимаюсь? — во всю силу легких вопит Шерлок. — _Естественно_ , ради него!

В окнах соседних домов появляются жильцы, пытающиеся разглядеть, что же может требовать столь обильного звукового сопровождения.

— Твою мать, — опустив «Байкал», произносит «футболка» и окидывает Шерлока оценивающим взглядом человека, обретшего родственную душу. — Кто-то _втюрился_.

 

____________________________________________________

 

— Это было потрясающе, — говорит Джон, едва такси отъезжает от кромки тротуара. Он сидит, прислонившись к дверце машины и пытаясь отдышаться. Кудрявая голова Шерлока покоится у него на коленях. Джон все еще различает, как женщина, теперь уже и сама оказавшаяся под арестом, яростно поносит всех, кто был причастен к задержанию ее любовника. Среди прочих эпитетов явным фаворитом оказывается « _гребаные хреноносцы_ недобитые». Джон старательно запоминает фразу на будущее.

Шерлок, никогда не отличавшийся особой вежливостью, продолжает трещать, даже когда зевает. Из-за этого слова звучат искаженно, как при эффекте Доплера**.

— Когда я заставил ее опустить оружие? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, когда ты рухнул на меня и принялся лапать. Донован чуть не умерла.

— Вообще-то, я тебя не «лапал»; я определял серьезность повреждений.

— М-м, — решает высказать свое мнение Джон. — У пациента наблюдаются гематомы на обеих руках. Небольшая царапина в затылочно-лобной области. Многочисленные ссадины на коленях. Прогноз положительный, за исключением глубокого ранения чувства собственного достоинства на фоне _имевшего место щупания промежности его чертовым бойфрендом_.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Я не только твой пах осматривал. Я действовал…

— Со всей возможной дотошностью? Да. Именно так и было. Лицо, шея, плечи, живот, а дальше, насколько помню, ты попытался прямо там, на улице расстегнуть мне ремень, чтобы оценить состояние содержимого моих штанов. Боже правый. И кстати, сколько времени ты уже считаешь меня своим бойфрендом?

С равнодушным видом Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

— Я и правда сказал «бойфренд»? Должно быть, я имел в виду Лестрейда.

— Лестрейда там не было, дурачок.

Доморощенный трагик прижимает правую руку к сердцу.

— Наша любовь настолько велика, что она повсюду со мной, — торжественно заявляет он.

— Ладно. Хватит уже.

Джон проводит настоящее вооруженное нападение, набросившись с щекоткой на чувствительные подмышки спутника. Мигом позабыв о своей псевдоромантической позе, Шерлок начинает дрыгаться, отмахиваться и взвизгивать так, как может только человек с от природы данным баритоном.

Таксист разумно сохраняет равнодушное молчание: ему не впервые бывать в Ист-Энде.

— Так-то лучше, — отмечает Джон, когда очаровательно взлохмаченный Шерлок начинает задыхаться, и зарывается рукой в густые завитки его волос. — Та женщина знала, о чем говорит. Ты и правда долбанный хреноложец.

— Хреноносец, — поправляет Шерлок. — И она обращалась к полиции, а не ко мне. Я ей _приглянулся_. Ты не мог бы прекратить дергаться? Подушка из тебя просто омерзительная.

— Естественно, я дергаюсь. Твою мать, мне больно. Ты во мне дырки своими костями уже продавил.

Шерлок направляет на Джона взгляд посверкивающих, как светлячки, прозрачных глаз.

— Когда ты на меня _упал_ , — уточняет Джон, по большому счету ради окончательно измучившегося таксиста.

— М-м, — хрипло тянет Шерлок, и теперь Джону уже не приходится сомневаться, какие именно мысли занимают этот потрясающий мозг.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Поездка до Бейкер-стрит затягивается.

— Грузовик, — невнятно бормочет Шерлок. Его голова все так же лежит на коленях Джона, подтянутые ноги упираются в дверцу такси, а руки на груди явно изображают индуистскую мудру***. — Перевернулся. Перевозил цыплят. Нет. Корнуэльских боевых петухов. Прямо с южной стороны Собора святого Павла.

Но прежде, чем Джон успевает спросить, как он это узнал, чтобы дать Шерлоку шанс еще раз продемонстрировать свои таланты, глаза соседа закрываются, а дыхание становится ровным и медленным.

 _Такой бледный_ , внимательно разглядывая лицо любовника, думает Джон. Завитки волос, тонко выгравированные линии ресниц кажутся тщательно вырезанными на фоне белой, будто слоновая кость, кожи.

_Меня ведь никогда не возбуждала бледность. Так когда же он успел заменить все мои фантазии собственным портретом формата три-дэ? Все это дошло до того, что отрасти он себе еще одну ногу, и я стал бы с жалостью смотреть на всех, у кого их только две._

И даже сейчас сияние глаз Шерлока слишком сильно, чтобы нежные веки могли заглушить излучаемый ими свет.

Джон сглатывает. _Поправка. Я вообще бы не смотрел бы на людей с двумя ногами._

— Доброй ночи, — произносит он, зарывается пальцами в непослушные волосы соседа и так их и оставляет, чтобы Шерлок мог чувствовать его прикосновение даже во сне.

 

__________________________________________________

 

_Очередь на удаление, 13 февраля 2012 года_

Запись 1.

_Дата: 3 декабря 1990 года_

_Экспериментатор: Ришелье, Жульен де_

_Объект: ШХ_

_Место: Роща позади площадок для крикета_

_Содержание эксперимента: Минет_

_Размер половых органов: примечательный_

_Результаты: мокро_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: Испробовать на нем_

_Примечания: Немного не хватает опыта_

_Оценка: Вынести суждение невозможно в связи с отсутствием сопоставимых данных_

_**[Удалить]** _

…

Запись 14

_Дата: 16 марта 1991 года_

_Экспериментатор: Ришелье, Жульен де_

_Объект: ШХ_

_Место: Диван, кабинет преподавателя скрипки_

_Содержание эксперимента: половой контакт_

_Размер половых органов: 20 см_

_Результаты: черт, больно_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: Воспользоваться гидрогенизированным растительным маслом из кафетерия в качестве смазки_

_Примечания: Демонстрирует то же притупление эмоций, что и я_

_Оценка: Вынести суждение невозможно, поскольку испытуемый ранее не принимал участия в подобных экспериментах_

_**[Удалить]** _

…

Запись 53

_Дата: 3 октября 1993 года_

_Экспериментатор: ШХ_

_Объекты: Фицпатрик, Байрон; Фицпатрик, Хьюго_

_Место: Читальный зал Восточной Азии, библиотека Кембриджского университета_

_Содержание эксперимента: многократные проникновения, осуществленные братьями-близнецами_

_Размер половых органов: 15,6 см, 16 см_

_Результаты: Возбуждает_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: Пригласить по телефону их двоюродного брата Йохана для секса вчетвером_

_Примечания: Набрал в пипетку сперму Байрона. Показывает под микроскопом очень низкую подвижность сперматозоидов. Возможно, бесплодность. Не имеет значения, поскольку вероятность забеременеть при текущем выборе партнеров равна нулю._

_Оценка: 8 из 10_

_**[Удалить]** _

…

Запись 57

_Дата: 12 ноября 1993 года_

_Экспериментатор: ШХ_

_Объект: Уилкс, Себастиан_

_Место: Его комната. Мягко говоря, банально_

_Содержание эксперимента: минет как средство получения кокаина_

_Размер полового члена: 13,2 см_

_Результаты: Секс был таким же унылым, как и окружающая обстановка. Впрочем, кокаин внушает надежду_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: больше кокаина_

_Примечания: Нарциссическое расстройство личности, поскольку отличается неспособностью смеяться над любыми шутками, кроме собственных_

_Оценка: 2 из 10_

_**[Удалить]** _

…

Запись 64

_Дата: 6 января 1994 года_

_Экспериментатор: ШХ_

_Объект: Тревор, Виктор_

_Место: Институт астрономии Кембриджа_

_Содержание эксперимента: изучение влияния орального и анального видов секса на впечатлительное сознание_

_Размер половых органов: 16,2 см_

_Результаты: объект заявляет, что влюблен в меня; поздравляет с днем рождения_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: Встретиться еще несколько раз, затем разорвать отношения_

_Примечания: См. «Результаты»_

_Оценка: 7 из 10_

_**[Удалить]** _

…

Запись ∞

_Дата: Сегодня и навсегда_

_Партнеры по исследованию: ШХ, Джон Ватсон_

_Место: 221Б, Бейкер-ст._

_Содержание эксперимента: Это не эксперимент. Я хочу, чтобы из этого кэба ты отправился прямиком ко мне в кровать._ Трахни меня, Джон. _Я больше не в состоянии ждать_

_Размер половых органов: Впечатляющий_

_Результаты: В процессе обработки_

_Идеи для последующего изучения: Все, что угодно. Абсолютно все_

_Примечания: Любовь всей моей жизни_

_Оценка: Воспоминания о предыдущих любовных связях в базе данных отсутствуют. Следовательно, провести сравнение невозможно_

_**[Архивировть]** _

 

______________________________________________________

 

— Просыпайся, — произносит Шерлок и трясет Джона за плечо. Такси натыкается на бордюр напротив «Speedy’s». — Приехали.

Джон щурится.

— Наверно, я отключился. Мне… снился сон. Что-то про тебя.

Воодушевленный недавней реквизицией пистолета, Шерлок залезает в карман Джона и извлекает оттуда его бумажник.

— Я был потрясающим, умным и невероятно красивым?

— Нет, ты был поразительным засранцем в пальто. И еще ты… не знаю. В общем, я был против, но ты не послушал.

— Такое на меня _едва ли_ похоже, — констатирует детектив. Обежав машину, он щедро расплачивается с таксистом деньгами Джона.

— Я собирался предупредить тебя, чтобы ты этого не делал, но забыл, а ты поспешил сделать. И еще ты что-то сказал.

— Сказал что-то? Вот _это_ на меня похоже.

Распахнув дверцу со стороны Джона, Шерлок стаскивает того с сиденья и, живо приведя в вертикальное положение, захлопывает дверцу.

— Пасиб, — буркает таксист и уезжает, оставив пассажиров посреди улицы.

Шерлок хватает все еще слегка сонного Джона за руку и тянет за собой к входной двери от 221Б.

— Ты сказал…

— Очень любопытно, Джон, но я уверен, что это вполне может подождать.

Шерлок шарит по складкам на одежде Джона, разыскивая ключи.

— Нет, не может. Ты сказал, что для тебя в жизни существуют только две вещи, — Джон прищуривается, пытаясь припомнить. — Одна — это эксперименты.

Внезапно Джон вскрикивает: руки Шерлока как раз начинают возиться в опасной близости от кое-каких нервных окончаний, пользующихся его особой любовью.

— Нашел, — объявляет Шерлок и извлекает из левого переднего кармана джинсов Джона кольцо с ключами. — А что было второй?

— Это было какое-то А. Что-то, начинающееся на А.

По совершенно непонятным Шерлоку причинам его правая рука трясется так сильно, что он едва попадает ключом в замочную скважину.

— Агрессивность?

— Нет.

Детектив перебирает в голове минувшую неделю: голодовка, порезы, членовредительство.

— Аморальность?

— Нет.

Шерлок стонет.

— Скажи мне, что это не Андерсон.

Джон трясет головой, проясняя мысли.

— Авантюры. Точно. Ты сказал, что эксперименты — это когда ты воздействуешь на _предметы_ , а авантюры — это когда предметы воздействуют на _тебя_. А потом ты меня поцеловал и сказал, что из этого я.

Оглушенный от удивления, Джон широко улыбается Шерлоку.

— Я авантюра, — произносит он.

Шерлок изумленно вскидывает голову.

— Правда, — соглашается он. — Раньше я не понимал, но это действительно так.

— Я знаю, — подтверждает Джон. И, уверенно опустив ладонь на дрожащую руку Шерлока, отпирает замок.  
___________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.**  
* В оригинале — «Воксхолл Астра». «Воксхолл» — британская автомобильная компания, в середине ХХ века связавшая свою деятельность с фирмой «Опель». На сегодняшний день большинство автомобилей, выпущенных концерном «Opel AG», и продающихся в Великобритании, несут на себе шильдик Vauxhall._

_** **Эффект Доплера** — изменение частоты и длины волн, регистрируемых приемником, вызванное движением их источника и/или движением приемника. Поскольку явление характерно для любых волн и потоков частиц, то его очень легко наблюдать для звука. Частота звуковых колебаний воспринимается на слух как высота звука. Надо дождаться ситуации, когда быстро движущийся автомобиль или поезд будет проезжать мимо вас, издавая звук, например, сирену или просто звуковой сигнал. Вы услышите, что когда автомобиль будет приближаться к вам, высота звука будет выше, потом, когда автомобиль поравняется с вами, резко понизится и далее, при удалении, автомобиль будет сигналить на более низкой ноте._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Эффект_Доплера_

_*** **Мудра** — в индуизме и буддизме — символическое, ритуальное расположение кистей рук, ритуальный язык жестов._


	20. Протий*

Солнечная система. Ему просто не объяснили, почему знания о ней так важны, иначе Шерлок никогда бы не удалил их. Ведь они могли бы предоставить наглядную модель того, что вскоре произойдет между ним и Джоном.

В мире существуют силы, перехитрить которые невозможно. Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Луна вращается вокруг Земли. Шерлок вращается вокруг Джона Ватсона, и они оба уже несколько месяцев кряду все кружат и кружат вокруг того, как или когда слиться воедино, словно два свихнувшихся от гормонов кролика.

Так что для Шерлока становится полнейшей неожиданностью, когда Джон, до этого нервно расхаживавший туда-сюда и чуть ли не сносивший по дороге мебель, поднимает на него взгляд и произносит: 

— Ты знаешь, мы вовсе не обязаны делать это. Совсем не должны, если ты не хочешь.

Обычно Шерлоку не свойственны внезапные приступы веселья, но мысль, что они могут и дальше жить так, без того, чтобы до смерти затрахать друг друга на полу гостиной, заставляет его расхохотаться. Да что с ним такое? Он перевозбужден? Сомневается? Испытывает поистине Гейзенберговскую неопределенность**? _Да_. А Джон? Он спокоен? Уверен? Явно готов к контакту? _Да_. Тогда прекрасно. Идея, что они, начиная прямо с этого момента, не будут вместе во всех допустимых смыслах слова, для Нильса Бора*** просто оскорбительна.

— Ты все? — Шерлок ажиотированно запускает пальцы в волосы. — А теперь посмотри сюда. Видишь проплешину, что я уже протоптал в ковре? Мы не можем продолжать в том же духе. _Я_ так не могу продолжать. Ты положительный, я отрицательный, и ты не можешь заставить электромагнитную силу прекратить действие; ладно, можешь, но только не с помощью имеющихся у нас дома средств, не после прошлого вторника, и вообще, Джон, ты знаешь, о чем я: совершенно нецелесообразно держать электрон и протон отдельно друг от друга; конечно, это ужасно возбуждает, тебе кажется, что ты без вреда можешь это делать, но на самом-то деле _не можешь_.

 _Дьявол,_ проносится у Шерлока в голове. _Он же ни черта из всего этого не понял._

— Слава Богу, — выдыхает Джон и теперь уже широким шагом направляется к нему. — Я уж думал, ты этого никогда не скажешь.

Шерлоку настолько привычно видеть Джона спокойным и приветливым, что когда сосед ведет себя иначе, его нервную систему пронзает дрожь. Как теперь, например. Уверенно, непреклонно и неумолимо, словно сердечный приступ, Джон надвигается на соседа и прижимает того к кухонному столу, отрезав пути отхода. В этот раз Шерлок позволяет себе отступить. Прижавшись к краю стола, он чуть наклоняется так, чтобы его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом Джона, если тот захочет коснуться его.

— Раздвинь ноги, красавчик, — велит Джон, — или я сам их тебе раздвину.

Они уже достаточно долго вместе, чтобы знать, что дальше Шерлок упрется руками в очаровательные бедра и закатит глаза, словно человек, у которого имеется занятие поважнее. Оба в курсе, что Джон быстро, без колебаний преодолеет эти кошмарные футы, а затем прижмется к Шерлоку, уверенно, как завоеватель, заполняя собой пространство между ногами любовника. Да, они знают, что будет дальше, но суть состоит в том, что когда все это произойдет, для них оно окажется таким же возбуждающим, как и всегда.

А затем Джон его целует. Не важно, как часто это случается, а случается довольно-таки часто, но Шерлок вновь оказывается поражен тем, как целуется Джон. Раньше детектив воспринимал поцелуи как данное губами формальное согласие двинуться дальше, но, очевидно, в медицинском колледже учат целоваться иначе. Одна рука Джона разбивает лагерь на пояснице Шерлока, в то время как другая отправляется патрулировать в густых зарослях его волос. Притянув любовника ближе, Джон овладевает его ртом, и тот стонет от удовольствия.

Ярость и напор, с которыми Джон трется о бедра Шерлока, явно не сулят ничего хорошего для любых преград, которые есть или могут возникнуть на пути к близости.

— Джон, — запрокинув голову, невнятно бормочет Шерлок. — Ты сводишь меня с ума. Просто сносишь крышу. И сейчас еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Он не уверен, что именно доводит его до безумия сильнее: чувство тяжести Джона, разлившееся вдоль внутренней поверхности его бедра, или же осознание, что впереди будет еще больше прикосновений, чем теперь, и что Джон во что бы то ни стало желает заполучить их. Либо _все_ это вместе.

— Это ты начал, — возражает Джон. Он бросает взгляд на губы Шерлока, и Шерлок, которого ни разу в жизни не заботили желания окружающих, поспешно открывает рот, словно это мимолетное движение отдало ему приказ напрямую от закона всемирного тяготения.

Едва язык Джона вновь проникает внутрь, у Шерлока появляется странное чувство, что он отчетливо ощущает каждый свой вкусовой рецептор.

— М-м-м, — минуту спустя тянет он. — Как тебе это _удается_?

— Удается что? — с самым невинным видом уточняет Джон.

— Стимулировать мою нервную систему. Расширять ее. Углублять.

Шерлок убирает руку со спины Джона, чтобы видеть все происходящее. Как и большая часть его тела, она дрожит, словно осина за мгновение до удара молнии. Но разве вокруг не царит безветрие, до краев напоенное опасностью, проникающей в каждую клетку тела? Должно быть, Джон — единственный в мире человек, способный заставить Шерлока совершенно потерять голову и передать бразды правления в точки, расположенные гораздо южнее.

Разум Шерлока с неумолимой беспощадностью всегда был направлен во внешний мир. Джон все меняет. Под его ласками Шерлок чувствует, ну… все. Как поджимаются пальцы в носках. Как наливаются твердостью под тканью рубашки нежные соски. Как пощипывает в ягодицах, когда они задевают за стол. Все вокруг замирает, а сам Шерлок — будто герой прокручиваемой в замедленном режиме киноленты, движущийся все дальше и дальше навстречу солнцу. Перед лицом всепроникающего тепла Джона раскрывается абсолютно все: кровеносные сосуды Шерлока раздаются в стороны, зрачки расширяются, размыкаются губы в страстном желании дать приют языку партнера.

Шерлок привык раскрывать все тайны человеческого тела, но сейчас под руками Джона, под его ласками этим телом оказывается его собственное. И теперь, если бы оно, обнаженное, покрытое отпечатками пальцев военного врача и все засыпанное Люминолом, оказалось бы обнаруженным лежащим лицом вниз на месте преступления, он не смог бы сказать о нем ни слова.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает Джон. Чтобы произнести это, ему приходится оторваться от губ Шерлока. — Вот оно как. Ты это понимаешь? Прикоснись ко мне. Нет, не здесь. Вот тут.

Взяв Шерлока за руку, он заставляет его отпустить напряженный член и прижать ладонь к груди под тканью рубашки так, чтобы тот мог почувствовать яростное биение сердца партнера.

— Есть основание полагать, что гипотеза верна, — отвечает Шерлок, когда его сердце начинает биться в ритме отдающейся под пальцами пульсации.

— Полагать? — стонет Джон. С легким упреком он жадно прикусывает щеку соседа. — Ты вторая половинка моей гребаной души. Спроси у любого из обеденной толпы в «Speedy’s». Спроси у первого встречного жителя этой улицы. Спроси у десятков человек, видевших меня бегающим вслед за тобой по всему Лондону. В тот момент ни один из них не думал, что я пытаюсь поймать преступника; все они были уверены, что я просто не могу оторвать глаз от твоей задницы.

— Не собираюсь я ничего спрашивать у этих идиотов. Очевидцы, как известно, склонны ошибаться.

Шерлок ласково проводит рукой по волосам на груди Джона.

— Знаю, — тот осторожно вклинивается в речь Шерлока. Подняв голову, изображает на лице обычное для его партнера высокомерие. — Ты придерживаешься более высоких критериев доказанности.

— Конечно, — подтверждает Шерлок.

Джон протягивает руку и, сжав пальцы на ремне Шерлока, притягивает того ближе, заставив прижаться к себе бедрами.

— Я тебе предоставлю доказательства, — произносит он.

 _Это не предложение_ , осознает детектив. _Предложение всегда можно отклонить_.

Шерлок сглатывает.

— Наглядная демонстрация? Руками?

Джон выдыхает ответ в самое ухо:

— И _всем остальным_.

Повернув голову, Шерлок задумчиво проводит языком между губами Джона.

— Это было бы… поучительно.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Лежащий в постели на спине полуодетый Шерлок восхитителен. Он прекрасен — и это более чем факт — но еще он фантастически отзывчив и болезненно возбужден. Шерлок воплощает собой все, на что только мог надеяться Джон Ватсон, впервые решаясь заняться полноценным сексом с мужчиной. Джон и не помышлял, что его партнер будет настолько _беззащитным_. Если уж на то пошло, он ожидал, что Шерлок примется срывать с него одежду зубами.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон. Он стоит на коленях между двумя длинными, мускулистыми ногами совершенно голый, поглаживая подрагивающие бедра бойфренда. — Ты кажешься немного напряженным.

Глаза Шерлока широко распахнуты, он дрожит от неконтролируемого желания, и там, где Джон касается его, дрожь сильнее всего.

— Конечно, я напряжен. Пожалуйста, Джон. Я тебе предлагаю себя, а ты до сих пор меня не взял. Ради Бога, почему ты все еще не во мне?

— Потому что на тебе до сих пор трусы, — замечает Джон. — Не хочешь их снять?

Спустив темные боксеры на дюйм, Шерлок убирает руки. Из-за возбуждения и «прилипчивости» ткани очертания члена проступают до крайности отчетливо, но Шерлок явно испытывает трудности с тем, чтобы раздеться дальше самому. Он закусывает губу.

— Давай ты.

Что-то в том, как Шерлок смутился, столкнувшись с необходимостью сделать то, что совершал уже много раз, заставляет Джона остановиться.

_Он что, играет роль? Определенно, нет. Когда он притворяется, он выбирает маску, которая делает его менее беззащитным, а не наоборот. Императора, а не украшенного самоцветами юноши из гарема, хотя последнее ему бы пошло. Он переживает из-за, хм, размера? Быть снизу для него непривычно._

Даже в мыслях Джон Ватсон не способен заставить себя произнести «громадности моего члена».

 _Возможно, но у него же есть опыт._ Джон _может_ думать о недавнем эксперименте Шерлока с соответствующим Джоновым пропорциям фаллоимитатором. Частые мысли о нем производили поистине разрушительное воздействие. Это был один из тех образов, что сопровождал Джона на протяжении нескольких последних ночей, когда из-за расследования они вынуждены были отказаться от близости.

_Он просто ошеломлен недавней стрельбой? Возможно. Его не заботит, когда палят в него, но бесит, когда целятся в меня._

Джон втягивает воздух. _Или, может, для него это просто нечто большее, чем то, что мы проделывали ртом, руками, прокручивали в голове и вообще все, что мы ежедневно устраиваем друг для друга._

— Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, — говорит Джон, — но только если ты готов. Иначе это не любовь. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, и я дам тебе это, даже если это простой массаж спины.

Щеки Шерлока вспыхивают алым румянцем.

— Переспи со мной, — произносит он. — Вот чего я хочу. Вот все, чего я хотел уже несколько месяцев. Просто сделай это, Джон. И не заставляй меня об этом говорить.

— Ладно. Но обещай… обещай, что если между нами хоть что-то пойдет не так, ты мне скажешь. Я должен знать. Если что-то тебе не понравится, я остановлюсь.

— Конечно. Только…

— Да?

— Еще поцелуемся для начала?

Джон радостно улыбается. Обняв Шерлока, он уверенно кладет руку ему на шею, а затем с неторопливой вдумчивостью исследует его рот языком. Шерлок, теперь уже громче, стонет в ответ.

От него исходит потрясающий аромат. Насыщенный, острый, непреодолимо соблазнительный. Когда они впервые встретились в Бартсе, Шерлок пах одеколоном. Он перестал им пользоваться после того, как одним жарким днем несколько месяцев спустя застал Джона в гостиной. Тот стоял, прижимая к лицу пропитанную потом рубашку соседа, и глубоко вдыхал исходящий от нее запах. Рубашка была на Шерлоке, когда тот преследовал серийного убийцу. Этот случай относился к тому периоду, когда они еще не были _вместе_ , если только такие времена вообще существовали. Шерлок тогда настолько возбудился, что забыл ухмыльнуться.

Неизбежным следствием поцелуев становится то, что Джону приходится потереться членом о трепещущее, практически обнаженное тело любовника. Ничего не попишешь. Если голова, плечи и руки Джона активно работают, то ничто ниже пояса тоже бездействовать не собирается. А поскольку половые органы Шерлока находятся на том же уровне, то на них закономерно приходится основной удар.

Теперь Шерлок судорожно хватает ртом воздух, словно запасаясь кислородом для грядущих переживаний. Глядя на Джона сквозь опущенные ресницы, он берет его за руку и помещает ее на пояс боксеров. На лице Шерлока отражается чистое желание. 

Этот жест говорит так же ясно, как если бы любовник попросил Джона снова опуститься на колени. Не как раба, но как просителя.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы выяснить, что столь долго занимает внимание партнера.

— Я так благодарен, — произносит Джон. — Ты… ох, Господи. Я чувствую себя счастливчиком только от того, что нахожусь в одной комнате с тобой. Ты мне доверяешь?

— Я доверил бы тебе свою жизнь.

— Тогда позволь мне раздеть тебя. Мне необходимо к тебе прикоснуться.

Джон стягивает боксеры любовника достаточно, чтобы глазам открылась темная пушистая дорожка, начинающаяся от пупка, а затем останавливается. Он осторожно принюхивается к ней, выдыхая пряный запах пота. Член Шерлока, рьяно стремясь соприкоснуться с нею, упирается Джону в подбородок. Явно смущенный такой демонстрацией собственного распутства, детектив со стоном откидывается на подушки.

— Тебе нечего стесняться, — произносит Джон. — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты великолепен? 

Он стягивает боксеры Шерлока ниже. Длинный тонкий член пружинисто вырывается на волю в страстном желании привлечь внимание.

Джон в поцелуе прижимает губы к самому его основанию.

— Потрясающий. Такой изумительный.

Спустив боксеры еще ниже, Джон принимается вылизывать дорожку, ведущую вверх к напряженной мошонке.

Шерлок весь извивается от лижущих прикосновений языка ко шву между яичками. 

— Господи, Джон. Это только тело, оно не…

— Оно _важно_. Важно для меня. Ты весь для меня важен. Твой ум, твой член, то, как ты пьешь кофе. Нет, послушай, Шерлок. В мире нет никого, кто был бы похож на тебя. Ты словно великолепный, головокружительный готический собор, а все остальные люди — муниципальные квартирки.

Шерлок проводит рукой по коротким волосам соседа.

— Это всего лишь средство передвижения, — едва различимо возражает он.

— Тогда воспользуйся им, — ухмыляется Джон. — Дай прокатиться. Оно ведь для этого нужно, так?

 

________________________________________________

 

Шерлок задыхается. Пальцы Джона, только что смазанные лубрикантом, проскальзывают внутрь.

Его руки умеют действовать двумя разными способами — один предназначен для хирургических операций, а другой — для печатания на компьютере. В первом случае их движения всегда искусные, уверенные, тщательно выверенные и целенаправленные. Именно так они сейчас ведут себя внутри Шерлока. Пока пальцы занимаются им, Шерлок решает, любит ли он Джона настолько сильно, чтобы позволить ему начать действовать вторым способом, но тут его накрывает волна удовольствия, от которого тело выгибается над кроватью.

— Что ты _делаешь_? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Запускаю двигатель, — отвечает Джон. — Нравится?

— _Да_ , — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдыхает Шерлок. — Разрази тебя гром. Хватит уже напрашиваться на приглашения, просто войди.

Джон приподнимает брови с видом человека, испытывающего острую потребность в шоковом одеяле.

— Шерлок Холмс. Ты выпрашиваешь мой член?

Вопрос Шерлок ответом не удостаивает. Вернее, выраженным словесно ответом. Его бедра извиваются и ерзают из стороны в сторону, чтобы заполучить еще больше удовольствия от прикосновения руки Джона.

— Ладно, — решает Джон. Не убирая пальцы, большим он обводит чувствительное колечко ануса. — Как ты хочешь сделать это?

— На спине, — Шерлок не в силах сформулировать, почему именно так. Джон, впрочем, знает, в чем дело.

— А еще говорят, что романтики больше нет, — фыркает он. Наклонив голову, он оставляет поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра Шерлока. — Все в порядке. Я тоже хочу тебя видеть.

А затем он выпрямляется, и Шерлок ощущает, как его заднего прохода касается кончик члена Джона.

Стоит между ними двумя возникнуть цепной реакции, как все случается очень быстро. Сейчас Шерлок вглядывается в лицо задыхающегося, доведенного до отчаяния, буквально излучающего желание Джона. В следующий момент тот уже внутри. Шерлок судорожно втягивает воздух, когда набухшая головка входит в него, чувствуя, как он растягивается и отступает под ее напором, едва в него впервые вторгается человек, которого он любит.

— Ох, Боже, — выдыхает Джон. — Ты потрясающий. У тебя все хорошо? Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя все хорошо?

От прилагаемых усилий удержать себя, не усевшись на Шерлока целиком, у Джона трясутся руки.

_Ужасно хочет меня трахнуть. Боится причинить боль. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы вычислить это._

Но как объяснить, что от присутствия Джона не может быть больно? Что единственным поступком, после которого Джон оставил Шерлока совершенно уничтоженным, с заживо содранной кожей, судорожно хватающим ртом воздух, был его уход?

— Порядок, — выдавливает Шерлок. — Иди сюда.

И прежде чем Джон успеет передумать, обвивает руками его талию и притягивает к себе.

 

___________________________________________________

 

 _О Боже. Я трахаю Шерлока. Он потрясающий, поразительный, восхитительный и неожиданно_ тесный, _а я нахожусь в нем по самые сгорающие от желания яйца._

— Джон? — за исключением тех участков, где кожа Шерлока раскраснелась от секса, она такая бледная, молочно-голубоватая, словно опал, сверкающая столькими оттенками ослепительно-белого, что смотреть на нее — все равно, что смотреть на солнце. — Куда мне положить ноги?

— Матерь Божья… — удовольствие проходит сквозь Джона, как рябь по воде, когда Шерлок приподнимается навстречу. — Куда угодно. Сексуальная бестия вроде тебя может положить их, куда ей, черт подери, хочется.

Наткнувшись на растерянный взгляд Шерлока. Джон смягчается.

— Положи одну мне на здоровое плечо. У тебя длинные бедренные кости, так что нужно будет куда-нибудь убрать твои ноги, если я хочу устроить все так, как следует, и чтобы тебе было хорошо. Другой обхвати меня за талию.

Шерлок поспешно приводит план в действие. Следствием перемен в их сексуальной геометрии становится то, что теперь Джон входит под несколько иным углом. Шерлоку это, видимо, нравится, поскольку он запрокидывает голову и рычит от желания.

Притяжение Шерлока неодолимо. Раз за разом Джон толкается в него, в его горячее нутро, расплавленную сердцевину.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказывает Шерлок. — Я хочу почувствовать твои губы. У тебя получится сделать это, не оставляя меня?

— Да, — отвечает Джон. — Только не запрокидывай так голову. Ты весь сплошная шея.

— Тебе же это нравится, — парирует Шерлок. Взяв лицо Джона в ладони, он целует его.

Теперь, когда внутри Джона находится язык Шерлока, а внутри Шерлока — член Джона, Джон чувствует себя целым, как никогда в жизни. Вдвоем они словно замкнутый круг, уроборос****, нечто вечное, неизменное и настоящее.

То, чем они занимаются, потрясающе.

— Ты мне не сказал, — стонет Джон.

— Не сказал что?

— Что будешь выглядеть так во время секса. _Ух_.

Если бы толчки Джона не заставили Шерлока забыть, где у него брови, он бы точно приподнял сейчас одну.

— Я понятия не имею, как я выгляжу во время секса.

— Тогда позволь тебя проинформировать. Невероятный. Возбуждающий. Ты просто… крышесносно _прекрасен_ с твердым, как камень, членом в заднице.

И это так. Кожа Шерлока всегда немного светилась, но сейчас, с толкающимся в него Джоном, она практически раскалилась добела.

— С _твоим_ членом в заднице, — выдыхает Шерлок, едва Джон трогает его где-то глубоко внутри, отчего по телу разливается сладость. — Трахни меня, Джон. Пожалуйста, трахни.

— Я _уже_ тебя трахаю. А когда закончу, я куплю тебе зеркало. Тебе следует увидеть себя.

— Мне _и так_ себя видно. У тебя зрачки размером с обеденные тарелки. В них пол-Лондона отражается.

Джон мягко толкается в Шерлока, на этот раз погружаясь совсем неглубоко.

— Ты сделаешь кое-что для меня? — спрашивает он.

— Все, что угодно.

— Погладь себя.

Шерлок дергается от смущения. Вызванных этим ощущений вполне достаточно, чтобы почти толкнуть его партнера через край.

— Джон, серьезно. Мне не нужно.

— Я в курсе, что тебе не нужно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Прикоснись к себе для меня. Позволь мне увидеть, как ты доставляешь себе удовольствие.

Неуверенно просунув между их телами руку, Шерлок сжимает в пальцах свой член и с любопытством тянет за него.

— Ну и как?

— М-м-м-м, — стонет Шерлок, настолько опьяненный ощущениями, что ему кажется, будто это законченный ответ.

— Да, — выдыхает Джон, толкаясь чуть сильнее. По ощущениям тело Шерлока словно специально для него создано. За всю жизнь у Джона было лишь однажды что-то, выполненное исключительно для него, и это его бойфренд. — Так горячо. Покажи мне, как ты ласкаешь себя.

— Я _понятия не имею_ , как ласкать себя, — отрезает Шерлок. — Никто не знает. Единственный человек, кто когда-либо этим занимался — ты.

Джон знает, что это не совсем правда, но слова любовника все равно возбуждают.

— Займись дряблой кожей над головкой, — советует Джон, в восторге от того, что он говорит Шерлоку, что делать. — Ух. А теперь отведи ее назад, чтобы я мог увидеть предэякулянт. Он ведь выступил для меня? Оххххх, да.

С жадным восторгом Джон смотрит, как его любовник ласкает для него свою нежную плоть.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Шерлоку прекрасно известно, что люди считают, будто он командует Джоном. Свидетелей тому, как Джон командует Шерлоком или насколько Шерлоку это нравится, нет. Окружающие видят, как Шерлок требует телефон Джона, но они не видят, как Джон требует задницу Шерлока, или как Шерлок с охотой ее предоставляет. Они становятся очевидцами того, как впереди бежит Шерлок, а за ним торопится Джон. Но чего никто точно не понимает, так это того, что на самом деле впереди бежит Джон, а Шерлок находится позади него на расстоянии, примерно равном окружности Земли.

Джон трахает его сильно и уверенно. Он толкается в Шерлока, потом, дождавшись момента, когда Шерлок скользнет ладонью по члену вверх, наполовину отстраняется, а затем толкается до самого конца вновь.

 _Размер три четверти_ , отмечает про себя в Шерлоке скрипач. _Он трахает меня в ритме вальса._

Подняв взгляд, Шерлок всматривается в темно-синие глаза и понимает, что отныне этот цвет охотнее всего станет для него ассоциироваться с теплом, безопасностью и чувством правильности происходящего.

— Я почти, — стонет он. — Джон, пожалуйста, я уже вот-вот.

— Знаю. Кончи для меня, мой ангел. Дай мне увидеть.

Развязка наступает с поистине уничтожающей мощью. Оргазм проходит сквозь Шерлока, словно тот является его естественным проводником, будто он серебро, а это — электричество. Шерлок запрокидывает голову, мышцы резко сокращаются, и на мгновение он, потерявшись в ощущениях, летит в бездну. А потом Джон с силой толкается в него, и Шерлок возвращается, все такой же земной, голый, беспомощный и кончивший себе на грудь. Он сдавливает член Джона, подчиняясь инстинктивному желанию тела быть ближе, и Джон кричит и яростно содрогается внутри него, выплеснув из себя что-то теплое, неудержимое и сокровенное.

Позже Шерлок назовет эту жидкость ДНК. Джон скажет, что это любовь.  
_______________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* **Протий** — название самого легкого изотопа водорода, обозначается символом 1H. Ядро протия состоит из одного протона, отсюда и название изотопа._

_** **Вернер Карл Гейзенберг** — немецкий физик-теоретик, один из создателей квантовой механики. Гейзенберг является автором ряда фундаментальных результатов в квантовой теории, среди прочего сформулировав соотношение неопределенностей._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гейзенберг,_Вернер_

_*** **Нильс Бор** — датский физик-теоретик и общественный деятель, один из создателей современной физики. Бор известен как создатель первой квантовой теории атома и активный участник разработки основ квантовой механики. Он также внес значительный вклад в развитие теории атомного ядра и ядерных реакций, процессов взаимодействия элементарных частиц со средой._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бор,_Нильс_

_**** **Уроборос** (букв. «пожирающий [свой] хвост») — свернувшийся в кольцо змей, кусающий себя за хвост. Является одним из древнейших символов, известных человечеству. Несмотря на то, что символ имеет множество различных значений, наиболее распространённая трактовка описывает его как репрезентацию вечности и бесконечности, в особенности — циклической природы жизни: чередования созидания и разрушения, жизни и смерти, постоянного перерождения и умирания._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Уроборос_

 


	21. Файл не найден

Шерлоку требуется просидеть на диване пятнадцать минут с экземпляром «Гардиан» двухнедельной давности, лениво рассматривая результаты футбольного матча между «Арсеналом» и «Астон Виллой», чтобы понять, что что-то очень и очень неправильно.

Час назад все казалось абсолютно _Верным_. Во-первых, Джон наконец-то овладел им. Все прошло куда благополучнее, чем ожидал сам Шерлок. Несмотря на то, что это был его первый раз, он совсем не почувствовал боли. Вместо нее он испытывал только жгучее желание, ликование и единение, когда они оба еще прочнее закрепились на жизненных орбитах друг друга.

Шерлоку не совсем ясно, как обычные люди отмечают потерю девственности — _необоснованное сочетание, почему именно для первого раза есть свое отдельное идиоматическое выражение, а не для второго, третьего, сорок пятого?_ — но его собственное празднование заключалось в том, чтобы сбежать в гостиную и приняться за работу над комплектом писем французского серийного убийцы Мишеля Рише. О них ему во время утренних событий написал сотрудник Département de la Sûreté*. И хотя Шерлок слышал звук входящего сообщения, он временно отнес его к классу Не Важно, особенно если учесть, что в тот момент его сосед наконец-то с силой толкался в него на кровати.

Когда все закончилось, Шерлок торопливо выпалил: «Я тебя люблю» и: «Сообщение?» и уставился на лицо Джона в ожидании реакции. С Джоном любые поступки обретали либо маркировку «все замечательно», либо «не особо удачно». В этот раз Джон, полностью насыщенный, наградил Шерлока ошеломительной улыбкой и шлепком по заднице, который тот отметил первым. _Превосходно._ Шерлок был в восторге от возможности дать выход своей одержимости.

Сообщение на телефоне отсылало его к зашифрованным письмам так называемого Bête de Bordeaux**. Через три дня после побега из тюрьмы Сантэ убийца принялся бомбардировать издательство «Ле Монд» закодированными файлами и невероятными головоломками. Криптоаналитик Департамента расшифровал первое сообщение как послание в духе язвительных насмешек Джека Потрошителя. Однако после этой удачи никакого прогресса не последовало, и число жертв в Аквитании продолжило расти.

Конечно, перевод писем от французского серийного убийцы в юрисдикцию Шерлока не входит — строго говоря, у него вообще никакой юрисдикции нет — но он надеется, что это занятие удержит его от того, чтобы ходить колесом перед «Speedy's» в восторге от случившегося, пока он не раздерет руки в кровь. К тому же разгаданная тайна почти наверняка подтолкнет его теперь уже бисексуального партнера на еще большее количество половых актов. Почти с самого момента их знакомства было совершенно ясно, что точные выводы, в частности, те, от результатов которых зависит сохранение человеческой жизни, возбуждают Джона Ватсона. 

Шерлок запускает лэптоп Джона и открывает почту. Он таращится на письма на протяжении пяти минут. Ничего не происходит.

Шерлок Холмс совсем не понимает по-французски.

Детектив покусывает губу изнутри. _Говорил ли я по-французски вчера? Говорил. Это совершенно точно._

Барабаня пальцами по кофейному столику, Шерлок предпринимает попытку восстановить свое знание языков. Когда она проваливается, детектив, подавив панику, решается прогнать письма через он-лайн переводчик. Пусть это и не позволит уловить все нюансы языка киллера, думает он, но наверняка передаст хотя бы некоторые. И тут Шерлок замечает кое-что еще.

Преступление совершенно не интересует его.

Внезапно все вокруг затапливает темнота. Чересчур густая темнота.

_Все эти шелковые шарфы, молотки, вытаскиваемые из-под лестницы потайные ножи? Наводит тоску. Не моя проблема. В кои-то веки дай полиции выполнить свои обязанности. Будто мне нужна работа._

Продолжая бормотать себе под нос, Шерлок неторопливым шагом направляется на кухню, чтобы заварить чаю. Процесс осложняется тем, что перемежающийся тремор, который он испытывал с самого момента возвращения в квартиру, вновь вернулся в правую руку. А еще он не заваривал чай — настоящий чай, без каких-либо токсических или галлюциногенных добавок — ни разу в своей жизни. Тем не менее, опираясь на информацию, полученную из наблюдений за Джоном, он готовит две кружки напитка, а затем относит одну на диван, чтобы помочь себе думать.

Раскрыв газету, Шерлок погружается в проблему, умышленно или же нет нанес во время последнего матча капитан «Арсенала» Робин ван Перси удар локтем в лицо центральному защитнику противника.

_Спорт. Почему я им никогда не интересовался? В нем что-то есть. Он расслабляет. Отвлекает. Как приятно увлекаться тем же, что и остальные._

И тут в голову Шерлока закрадывается ужасная мысль.

Джон любит Работу. Он станет жаловаться на расследование только в том случае, если оно временно лишит его возможности лежать в постели в обнимку с Шерлоком, но в основном он с такой же готовностью включается в их внепостельные приключения, как и его сосед. Представления Джона об ухаживании включают в себя погони в лунном свете по Гайд Парку, перелезания через забор в Кью Гарден и тыкание пистолетом в каждого, кто попытается причинить вред его бойфренду. В зависимости от того, насколько Джон увлечен, в описание горячего свидания также входят баллистические экспертизы, темные аллеи и применяемый в разумных количествах Люминол. И со всем этим практически неразрывно связаны острый, словно алмаз, разум, фотографическая память и блестящие проявления интеллектуального синтеза.

_Если по какой-то причине я больше не смогу демонстрировать Джону свои умения, до какой степени он продолжит любить меня?_

И хотя сейчас результаты работы жесткого диска Шерлока, в котором указатели данных оказались повреждены как справа, так и слева, не самые безупречные, ему хватает логики прийти к следующему решению:

_Джону нельзя знать._

 

____________________________________________________

 

Джон входит в кухню, пошатываясь. Его ноги до сих пор как ватные — возможно, из-за психосоматической травмы, но вероятнее всего в связи с необходимостью стоять, наклонившись под определенным углом, чтобы получить возможность войти в Шерлока пару сотен раз подряд.

_Господи. Он позволил мне оттрахать себя. Я люблю его больше всего на свете, и он позволил мне себя оттрахать. Я самый счастливый человек на земле._

_Ты не первый_ , раздается в голове голос. Он очень напоминает Салли Донован, и это обнадеживает, потому что если бы он напоминал Себастиана Уилкса, Джону пришлось бы пойти застрелить лифт.

 _Да_ , отвечает Джон, _но будь я проклят, если я не последний. Любой, кто попробует прибрать его к рукам, по рукам и получит._

Суть недавно приобретенной тактики Джона заключается в том, что, когда жизнь вручает тебе лимонки, лучшее решение — запускать ими в лоб недоброжелателям своего бойфренда до тех пор, пока не появятся ручные гранаты. У него уходит не больше секунды, чтобы разделаться с мысленным образом Донован.

— Мне понравилось, — обращается он к Шерлоку. — Я в диком восторге. Чем хитроумнее выводы, тем сильнее меня прет. Знаешь что? Однажды мне будет недостаточно просто садиться тебе на хвост. Как-нибудь вокруг твоей задницы столпится весь Скотланд-Ярд, но Джон Ватсон окажется единственным человеком, кто будет ее трахать.

— Рад слышать, — отзывается Шерлок. Он кажется рассеянным не в лучшем смысле этого слова.

Решительным шагом пройдя в гостиную, Джон встает между Шерлоком и окном и упирает руки в бока.

— В чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — отвечает Шерлок. Его правая рука дрожит.

_Черт. С тех пор, как мы вошли в дом, его время от времени начинает трясти. Тогда я подумал, что это желание. Не чересчур ли ты самонадеян, Джон Ватсон?_

— Я загородил тебе свет, и ничего не случилось? Ты не устроишь мне разгона? Кстати, что ты читаешь?

Шерлок с виноватым видом сворачивает газету, но Джон успевает разглядеть заголовок.

— «Арсенал», — произносит он. — Вот уж никогда не представлял тебя членом фанклуба.

— Ровно с той минуты, как твой член оказался во мне, — отвечает Шерлок.

С каменным лицом Джон рассматривает его.

— Это была _шутка_ , Джон. Такой популярный способ разряжения социальной напряженности, разве нет? — Шерлок отхлебывает из кружки, затем протягивает ее Джону.

Джон пристально уставляется на нее. Исходящие от Шерлока попытки пошутить и готовность поделиться нисколько не помогают в снятии стресса. Они только усугубляют его.

— С каких это пор ты каламбуришь? — Джон нюхает горячий напиток, готовый уловить запашок мескалина или какого-то более редкого вещества, но, кажется, там ничего нет. Он выглядит и пахнет как обычный «Пи-Джи Типс».

— Это чай, — Шерлок выглядит неподдельно озадаченным. — Не сердись. Тебе я тоже сделал. Кружка на кухонном столе.

Джон может навскидку назвать четыре вещи, которые единственный в своем роде идиот, составляющий неотъемлемую часть его жизни, никогда не делает. Он не подписывает рождественские открытки, не носит приходящиеся впору рубашки и не демонстрирует изо дня в день манеры, существенно отличающиеся от поведения разъяренного медведя. И более того — он не делает чай, а даже если бы и делал, шансы, что он вспомнит о том, что нужно заварить еще и Джону, были бы крайне ничтожны, если только и вовсе не равнялись бы нулю.

— Ладно.

Расправив плечи, Джон прижимает палец к шее Шерлока и принимается прощупывать лимфатические узлы.

— Отека нет, — произносит он и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу Шерлока. — Жара тоже. Температура у тебя обычная, 36, как у вампира. И не говори, что мне нужен градусник, чтобы определить, есть у тебя жар или нет. Я знаю, как бы ты тогда выглядел. 

— Даже не надейся, — возражает Шерлок. Джон обдумывает, не расценить ли внезапное отсутствие интереса к научным инструментам как розыгрыш, но Шерлок смотрит на него с невозмутимостью лоботомированного.

— Черт, — выдыхает Джон и хватает Шерлока за запястье. _Пульс вроде в порядке._ — Ты… Думаю, ты заболел. Не хочешь съездить в больницу?

— С какой стати?

— Потому что ты завариваешь чай, изучаешь спортивный раздел и пытаешься шутить — пытаешься, заметь — а еще ты не читаешь те письма, и у тебя дрожит рука, — Джон глубоко вдыхает. — Ты не _ты_ , Шерлок.

Шерлок отводит взгляд.

— Со мной все совершенно нормально.

— Нормально. Именно. В том-то и проблема. Говорю тебе, ты не в порядке.

— Значит, ты хочешь отправить меня в больницу только потому, что со мной все нормально? Должно быть, это модно. «Люди с аневризмой, шаг в сторону: нормальные, проходите внутрь».

— По-прежнему язвишь. Прекрасно. Это уже более-менее похоже на тебя.

Опустившись рядом с бойфрендом на диван, Джон кладет руку ему на поясницу. Замешкавшись, Шерлок наклоняется к Джону. Кажется, решает опустить голову ему на плечо, но передумывает.

— Скажи мне, что не так, — приказывает Джон. — Это связано с сексом? Я причинил тебе боль? Или проблема в том, что я не сумел заставить тебя кончить только с одного проникновения? Я готов вместе с тобой заняться ее решением. Я _хочу_ заняться вместе с тобой ее решением.

— Нет, — возражает Шерлок. — Это не из-за секса. Секс был потрясающий. Ты потрясающий. Просто…

Он утыкается взглядом в собственные руки. По опыту Джона, люди так начинают вести себя, когда хотят с ним порвать.

Он пытается не паниковать от того, что его эгоистичный сосед назвал его потрясающим. Ничего не выходит.

— Просто _что_?

_Что это? Этот внезапно проснувшийся интерес к основам кулинарии и Кубку Англии? Твой способ выразить свое разочарование во мне как в любовнике? Ты демонстрируешь мне, что то, как я овладел тобой, было настолько скучно, настолько банально, мне настолько не хватало изящества, что твои Чертоги Разума превратились в Хижину Тупости?_

С пораженным видом Шерлок выдыхает.

— Я не знаю. Со мной не… все хорошо, как ты и сказал.

— Да ты чертовски не в порядке, — кивнув, соглашается Джон. — У нас только что был секс. Возможно, для кого-то это все равно, что выпить чаю, но что это значит для тебя? Когда ты в духе, ты начинаешь рисоваться, и поэтому имела бы смысл расшифровка писем. Когда тебе спокойно и уютно, ты кричишь об идиотизме всех, с кем когда-либо работал над раскрытием преступления, так что здесь все тоже было бы в норме. В крайнем случае, я бы ждал от тебя, что ты примешься во весь голос объявлять выводы о состоянии своих волос, и все они сведутся к тому, что ты ерзал взад-вперед по подушке, пока я был в тебе. Но ты ничего из этого не делаешь. Это сводит меня с ума.

Шерлок с легким изумлением смотрит на Джона.

— Что?

— Откуда ты так хорошо меня знаешь?

Джон нетерпеливо пожимает плечами.

— Ты видишь все. Я вижу только что-то одно. Раньше это был медфак. Потом война. Теперь это ты, так что даже на минуту не думай, что можешь меня провести. Ты болен, и не важно, смогут в реанимации это подтвердить или нет. Болезнь заставляет нас вести себя необычно. Так, например, когда у мыши токсоплазмоз***, она ищет встречи с кошкой.

Шерлок нахмуривается.

— А я ищу встречи с поп-культурой и домашнюю работу.

— Видимо, да, — подтверждает Джон. — Черт. Мне бы просто следовало отправить тебя в Теско со списком, пока мы ждем, когда все пройдет.

— Очень практично с твоей стороны.

Впервые за все время их разговора на лице Шерлока появляется слабая улыбка.

Джон проводит по лицу рукой.

— Практично: это про меня, хорошо. Послушай. У тебя есть хоть _малейшее_ представление, что с тобой не так?

— Нет, — признается Шерлок. — Очень похоже на сны, в которых ты ищешь непонятно что. Но не на кошмары, где ты что-то потерял; здесь просто не получается понять, что же это такое.

— Это совсем на тебя не похоже, — со стоном произносит Джон. — Ты не можешь думать? Твою мать. Значит, так. Я тащу тебя в твою комнату, и ты как высокомерный мерзавец, которым и являешься, записываешь все, что мы только что делали, в свой долбанный журнал. Давай. Это тебя развеселит. Кстати, лучше бы тебе поставить мне как минимум восьмерку, если не хочешь неприятностей.

На лице Шерлока проскальзывает удивление.

— В _какой_ еще журнал? — спрашивает он.  
____________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_* Департамент безопасности ООН (франц.)_

_** Зверь из Бордо (франц.)_

_*** **Токсоплазмоз** — паразитарное заболевание человека и животных. _


	22. Явление чидиота

Шерлок обнаруживает, что Джон умеет расстраиваться с разной интенсивностью. Сперва он твердит, что Шерлок чертов идиот. Джон столько раз произносит это, что, в конце концов, начинает глотать звуки, отчего словосочетание приобретает звучание «чидиот». Шерлок был бы рад, застрянь они на втором этапе, если бы только Джон не выглядел таким убитым.

— Имя, — требует тот. Шерлок продолжает культурно сидеть на диване. Не по назначению в этот раз мебель использует сам Джон. Плюхнувшись на кофейный столик, он втиснул свои короткие ноги между длинными Шерлока так, чтобы все время постановки диагноза быть лицом к лицу с пациентом, и уже трижды измерил Шерлоку пульс, причем в последний раз и вовсе позабыл выпустить его запястье. Впрочем, Шерлок не против.

— Джон Ватсон.

— _Твое_ имя, болван. И _не смей_ называть болваном меня, иначе…

Шерлок решает не дожидаться пояснения того, что сделает бывший военный врач, если разозлится. Результаты и так налицо.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— И?

— Нет. Хорошая попытка, но свое второе имя я тебе не сообщу. Достаточно сказать, что именно этого ты мог бы ожидать от людей, которые назвали детей Шерлоком и Майкрофтом. Хотя, по крайней мере, это не Хэмиш.

Джон выдыхает.

— Это была глупость. Хорошо. Часть твоей личности осталась незатронутой. Какой сегодня день?

— Понедельник, тринадцатое февраля 2012 года.

— Где мы?

— На Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Серьезно, Джон. Расслабься.

— А сейчас ты ведешь себя просто как полный недоумок. Кто у нас премьер-министр?

— Не вижу никакой связи.

— Порядок, это ты. Никто другой не стал бы искать здесь какой-то подтекст, но раз ты ищешь — замечательно. Чем ты занимался на прошлой неделе?

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Сузь слегка рамки. Семь дней — довольно долгий срок.

— Хорошо. В прошлую среду.

— Среда, пятое февраля. 11:03. Мы гнались за Баттерсийским Мясником по тому проулку позади кулинарии. 11:04. Ты еще не успел разносить новые ботинки, запнулся и упал на него. 11:05. Я дал ему в лицо, лишив тебя столь удобной посадочной площадки. 11:06…

— Да. Попробуй с другим числом. Пятое января.

— Вечер накануне моего дня рождения. 20:32. Ты отвел меня к Анджело. Обычно ты заказываешь spaghetti aglio e olio, но тогда ты забеспокоился — могу добавить, без всяких на то оснований — что я не дам тебе отсосать мне потом в такси, если ты будешь пахнуть чесно…

— Точно, да, с январем разобрались, — Шерлоку приятно видеть, как Джон вертится на своем временном насесте. — Пятое декабря.

— 19:11, — Шерлок запинается. — Ты позвонил мне из хирургии. Я хотел, чтобы ты написал, но ты не мог, потому что был занят, душил кого-то в лифте.

— Кого я душил?

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Кого я душил?

— Джон, я советую тебе ни в чем не признаваться. Майкрофт опять нашпиговал квартиру микрофонами.

Когда Джон снова начинает говорить, его голос едва слышен.

— Ты не знаешь, так?

При этом его лицо куда серьезнее, чем «не особо удачно». Оно говорит «довольно-таки кошмарно». Первым порывом Шерлока становится солгать, утаить, спрятать концы в воду так, чтобы Джон убрал это выражение.

_Могу ли я скрыть? Могу перенаправить его внимание на протертый мною ковер, давая статическому заряду возможность набрать силу, а затем уничтожить его, возможно, прижавшись губами к его губам?_

— Какая разница? — пытается он увильнуть от ответа.

Джон молчит и только стискивает пальцы на запястье Шерлока, пока они не белеют как мел. Через несколько минут Джон, сгорбившись, отпускает его.

— Ни малейшей идеи, — наконец, сознается Шерлок. Он трясет головой, но знания не возвращаются. — А ведь это связано с тобой. Я никогда не забываю ничего, что связано с тобой. Так как же я тогда могу не знать этого?

Намотав на палец одну из кудряшек, Шерлок разочарованно дергает ее.

— Думаю, я понимаю, — произносит Джон, высвобождая завиток из удерживающей его руки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты без всяких обид ответил мне на один вопрос. Со сколькими людьми ты переспал?

Ответ следует незамедлительно.

— С тобой.

— Со мной, — повторяет Джон.

Шерлок совершенно не представляет, куда клонит сосед. Неуверенность раздражает.

— Да, Джон, какая наблюдательность. Ждешь, чтобы тебе объявили благодарность за то, что лишил меня девственности? Прекрасно: мои поздравления. Псих наконец-то позволил кому-то отыметь себя по полной. Я скажу Майкрофту, чтобы он утроил тебе чествования.

Но Джон не клюет на приманку.

— Со мной и _кем еще_?

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Фантазии учитывать? Прекрасно. С тобой, Энрико Ферми* и молодым сэром Исааком Ньютоном. Хотя я…

_Джону это не понравится. Не знаю, почему, но не понравится._

— Я к этим двоим больше не испытываю интереса, — признается Холмс.

— Черт, — выдыхает Джон.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Джон опускается на колени перед прикроватной тумбочкой Шерлока и принимается вышвыривать из нее содержимое, не заботясь о том, куда оно приземлится. Карманный фонарик врезается в книжный шкаф. Лубрикант врезается в Шерлока. Тот бы и выпалил в ответ «оу» в свойственной ему излишне драматизированной манере, если бы его не отвлекло чувство гордости тем фактом, что бутылочка на пять шестых пуста.

— Себастиан, — требовательно объявляет Джон. Необходимость обшарить тумбочку не помешает ему продолжить допрос. — Ну же, ты знаешь. Скажи мне, кто такой Себастиан.

— Святой, — рискует предположить Шерлок. — Был привязан к дереву, которое утыкали стрелами. В таком порядке.

— Прекрати гадать. Ты не попадешь пальцем в небо. Виктор.

Шерлок стонет.

— Это же даже не _имя_ , Джон.

— Да, так, — Джон извлекает их тумбочки бутыль с дистиллированной водой и, рассудив, что отправлять ее в полет не стоит, ставит на пол. — Виктор.

— Победитель. Герой. Слово применяется в фонетическом алфавите для обозначения буквы «В». Бога ради, осторожнее. Это последняя упаковка Люминола.

Когда Джон молчит, его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Как будто ты моментально можешь определить, что это Люминол. Ты прочел надпись на бутылке, скажешь, нет? Не отвечай. Майкрофт.

— Ух, — фыркает Шерлок. Ему незачем думать об этом человеке. — Невыносимый придурок, влюбленный в выпечку. Ты не мог бы не произносить его имя в спальне? Я собирался и дальше здесь спать с тобой.

— Верно. Жульен.

Достав баночку с перекисью водорода, Джон тоже ставит ее на пол. Теперь тумбочка пуста.

Шерлок уныло опускает голову.

— Способ приготовления моркови? — выдвигает он версию.

— Дьявол, — произносит Джон. — Ладно. Мне нужно знать, где сейчас лабораторный журнал. Если мы его отыщем, то, возможно, сумеем расшевелить твою память и восстановить часть воспоминаний. Шерлок, сосредоточься. У тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь идеи, куда ты его дел?

Шерлок мысленно возвращается к тому моменту, когда он раньше, этим же утром вышел из спальни. В основном он ощущал витавший вокруг запах сексуального возбуждения, оставленный им и Джоном, пока они добирались до кровати. Но за этим ароматом ощущался легкий привкус дыма.

— Думаю, — произносит Шерлок, — я мог его сжечь.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Порывшись в камине кочергой, Джон тяжело опускается в свое кресло.

— Ты его спалил, прекрасно. Там осталась часть обложки.

— Не понимаю, с чего ты так расстраиваешься, — произносит Шерлок. Ссутулившись, он опирается на спинку кресла и уставляется в камин. 

— Знаю, что не понимаешь.

Джон пересаживается в кресло Шерлока и жестом приглашает любовника опуститься ему на колени. Шерлок осторожно пристраивается на них, а затем растягивается, словно одеяло. В итоге его голова оказывается на одном подлокотнике, а длинные ноги свисают с другого.

— Позволь мне кое-что тебе прояснить, — начинает Джон. — Ты первый мужчина, с которым я встречаюсь, так? Мой первый парень. Но я у тебя не первый.

— Вот что там было, — медленно выговаривает Шерлок. — У меня были другие. Я их не помню, но они были. Вот что в журнале. Я… я изменил тебе?

— Нет, — возражает Джон. — Вовсе нет. Ты меня тогда даже не знал.

— Но ты злишься. Я тебя чем-то наградил? Я про болезни.

— Нет.

Шерлок нахмуривается.

— Сколько любовников у меня было?

Джон отвечает.

— Сто и _сколько_? — переспрашивает Шерлок.

— Восемьдесят три. Восемьдесят четыре, включая меня.

— Ладно. Думаю, тебя мы можем включить смело. Вот _это_ я помню прекрасно. Итак, я… потаскун.

— Да уж, есть немного.

— Но это совершенно бессмысленно! — восклицает Шерлок. — Кто захочет со мной спать? Джон, не обижайся, но большинство людей не настолько сумасшедшие.

Джон зарывается пальцами в волосы Шерлока.

— Я не в обиде, — отвечает он. — Переспать с тобой хочет целая куча народа.

— Но _почему_? Я прямо-таки ом-фаталь, когда общаюсь с окружающими? Так это неправда, хотя я знаю достаточно о человеческих отношениях, чтобы они не закончились ножиком для колки льда промеж глаз.

Шерлок не забывает взмахнуть рукой, указав на себя и своего любовника, для наглядной иллюстрации сочетания «с окружающими». Обычно после таких неуклюжих, рассеянных жестов Джон быстро оказывается на коленях, но сейчас они у него заняты. 

— У меня нет времени тешить сейчас твое самолюбие, — жестко говорит он. — Посмотрись тридцать секунд в зеркало и приди к выводам самостоятельно.

Спина Шерлока застывает. Отвернувшись к кухне, он складывает руки на груди.

— Так вот почему ты занялся со мной сексом, — произносит он. — Из-за того, как я выгляжу. Спасибо, Джон. Замечательно, что я теперь в курсе.

— Нет! Просто… нет. Не отгораживайся от меня, Шерлок; я знаю, ты удираешь в свои Чертоги, чтобы уйти от разговора, но я этого не допущу. У нас был секс, потому что… послушай. Мы, ты и я, мы любим друг друга. Ты гений, и я по тебе с ума схожу, совершенно потерял из-за тебя голову, но я уже заждался, и то, что мне приходилось тратить все свои силы, чтобы не завалить тебя на кровать, Совершенно. Меня. Вымотало. Вот почему.

— Но если бы я _не был_ гением… — теребя рукава, едва различимо шепчет Шерлок. Его правая рука дрожит.

— Не говори так, — возражает Джон. — Ты гений.

— Но если бы не был.

Шерлок предпринимает попытку подтянуть к себе ноги, чтобы выскользнуть, возможно, отыскать в достаточной степени похожую на саван простыню и метаться в ней по комнате, но Джон обхватывает его руками поперек талии и притягивает обратно.

— Прекрати. Тогда я отправлял бы тебя в магазин за покупками и все равно любил.

Шерлок начинает вырываться.

— Ты сказал…

— Хватит дергаться, черт тебя побери. Мне плевать, что я там сказал. Меня волнуешь только ты, и если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, я и дальше любил бы тебя всем сердцем, всей душой, каждой клеточкой своего тела, а если бы это не сработало, я нашел бы еще какой-нибудь способ любить тебя, недоделок, потому что я не знаю, как быть иначе. Ты понимаешь, почему я злюсь?

— Конечно. Я переспал со 183 человеками. Моя распутность делает меня плохим кандидатом на долгосрочные моногамные отношения. Извини, Джон. Я не знаю, что теперь с этим можно поделать.

— Неверно. Целиком и полностью неверно. Я в бешенстве не от того, что ты оттрахал 183 человека. Я взбешен, потому что ты _удалил_ их. Ты же больше не говоришь по-французски?

Шерлок трясет головой.

— Как ты узнал?

— Ты не перевел те письма. А прямо сейчас, когда ты сказал «ом-фаталь», у тебя был жуткий акцент. Один из твоих любовников — наверно, Жульен — должно быть, научил тебя французскому. Ты удалил его, и исчезла способность говорить на иностранном языке. Что еще пропало, Шерлок?

Шерлок молчит.

— Так и знал, — произносит Джон. — Пропало все. Все, чему учили тебя твои любовники, исчезло. К несчастью, это — огромная часть твоей личности, твоих знаний, твоей жизни. Все, что у тебя осталось — умение заваривать чай и читать про футбольные матчи. Этому тебя научил я.

— Джон, я не считаю…

— Дай мне договорить. Знаешь, что хуже всего? Я знаю, почему ты сделал это. Ты удалил всех этих людей для меня. Ты это сделал, потому что я проявил слабость, ревновал, не мог прекратить думать о тебе вместе с кем-то другим.

Шерлок зажмуривается.

— Я думал, мне это приснилось, — признается он. — Ты сказал, что тебя тошнит от мысли обо мне с другими мужчинами. Но это было неважно, потому что у меня никогда не было других мужчин. Но по твоим словам они есть, так что я должен…

— Вот оно! — восклицает Джон. — То, из-за чего твой мозг разваливается на части. Полагаю, ты приказал ему сохранить все, что связано со мной, — это жутко льстит, Шерлок, я серьезно — и стереть то, что относится к остальным. Иными словами, к каждому, с кем у тебя был секс. Но ты по-прежнему помнишь своего брата, это хорошо, потому что если бы он когда-то прикоснулся к тебе подобным образом, я бы схватил бабочку** и перерезал ему глотку. Но кое-что из того, что ты знаешь обо мне, — бессмыслица, пока у тебя нет воспоминаний об остальных. Ты помнишь, что я почти убил Себастиана Вилкса, потому что в этом воспоминании есть я, но стараешься это забыть, потому что там есть еще и Себ. Вместе это образует гигантский клубок, который «невозможно обработать», и он сбивает тебя с толку, заставляет трястись и вообще быть не в себе. А еще мне кажется, тебе становится хуже. Ну что ж, к черту все.

Шерлок испуганно дергается.

— К черту? И это твой совет? Потому что, какими бы познаниями я ни обладал прежде, я все равно сомневаюсь, что представляю, как применить твою идею на практике.

— К черту все, — повторяет Джон. — Хрен с ним. Пусть катится. Я не позволю тебе уничтожить себя ради меня. Ни утопившись в ванной, ни подставившись под пулю, ни поудаляв полжизни, ни каким-либо другим способом. Ты будешь моим любовником, будешь самим собой, и ты, черт возьми, будешь жить. Я не дам тебе превратиться ради меня в безмозглую надувную секс-куклу с одним телом, без разума. А теперь слезай с меня и садись на диван.

— Почему туда?

Джон глубоко вздыхает.

— Потому что именно там я впервые увидел тебя после того, как ты лишился части своей жизни, сладкий мой. И именно там ты ее вернешь.  
______________________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* **Энрико Ферми** — выдающийся итало-американский физик-теоретик и экспериментатор, один из основоположников квантовой физики._

_** Имеется в виду нож-бабочка, или балисонг_


	23. О дыхании и желании

Доктор Джон Ватсон проводит еще несколько дифдиагнозов, прежде чем прийти к выводу, к которому он приходил уже шесть раз подряд: _это, черт подери, просто нелепо_.

Люди не способны заудалять себя до полусмерти. Само устройство человеческого тела не предназначено для того, чтобы иметь возможность загнать себя в угол, оказавшись вынужденным одновременно помнить и не помнить одно и то же событие, пока лобная доля головного мозга не взорвется от такого парадокса. С другой стороны, обычному человеку много что не по зубам, но Джон за свое недолгое соседство с Шерлоком успел повидать, как его бойфренд без труда справляется с большей частью таких вещей. Он мог скрестить ноги за затылком, мог раскрыть убийство по песчинке, мог взбесить Майкрофта как никто другой. Так что, если кто и способен удалить самого себя, то это проживающий на Бейкер-стрит эрудит Шерлок Холмс.

Непреклонный военный врач сидит на своем временном пристанище лицом к средоточию всей испытываемой им любви, терпения и отчаяния.

— Попытайся, — настойчиво просит он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел выход.

— Я ищу, — со стоном отзывается Шерлок. Несмотря на выражаемое недовольство, он продолжает послушно лежать на диване точно в том положении, в каком его устроил Джон после обнаружения остатков содержавшего историю сексуальных похождений журнала. Голова Шерлока запрокинута, кожа бледнее никотинового пластыря, ступни упираются в ближний к окну подлокотник, который заметно трясется, потому что теперь дрожь распространилась еще и на ноги. — Я уже пару часов как _ищу_. Дай мне поспать, Джон.

— Черт возьми, нет. Говорю тебе, утомление — это симптом. Когда люди попадают в экстремальные ситуации — слишком много времени пролежат в снегу или пробудут под водой — они начинают хотеть сдаться, прекратить все попытки. Это небезопасно. Не оставляй меня, пока мы не справимся с амнезией.

— Ради бога, мне нужен отдых. Я займусь этим позже.

— Ты не займешься этим позже. У нас нет времени. Попробуй еще раз.

Джон прикусывает язык, не позволяя вырваться _пожалуйста, ради меня_. Раз этот помешанный гений наткнулся на способ мысленно схлопнуться, будто черная дыра, то будь Джон проклят, если последним осознанным воспоминанием Шерлока станет прозвучавшая с его насеста на кофейном столике мольба: «Не покидай меня».

— Спать, — повторяет Шерлок. Прошел как минимум час с тех пор, как он в последний раз произнес слово, содержащее больше двух слогов.

Джон изо всех сил старается говорить ровно, не давать дрожать ни голосу, ни руке.

— Если ты заснешь, останется кому просыпаться? Сколько именно у нас есть времени, прежде чем ты перестанешь быть самим собой?

Детектив трет глаза, затем уставляется на Джона так, будто удивлен, что тот по-прежнему здесь.

— Мы не знаем, чего ждать.

– Именно, Шерлок, и я так думаю.

В подобные мгновения Джону очень хочется знать второе имя соседа, подходящее куда лучше для того, чтобы выбранить его.

— Что ты мне говорил о том фильме, который я заставил тебя смотреть?

— Что сюжет жуткий, а игра еще хуже. Потом, там же космос, в нем выстрел слышен не будет, — серебристые глаза Шерлока распахиваются шире. — Хотя сейчас это звучит… _мило_. Классно, если честно. Может, нам стоит…

— Шерлок Холмс, это самое дурацкое предложение, которое я когда-либо от тебя слышал. Только _не_ говори, что ты хочешь потратить два часа жизни, просматривая в моей компании _«Звездные войны»_ , иначе ты с такой скоростью окажешься в больнице, что у тебя позвоночник перекрутит. Хотя толку от этого не будет никакого, только если у них нет среди персонала ксенобиолога*. Серьезно. Кто станет заниматься на медфаке спонтанной, самоспровоцированной амнезиией?

Джон не может заставить себя добавить к этому «сопровождающейся каскадным повреждением мозга в сочетании с самодиагностированной социопатией в качестве преждевременного подарка ко Дню святого Валентина». _В медкарте это будет смотреться просто потрясающе,_ думает он. _Его, да и в моей тоже, после всех его выводящих из себя выходок._

— Никто, — невнятно бормочет Шерлок. — Когда все это пройдет, ты сможешь вести курс.

— Когда все пройдет, ты вернешь мне пять лет, которые отнял вот этим. Нет, _не_ понимай буквально. Я хочу, чтобы ты, скотина, жил вечно, и хочу быть с тобой, когда ты поправишься. Ладно. Ты говорил, что на двадцать четыре часа положил тот фильм в корзину, потому что он был чертовски мерзкий. Потом ты его восстановил, так как ты сентиментальный идиот, а он напоминал тебе обо мне. В твоей корзине — Господь знает, что это такое, если уж говорить о неврологии — файлы могут храниться до двадцати четырех часов. Это значит, что у нас осталась всего пара часов, чтобы вернуть твои воспоминания. Думай, Шерлок. Как ты подключаешься к стертым воспоминаниям? Каким образом восстанавливаешь файлы?

— Я не знаю. Я трещу по швам. Должно быть, я столько всего знал, прежде чем оно…

Шерлок разводит руками.

У Джона обрывается сердце от вздоха, которым его бойфренд заменяет слово «пропало».

— Дай-ка угадаю, — произносит он. — Среди всего, что ты забыл, оказался твой способ восстановления воспоминаний.

Шерлок кивает.

— Твою мать, — выплевывает сквозь зубы Джон. — Это _единственное_ , к чему ты никого никогда не подпускал, и теперь оно выходит нам боком. Ты ни разу не дал мне увидеть, как что-то восстанавливаешь. Скрытничал, точно кот. Ты более чем счастлив демонстрировать свои выходки, свое мнение, свою жажду сыграть на скрипке в три часа ночи, но только не процесс восстановления, потому что никогда не горел желанием признать, что ошибся. Черт. Хотел бы я видеть, как ты вернул тот фильм. Это помогло бы нам выяснить, что делать дальше.

— Прости.

При виде того, как Шерлок наклоняет голову, обозначая «за все», Джон до такой степени стискивает зубы, что приходится приложить усилие, чтобы расцепить их и заговорить снова.

— Вздор. Я не просил тебе извиняться; я сказал, чтобы ты вернул все назад. Попытайся пошевелить пальцами на ногах.

— Нет, так будет толк, только если хочешь что-то убрать. Честно, на мой взгляд, это не то. Мне не нужно лежать. Лежа на спине, только проще стирать.

— Тогда, бога ради, _поднимайся_.

Шерлок медлит с ответом, и Джон сам усаживает его.

— Послушай. Что бы это ни было, _не_ стирай больше ничего из памяти. Пусть все остается точно в том виде, в каком оно есть, пока мы не выясним, как тебе помочь, хорошо?

— Вряд ли сейчас хоть что-то в моей власти. Все идет прахом. Я пнул камень, а вышла ли…

— Лавина, — тихо подсказывает Джон.

— Да. Ее уже не сдержать. Просто дай мне поспать.

Кудрявая голова поникает, бледные, точно алебастровые, веки опускаются.

Схватив со стоящего по соседству письменного стола стакан с водой, Джон выплескивает его в доводящее до бешенства лицо человека напротив и запоздало спохватывается, что не знает, действительно ли это была вода. Имея в доме полоумного химика, никогда не можешь быть уверен, что там налито на самом деле.

— Что, _черт возьми_ , с тобой? — так полностью и не проснувшись, бормочет Шерлок. — Почему так важно, чтобы память ко мне вернулась?

Джон изумленно уставляется на него. _Бинго. Раздражение. Возвратились трехсложные слова._

— Мы это уже выяснили, и мы будем бороться до тех пор, пока ты все не вспомнишь. Это ты. Твои воспоминания — это ты. Они составляют тебя как личность.

Шерлок, точно пятилетний мальчик, которому слишком туго завязали ботинки, пинает ковер.

— Но я не _обязан_ состоять из всего того, что ты мне описал, всех тех ошибок, дурацкого поведения, зависимостей. Я могу помогать тебе. Меня больше не заботят расследования. У меня нет необходимости вытаскивать тебя на линию огня всякий раз, как какой-нибудь идиот получает разрешение на хранение оружия. Почему бы не заняться тем, чему тебя учили? Откроем небольшую хирургическую клинику, и я стану твоим помощником. Мы перестанем убивать людей и начнем помогать им оставаться в живых. У тебя может быть другая жизнь, лучшая жизнь.

Джон набирает полную грудь воздуха.

— Хватит! — выпаливает он. — Черт тебя подери, прекрати. Ты только что предложил мне быть моим секретарем? И минуты не думай, что я этого хочу, и _никогда_ не отрекайся от того, что мы делаем. Мы спасаем людские жизни от кровожадных чудовищ.

— Это _я_ чудовище, — возражает Шерлок. — Я не помню многого, но вот это я помню точно. Отпусти меня, Джон. Позволь стать для тебя чем-то другим. Все прекрасно видят, кто я на самом деле; так почему ты этого не замечаешь?

— Потому что все остальные _ошибаются_ , ясно? Ты не дефектный образец нормального человека; ты не испорченный образец нормального человека; ты не гениальный образец нормального человека. Ты верный образец, _единственный_ образец Шерлока Холмса. И ты такой — ты на самом деле такой, за всей этой болезнью — чертовски потрясающий. А если когда-нибудь услышишь, что я предполагаю обратное, врежь мне. Залепи апперкотом в челюсть.

— И не подумаю, — возражает Шерлок. — Ты заметишь мое движение, а мне очень нравится с зубами.

 _Не смейся_ , проносится в голове у Джона. _Он серьезно; не смейся_ , но Шерлок смотрит на него с таким затаенным безрассудным весельем, что Джон хохочет, и Шерлок хохочет тоже, пока они не начинают хихикать, как парочка безнадежных придурков, мчащихся по нейтральной земле под градом минометного обстрела на украденном у начальника артиллерийской службы мотоцикле.

— Ты же не сдашься без борьбы, не так ли, капитан? — невнятно выдавливает Шерлок.

— Нет, — придя в себя, подтверждает Джон. — Ты самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, и я тебя верну. Сейчас мы проведем разведку. За нами никого не осталось. Скажи, что нам нужно, чтобы выполнить задание?

Шерлок прикусывает губу.

— Чтобы было удобно, — говорит он. — Если я собираюсь все вернуть, думаю... нужно, чтобы было удобно.

— Но лежать не следует.

— Да.

— Побудь здесь, — произносит Джон, хотя не похоже, чтобы Шерлок был в настроении куда-либо уходить. Он бегом направляется в спальню и возвращается отттуда с флаконом. Глядя на него, Шерлок язвительно выгибает бровь.

— Извращенец, — фыркает Джон. — Не собираюсь я тебя трахать. Я просто хочу растереть тебе спину. Ты весь зажатый, тебе необходимо расслабиться.

Опустившись на середину дивана, Джон широко расставляет ноги, кладет их на подушки перед собой и призывно хлопает по сиденью между ними.

— Двигайся, — говорит он.

Чуть поколебавшись, Шерлок устраивается в пространстве между бедер Джона, а затем перекидывает через них ноги. Теперь они сидят лицом друг к другу, переплетясь ногами, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Очень осторожно Джон спускает халат с плеч Шерлока, подставляет обнаженную кожу струящемуся свету. Вытряхнув немного содержимого флакона на правую ладонь, он растирает мазь, разогревая ее. Джон помнит, как они вдвоем покупали это средство — полусмазку, полулосьон — когда как-то раз выбрались в Ковент Гарден. Шерлок захотел что-то до абсурда дорогое, с добавлением кремния, экстракта юзу и, возможно, глаз тритона, а Джон упорно не понимал, почему они не могут ласкать друг друга с помощью оружейного масла, раз уж предыдущая бутылочка с лубрикантом закончилась. Потом Джон обнаружил это, нежное, густое средство, с основой из миндального масла. Он тогда растер немного на внутренней стороне запястья Шерлока, там, где циркулирующая прямо под кожей кровь согревает ее, и почувствовал аромат. Ну а после испытания лосьона под кустом в Гайд Парке оба согласились, что он делает мужское тело даже более притягательным, чем обычно.

Запах миндаля становится насыщеннее, и Шерлок принимается благодарно мурлыкать.

— Я же тебе говорил, что это лучше, чем та бурда с юзу, — замечает Джон.

— А я тебе говорил, что это лучше, чем натираться тем, что предназначено для тиров.

Когда Джон прижимает к плечам Шерлока холодные от лосьона пальцы, тот морщится, но вслед за тем вздыхает и расслабляется под прикосновением соседа.

— Приятно? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок и не собирается возражать.

— Да.

Он позволяет голове наклониться вперед и теперь прижимается лбом ко лбу Джона, неизменные морщинки на котором складываются в неразборчивую надпись: «Возвращайся, идиот. Возвращайся».

 

______________________________________________

 _Ох_ , думает Шерлок. _Это… это потрясающе_.

Джон касается его. Его умелые руки надавливают на неразвившиеся в крылья лопатки, и это просто замечательно. Пахнет тоже замечательно, возбуждающе и сладко, словно они, даря удовольствие, ласкают друг друга. У Шерлока такое чувство, будто его сосед делает нечто большее, чем просто поглаживает — может, привносит необходимые электроны? Но это бессмысленно, потому что электрон он, а Джон — протон, центр, средоточие. Он ласточка, безрассудно ныряющая вниз с головокружительной высоты, а Джон — теплый и надежный, гнездо. И теперь они сидят вместе, переплетясь ногами, соприкоснувшись лбами и наклонившись друг к другу, как две сложенные наподобие пирамиды ладони. И точно так, как не важно, есть Бог или его нет, потому что все так же возносятся молитвы, есть ответы или их нет, поскольку, как и прежде, задаются вопросы, есть они с Джоном, умоляющие и желающие, вместе неизменно и навеки. Он любит Джона, а Джон любит его. Иногда они злятся, но за всем этим скрывается любовь, и злость проистекает из любви; конечно же, это так; очевидно, из нее проистекает все.

А еще ему очень знакомо то, как они сидят, прикасаясь друг к другу, конечно же, знакомо, потому что так они сидели в их первый раз, и Джон дышал в него и довел его до оргазма. Как будто Джон мог когда-нибудь этого не сделать. И как тени всего лишь доказывают наличие света, так и вся его жизнь предрекала существование этого человека, о чем Шерлок точно бы знал, если бы только дал себе труд это вычислить.

А теперь Джон целует его, и когда дыхание Джона проникает в его тело, Шерлок задумывается обо всех тех способах, которыми Джон дарит ему свою любовь. Заваривающий чай Джон, ругающийся Джон, восхищающийся Джон, поддразнивающий Джон, Джон, готовый броситься в бой, Джон, избивающий в лифте Себастиана.

_Стоп. Себастиана. О Боже. Себастиан._

Шерлок раскрывает рот.

— Джон?

— Что?

— Кажется, — произносит Шерлок, — я начинаю вспоминать.  
________________________________________________________________  
 _Арты к главе:_

_http://youcantsaymylastname.tumblr.com/post/17654053953/http-www-fanfiction-net-s-7312892-1-control-alt-d_

_http://wemustneverever.tumblr.com/post/17921444541/hey-hey-hey-doing-sherlock-art-obsessively-again_

_http://wemustneverever.tumblr.com/post/17921527192/just-a-john-sketch-i-i-dont-know-about-it-but_

_http://wemustneverever.tumblr.com/post/17930540068/i-am-a-monster-reports-sherlock-i-dont_

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Ксенобиология** — наука о формах жизни внеземного происхождения. Часто используется в качестве синонима астробиологии. Однако, в отличие от астробиологии, которая занимается поисками жизни на основе классических органических соединений, ксенобиология ищет более необычные формы жизни. Она включает в себя жизнь на неземлеподобных планетах и на других небесных телах.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ксенобиология _


	24. Тесей и Минотавр

Давным-давно жил в огромном дворце принц. Жил он там один-одинешенек, а все потому, что был не совсем человеком. Говорили, у него было тело бога, подобная лунному свету кожа и волосы цвета критской ночи. Но ко всему этому добавлялся разум чудовища, извращенный, глубокий и цепкий.

Впрочем, уродлив он бывал не всегда. В детстве у него были старший брат, манерами и осанкой напоминавший истинного визиря, и родители — гордый король и прелестная королева. Но морской бог позавидовал их счастью. Желая добиться благосклонности королевы, он послал к ней белого, точно кость, быка. Ужасный поклонник покорил сердце красавицы, и она приняла его ухаживания. Узнав об измене жены, король бросился головой вперед в море, чтобы никто, кроме морских звезд, его больше не видел. Среди жителей королевства поползли слухи: человеком, сообщившим королю губительную весть, был юный принц. Он узнал все с помощью своей науки и, будучи от природы слишком честен, не смог промолчать.

Люди сделались подозрительными, боясь, как бы их секреты тоже не оказались обнаружены и раскрыты остроглазым юношей.

— Скука, — вздохнул принц.

Вскоре после смерти мужа королева бежала в государство своего возлюбленного, а старший сын отправился завоевывать новые страны, далеко от запятнанного родительского ложа. Постепенно юный принц, покинутый в обезлюдевших глубинах родного дома, превратился в получеловека-полузверя.

Когда-то король мечтал, чтобы юный принц женился, и какое-то время окружающие думали, что так и будет. Через год после смерти отца принц начал возводить около дворца пышную сияющую пристройку. Казалось бы, никто и никогда не подходил к зданию, но в ночном воздухе далеко разносился стук молотков, а дворец разрастался на глазах. Жители королевства шептались, что новые залы возводятся за тем, чтобы приманить воздыхателя, человека, который сумел бы подарить их ожесточенному юному правителю свою дружбу и поддержку. И только среди старых рыбачек бродили слухи, что строительство затеяно для того, чтобы не дать возможным поклонникам приблизиться к принцу.

Но до принца эти разговоры не доносились. Укрывшись в своей крепости и повернувшись к горю спиной, он возвел библиотеку, где хранились все знания Александрии, лабораторию, где разлагали жизнь на ее химические составляющие, анатомический театр, где со смерти срывались окутывающие ее покровы, и обсерваторию, в которой раскрывались любые тайны звезд. Изредка, пока принц, уединившись, играл на скрипке, в эти комнаты впускали молодых ученых из дальних земель. Вскоре рассказы о невероятных способностях принца распространились по всему миру.

Но принцу этого оказалось недостаточно. Его разум был безграничен и нетерпелив, его осаждали вопросы, и даже самый огромный дворец не смог вместить все, над чем он колдовал и о чем мечтал. 

Однажды ночью, точно по волшебству, принц стер с лица земли городские трущобы, чтобы освободить место для нового типа акведука, страстно его заинтересовавшего. Терпение подданных лопнуло. Чтобы помешать своему правителю захватить еще больше земель, они за неделю обнесли дворец надежной стеной. Местные жители принялись за поиски героя, который сумел бы выманить принца из его укреплений и положить нелепым выходкам конец.

Но принц был упрям и надменен. Вместо того чтобы пойти окружающим навстречу, он начал отдаляться от них и ушел под землю.

Трудясь сутки напролет, не отвлекаясь ни на еду, ни на сон, он в бесчисленных количествах возводил висячие сады, наполненные чистой прозрачной водой бассейны, сводчатые залы и коридоры, но ничто из этого не могло его увлечь. Бывало, что полночь настигала его в алхимической лаборатории, где он в свете фосфоресцирующих пещерных растений, сгорбившись, застывал над экспериментом. Вскоре сады без ухода заросли сорняками, бассейны превратились в болота, залы пришли в упадок, а коридоры искривились, точно пальцы принявшего мышьяк человека.

Принц оставался в своем подземном мире столь долго, что в конце концов дворец полностью изгладился из его памяти. Когда вокруг становилось слишком опасно, он, с непоколебимостью быка, отступал все дальше и дальше по путанице лабиринта. Так он и жил, обнаженный, одинокий, безумный, стенающий от боли.

Немало юношей и девушек отправлялось на поиски превратившегося в зверя принца. Одни надеялись убить его, другие — покорить его сердце. И в том, и в другом случае они, вероятно, овладевали славившимся по всему миру дворцом. Впрочем, ни один из них не добился успеха, и их тела оставались лежать неоплаканными в созданных властителем лабиринта проходах, завершавшихся тупиками.

Но однажды пришел солдат. Невысокий, но сильный, он не меньше минотавра отличался храбростью и неукротимостью.

— Эгей, — окликнул солдат.

— Маленький глупец, — прорычал минотавр, весь сплошные лихорадочно блестящие глаза и яростно раздувающиеся ноздри. – Зачем ты пришел сюда за мной? Ты встретишь здесь смерть.

— Я не боюсь смерти, — отвечал солдат, — и не боюсь тебя. Я слышал, ты гений, и я пришел послушать тебя. Созданное тобой подземелье восхитительно.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — минотавр нахмурился. –—Обычно люди говорят по-другому.

— Я не похож на большинство людей, — произнес солдат, — и не заинтересован до такой уж степени всем обычным.

В это мгновение земля содрогнулась и застонала. Покинутый минотавром на долгие годы дворец начал разрушаться, грозя похоронить их обоих под своими обломками.

— Ох! — воскликнул минотавр. — Мы _оба_ умрем.

И хотя он не боялся умереть, момент для смерти был не самый подходящий. Все-таки не каждый день приходили люди, испытывающие к нему искренний интерес.

— Нет, — возразил солдат. — Ты умный, ты отыщешь путь среди подстерегающих нас опасностей, а я помню, где находится дворец. Поспешим. Нам нужно выбраться на поверхность.

И с этими словами солдат схватил минотавра за бледную руку с длинными пальцами и побежал вперед.

 

__________________________________________________

 

— Ну же, сопротивляйся, — приказывает Джон. — Не уходи от меня.

— У тебя нет принцессы, к которой ты удерешь? — спрашивает Шерлок, не до конца высвободившись из лабиринтов сна.

— Из _всех_ … — Джон сдавливает переносицу. — Единственная принцесса здесь ты. Не засыпай. Что ты видишь?

Светлые глаза сонно щурятся.

— Невысокого рассерженного мужчину в еще более коротком халате.

— Хорошо. Начнем сначала. Расскажи мне о Себастиане.

— Да. Ты не убил его ради меня, хотя подумывал об этом, и когда ты вернулся домой, у тебя под ногтями была кровь. Словно ты, разобравшись с ним, надел… — Шерлок мысленно возвращается к тому вечеру, когда он вместе с Джоном и Кларой смотрел дома кино. Он тогда мученически вздыхал все время, но все же уделил происходящему немного внимания, решив воспринимать это как часть долгосрочного исследования любимых развлечений военного врача. — Розы на длинных стеблях. Десять. По одной на каждый палец.

— Что еще ты помнишь? Как насчет аукциона, на котором мы были пару месяцев назад?

Шерлок напряженно уставляется на него. Лоб Джона пересекает морщинка, и детектив ничуть не сомневается, что причиной ее возникновения является он. Шерлок проводит по ней пальцем, будто эта тонкая нить способна привести его к утраченным воспоминаниям.

— Ну же, — подбадривает Джон. — Ты помнишь это. Мы ездили туда вместе. Там была еще книга в переплете из человеческой кожи. Я испугался, что ты принесешь ее домой и положишь на кофейный столик. Расскажи мне, что тогда произошло.

_Бесполезно. В ту ночь я помню только одну человеческую кожу — Джона. Как и сейчас, у него тогда залегли морщинки между бровей._

— Досада, — вспоминает Шерлок. — Ты был раздражен из-за того, что я ничуть не заинтересовался научной фантастикой класса Б*, и разочарован тем, что у нас еще не было секса. Я раскрыл дело Виктории Робинсон, а ты неотрывно пялился на мою грудь.

— Эм, да. Я бы, конечно, не так пересказал, но да. А теперь думай. Кто-то тебя касался. Кто это был?

— Ты. Ты обнял меня одной рукой за талию. Это было… мило.

Джон не сдается.

— Но только после того, как кое-кто другой прикоснулся к тебе первым. Поцеловал тебя. Кто это был?

— Ты _ревновал_ , — это воспоминание явно доставляет Шерлоку удовольствие. — Ты хотел меня и не желал, чтобы мною обладал кто-то другой. На тебе это было написано.

— Хорошо, только не возбуждайся; я ревновал. Теперь прекрати думать о нас и скажи мне, кто еще там был.

Шерлок нахмуривается.

— Я не знаю.

— Черт, — бормочет Джон. — Вряд ли получится.

И прежде чем Шерлок успевает спросить, что он имеет в виду, Джон прижимается губами к его губам, и немедленно становится тепло, спокойно и хорошо. Несомненно, Джон ищет утраченные воспоминания с помощью языка. Выходит неуклюже, но так приятно, совсем не как с…

— Жульен! — выпаливает Шерлок и отстраняется. — Ты ездил со мной к Жульену.

Восхищенно обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями, Джон целует его снова. Похоже, он использует скулы Шерлока для обеспечения максимальной эффективности контакта между их губами. 

— Превосходно, — восклицает он, едва Шерлок выравнивает дыхание. — Что ты можешь сказать мне о Жульене?

— Француз. У него было копье Оливера Кромвеля.

— Хорошо. _Очень_ хорошо. Теперь скажи мне что-нибудь по-французски, засранец мажорный.

— _Embrasse-moi plus fort_. 

Джон ухмыляется

— Понятия не имею, что это значит, но мне нравится.

— Поцелуй меня сильнее.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Они не спят всю ночь. С каждым прикосновением Джона Шерлок ощущает, как в его голове разворачиваются дендриты**, тянутся к окружающим клеткам мозга, сплетая узор из шелковых нитей, чтобы освободить его из оков вызванной им же самим амнезии.

— Кто был после Жульена? — требует ответа Джон.

— Взломщик, — у Шерлока не получается сразу вспомнить имя, но когда Джон целует его в приоткрывшиеся губы, детектив будто воочию видит выгнутые плечики вешалок, канцелярские скрепки, кредитку, велосипедные спицы. — Эрик.

— Славно. После Эрика?

— Тот придурок, — Джон проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне левой руки Шерлока, там, где видны следы от уколов, отчего нежные волоски встают дыбом. — Оу. Очевидно, я многому у него научился. Ты знаешь, что те, кто занимается сексом за кокаин, обычно вводят его внутривенно? От подкожных впрыскиваний кожа становится ужасно некрасивой, и это становится преградой к тому, чтобы заполучить еще кокаина.

— Чертов Себ, — бормочет Джон. — Он покойник. Я размажу его по стенке, а остатки отправлю прямиком на дно лифтовой шахты. Хорошо. Кто дальше?

— Андерсон.

— _Что?_

— Я только хотел убедиться, что ты слушаешь. Я не стал бы с ним трахаться, даже если бы он оказался последним человеком с яйцами на Земле. После Себа был преподаватель химии. Нет, нет, репетитор по скрипке. Лоренс.

— Прекрасно, — замечает Джон. В попытке вызвать больше воспоминаний он проводит рукой по коже под подбородком Шерлока, там, где тот прижимает скрипку, когда по вечерам играет своему соседу. — Продолжай.

И Шерлок подчиняется. Одно воспоминание вызывает к жизни другое, и он следует за ними как по дорожке из хлебных крошек, которая выводит его из всепоглощающего смятения прямо в объятия человека, стоящего в списке последним.

 

____________________________________________________

 

— Джон.

Все закончилось. Они миновали висячие сады Виктора и трясину Себа, ярмарку близнецов Фицпатрик и рудники Пита и теперь, сплетясь в единое целое, лежат на диване и, прищурившись, смотрят на разгорающуюся зарю.

— Мы еще поговорим попозже об этой фигне с удалением, — предупреждает Джон. — Не думай, что удастся отвертеться.

— Тогда пусть это будет вопрос, — произносит Шерлок. — Джон? 

— Ты уже знаешь мой ответ, — отзывается тот. — Безусловно. Да.

Шерлок делает движение, чтобы подняться с дивана, но Джон останавливает его руку.

— Кровать слишком далеко. Я хочу тебя здесь. То есть, если мы сумеем все подготовить.

Он указывает на внушительную задницу Шерлока, которую давно уже привык называть не иначе как Монументом.

Фыркнув, обладатель указанной пятой точки быстро хватает большие прямоугольные подушки, которыми выложена спинка дивана, и сбрасывает их на пол. Теперь там можно устроиться вполне комфортно.

Шерлок ласково проводит рукой по лицу Джона.

— Может быть больно, — предупреждает он.

Теперь черед Джона фыркать.

— Настолько же сильно, как и в безнадежном с точки зрения медицины случае, когда практически кончил только от того, что ты этого _не_ делаешь? Сомневаюсь. Сними это.

Последнее указание усиливается тем, что Джон подцепляет пальцем пояс от халата Шерлока и тянет за него.

 _Кто бы ни придумал халаты,_ решает Шерлок, когда Джон раздевает его практически донага, _он был гением._ Толкнув любовника вниз, он встает над ним, обхватив сильными бедрами, а затем принимается целовать, сначала подбородок, а потом спускается все ниже и ниже. Достигнув халата Джона, он носом и губами распахивает его и движется дальше.

— Аргх, — рычит Джон. Шерлок пока добрался только до его пупка и уже слегка возбужден. — Давай не будем прямо сейчас воплощать твои фантазии об одежде в жизнь. Раздень меня и трахни уже наконец.

— Командуешь? — уточняет Шерлок, но все же помогает Джону усесться и стаскивает с него одежду.

— Точно, — подтверждает Джон. — Это мой первый раз, и я жду, что у меня будет под задницей подушка и мне вставят после того, как разденут по всем правилам.

— Как пожелаешь. Ослушаться приказа вышестоящего офицера я не могу.

Шерлок выхватывает из-под кофейного столика маленькую жаккардовую подушку, но заметив, что на ней вышиты ирисы, отбрасывает в сторону, словно она сшита из огненных муравьев.

— И что с ней не так?

— Ничего, — отмахивается Шерлок. — На твидовой будет удобнее.

Схватив со столика для лампы подушку с английским флагом, он подкладывает ее под податливые бедра Джона.

Почти. Если бы у меня был с ним секс на том, что мне дал Жульен, Джон бы меня никогда не простил.

— Хороший бросок, — ухмыляется Джон. — Ты прав. Я и правда не хочу трахаться на ней прямо сейчас.

В самое ухо Шерлока он выдыхает:

— Мы будем трахаться на ней позже.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Шерлок никогда прежде не видел ничего великолепнее, чем Джон Ватсон, предлагающий себя для полноценного секса.

Он лежит на подушках, притащенных для него Шерлоком, — одна под головой и одна под бедрами — приоткрыв губы и раздвинув ноги. Когда между губ, прикрыв верхние резцы, на мгновение мелькает ловкий язык Джона, Шерлок не удивляется ни капли.

— Да, — стонет Джон. — Вот так.

Два длинных, скользких от лубриканта пальца Шерлока ритмично толкаются внутрь Джона и движутся наружу. 

— Я никогда не был в тебе сильнее, — тихо произносит Шерлок.

— Ты удивишься, узнав, как много меня занято тобой, — тяжело выдыхает Джон. — Думаю, если честно, одна из долей моего мозга целиком отдана тебе.

— Хорошо. Буду использовать ее как систему резервного копирования данных.

— Даже не вздумай, — отрезает Джон. — Ух. Что ты со мной творишь?

Сейчас он полностью возбужден.

— Все, что ты хочешь, — отвечает Шерлок, добавив еще один палец.

— Черт, — задохнувшись, Джон выгибает бедра. — Ты где-то повесил на стену схему всех моих нервных окончаний? Исписал вдоль и поперек, залепил фотографиями, извел полмотка-бечевки- _ох-Боже-Шерлок_.

— 221 С, — замечает детектив. — Бельевой шкаф. Хочешь…

— Черт возьми, да, и уже давно, — отвечает Джон, потому что именно так начинаются все их приключения: со слов _Хочешь…?_ и лихорадочно данного согласия. — Возьми меня. Не заставляй меня ждать.

И Шерлок поступает так, как требует Джон. Время замирает, едва Джон выдыхает, а затем раскрывается для него, принимает его, дает кров и пристанище внутри своего тела. А когда Шерлок толкается внутрь, проникает в наполненный мягким жаром рай — самое средоточие и суть Джона — он видит, как его светловолосый любовник поднимает на него глаза с таким выражением, будто он — самое великолепное, что только может быть на свете.

— Ох, — со стоном выдыхает Джон, заполненный соседом до предела. — Это и правда твой член? Не представляю, что бы я без него делал. Пообещай, что мы каждый клочок мебели в этой квартире используем для того, чтобы трахнуться на нем.

Шерлок чувствует, как по всему телу разливается жар. Все так же оставаясь внутри Джона, он наклоняется и приникает к его губам в поцелуе — нежном и страстном, а затем не удерживается от небольшого исследования.

Джон смеется, и Шерлок чувствует, как его смех отдается дрожью в самом чувствительном для него сейчас месте.

— Бог мой. Ты что, повернул язык на сто восемьдесят градусов?

— На девяносто, — скромно отвечает Шерлок, поглаживая кончиком пальца один из сосков партнера, пока тот не затвердевает.

— Ух, — выдыхает Джон. — Ненормальный ученый. Мне всегда нравились умники, но кто додумается устраивать из поцелуя ленту Мёбиуса***? Полоумный засранец, который — _ох, твою мать_.

Джон замолкает на полуслове, поскольку его сосед медленными, ровными движениями, с легкой дрожью в конце, толкается в него. С отчетливо видимым желанием Джон запрокидывает голову, расправляет плечи. Блестящий от выступившей на кончике жидкости член дрожит от нетерпения. Тело Джона недвусмысленно показывает, что именно ему необходимо, и Шерлок более чем счастлив все это дать.

— Хорошо, — стонет Джон: из-за секса он стал особенно словоохотлив. — Милый, любимый, как же хорошо. Продолжай, мне это нужно, нужно чувствовать тебя в себе, до конца, да, вот так.

Обхватив Шерлока ногами поперек талии, Джон бьет его пятками, точно понукающий своего коня член кавалерии Ее Величества.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Шерлок видит разлившийся по лицу Джона восторг.

— Я люблю тебя, — мягким глухим голосом произносит он. — И никогда никого не любил, кроме тебя. Я мог бы сейчас ласкать твой член, но ты ведь этого не хочешь? Ты хочешь узнать, могу ли я доставить тебе удовольствие без этого.

— Раз из кожи вылезли, чтобы вернуть твои знания, почему бы ими не воспользоваться, — удается выдавить из себя Джону. — М-м-м. Сделай это. Трахай меня своим голосом, своим разумом, своей гениальностью — о, Боже, своим совершенно восхитительно одаренным членом. Овладей мною уже окончательно; я хочу тебя чувствовать. Ты собираешься уже войти? Сделай это. Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя. Заполни меня, до предела.

Шерлок не привык подолгу размышлять о своей внешности, но внутри Джона он ощущает себя прекрасным. По отдельности они двое неуживчивых мужчин с исполосованными шрамами спинами, но вместе они восхитительны, вместе они — сложенная воедино мозаика, что-то из Эшера****. Сейчас при всем желании они не могли бы заговорить, но слова никуда не делись, потому что Джон покрыт ими. Шерлоку видно, как они проступают на каждой части его тела, набранные гротескным шрифтом белого цвета и гласящие _трахни меня, никогда не оставляй меня, кончи в меня; я знаю тебя, я принимаю тебя, я люблю тебя_. Смотреть на Джона, когда он такой, все равно что смотреть прямо на солнце.

Теперь их нервные окончания прижимаются друг к другу, и это потрясающе. Соприкасающихся нервных клеток так много, возможно, все вместе они вытянутся на 145 километров — вполне достаточно, чтобы сплести длинную нить, которая выведет их из тьмы, когда Джон зарывается пальцами в лабиринт волос Шерлока. Зная, как Джон любит это, Шерлок кусает его за здоровое плечо, заявляя на него свои права, отмечая как свою собственность. Джон выгибается от удовольствия, и теперь они словно двойная спираль ДНК — два беспорядочно изогнувшихся, соприкасающихся друг с другом ниже пояса тела. А потом Джон впивается в губы любовника в поцелуе, и его крик «Шерлок» отдается в горле соседа. Шерлок толкается в него раз, другой, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы прямо в его объятиях Джона настигла быстрая и яростная развязка. Точно лишившееся костей тело — это хорошо, судорожно хватающиеся руки — восхитительно, но знание, что Джон любит его, помогает куда лучше чего-либо другого вытолкнуть обнаженного и трепещущего Шерлока на солнечный свет.  
__________________________________________________

_Иллюстрация к главе: http://youcantsaymylastname.tumblr.com/post/21160566598/control-alt-delete-by-mirith-griffin-i-love_

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Фильмы класса (категории) Б** — малобюджетная коммерческая кинокартина, которая при этом не является ни артхаусом, ни порнофильмом. Большинство подобных фильмов представляют определенный жанр: в Золотой Век ключевым жанром фильмов категории В был вестерн, в 50-е годы XX века основной темой была научная фантастика. Королем фильмов категории B считается Роджер Корман._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Фильм_категории_B_

_** **Дендрит** — дихотомически ветвящийся отросток нервной клетки (нейрона), воспринимающий сигналы от других нейронов, рецепторных клеток или непосредственно от внешних раздражителей. Проводит нервные импульсы к телу нейрона (соме)._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дендрит_

_*** **Мауриц Корнелис Эшер** — нидерландский художник-график. Известен, прежде всего, своими концептуальными литографиями, гравюрами на дереве и металле, в которых он мастерски исследовал пластические аспекты понятий бесконечности и симметрии, а также особенности психологического восприятия сложных трехмерных объектов, самый яркий представитель имп-арта._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Эшер,_Мауриц_Корнелис_

_**** **Лист Мёбиуса (лента Мёбиуса, петля Мёбиуса)** — топологический объект, простейшая неориентируемая поверхность с краем, односторонняя при вложении в обычное трехмерное Евклидово пространство. Попасть из одной точки этой поверхности в любую другую можно, не пересекая края._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лента_Мёбиуса_


	25. «…вечный девяносто пятый год»*

Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий специалист по объятиям, приходит в себя с мыслью, что волосы Джона совсем такие же, как сам Джон. Короткие. Жесткие. Золотистые в полуденном свете, точно мед. Как минимум отчасти прямые. И если то, как они щекочут ноздри упомянутого консультирующего детектива, значит хоть что-нибудь, то еще они страстно желают достичь с Шерлоком физического союза.

Раздавшееся за спиной, прямо у самого уха, возмущенное «апчхи» приводит Джона в чувство. Зевнув, он оборачивается и крепче прижимает к себе руку бойфренда, обнимающую его. Шерлоку немедленно приходит на ум сравнение с адреналиновым наркоманом, защелкивающим на себе ремень безопасности, сидя в кресле на излюбленных американских горках.

— Ты все еще здесь? — спрашивает Джон. — Я думал, ты мне приснился.

Шерлок задумчиво покусывает краешек уха Джона. Это напоминает некий жест, который должен помочь ему думать. Который помогает думать.

— Кошмары? Опять твой ПТСР?

— Ха. Мне _нравится_ , когда ты мне снишься. Ты точно не Афганистан.

— Действительно, — многозначительно тянет Шерлок. В его устах это слово звучит точно вопрос, однозначного ответа на который не существует.

Перевернувшись на спину, Джон внимательно осматривает соседа. Шерлок приподнимает бровь и отвечает не менее пристальным взглядом, отчего Джон невольно смеется.

 _Он совершенно умопомрачительный после оргазма,_ думает Шерлок, вглядываясь в открывающуюся ему картину. _Обессиленный, точно лишился всех костей. Взъерошенный. Открытый. Счастливый. Я хочу сберечь его таким навсегда._

Шерлок не может сказать, правилен ли такой ход мыслей или все же не особо приемлем. Он уже почти собирается спросить, как Джон его перебивает.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — объявляет он.

— Ты уже сделал мне подарок.

Шерлок притягивает партнера ближе и отчетливо трется об него бедрами.

— Бессовестный извращенец.

— Это твой официальный диагноз?

— Да. И все же у меня есть для тебя подарок. Настоящий, а не в виде моей задницы.

— Аргх, — со стоном выдыхает Шерлок. — День святого Валентина. Я должен был… Я собирался…

— Ты и сделал, в свойственной тебе идиотской манере. Оставайся здесь. Теперь моя очередь.

Джон уходит в верхнюю спальню, а когда возвращается, в руках у него оказывается небольшой прямоугольный сверток. К его возвращению Шерлок уже сидит на диване, выпрямившись, и бубнит под нос что-то насчет холода и неудобства, вызванного тем, что упомянутый военный врач забрал с собой все тепло. Строго говоря, большая часть тепла изначально принадлежала Джону, но, кажется, применение к нему притяжательных местоимений третьего лица — слишком ограничивающее требование. Шерлок продолжает думать о соседе и его вещах исключительно с помощью местоимения первого лица: _мой_. 

Джон кладет подарок на консультирующие колени Шерлока. Тому приходится тщательно сосредоточиться на свертке, чтобы удержаться от предложения Джону упомянутых коленей для проведения второй консультации за день.

_Бумага: из тех, что применяется на медицинских осмотровых столах. Скотч: наклеен между 40 и 48 часами назад. Лента: отсутствует. Техника заворачивания…_

Джон ухмыляется.

— Ты заметил. Стащил ее из хирургии. Не подарок, конечно; всего лишь обертку. И не обольщайся. Это не глазное яблоко.

— Глазные яблоки — скука, — возражает Шерлок. — Я сейчас занимаюсь желчным пузырем. Ну и ну. Мелкое воровство. Учитывая уже имеющиеся у тебя склонности, не могу сказать, что удивлен. Существуют ли какие-нибудь преступления, которые ты не станешь совершать ради меня? Соседям нужно знать друг о друге худшее.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Пока никаких границ не замечал. А должны быть?

— Нет.

Шерлок приглашающим жестом выгибает длинную шею, и Джон, оказавшийся в этот раз выше любовника, наклоняется и целует его.

Когда поцелуй подходит к концу, Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы сказать Джону, что никто и никогда еще не дарил ему подарков на День святого Валентина. Он успевает произнести только «Мне никогда…», как Джон обрывает его.

— Хватит, — стонет Джон. — Просто прекрати. Ты хоть примерно представляешь, насколько это яркая и… противоречивая фантазия? Все твои «мне никогда» отправляются прямиком в мою лимбическую систему. Вот, например, ты пытаешься показать мне, насколько ты эмоционально неразвит, а я хочу просто взгромоздиться на тебя и трахать, не оглядываясь ни на что вокруг. И если мы когда-нибудь решим убраться с дивана, тебе придется прекратить меня заводить.

Шерлок зажмуривается: полученные из этого неизвестного раньше интереса выводы поражают его. Очевидно, он обнаружил не все переменные, входящие в уравнение, которое составляет Джона.

— Я подумаю над этим, — удается ему выдавить слова сквозь враз пересохшее горло.

— Давай, — произносит Джон. — Ну же, разверни его.

Шерлок раскрывает упаковку. В ней, в тусклом свете середины февраля, покоится старинная записная книжка в рассыпающейся кроваво-красной обложке. Та самая книжка, которую они с Джоном впервые увидели несколько месяцев назад, среди ровных рядов мрачных, точно саркофаги, витрин на организованном Жульеном аукционе связанных с убийцами вещей.

Шерлок чувствует, как где-то в горле раздается непонятный звук.

— Стоп-стоп, ты что, только что _взвизгнул_?

— Джон…

— В среднем голосовые связки взрослого мужчины имеют в длину 21 миллиметр. Твои, если я правильно угадал, должны быть не меньше полутора метров. Ты _не можешь_ визжать. Мне разместить эту новость в блоге или сразу писать в «Ланцет»**?

Шерлок решает не портить то, что имеет все шансы стать превосходным днем, рекомендацией Джону, куда именно ему деть эту новость.

— Ты хотя бы _примерно_ представляешь, что это такое?

— То, чего тебе хотелось.

— А помимо этого?

— Что помимо этого? Ты увидел книжку на аукционе, немедленно упал перед ней на колени и принялся пыхтеть. Это было… _ты_ был… прекрасен.

— Так значит, ты не знаешь. Наверно, ты…

— Я не рассматривал книжку, идиот. Я смотрел на тебя. Тебе было… не скучно. Ты представляешь, насколько ты потрясающий, когда тебе не скучно? Ты был взбудоражен. В своей стихии. Возможно, влюблен. По правде говоря, мне едва удалось не влезть тебе в штаны, припечатав тебя к стеклу. Я тебя ревновал к ней месяцами, но когда подумал, насколько тебе приглянулась эта чертова штуковина, то оказался просто обязан попытаться заполучить ее для тебя.

— Джон Ватсон, ты…

— Поразительный? Потрясающий? Невероятный?

— Да.

Джон целует Шерлока в кудрявую макушку.

— Какая наблюдательность, — улыбается он. — У тебя сверхъестественные способности к тому, чтобы замечать детали. Слушай, почему бы мне не сделать парочку выводов об этом подарке? Я опять все перепутаю, ты привычно испытаешь оргазм от того, насколько я предсказуем, а на десерт у нас будет сыр с крекерами.

— Пожалуйста, можешь снова меня завести, но тогда, боюсь, тебе едва ли понадобится уговаривать меня притронуться к печенью. Давай, сделай эти выводы для меня. Ты можешь гораздо больше, чем думаешь.

Плюхнувшись рядом с Шерлоком на диван, Джон забирает у него записную книжку.

— Она старая, — говорит он. — О, брось ухмыляться.

Джон указывает на переднюю кромку обложки.

— Имя написано перьевой ручкой. Там, где чернила выплескивались, видны кляксы.

— Хорошо. Что еще?

— Достаточно старая, чтобы сомневаться в возможности ее заполнения обычной ручкой, и достаточно новая, чтобы не оказаться свитком папируса. Обложка сделана из натуральной кожи, тогда как сейчас она была бы из искусственной. Выглядит книжка так, будто изготовлена на массовом производстве, потому речь идет об эпохе после Индустриальной Революции. Сама по себе книжка в какой-то мере древность. Итак, что-то старое, но при этом что-то новое равняется… девятнадцатому веку?

— Правильно. И она _изготовлена_ на массовом производстве. Посмотри сзади.

Перевернув книжку, Джон вслух читает выдавленное сзади имя. «Д.В. Батлер».

— Американская бумажная компания, ведущая свои дела из Чикаго. Компания основана в 1840-х, но данный вид переплета не был популярен до 1880-х. Оба эти условия подтверждают и уточняют твою догадку.

— Я не занимаюсь угадыванием, — раздув ноздри, тянет Джон. В глазах у него при этом скачут чертики.

— Когда ты втягиваешь щеки, ты изображаешь меня? Потому что выглядит это нелепо.

— Я промолчу, принцесса, — Джон проводит пальцем по выцарапанному на верхе обложки названию. — Твой колониальный родственник?

— Хорошо бы. Открой ее.

Джон открывает книжку.

— Архитектурные чертежи. В любом случае бессмыслица. Странно.

— Что именно?

— Настоящий архитектор… Я могу ошибаться, но разве не станет настоящий архитектор использовать чертежную бумагу? Такое впечатление, что этот парень просто занимался мозговым штурмом, а не действовал со знанием дела. Это не подробные чертежи. Схематичные наброски. Небрежные. Он любитель.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что автор — мужчина?

— Он должен им быть. Посмотри на особенности почерка.

— Это еще не доказывает, что автор мужчина. При таком неразборчивом почерке мы можем иметь дело просто с…

— Ты невыносим, ты знаешь это? Неужели ты считаешь, что в больницах во время клинических разборов оставляют время для отработки чистописания?

— Я считаю, что ничего подобного не происходит.

— Прекрасно, умник. Даже если он врач, он все еще, скорее всего, мужчина. Вряд ли в XIX веке на медицинский факультет принимали женщин.

— Ты в ударе. Что еще?

— Это все.

— Нет, не все. Куда ведет эта дверь?

— Никуда. Тут глухая стена. Я тебе уже сказал, что он любитель.

— А эта лестница?

— Ну, видимо, предполагалось, что на первый этаж, — Джон переворачивает страницу. — Если только он и правда не нарисовал ее так, как она есть.

— Что означает, что она ведет…?

— Полагаю, в никуда.

Шерлок кивает.

— Что насчет этой пометки?

— Ну, опять бессмыслица. Он изобразил значок, обозначающий дверь, но посередине коридора. Такое впечатление, что он поместил дверь в полу. Кто станет помещать… погоди, — Джон прикусывает губу. — Ох, черт. Вот о чем ты говоришь. Это люк.

— Скажем, кто-то пробирается в этот люк. Где он в итоге окажется?

Джон листает книжку.

— В укрепленном хранилище.

— Очень надежном, очень прочном, очень крепком. В то же время, обычно люди устраивают хранилища в подвалах, так как именно там серьезный подход предполагает содержание ценных предметов. _Это_ же хранилище находится неподалеку от хозяйской спальни. Фактически оно прямо посередине третьего этажа. Отметь также, что прямо туда подведена газовая труба. Как ты думаешь, где будет расположена ручка на двери старомодного сейфа?

— Вот ублюдок, — тихо выдыхает Джон. — Снаружи.

— Я же _говорил_ , что у тебя получится.

— Да, но я подумал, что речь шла о минете.

— Ты профессионально разбираешься в нескольких предметах, — уточняет Шерлок. — Здесь что за проход?

— Ну, он начинается на четвертом этаже, идет через третий… — Джон перелистывает страницы, — второй, первый. Подвал. Он не слишком широкий. Недостаточно широкий, чтобы быть комнатой. Зачем он его сюда встроил? Он очень похож на… — Джон прижимает ладонь к губам. — Черт. Прямо… черт. Это мусоропровод. Он соединил все этажи вплоть до подвала мусоропроводом.

— Зачем бы ему понадобилось делать это?

Джон смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза.

— Затем, что именно так он сбрасывает тела.

 _Восхитительно. Джон просто восхитителен._ Шерлок издает долгий дрожащий выдох.

— Если бы я прямо сейчас поцеловал тебя, я бы…

— Испортил все? Да. Именно.

— Оу.

Детектив откидывается на спинку и принимается барабанить пальцами по коленям.

Схватив Шерлока за плечи, Джон с жаром впивается в его губы в поцелуе.

 

_________________________________________________

 

— Так значит, ты никогда прежде не слышал о докторе Г.Х. Холмсе, Кошмаре с 63-ей улицы***?

— Броский заголовок, но нет.

— Допускаю, что для того времени. Он был обаятелен и изящен. Врач. Ловелас. Социопат. Построил в Чикаго гостинцу размером с целый квартал, снабженную всеми удобствами: надежные хранилища, одновременно служившие газовыми камерами. Подвал был оборудован чанами с кислотой и негашеной известью. Крематорий маскировался под стеклодувные печи. Имелись пыточные орудия, в том числе его собственного изобретения, включая так называемый «выявитель эластичности». Говорят, его вдохновлял По, который под конец увлекся различными способами наказания. С тем же успехом он мог вдохновляться Прокрустом.

Джон низко присвистывает.

— Тот как его там эластичности. Это растяжка?

— Именно. Там была бездна комнат без окон, в каждой — чуть иная обстановка, в которой можно повстречать смерть. В систему все это объединялось люками, потайными ходами, лестницами, ведущими в никуда, и мусоропроводом в шахте. Жившие неподалеку люди называли гостинцу Замком. Обвинитель назвал ее лабиринтом, — Шерлок нахмуривается. Слитые воедино замок и лабиринт что-то напоминают ему, но понять, что именно, никак не удается.

К реальности его возвращает голос Джона.

— Сколько было жертв?

 _Как это похоже на него,_ думает Шерлок. _Даже совершенно незнакомых людей, умерших больше сотни лет назад, он воспринимает как своих сослуживцев._

— Подсчеты разнятся. Одни говорят, что двадцать; другие, что в десять раз больше. Наверняка не знает никто. На каждом новом допросе Холмс менял показания, а его замок смерти при подозрительных обстоятельствах взлетел на воздух, пока он дожидался суда в 1895 году. Но даже если бы гостиница не взорвалась, это ничего бы не дало: тела он там не прятал. Вместо этого Холмс очищал скелеты в извести и продавал их знакомым медикам. Одной из его самых удачных сделок стало получение почти двухсот долларов от Медицинского колледжа Ганемана за скелет его беременной любовницы. А еще он сжег своего лучшего друга — _единственного_ друга — чтобы получить страховку. Позже Холмс сказал, что жертва была ему ближе родного брата.

Джон качает головой.

— Весьма глупо.

— Прокурор решил так же. Любопытно, что даже Холмс обладал какими-то границами. Насколько можно судить, он никогда не причинял вреда своим женам.

— Своим _женам_? И сколько их у него было?

— Полагаю, три. На момент судебного процесса все они были живы и по-прежнему находились за ним замужем. Он ни разу и пальцем не тронул ни одну из них. Единственный раз за все время суда он заплакал, когда давала показания его жена номер три, — Шерлок пожимает плечами. — Сантименты.

— Рад, что мерзавца поймали.

— Его практически упустили. Даже в те времена в полиции имелась своя доля Андерсонов. Холмс повсюду оставлял свои отпечатки, но по ним никого не разыскивали. Единственная причина, по которой он оказался на скамье подсудимых, состоит в том, что он похвалился кому-то своими планами на мошенничество со страховкой. Убийца любил, чтобы у него были зрители.

— Ты _уверен_ , что он тебе не родственник? 

— Естественно. «Холмс» — это _nom de guerre_. А его настоящее имя было куда прозаичнее, — Шерлок морщит нос. — Маджет. Я бы не стал носить их оба.

— Шерлок, я шучу. Ты совсем не такой, как он. Ты бываешь несносен в плохие дни, но совсем не напоминаешь его.

— И что заставляет тебя думать, что я не такой?

— Все. Ты помогаешь людям. Ты помог мне. Конечно, не с покупкой молока, да и некоторым твоим идеям необходима доработка, но ты дал мне причину радоваться, что та афганская пуля не полетела немного правее. Назови мне хоть одного человека, который был бы лучше тебя.

— Ты.

— Да, что ж, ты должен был так сказать. Я не в счет; я полностью запудрил тебе мозги сексом. Это должен быть кто-нибудь, кто не поддерживает в тебе двадцать четыре часа в сутки всплеск дофамина, феромонов и окситоцина. Донован? Андерсон? Твой брат? У нас у всех есть изъяны. Даже миссис Хадсон была рада отправить своего мужа на электрический стул.

— Да, и я один из тех, кто помог ему там оказаться. Хотя я ценю твой оптимизм, я его не разделяю. Прямо перед тем, как познакомиться с тобой, я снова начал… — выпрямив пальцы, Шерлок уставляется на них, — скучать. Совершать безрассудства. Если у меня нет дела, чтобы занять себя, я его придумаю сам, пусть даже для этого понадобятся шприцы и ручные гранаты. Г.Х. был такой же. Я мог бы быть совсем как он.

— Нет, — Джон выпячивает нижнюю губу и становится до того похожим на бульдога, что Шерлок временно теряет нить рассуждений. Он выглядит невероятно, пожалуй, даже слишком очаровательно. — Ты лучше, чем думаешь.

— Признаю, я лучше, чем был, но объясняется это главным образом твоим присутствием. С моей стороны здесь нет никаких заслуг.

— Ошибаешься.

— Почему ты сомневаешься? Это известное явление. То, что ты есть в моей жизни, находишься рядом и следишь за мной, меняет мое поведение. Ты же знаешь, что говорят про квантовую механику.

— Разве я _похож_ на человека, который знает, что говорят про квантовую механику?

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Сложно поверить, что всего лишь наблюдение за частями атома изменяет его поведение, но доказательства утверждают обратное. Наблюдаемый электрон стремится вести себя как частица. Ненаблюдаемый электрон больше напоминает волну. Таким образом, наблюдаемый консультирующий детектив…

— Ведет себя как заносчивый засранец, да. Но ты _мой_ заносчивый засранец, ты невероятно привлекательный, совершенно потрясающий и поразительно гениальный. Я бы не променял тебя ни на что на свете. К тому же подобные утверждения в принципе неважны. Я и так никуда не собираюсь.

Шерлок опускает взгляд на невысокого, но такого сильного человека, сидящего, прижавшись к нему, на диване, и ощущает нечто любопытное, нечто, не слишком отличающееся от легкости и головокружения, вызываемых любовью. Это напоминает о том случае, когда он на день рождения Майкрофта острым краем компаса проделал дырку в одном из воздушных шаров с красочной, сделанной из майлара оболочкой и вдохнул в себя весь гелий, а следующие пять минут провел, пытаясь помешать своим пухлым детским рукам и ногам уплыть куда-то прочь.

— Мне повезло, — замечает Джон, точно подслушав его мысли. — Любой другой человек, разбирающийся в мужчинах, захотел бы оказаться на моем месте, рядом с тобой. Я счастливчик.

 _Оу. В этом смысле._ Притянув соседа ближе, Шерлок опирается подбородком о его светловолосую голову.

Он никак не может понять только одно. Детектив мог бы и не спрашивать, но любопытство оказывается сильнее.

— Джон.

— Да.

— Как ты получил записную книжку?  
_________________________________________________________

_*В качестве названия главы использована последняя строчка из стихотворения Винсента Старрета «221Б» (оригинал здесь: http://www.astudyinsherlock.net/2006/03/16/starrett-221b):_

_Сойдя однажды с типографских строк,_  
Они остались здесь и здесь живут.  
Пусть время утекает как песок,  
Но эти двое в вечность не уйдут.  
Поет рожок сквозь череду потерь…  
Кто слышит зов – для тех идет игра.  
Знай, Англия все та же и теперь,  
Лишь верили бы искренне сердца. 

_Едва затопит тротуары ночь,_  
За окнами сгущается туман,  
Кэб катится сквозь моросящий дождь,  
И в двух шагах не различишь огня.  
Но даже если мир к чертям пойдет –  
Здесь будет вечный девяносто пятый год. 

_(перевод мой – пер.)_

_**От переводчика.** _

_** **«Ланцет»** — один из наиболее известных, старых и самых авторитетных общих журналов по медицине. Основан в 1823 году английским хирургом Томасом Уоклеем._

_*** Рассказ Шерлока основан на реальной истории чикагского маньяка конца XIX века. Прочитать историю Германа У. Маджета (Генри Х. Холмса) — Кошмара с Шестьдесят третьей улицы — можно здесь: http://www.k2x2.info/istorija/bandy_chikago/p9.php_


	26. Зарево

Шерлок впивается в Джона взглядом из-под темных завитков волос.

— Ты этого _не делал_ , — заявляет он тоном, явно говорящим о противоположном.

Не представляя, куда заведет разговор, Джон на всякий случай пристегивается, чтобы не вылететь на крутых поворотах.

— Возможно, — вскинув голову, соглашается он. — Смотря о чем ты.

 _Скорее всего, речь идет о воровстве,_ проносится в голове Джона. _Стоило мне украсть на работе кусок упаковочной бумаги, чтобы завернуть ему подарок, как он уже думает, будто я совершил кражу в особо крупных размерах. Хотя он не против._

Иногда Джон подозревает, что изначально Шерлока потянуло к нему как к некому ходячему месту преступления. Гражданские обычно приходят в ужас, когда кто-нибудь, даже чертов кошмарный таксист, исходит кровью у их ног; Шерлок, с расширившимися во всю радужку зрачками, назвал это «строгими моральными принципами» и предложил Джону поужинать. Через некоторое время стало ясно, что Шерлок наслаждается двойной ролью своего соседа: солдата вооруженных сил Британии и нарушителя законов Британии; бескорыстного целителя и безжалостного стрелка. Подруги Джона по большей части понятия не имели о существовании подобной раздвоенности. Шерлок же не только осознавал ее, но и был от нее в восторге.

Не обращая внимания на эти мысли, Шерлок берет Джона за подбородок и принимается пристально рассматривать. Джон, с не меньшей твердостью, смотрит на него в ответ.

— Нет, — выдыхает детектив.

_Используй его методы. Бледный — хорошо, он всегда бледный — затрудненное дыхание, широко распахнутые глаза, легко ощутимый в кончиках пальцев учащенный пульс. Взволнован? Нет. В ужасе. Твою мать, что, по его мнению, он видит? Очевидно, не преступление, оно просто разожгло бы его любопытство._

Высвободившись из хватки Шерлока, Джон откидывается на подлокотник и скрещивает на груди руки.

— Знаешь, для человека, совершенно спокойно относящегося к тому, что у него в ящике холодильника личинки… хотя нет. Для человека, который _развел_ личинок в ящике холодильника, ты выглядишь довольно взвинченным. Если тебе хочется узнать, как я получил планы Замка Смерти, то почему не спросишь?

Подтянув колени к подбородку, Шерлок уставляется прямо перед собой, точно напуганный видением кинжала Шотландский король*.

— Возможно, ты думаешь, что я не заметил, — бесцветным голосом произносит он, — но Жульен — один из самых богатых людей Соединенного Королевства. Если что-либо хоть где-нибудь продается — на белом рынке, сером рынке, черном, ультрафиолетовом — он может себе позволить купить это. У тебя есть кое-что…

— Да уж. Было бы больше, не живи я с одним человеком, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что можно класть в микровол…

— Не перебивай. Я глубоко сомневаюсь, что Жульена заинтересовали твои диски со шпионскими фильмами, винтажная кукла Бобы Фетта** — меня не волнует, что говорят продавцы, но это кукла, Джон, — или весьма потрепанные номера _«Международного клуба»_ *** конца восьмидесятых. Я знаю, что ему хотелось бы от тебя получить. То же самое, что и от меня. Вопрос в том, готов ли ты был ему это дать?

Понимание накатывает на Джона точно белая волна на Брайтон Пир.

— Ты ревнуешь. Ты. Мистер «Я Не Подвержен Банальным Человеческим Эмоциям». Ты действительно ревнуешь.

— Ему не поздоровится, — обещает Шерлок. — Если он просто смотрел на тебя, сняв свои солнечные очки, я изувечу его так, как никто еще не додумался.

Джон не верит собственным ушам.

— Любимый, — начинает он. — Ангел. Сладкий мой…

Ласковые обращения не смущают Шерлока, и он продолжает настаивать на своем.

— Собственно, я могу покалечить его, если он их и не снимал. Возможно, ваша встреча состоялась _на воздухе_? У тебя нет красноречивой полоски — совсем никакого признака загара над запястьями — но у него она есть; о да, конечно, есть. Об этом позаботились пляжи Сен-Тропе.

— Все это, — Джон трясет головой, — все это то, что следует уничтожить в зародыше. Именно так я себя чувствовал, когда нашел журнал с перечнем твоих любовников. Ни в чем не разобрался и решил все заранее, а теперь с тобой происходит то же самое.

Но любые возражения, что Шерлок просто неправильно все понял, уходят сейчас в пустоту.

— Ясно: тебе из-за меня больно. Ты мне так мстишь? Замечательно. В журнале не было указано ни одного любовника. Мой любовник — это _ты_. Единственный человек, к кому применимо это слово. За все время. Остальные были просто телом. Экспериментами. Источниками данных. Возможностью попрактиковаться. А ты…

— Хватит, — перебивает его Джон. — Я тебе верю. Не верил все эти месяцы, но теперь верю.

Беспокойно мечущиеся пальцы Шерлока стискивают пояс халата.

— Ну и в чем дело? — Джон берет Шерлока за запястье, пытаясь унять это судорожное движение.

Неуверенно пожав плечами, тот расслабляет пальцы.

— Ты мой. Не только твой компьютер, телефон: ты весь.

— Боже, — вздыхает Джон. — Если для нас в МКБ-10**** нет подходящего раздела, то его следовало бы там создать. Может, _парная мания_? Так все еще говорят?

— Если ты ожидаешь, что я стану просить прощения за свое собственническое поведение, то ждать придется долго. Я заслуживаю знать о тебе все, включая это. Покажи мне.

Теперь уже окончательно разжав пальцы, Шерлок, похоже, пытается высвободить из складок халата бледное плечо. Помня о легко вспыхивающей застенчивости бойфренда, Джон расправляет измятую ткань.

— Показать? Показать что?

Шерлок награждает Джона Этим Взглядом. Не тем, который означает: «Ну мы-то оба знаем, в чем тут дело», а тем, что говорит: «Не глупи».

— Как он _касался_ тебя, — стонет он. — Что делали его руки. Где побывали его губы. Как он вошел в тебя. Каково это было — отдавать ему то, что принадлежит нам.

Джон глубоко вдыхает. Прежде чем он выпускает из себя воздух, проходит немало времени.

— Прекрасно. Ты _чересчур_ много времени провел на подхвате у полиции. А теперь ты что, кукла с точно переданными атомическими особенностями? Поверить мне могу, что ты хочешь знать это.

— «Хотеть» предполагает расчет на получение удовольствия. Я же требую. Первым был он или ты? Так или иначе, прекрати меня мучить и давай уже покончим с этим. Чем скорее я узнаю, какие части его тела касались тебя, тем скорее смогу стереть их с лица Земли.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, — произносит Джон, — что это совершенно неприемлемо. Ты хочешь… что? Расчленить вот из-за этого одного из своих самых старых знакомых?

— Для начала.

— Полагаю, в итоге оба наши черепа окажутся на каминной полке.

— Конечно, нет, — возражает Шерлок. — Только не твой. Твой — никогда. Его.

— Это нелогично, — отмечает Джон. — Именно у меня сейчас с тобой отношения. И если ты почему-либо злишься, твоя злость должна быть направлена…

— Меня не заботит логичность. Если я думал, что ты этого не хочешь, то мне было не проще прикоснуться к тебе, чем переплыть Ла-Манш, используя два пакета из-под чипсов в качестве надувных подушек, — большим и указательным пальцами Шерлок надавливает на внутренние уголки глаз. — У меня нет обширного опыта касательно проявления чувств, но я столкнулся с их огромной глубиной. Ты хоть _примерно_ представляешь, что я к тебе чувствую?

— Да, — подтверждает Джон. — Уверен, что знаю. Не уходи никуда с дивана и не раздевайся. Я буду через секунду.

Через кухню Джон проходит в спальню, откуда возвращается полностью одетым в джинсы и красную фланелевую рубашку. Вытащив из заднего кармана бумажник, он достает из него банкноту.

— Вот, — произносит он, протягивая ее соседу.

Шерлок Холмс — единственный известный Джону человек, способный заставить звучать высокомерное фырканье так отчаянно.

— Оставь на столе, — глухо произносит он. — Полагаю, обычно так делается.

— Ты хочешь понять, что было, или все же нет? Тогда прекрати настраивать себя на то, чтобы разразиться яростью, и выслушай. Я его не трахал, и если ты так буквален — твою мать, я знаю, что ты буквален во всем— он не трахал меня. Я _купил_ книжку.

— Он не т…

— Нет.

— И ты не…

— Абсолютно нет.

Шерлок переползает в пространство между ног Джона и сворачивается там в клубочек, глядя на весь мир как ирландский волкодав, ошибочно принятый за пекинеса. Не обращая внимания на протестующее ворчание соседа от внезапно навалившегося веса, он устраивает взлохмаченную голову у него на груди.

— Спасибо… ну, я даже не знаю, кого благодарить.

— Сумасшедший атеист. Ты можешь сказать спасибо мне.

Джон отводит с лица бойфренда выбившийся завиток. Прядь волос выглядит так, словно прилипла к скуле, но стоит ее убрать, как она упруго пружинит.

— Почему тебе приспичило думать, что я буду с ним трахаться? — спрашивает Джон. — Мне же даже никогда не нравились мужчины.

— Я все время это забываю. Возможно, потому, что, когда ты кончаешь, ты выкрикиваешь мое имя. Послушай, ты не можешь поставить мне в вину то, что я посчитал…

— И не буду.

— Как я сказал, у тебя было не особо много вариантов, чтобы заключить с ним сделку, а от Жульена можно ожидать, что он заинтересуется тобой. Наши взаимоотношения отчасти основывались на соперничестве. Мы вели игру. Пускали пыль в глаза. Это самый возможный из всех вариантов дружбы, какой только может возникнуть между людьми вроде нас.

— Других людей вроде тебя не существует, — возражает Джон. — Хоть ты и приписываешь себе ложно социопатию, ты способен сочувствовать. Ты можешь испытывать вину. У тебя есть «сильные моральные принципы», под которыми я подразумеваю любовь, даже если она так причудливо выражается и направлена практически исключительно на одного меня. И я не думаю, что Жульену присуще хоть что-то их всего этого.

— Значит, когда он с тобой связался…

— Он этого не делал. Это я связался с ним. Его номер был в моем телефоне. Я позвонил ему, Шерлок. Со своего телефона. Как типично. У тебя мозги размером с планету — можешь прекратить хмуриться, я не жду, что ты поймешь намек — но ты понятия не имеешь, где находится твой мобильник.

— Я знаю, где мой мобильник. Просто предпочитаю твой. Он пахнет как ты.

— Я _очень_ надеюсь, что это не так.

— Нет, так, но речь не об этом. Ты нашел в своем телефоне номер Жульена. Ты знал, что я звонил ему на прошлой неделе, и прекрасно понимал, что утаил это от тебя.

Шерлок проверяет пульс. Похоже, он удивлен, что до сих пор жив.

— Знаешь, для человека в возрасте тридцати пяти лет ты крайне… мрачен? Готичен? Я не думаю ежеминутно об убийстве.

— Нет, — соглашается Шерлок. — Это было бы скучно. Предпочитаю, чтобы меня удивляли. Серьезно, Джон. Почему ты мне позволил…

— Давай просто скажем, что я тобой воспользовался. Живым. Я не некрофил.

— Это правда так.

Как иногда бывает, озвучиваемому Шерлоком вопросу не хватает восходящей интонации, которая смогла бы отличить его от утверждения. Джону никогда не удавалось определить, являются ли подобные речевые обороты результатом высокомерия или всего лишь искреннего удивления.

— Конечно, нет, потрясающий ты болван. Это… Я тебе теперь верю, даже когда вокруг полно мужчин, вот и все.

— И ты не станешь спрашивать, что произошло.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Я знаю тебя. Ты не предал бы меня вот так. Что было, то было, и я верю, что это не секс в Астон Мартине.

— Естественно, нет, — фыркает Шерлок. — Он любит машины.

— В любом случае, я достал бы тебе заметки о Замке Смерти еще раньше, но я не понимал, что это такое, слишком ревновал к Жульену, чтобы взглянуть прямо на них, и сомневался, что у меня достаточно наличных.

— Предположение порождает сомнение, — соглашается Шерлок. — Сколько он с тебя запросил?

— Пять фунтов.

Детектив изумленно распахивает глаза.

— Невероятно. Вот ублюдок.

— Мне все равно. Для тебя я заплатил бы в два раза больше. Ты знаешь, что я урожденный шотландец? Если желание потратить на тебя десятку не является проявлением настоящей любви, то тогда я не знаю, что это такое.

— Культурные стереотипы ниже твоего достоинства, Джон. Нет, не говори « _Ты_ тоже мог бы быть внизу». То, как у тебя дрогнула губа, с головой выдает все твои намерения поиграть с намеками, — Шерлок принимается сыпать словами со скоростью одна миля в минуту, как если бы ему платили за каждый слог. — Разве ты не _понимаешь_? Жульен мог бы назвать за эти планы практически любую цену. Они — реликвия, оставшаяся от самого печально известного американского социопата девятнадцатого века, аналога Джека Потрошителя в Новом Свете. Исключительно для него газетчики придумали слово «мультиубийца». До суда над ним люди по ту сторону Атлантики просто не нуждались в подобной терминологии. Вот до чего непривычно было для обычного человека убийство десятков незнакомцев ради собственного удовольствия.

— Боже правый.

— Ни «правый», ни «Боже» здесь роли не играли. Эти планы бесценны. После Холмса не осталось практически ничего, поскольку замок, в котором он устраивал свои убийственные опыты, взорвался, когда он стоял перед судебной комиссией штата. Он, должно быть, позаботился об этом, через сообщника или сам, пока был на взводе. Заявления, которые он давал суду, прессе, своему издателю — все они противоречивый, разрастающийся как снежный ком вздор, направленный на то, чтобы сбить с толку и поразить доверчивую публику. Но архитектурные планы, которые ты достал для меня, являются рабочими документами, а не рекламной приманкой, и в силу этого они способны дать уникальное понимание способа мышления одного из отцов-основателей серийных убийств. Для людей, увлеченных убийствами, это все равно что обретение утраченного Вермеера; это открытие позабытого тайника полного Ван Гога с Иеронимом Босхом в придачу. Но Жульен отдал тебе планы за стоимость контрабандной пачки сигарет и какой-нибудь завалявшейся в кармане ерунды. Почему?

— Понятия не имею. Поддавшись влиянию первой любви?

— Точно по противоположным причинам. Он знал… — Шерлок глубоко вздыхает, словно надеется извлечь из воздуха никотин, который даст ему дополнительную поддержку. — Он знал, что из-за своих отношений с тобой я собираюсь удалить все воспоминания о прошлом сексуальном опыте, и это очень легко вычеркнуло бы его из моей жизни. Он не был очарован моими чувствами к тебе или твоими ко мне; он просто не хотел оказаться забытым. Это было бы слишком похоже на проигрыш. А он никогда не проигрывает, Джон. Он заманил тебя в ловушку. Дал книгу, зная, что я стану выяснять ее происхождение. Он хотел, чтобы ты оказался вынужден объяснить мне, что ты у меня не первый.

Джон нахмуривается.

— Подожди. Вернись-ка к началу. Он знал, что ты собираешься стереть его?

— Да.

— И он знал это, потому что…

— Я сам ему сказал. Он единственный… — ученый подыскивает подходящий термин, — …параграф в журнале, с которым я продолжал поддерживать контакт. Я хотел, чтобы он знал и не испортил все своим внезапным возникновением. И хватит уже говорить об этом.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Джон. — Шерлок, это необходимо остановить.

— Определи, что именно «это», — произносит его сосед.

— Мне использовать его в предложении? Ты никогда не сделаешь этого снова. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, когда мы определили проблему, мы будем работать над ней вместе. Ты не станешь отдаляться и отмежевываться от меня, ни мысленно, ни каким-либо другим образом, и ты не поставишь меня в такое положение, когда я последним узнаю, что с тобой происходит. И, безусловно, ты не станешь уничтожать свою сущность, оставляя мне пустую оболочку, только потому, что считаешь, будто это единственный способ, при котором я смогу любить тебя в полной мере. Это не так.

— Отдаляться? — переспрашивает Шерлок. — Это ты оставил _меня_. Я не был первым. Я _никогда_ бы не оставил тебя первым.

— Знаю и никогда не повторю подобного снова, но это разные вещи. Если бы не твоя, эм… — теперь наступает очередь Джон складывать руки в виде самодельной спутниковой тарелки, чтобы подыскать правильные слова, — …задержка в эмоциональном развитии, ты бы это понял. Я ушел к Кларе. Ты, за то время, что я тебя знаю, дважды попытался уничтожить себя. Несколько иная степень в выяснении отношений, Шерлок.

— В этот раз я не пытался уничтожить себя. Я пытался стать тем, что ты хочешь иметь.

— Ты _уже_ то, что я хочу, — уточняет Джон. — Все это — просто недопони…

Джон уставляется на соседа. _Великолепен,_ думает он. _Глаза точно жидкая ртуть. Ноги — само изящество. Задница — будто нижняя часть скрипичного ключа, и да, я все еще помню уроки музыки, благодарю покорно. Он самое прекрасное из всего, что я когда-либо видел. Не удивительно, что ему делали предложения._

— Да нет, — признает Джон. — Твое посягательство на массовое удаление — что угодно, включая допущенную нами обоими чудовищную ошибку, но только не результат недопонимания. Когда я сказал, что от мысли о тебе с другими мужчинами меня начинает тошнить, я был серьезен. С моей стороны это был корыстный и эгоистичный поступок. Прости меня. Я не подумал, как произнесенное мною повлияет на тебя. Ты поймал меня на слове. Я даже подумать не мог, что ты попытаешься удалить всех других партнеров из своей базы данных воспоминаний, и мне точно не приходило в голову, что образовавшиеся в результате дыры превратят твой мозг в швейцарский сыр.

Шерлок возмущенно фыркает.

— Едва ли мой мозг является сыром.

— Нет, сыр, — возражает Джон. — Обычно он замечательный камамбер. Глубокий, но острый. Легко поддающийся чужому воздействию. Быстро обрастающий…

— Да, спасибо. Рад, что юный Джон Ватсон решил сосредоточить свои таланты на боевом искусстве, а не на составлении метафор. Когда поэты вымрут, из тебя выйдет превосходный солдат.

Джон с нежностью колотит Шерлока подаренной Жульеном подушкой с ирисами. Вырвав подушку у любовника, Шерлок ударяет ею его по голове.

Едва смех затихает, лицо Шерлока вновь становится серьезным.

— Мне бы хотелось предложить ввести мораторий.

— На что именно? Надеюсь, на твое исследование желчных пузырей. Найди часть тела с приличным запахом и изучай ее на здоровье. Волосы, например.

— Отрасти свои, и я буду. Я хочу загладить свою вину перед тобой, Джон. Что ты скажешь насчет… — Шерлок нерешительно замолкает, — месяца без удалений.

— _Месяца_. 

— Для начала. Если смогу выдержать, то дольше. Нужно будет оценивать результаты развития эксперимента.

— Нет, я имею в виду _целый_ месяц? Как часто ты обычно удаляешь?

— Ежедневно. Иногда каждый час. На Рождество ежеминутно. Зависит от того, с каким количеством банальностей мне приходится мириться.

— Об этом-то я и подумал. Что будет, если ты позволишь всем этим, ох, банальностям оставаться у тебя в голове?

— Не знаю. Я никогда прежде не пробовал так делать, не в таком объеме. Мне привычно освобождать место для того, что важно. 

Джон закатывает глаза.

— Если только не брать в расчет то, что ты понятия не имеешь, что действительно важно, поскольку удалил все, что дало бы тебе разумную основу для подобных выводов.

— Ты важен. Работа важна. Все остальное неоднозначно.

— Ты как-то сказал мне, что если засорить твои нервные сети ерундой, у тебя не будет ни малейшей возможности поддерживать свои энциклопедические знания о преступлениях. Не повлияет ли то, что ты прекратишь удалять, на твою работу? 

Шерлок смотрит уверенно и серьезно.

— Не повлияет ли на нас, если я так не сделаю?

Джон моргает.

— Ты признаешь, что есть мы. Не просто ты, влюбленный в меня, или я, влюбленный в тебя. Мы.

— Весь Лондон признает, что есть мы, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я знаю, что ты не требуешь ничего подобного. У меня нет чувства, будто я сдаюсь перед твоим ультиматумом. Я предлагаю. Возможно, это даже поможет мне с работой. Существуют относящиеся к человеческому фактору вещи, которые ускользают от меня. Мне не нравится, когда от меня что-то ускользает. Это неприятно.

Джон целует Шерлока в щеку.

— Я принимаю твое предложение. Попробуй. Проведи эксперимент. А через месяц мы посмотрим, как он прошел. Но не делай этого ради меня. Сделай это потому, что ты хочешь посмотреть, что из всего этого выйдет.

Наградой за этот призыв Джона к любопытству его соседа становится сияющая улыбка на лице Шерлока.

— Как ты думаешь, чего стоит ждать?

— Я не уверен. Каким ты станешь под конец месяца? Будешь ты похож на нас? В смысле, нас, обычных людей, с нашими смешными, под завязку забитыми маленькими мозгами? Или ты будешь самим собой, прежним, но только более…

— Человеком?

— Ты уже человек. Я только хотел бы, чтобы ты мог чувствовать себя комфортнее в этом статусе. Вот прямо сейчас ты гордишься тем, что являешься абсолютно уникальным человеком, который на практике завалит тест Тьюринга*****. Не стану притворяться, что не думал о нем, о том компромиссе, к которому ты пришел, распределяя силы между тем, чтобы быть совершенно потрясающим и, ну не знаю, цельным. Я знаю, что ты через некоторое время изменишься, но я хочу, чтобы это произошло потому, что ты приобрел новый опыт, а не лишился старого. Удаление мелочей повседневной жизни… оно ограничивает тебя, Шерлок. Ты обладаешь одним из величайших умов, какие когда-либо знал свет, но его удерживает эмоциональное развитие тринадцатилетнего ребенка.

— Оксюморон, — бормочет объект любви Джона.

— Прости, что?

— Тринадцатилетний ребенок. Ты понимаешь, что, когда мы познакомились, меня так описывали все? Нет, не Салли; она всегда предпочитала Психа. Но для остальной части полицейских я был ребенком. Лестрейд сказал мне это, когда они искали наркотики. Ты его слышал.

— Д-да.

Шерлоку нет никакой необходимости произносить «очевидно» вслух. В данном случае его брови и так чересчур красноречивы.

— Ты только что сказал, что я _тринадцатилетний_. Это не ребенок, это подросток. Хотя такое соотнесение не создает причинно-следственной связи, нам все же нужно проверить гипотезу, что даже за недолгий срок общение с тобой привело к скачку в моем эмоциональном возрасте.

— Эм. Это один из способов взглянуть на происходящее. На редкость идиотский способ, если быть точным.

Почувствовав напряжение во внешних уголках глаз, Джон понимает, что улыбается.

— Это _твой_ способ взглянуть на происходящее. Я… хм, я предпочел бы не использовать это определение, но согласно твоим словам, я сейчас эмоционально половозрелый. Это значит, что я адаптируюсь, Джон. Мне не по душе признавать недостаток опыта, но еще меньше хочется жить с ним. Ты показал мне, что с обработкой мною эмоций связана определенная проблема, несущая негативные последствия для нас обоих. Если ты продолжишь работать надо мной, я научусь управлять эмоциями правильно.

Джон зарывается носом в волосы Шерлока.

— Буду рад учить тебя. Полагаю, что и ты можешь кое-чему научить меня.

— Несомненно.

Как это иногда бывает, появившуюся на лице детектива самодовольную ухмылку вполне возможно расслышать.

— Знаешь, мне тоже страшно. У тебя были ошеломляющие мужчины. Я не знаю, сумею ли составить им достойную конкуренцию. Ты можешь захотеть чего-то, что я не смогу тебе дать, или ты заскучаешь по ним, или поймешь, что я не Нильс Бор, а это уже опасно.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не был Нильсом Бором. По словам старших преподавателей, он отвратительно целовался.

— Надеюсь, ты шутишь.

— Я никогда не шучу.

— Точно. И не угадываешь. Не храпишь. Не…

Закончить свой перечень Джону не удается из-за внезапно возникшего во рту препятствия в виде языка Шерлока.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Ночью они лежат в постели, свернувшись в клубочек. Комнату слабо освещает россыпь маленьких, светящихся палочек — Шерлоку внезапно пришла в голову идея сделать их для своего любовника из остатков Люминола.

— Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? — произносит Джон. — Как-то раз я ехал в Джипе глубокой ночью по окраине Кандагара. Бушевала гроза. Это было за неделю до того, как меня подстрелили. Дождь был такой силы, что я едва различал дорогу, хотя стоит начать с того, что там все дороги не самые замечательные. А когда дождь закончился, откуда-то прилетел огромный рой светлячков, и внезапно оказалось, что я еду сквозь него. Никогда этого не забуду. Было такое чувство, будто я лечу сквозь Млечный Путь.

Шерлок прижимается спиной к Джону, пытаясь отыскать способ еще полнее заполнить собой его объятия. Наконец, ему это удается.

— Говорят, однажды галактика Млечный Путь столкнется с Андромедой. Только представь. Одна большая галактика вместо двух маленьких. При условии, конечно, что тангенциальная скорость Андромеды находится в пределах определенных параметров.

— Буду иметь это в виду. И когда же?

— Примерно через четыре миллиарда лет.

— Жду с нетерпением. Может, даже той ночью по телевизору ничего показывать не будут.

Джон прикусывает кожу на шее любовника прямо над позвоночником, и до тех пор, пока самодельные палочки не потухают, они лежат в уютной тишине.

— Теперь с нами все хорошо, — осмеливается нарушить ее Шерлок. — Ты наконец примирился со своими пробными образцами. Мужчинами, которые должны были быть тобой, но не были.

— Не уверен, что я с ними примирился, но я ценю их роль в твоем прошлом. Не могу оспаривать их достоинства. С их помощью ты стал тем, кем являешься, то есть…

— Потрясающим, — цитирует Шерлок. — Невероятным. Поразительным.

— Да. Но это вовсе не значит, что я не отправлю этих людей на дно лифтовой шахты, если они выкажут к тебе хоть какое-то неуважение.

— Очень галантно, — отмечает Шерлок. — Уверен, женщины это обожают.

— Нет, — возражает Джон. — Все они считают, что я хочу вставить своему соседу.

— А ты хочешь?

— Да, — подтверждает Джон и толкает Шерлока в спину. — Очень.  
____________________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* Имеется в виду Макбет У.Шекспира._

_Макбет_

_Что вижу я перед собой? Кинжал,_  
И рукоять ко мне? Схвачу тебя!  
Нет, не схватил, и все ж тебя я вижу.  
Иль ты неосязаем, грозный призрак,  
Хотя и видим? Или ты всего лишь  
Кинжал воображенья, лживый облик,  
Создание горячечного мозга?  
Тебя я вижу столь же ощутимым,  
Как этот мой клинок.  
Ты мой вожатый на моем пути,  
И я припас такое же орудье.  
Мои глаза — игрушка прочих чувств  
Иль стоят всех. И я тебя все вижу.  
Клинок и рукоять — в багровых каплях.  
Их не было. Да этого и нет:  
То мой кровавый замысел предстал  
Моим глазам. 

_(Перевод М. Лозинского)_

_** Персонаж из Звездных войн._

_*** Английский порножурнал._

_**** Международная классификация болезней десятого пересмотра._

_***** **Тест Тьюринга** — эмпирический тест, идея которого была предложена Аланом Тьюрингом. Тьюринг задался целью определить, может ли машина мыслить. Стандартная интерпретация этого теста звучит следующим образом: «Человек взаимодействует с одним компьютером и одним человеком. На основании ответов на вопросы он должен определить, с кем он разговаривает: с человеком или компьютерной программой. Задача компьютерной программы — ввести человека в заблуждение, заставив сделать неверный выбор»._

_http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тест_Тьюринга_


	27. Глава 27: Любовь и смерть в Национальном театре

Невнятное восклицание Шерлока отскакивает от бетонных балконов Национального театра, распугивая стаю скворцов, расположившуюся на росших неподалеку от Темзы платанах. Птицы рассыпаются в стороны, а затем на мгновение зависают в воздухе, точно разбросанные по небу цвета пергамента ноты. Не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме убийства, Шерлок скользит взад-вперед по оцепленной площадке. Там, внутри огораживающей площадь перед театром ленты, лицом вниз в луже чего-то бурого и подозрительного лежит тело мужчины.

Доктор Джон Ватсон и детективный инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, прислонившись спинами к металлическому барьеру, не позволяющему прохожим упасть в реку, со стороны наблюдают за происходящим.

— Спасибо за это, — произносит Джон. Они с Грегом находятся достаточно близко для того, чтобы расслышать крики оккупировавшего Бейкер-стрит безумца, но не достаточно, чтобы разобрать из них хоть слово.

— Срабатывает, когда нужно вытащить его из дома, не так ли? Господи, да ты взгляни на него, — излишнее воодушевление, с которым Джон бросает взгляд на своего соседа, когда тот, перепрыгнув полицейскую ленту, во всем своем неистовом великолепии принимается расхаживать за ней взад-вперед, Грег, очевидно, не замечает. — Ему вид этого трупа, что ли, не нравится?

— С трупом все просто замечательно, — произносит Джон, давно привыкший на данном этапе предоставлять окружающим светящиеся субтитры, поясняющие поведение Шерлока. — Андерсон не нравится. Считает, что тому следовало определить самостоятельно, что это значит.

— И лишить Холмса шанса разгуливать по Южному берегу с видом самодовольным, как у бешеного павлина? Только не наш Андерсон. По этому вопросу он всегда «за».

Мужчины смотрят, как Шерлок, яростно взметывая шерстяными полами, расхаживает взад-вперед по тротуару и отчаянно жестикулирует, совершенно не обращая внимания на Андерсона и Диммока. Когда пальто мешает некоторым из особо размашистых движений, он его срывает, бросает на ближайший столик расположенного здесь кафе и принимается размахивать руками с ловкостью члена экипажа, ведущего F-35* сквозь густой желтый туман для посадки на борт авианосца. Так что теперь несчастные полицейские, не устрашенные распростертым на асфальте мертвым телом, отступают перед натиском вполне себе живого.

— Извини, — вздыхает Джон. — Он последние дни немного не в духе.

— Ломка — это всегда непросто, — сочувственно произносит Лестрейд.

— Он тебе рассказал?

— Нет. Я заметил, когда мы выходили из квартиры. На нем нет пластырей. При такой-то тесной рубашке? Я бы наверняка заметил никотиновые пластыри даже на расстоянии.

— Он пользуется пластырями, с этим все в порядке, — рассеянно возражает Джон. — Просто они не на руках.

Проходит пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем до Ватсона доходит, что он, собственно, сказал.

— Эм. Несмотря на все мои усилия, он продолжает делать инъекции никотина в глазные яблоки. Проблема в удалении. Он перестал удалять.

— Перестал делать что?

— Ту штуку, к которой он прибегает, когда вычищает мусор, если не хочет, чтобы тот скапливался у него в голове. То, что его раздражает. То, что он считает глупым или «неважным», — Джон позволяет себе слегка раздуть ноздри в стиле Шерлока, чтобы подчеркнуть последнее слово. — А теперь он перестал. Решил отказаться от удалений на месяц. Не стер ничего с позапрошлой недели.

— Полоумный засранец. Я видел прежде, как он это делает, хотя и не знал, как оно называется. В основном такое бывало после вечеринок, — Лестрейд вздрагивает. — И как он справляется с запретом?

— Когда хорошо, а когда не очень. Во вторник на городской телефон позвонила Гарри, а когда он не снял трубку, оставила длинное сообщение про маточные фиброиды, менструальные боли и черт знает что еще. Понадобилось немало времени, чтобы заставить его прекратить бегать по потолку.

— Не сомневаюсь. Кровища, но не по его части.

— Точно, — подтверждает Джон. — Совсем не по его.

— Если честно, я бы ждал, что все будет гораздо хуже. Не самая лучшая штука — видеть Шерлока лишенным всех его защитных механизмов.

— Да. Удаление, оно было основой его обороны. Но еще это одна из причин, почему ему в первую очередь необходима защита. Он никогда не отличался широтой взглядов, поскольку стирал все, что могло дать ему новые знания. До настоящего момента. Теперь же они все хлынули в него, и он не совсем представляет, что с ними делать.

— Надеюсь, ты устранишь препятствия.

Распознав метафору из американского футбола, Джон вскидывает голову.

— Ты про то, чтобы не подпускать к нему никого, пока люди не начали его грузить? Пытался, но безуспешно. Такое впечатление, будто окружающие чувствуют, что он перестал удалять, и рассказывают ему то, что он в принципе не желает слышать. Придя на другой день на кухню, я обнаружил там миссис Хадсон, рассказывающую Шерлоку, как они со своим последним мужем Гэри сломали кровать. Я заставил ее спуститься, но вслед за этим приехал Майкрофт, и Шерлок принялся умолять вернуть миссис Хадсон.

— Твою мать! — восклицает Лестрейд. — В Ярде не должны знать об этом. Все сразу захотят рассказать ему о Рождестве 2007 года.

— Что-то серьезное?

— Да. Спроси у кого-нибудь. Впрочем, он сам виноват, честно. Кто еще заявится на вечеринку в полицейском участке — в _нашем_ полицейском участке, а не каком-нибудь, какие заведены в Восточном Уотчете — до бровей накачанный наркотиками класса А**? Он, конечно, кто же еще.

— Полагаю, случилось что-то вроде… буйного припадка.

— Хуже, — мрачно возражает Грег. — Вообрази, входит обдолбанный вусмерть Шерлок, а под омелой стоит наш мистер Си-Эс-Ай, в стельку пьяный, и говорит ему: «Ты мне всегда нравился». А тот себе под нос: «Очевидно». И вот они уже топчутся под какую-то попсу. Заметь, даже не под Вивальди, так что понимаешь, _насколько_ он был не в себе. Мне потом пришлось глаза туалетным ершиком драить.

— Мистер Си-Эс-Ай, — медленно произносит Джон. — Ты говоришь о… ком-то из криминалистов?

\- Да. Что? Нет. Не Андерсон, черт бы его побрал. Абернати. Джо Абернати. Один шотландский паренек. Перевелся в Ливерпуль.

Джон облегченно выдыхает.

— Слава Богу. Не то, что он перевелся. Только то, что он…

Предложение обрывается на середине: такое если и не немыслимо, то уж точно непроизносимо.

— Почему все строят догадки о нем с Андерсоном? Ненавидеть кого-то, предварительно с ним не переспав, вполне возможно. Оно, конечно, не так, если послушать мою бывшую… — прищурившись, Грег окидывает взглядом Темзу.

— Извини, — произносит Джон, сочувственно покачав головой.

— Все в порядке, — отзывается Грег. — Не все происходит так, как показывают в кино.

— Думаю, да.

Грег опирается спиной на чугунное рельефное основание фонарного столба Викторианской эпохи. Его украшают две больших, темных рыбины с разинутыми ртами. То, как они переплелись друг с другом, живо напоминает Джону его собственные пробуждения в одной постели с бойфрендом. На мгновение он задумывается, какая из рыб виновата в том, что они остались без одеяла.

Осторожным движением инспектор проводит руками по серебристым волосам.

— Итак. Вы с Шерлоком. Это совершенно не мое дело, но…

— Ооох, да. Определенно. Мы вместе.

Военный врач наблюдает, как его бойфренд разваливается на столике и устраивает что-то вроде спора между двумя частями столового ножа. Сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки проступают упругие мышцы, а темные завитки волос притягивают февральское солнце, точно магнит.

— Я не договорил, — отмечает инспектор.

— Тебе и не нужно. Как ты будешь заканчивать вопрос, чтобы ответом на него не было «да»? Желаю удачи.

— Раз так, вы с Шерлоком... Слышал, вы хотите достать мне абонемент на матчи «Шпор»***. Здорово, приятель. Мой день рождения на следующей неделе.

Джон фыркает.

— Жмот. Твое счастье, если получишь ужин у Анджело, а тот не возьмет за него денег. Кстати, ты не выглядишь удивленным из-за нас.

Грег кивает в сторону долговязого детектива, только что выстроившего в ряд два столика и расстелившего на них пальто.

— Что бы он ни говорил, я _все же_ сыщик. Весьма хороший. Ты с самого первого дня на него облизываешься.

— Я не облизываюсь на него!

От внимания Джона не ускользает, что теперь Шерлок лежит лицом вниз на сдвинутых столиках, извиваясь, точно вытащенная на берег рыба: то ли демонстрирует предсмертную агонию, испытанную покойником, то ли иллюстрирует собственные планы на вечер, собираясь встретиться с Андерсоном наедине.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд закатывает глаза. — Тогда дружеское пари: взгляни на записи с камер видеонаблюдения в Ярде. Если отыщешь хоть одну, где ты, находясь с ним в одной комнате, на протяжении пяти минут обходишься без того, чтобы заняться французскими поцелуями с воздухом, я отдам абонементы _тебе_. Да ты смельчак, Джон.

— Потому что это он, — протестует его собеседник. — Я не состою из одной только лести и жизнерадостности.

— Не сомневаюсь. Еще имеется немного юных девиц и ручных гранат, — Грег делает паузу. — Ты хорошо влияешь на него. Ты даже не представляешь, каким он был, пока не встретил тебя. Я видел, как он _вытворял_ такие вещи… Настоящие безумства.

— Охотно верю. Он откалывает по шесть безумств перед завтраком. Это когда он на самом деле утруждается позавтракать, — в плече вспыхивает боль, и до Джона внезапно доходит, что весь этот день он следит за успехами Шерлока не просто глазами, а всем телом, точно человек, с головой поглощенный теннисным матчем. А потом Джон соображает, что занимается этим уже давным-давно. — Я бы не отказался от него ни за что на свете. Так что не беспокойся о том, чтобы предупредить меня, Грег. Я знаю, каков он.

— Я тебя и не предупреждаю, я _его_ поздравляю. Везет же дуракам. Уверен, что бы он ни выдумал, ты сумеешь с этим справиться.

— Скажи это Гарри. Вчера вечером мы ходили с ней поужинать.

— После того звонка он все же отправился с вами в ресторан? Здорово же он втюрился.

Джон усмехается, вспомнив фанатку «Вест Хэма».

— Такое уже говорили.

— Не могу представить, как твоя сестра дает вам советы по созданию отношений, — замечает Лестрейд. — Думал, она только что пережила тяжелый развод.

— Ватсона такое не остановит. Залила в себя в Ньюкасле четыре пинты, и вот она уже королева всех советчиков по личным вопросам. Посреди вечера она отправляется со мной в мужской туалет и принимается распекать за то, что я с ним. Я там стою, пытаюсь отлить, а она кричит мне через плечо: «Он тебе не подходит!» Все заходившие парни немедленно захлопывали дверь.

Грег трясется от беззвучного смеха, а затем вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Если Гарри соберется, напомни мне удрать с того ужина у Анджело. Что ты ей сказал?

— Он мне подходит. _Действительно_ подходит, Грег. Всех распугивающий ум? Но это же поразительно. _Он сам_ поразителен. Совершенно уникален. Он буквально одно из чудес света. Я каждое утро щипаю себя. Это все равно что просыпаться рядом с Висячими садами Вавилона.

Военный врач не добавляет: «Если бы у Висячих садов имелась задница, однозначно способная стать Нобелевским лауреатом». Возможно, Грег и обратил внимание на указанный предмет, но если нет, то Джон не собирается становиться человеком, который просветит его.

— Джон?

— М-м-м?

Светловолосый мужчина наблюдает, как его любовник, скатившись со столов, вскакивает на ноги. Он явно обладает инстинктами, быстротой и острой чувствительностью создания, привыкшего жить в темноте. Его растрепанные волосы и гибкие руки и ноги наталкивают Джона на мысль о неком существе, совсем недавно заплутавшем в непроходимых джунглях Борнео. Таком, какое каждым своим помыслом стремится оттуда вырваться.

 _Дикий,_ проносится в голове у Джона. _Иногда для чего-то время бежит вспять. Одичавшие собаки, одичавшие коты. Чем бы мы ни были, все мы, он — то же самое, но только нетронутое цивилизацией._

Прочистив горло, Грег указывает на свои губы. Джон смущенно втягивает язык.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Широким шагом Шерлок направляется к ним.

— Домой, Джон.

— И это _все_? — недовольно спрашивает Андерсон, трусцой торопясь вслед за ним. — Я так и думал! Лестрейд, он не человек. _Совершенно никакого_ уважения к жертве.

— _К жертвам_ я проявляю все возможное уважение, — возражает Шерлок, следя за тем, чтобы множественное число не ускользнуло от внимания собравшейся компании. — Это не одна из жертв, это убийца, идиот.

Криминалист яростно тычет пальцем в сторону трупа, в то время как Диммок неторопливо направляется к ним.

— Каким образом _это_ может быть убийцей?

— Андерсон, если ты станешь баристой с единственной целью — отправить на тот свет с помощью отравленного кофе посещающих театр пенсионеров, мой тебе совет: не надо рассеянно облизывать ложечку из ненасытного пристрастия к пене на капуччино. Серьезно, не стоит. Ну же, лизни ее.

Андерсон оборачивается к Лестрейду с таким выражением, точно у него случился запор.

— Вы и дальше будете ему позволять так со мной разговаривать?

— Не смотри на меня, — отрезает тот. — Он так разговаривает со всеми.

Грег бросает на Джона многозначительный взгляд.

— Опять ты за свое, — подняв руки, произносит Джон. — Я его блоггер, а не укротитель.

— Ты куда больше, чем просто блоггер, — возражает Шерлок, изобразив один из своих коронных взглядов. Это не взгляд «Ну мы-то оба знаем, в чем тут дело». И не взгляд «Не глупи». Это взгляд «Мы будем трахаться, прижавшись к стене, едва окажемся дома», и он тут же становится одним из любимейших у Джона.

Диммок изумленно разевает рот. Раздраженно вздохнув, открывает бумажник, достает оттуда двадцать фунтов и протягивает их Андерсону.

— Остальное отдам позже, — тихо произносит он.

— О, — нахмурившись, выдыхает Шерлок, переводит взгляд с Джона на Диммока и возвращается обратно к Джону. — Нас раскрыли.

Тому приходит в голову, что Шерлок, возможно, цитирует что-то, услышанное в дневной телепередаче в тот период, когда уже действовал запрет на удаление.

— А я-то думал, что нас _давно_ раскрыли, особенно учитывая устроенное мною полноценное представление на улице перед тем борделем в Баркинге, но лондонская полиция явно не рекордсмен по проницательности. Ты не против, что нас раскрыли?

— Все в порядке, — Джон широким жестом пожимает плечами. — На здоровье.

Лестрейд закатывает глаза.

— Голубки, я извиняюсь, но никто не хочет мне рассказать, кого этот труп якобы прикончил?

— Он убил как минимум четверых, — заявляет консультирующий детектив. — В качестве жертв он выбирал стариков в надежде, что тогда сопровождавшие их смерть симптомы — затуманенное зрение, нарушения подвижности, недержание мочи — не вызовут подозрений. Проверьте местные акты о смерти. Яд был приготовлен на основе фосфаторганических гербицидов. Скорее всего, атразин. Сейчас он нелегален, но убийца имел доступ к магазину, где вещество осталось со времен, предшествовавших запрету. У его семьи есть кукурузная ферма в Корнуэлле. Он легко сумел бы…

Шерлок резко замолкает. Кажется, он принюхивается.

— Джон. У тебя в левом кармане куртки лежит пластиковый флакон. 

— Шерлок, — пытается протестовать обвиняемый, но его сосед неумолим.

— Изогнутая бутылочка. Весьма характерной формы. Вмещает пятьдесят миллилитров. Наполовину полная, если судить по издаваемому ею плеску, когда ты переносишь вес на другую ногу. Ну и с каких пор ты таскаешь лубрикант по всему Большому Лондону?

— С тех самых, когда я начал встречаться с человеком, которому так быстро становится скучно, — отвечает Джон. — Надевай пальто.

— Но…

Джон указывает на столики.

— Вперед.

Шерлок рысью уносится в названном направлении, являя собой картину безоговорочного послушания.

Диммок протягивает раскрытую ладонь Андерсону.

— Возвращай мою двадцатку, — требует он. — Я ничего не должен. Ватсон сверху.

— Отвали, — огрызается Андерсон. Вдвоем они удаляются к ближайшему полицейскому автомобилю, не прекращая спорить о деньгах.

— Ладно, — произносит Лестрейд, пока Шерлок воюет с застрявшим между двумя столиками пальто, пытаясь извлечь его оттуда. — Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь о моей просьбе, я тебя прикончу, но у тебя нет телефона Майкрофта?

— Думал, ты уже никогда не спросишь, — усмехается Джон. Выудив из кармана Лестрейда спичечный коробок, он торопливо записывает на его спинке десять цифр.

Кивнув, Лестрейд засовывает коробок обратно в карман.

— Спасибо.

— Никаких просьб, — с демонстративным равнодушием произносит Джон.

— Никаких рассказов, — отвечает Лестрейд, проводя по коробку большим пальцем.

— Что такое? — вновь присоединившись к ним, моментально интересуется Шерлок. Вокруг него опять развевается пальто с поднятым воротником.

— Футбольные матчи, — отзывается Джон. — Тебе будет неинтересно.

— Ничего такого, чем бы мы захотели тебя грузить, пока действует запрет на удаления, — добавляет Лестрейд.

Шерлок окидывает обоих пронзительным взглядом.

— Спасибо, — произносит он. — _Ну_ же, Джон.

Обхватив партнера рукой за талию, Шерлок тянет его в сторону Моста Ватерлоо.

— Пока, Грег, — через плечо выкрикивает Джон.

 _Везет же дуракам_ , думает инспектор, хотя теперь ему уже не совсем ясно, кого именно из этой парочки он имеет в виду. Джон чуть отстает, и Грег слышит, как Шерлок говорит ему: «Прекрати пялиться. И нет, мне за нее Нобелевскую премию не присудят».

— Вполне могут дать, — отвечает Джон. — Не уверен, что она сделала что-нибудь для мира во всем мире, но, знаешь ли, номинация по физиологии там тоже _есть_.

Наконец, их голоса теряются в уличном шуме. Грег провожает Шерлока и Джона взглядом, пока те не скрываются за углом, а затем раскрывает телефон и принимается вводить цифры.  
__________________________________________________________

_Арт к главе http://s1152.beta.photobucket.com/user/mirithgriffin/media/Chapter27collage.jpg.html_

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **F-35** — Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, рус. «Локхид-Мартин» Ф-35 «Молния» II — семейство перспективных малозаметных истребителей-бомбардировщиков пятого поколения._

_** Согласно применяемой в странах ЕС классификации, все наркотические препараты делятся на три группы: А, В и С. К классу А относятся наиболее опасные из них: метадон, морфий, кокаин, героин, MDMA (экстази), ЛСД и опиум._

_*** Неформальное название лондонского футбольного клуба «Тоттенхэм Хотспур»._


	28. Контроль

Джон недоверчив. Сам факт, что мужчина, повидавший всякое, начиная с перестрелок в Гильменде и заканчивая Майкрофтом, сражающимся за пиньяту на детском утреннике, все еще способен испытывать удивление, озадачивает, но именно об этой эмоции, точно семафор, сигнализируют его брови.

— Кто только устраивает в переулках одновременный минет? — требует он ответа, сразу вслед за своим соседом ворвавшись в гостиную 221Б. — Кто, кто конкретно?

Учитывая произошедшие за предыдущий час события, либо все эти вопросы исключительно риторические, либо Джон цитирует особенно памятный выпуск «Ньюс Квиз» с Радио 4.

— Навскидку? Явно не ты, — судя по тону, детектив вовсе не намерен злиться. Сняв пальто, он оценивающим взглядом окидывает партнера. Тот замер, прислонившись к оклеенной отвратительными обоями стене. Из Саут-Банка пришлось удирать, и теперь Джон пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Судя по тому, как он держится, единственное, что не дает ему с жаром разразиться крупномасштабной отповедью — это ( _тяжелое дыхание_ ) усталость и ( _напряжение челюстных мышц_ ) глубоко запрятанная склонность находить происходящее забавным.

Детектив ничком плюхается на диван. Он чувствует, как дурное настроение, пусть сейчас и не испытываемое, выбрасывает новые побеги. Теперь создаваемый ими узор не просто излишне сложен, а вычурен до глупости.

— Нет, Шерлок, серьезно, — продолжает Джон, едва снова обретает способность говорить. — Я сказал: вертикальный секс. Я сказал: один будет нас прикрывать. Я сказал: _это ты, потому что у тебя гигантское пальто_. А не мы оба одновременно лапаем друг друга, да еще и растянувшись на дороге, по которой проезжают сотни тысяч машин в день, и в частности, нет никаких сомнений, что одна из них будет полна полицейских, знающих нас в лицо, — Джон стонет. — Правда, после сегодняшнего «в лицо» перестает адекватно отражать ситуацию.

— Скука, — бормочет Шерлок. При обычном раскладе он бы язвительно приподнял бровь, но сейчас у него просто нет сил. День вышел кошмарным. Джон злится на него, в носу щекотно от пуха, он захлебывается в неудаленных данных, и, кроме того, сложновато объясняться, если рот забит подушкой.

— Нет, Шерлок. Не скука. Сумасшедший дом. Боже. Не удивительно, что Грег додумался до альтернативного использования туалетного ершика.

Шерлок резко переворачивается на бок. Чтобы целиком уместиться на диване, его длинному туловищу приходится изогнуться в форме испанского диакритика.

— О, ну да. Теперь эксгибиционизм нас смущает, — он раздраженно фыркает, его челка подрагивает, подхваченная потоком воздуха, пока тот не иссякает. — _Череп_ постоянно на нас смотрит.

— Череп не живой, Шерлок, — возражает Джон таким тоном, будто рассказывает кому-то о Зубной фее. — Ты ведь _в курсе_ , что череп не живой?

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— И кто теперь смешон.

Возможно, вопрос адресован черепу, но может быть и нет.

Джон внимательно изучает лицо соседа. Что бы он там ни увидел, оно побуждает его устроиться в пространстве между грудью и коленями Шерлока. Предательский завиток волос предпринял попытку добраться до светлого глаза, и короткие пальцы отводят его, устраняя угрозу. Единственное, чему в присутствии Джона позволяется посягать на Шерлока — это сам Джон.

— Хорошо, в чем дело? — спрашивает военный врач. — Ты выглядишь потерянным.

Шерлок хмыкает.

— Не хмыкай мне тут. Я тебя знаю. Все шло хорошо, а теперь ты совершенно растерян. Слишком много…?

Джон взмахивает перед лицом рукой, обозначая содержимое Чертогов разума Шерлока.

— Информации, — недовольно подсказывает Шерлок потерявшееся слово. Произносит его так, как кто-нибудь другой сказал бы «клопы». — Нет, даже не ее. Банального сенсорного раздражения. В бесконечном потоке идиотизмов ничего информативно ценного и близко не лежало. Это не направленный сигнал, просто шум. Он звучит постоянно, образует целый мир, и я ничего из этого не удалял уже на протяжении десяти дней, четырнадцати часов и… — он ненадолго замолкает, проверяя часы, — тридцати двух минут.

Джон прижимается к животу Шерлока.

— Продолжай, — просит он.

Несмотря на все возрастающую досаду, детектив отмечает вызванную Джоном давящую тяжесть на мышцы пресса как приятную.

— В нем нет никакой упорядоченности, — произносит Шерлок. — Он захлестывает, а я не в состоянии управлять нахлынувшей волной. Иногда мне удается справиться, но в то же время…

— Ты чувствуешь себя так, будто у тебя поехала крыша, — заканчивает за него Джон.

Шерлок решительно кивает. Время от времени у него возникает чувство, будто его разум кусочек за кусочком подменяется маленькими, льстивыми чужыми умишками. _«Каким образом это может быть убийца?»_ — хнычет внутри его головы Андерсон. _Честное слово._

Джон целует Шерлока в макушку, а затем ласково проводит рукой по тому месту, где волос Шерлока касались его губы, втирая поцелуй в кожу.

— Добро пожаловать в реальную жизнь, любимый. Люди постоянно подвергаются воздействию извне, и большинство из нас не способно управлять им. Ни капли. Нам определенно не дано забывать так, как это делаешь ты. Ты когда-нибудь слышал: «Не думай о белом медведе»?

Шерлок с силой зажмуривается, пытаясь выяснить, являются ли веки эффективной защитой от бесполезных четвероногих. Оказывается, нет.

— Медведе? Если оставить в стороне тот случай, когда они бродят кругами по саду, какой здесь может быть смысл? Надеюсь, ты не ждешь от меня познаний в такой далекой от убийств сфере, как медведи.

— Я не говорю о медведях как орудии убийства, болван. Речь идет о медведях как мысленном эксперименте. Большинство людей, если им велеть не думать о белых медведях, только это и делают. Медведи застревают у нас в голове тут же, стоит только услышать эту фразу, и дальше все растет точно снежный ком. Под конец мы оказываемся немного одержимы этими животными, и все просто потому, что пытаемся о них не думать.

— Ужасно.

— Мы справляемся.

Шерлок надавливает большими пальцами на внутренние уголки глаз, но цвета, узоры и бурлящая скука, составляющие суть всего, что не является Джоном или преступлением, никуда не исчезают.

— Данные, — произносит он. — Бесконечная лавина данных. Что, ради всего святого, вы с нею делаете?

— Боремся с ней. Принимаем. Иногда, — признается Джон, — не замечаем ее. Или забываем — не намеренно, а всего лишь… естественно, хотя всегда есть такое, что мы хотели бы вычеркнуть из памяти.

Нагнувшись, он утыкается носом в шею соседа.

— Например, я мог бы забыть, на каком из твоих пальцев на ноге есть та прекрасная метка.

Шерлок нахмуривается.

— Это _родинка_ , Джон. То, что она не злокачественная, еще не делает ее эстетичной.

— Она _вообще-то_ эстетична, дуралей. И это _самый_ эстетичный палец во всем Вест-Энде. Спроси любого. Мэрилин Монро среди пальцев.

— Джон. Что ты делаешь? Отпусти мою ногу.

Протесты Шерлока не приносят совершенно никаких результатов. Как бы то ни было, его сосед, в мгновение ока стянув с него левый ботинок, принимается увлеченно щекотать стопу сквозь носок.

Шерлок брыкается, чуть не оставив Джона без зубов.

— Скажи мне, какой из них? — требует Джон, ухватив второй по величине палец и принимаясь раскачивать его взад-вперед. — Этот?

— Аргх! Да! Отпусти!

Джон сменяет гнев на милость, и постепенно мышцы детектива расслабляются. Странно, но сейчас он чувствует себя гораздо свободнее, чем до нападения.

— И люди еще считают, что _у меня_ не все дома, — жалуется Шерлок, — Поразительно.

Джон до крайности занят стягиванием другого туго зашнурованного ботинка.

— Ну да. Ты часто говорил, что люди не особо наблюдательны.

— Так и есть, — Шерлок упирается в подлокотник разутой ногой. — Не удивительно, что они не испытывают потребности в технике управления воспоминаниями. В голове у среднестатистического человека стоит до того густой туман, что туда не способна попасть практически никакая информация. А раз так, то, боже мой, что этим идиотам может понадобиться удалять? Другое дело я. Я вижу все, Джон. Все вокруг. Ты даже примерно не представляешь, каково это. 

— Я с этим живу, — возражает Джон. — И _некоторое_ представление имею.

— Не думаю. Поток воздействующих на меня данных — он непрерывен. Любой человек каждую минуту может изречь монументальную глупость, и если я от нее немедленно не избавлюсь, она начинает вертеться по кругу внутри черепа, точно шарикоподшипник в автомате для игры в пинбол. Не имея возможности удалять подобные вещи, я не в состоянии руководить собственной головой. Я даже не уверен, что продержусь до конца месяца. Я хочу вернуть возможность управлять ею.

Джон внимательно осматривает Шерлока.

— Снимай носки, — велит он.

Шерлок подчиняется. И только когда те оказываются свалены в кучу на кофейном столике, ему приходит в голову задать вопрос:

— Что это было?

— Это ты перестал командовать, — отвечает солдат. — Хорошо, значит, ты обескуражен. Когда ты соскочил с кокаина, ты чувствовал то же самое?

— Джон, — пытается протестовать детектив.

Военного врача это не останавливает.

— Я не спрашивал, кто твой командир, я спросил, чувствовал ли ты то же самое, когда соскочил с кокаина.

— Да.

— Так, ладно. Ты не сходишь с ума; ты его обретаешь. Позволь напомнить, у тебя остается возможность удалять воспоминания. Ты просто решил ею не пользоваться. Это эксперимент, и ты сам предложил его провести, так что в твоей воле сдаться и прекратить его.

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Едва ли я считаю…

— Знаю, любимый, но я не сомневаюсь. Ладно, прямо сейчас оно выглядит не особо, но уверяю тебя, все хорошо. То, через что ты сейчас проходишь — не отмирание тканей, а болезнь роста. Ты заслуживаешь большего, Шерлок. Ты имеешь право быть полноценной личностью, но ты никогда ею не станешь, если и дальше продолжишь вытеснять всякий опыт, который тебе не по душе. Да, будет больно. Это все равно, что тренировать слабые мышцы. Ты прилагаешь усилия там, где не привык к этому.

— Я склонен полагать, что это был ты, — Шерлок позволяет себе иронично скривить губы, дважды дернув ими, но так и не доведя дело до улыбки.

— Ха-ха. Хороший намек, но нет. Я ничего не желаю слышать насчет «внутрь», «ты» или «конец». Ты не заставишь меня сменить тему разговора. Ты не можешь _вернуть_ контроль. У тебя его никогда не было. Только его иллюзия — поскольку ты удаляешь все, что этой иллюзии не соответствует. Тебя просто никто и никогда не учил мириться с зависимостью от окружающего мира.

Теперь усталость, которую испытывает Шерлок, уже не настолько велика, чтобы не изогнуть бровь.

— Это одна из твоих шаблонных фраз, чтобы приступить к флирту, мистер… ох, прошу прощения, _доктор_ Три Континента? Потому что она нуждается в доработке.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Я называю происходящее так, как я его вижу. Умение справляться с недостатком контроля можно приобрести. Как ты думаешь, восемнадцатилетние парни из Суррея попадают в Афганистан с уже врожденной способностью продолжать действовать, когда над головой свистят пули? Конечно же, нет. Они учатся с ними справляться. Те, кому повезет.

 _Интересно. Джон интересен._ Куда сильнее, чем медведи, родственники и даже преступления, а еще он умеет делать так, что у Шерлока пересыхает в горле.

— И ты собираешься дать мне инструкцию? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Больше я никого тут не вижу, а ты?

— Нет.

_Кто еще тут вообще мог бы оказаться? Джон — единственный человек, по-прежнему остающийся рядом._

Встав, Джон резко понимает руку и указывает на коридор.

— Наверх. В верхнюю спальню. Живо.

Иногда, когда Джон обращается к нему, в ушах у Шерлока начинает еле слышно звенеть, словно после взрыва. В таком состоянии отказать Джону становится невероятно сложно. Шерлок идет к лестнице.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Шерлок заходит в комнату, которую прежде занимал Джон, на пятнадцать минут раньше соседа. Тот, оказавшись внутри, закрывает за собой дверь. Прозвучавший щелчок не должен был возбуждать, но он возбуждает так, что волосы у Шерлока на спине ниже поясницы встают дыбом. А еще он замечает, что за минувшую четверть часа запах Джона изменился.

 _Чай_ , констатирует Шерлок. _Властный засранец потратил время на то, чтобы заварить чашку чая и выпить ее._ Он чувствует аромат напитка. Наверно, он мог бы даже ощутить его вкус, но Джон ему свои губы не предлагает.

— Садись, — приказывает Джон тоном, указывающим на то, что ему не в новинку отдавать команды. Когда Шерлок не подчиняется, его сосед надвигается на него, вынуждая отступать спиной вперед к кровати. Скорее от удивления, чем от чего-то еще, Шерлок плюхается на свою шикарную задницу.

_Вот это нечто новенькое. Шестьдесят четыре процента его предыдущих приказов состояли из нелогичных указаний по социальным ситуациям. «Улыбнись Грегу за то, что он подарил тебе кошмарный рождественский свитер, Шерлок» — «Не улыбайся мужчине с пропитанной хлороформом тряпкой, Шерлок»._

Ничто в его предыдущем опыте не готовило Шерлока к уровню командования, при котором они оба находятся в кровати. Хотя, конечно, Джон не в кровати. Он обеими ногами уверенно стоит на полу.

— Похоже, ты склонен к тому, чтобы по каким-то причинам удерживать меня в плену, — отмечает детектив. — Нельзя ли мне сперва получить кое-что, раз уж я твой узник? Стоп-слово? Звонок адвокату? Сигарету?

— Стоп-слово, — задумчиво повторяет Джон. Он собственнически проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе партнера, оттягивает ее книзу, обнажая десну и зубы. Шерлок находит такое поведение пугающе интимным. — Так вот что тебя сейчас волнует. Возможность остановиться, пока еще безопасно.

Уже почти вечер, к окнам льнет тьма. Шерлок видит, как она заполняет собой ямочку на подбородке Джона. Он качает головой.

— Нет.

Джон молчит. Протолкнув ногу между ног Шерлока, он раздвигает их в стороны и придвигается ближе. Пульс Шерлока слегка учащается, когда Джон трется о внутреннюю поверхность его бедер. Он хочет податься навстречу, но солдат сжимает ладонью его горло и запрокидывает ему голову до тех пор, пока их глаза не встречаются. Подняв взгляд на Джона, Шерлок задумывается, испытывает ли его сосед обычно то, что сейчас чувствует он сам — уязвимость, доступность, полную открытость для тщательного изучения.

— Есть два способа сделать это, — произносит Джон. Его глаза неизменно темно-синие, цвет всегда один и тот же, простой, оттенки никогда не меняются, как это бывает у Шерлока. — Сложный и легкий. Сложный включает оборудование. Стек. Наручники. Веревку. Просто потрясающе, что они у нас завалялись.

Шерлоку удается выдавить слабую улыбку.

— С этими предметами я знаком близко, _капитан_. 

— И вот поэтому ты ни один из них не получишь.

Джон дает Шерлоку время переварить услышанное, а затем мягко продолжает, наклонившись к самому уху. Его тон — не нежный зов любовника, а вкрадчивый шепот агента Ми-6, уничтожающего способность к обороне носителя информации.

— Ты не получишь ничего, — шепчет Джон, — кроме меня.

У Шерлока такое чувство, что температура воздуха в комнате разом подскочила на пять градусов, иначе почему у него так горит все тело? Он слабо сглатывает под надежно удерживающей его ладонью соседа.

— Это не…

— Похоже на меня? — Джон издает низкий смешок, что тоже не особо успокаивает. — Ты в курсе, что Гарри пьянчужка, и считаешь, что знаешь обо мне все. Как долго ты со мной знаком?

 _Не долго,_ думает Шерлок. _Не достаточно долго._

Хватка Джона на его горле ослабевает.

— Заруби-ка себе на носу. Кое-чего обо мне даже ты не знаешь. Эти стороны не будут вечно торчать перед тобой на самом виду. Только если я не решу, что ты в них нуждаешься.

 _Он убивал людей,_ проносится у Шерлока в голове. Он убивал людей, чтобы выжить, а сейчас его большой палец лежит точно на моей сонной артерии.

Он задумывается о том, чтоб попросить Джона остановиться.

Просить Джона остановиться было бы скучно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

— Хорошо что?

Опираясь на локти, Шерлок откидывается на постель, чуть приподнимается.

— Ты ведешь.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Шерлок знает, что у него очень яркая внешность. Он прекрасно представляет, как свободно ложатся тени в ложбинках на его лице — во впадинах под скулами, в углублении между идущими от носа к губам складками, в ямочке между ключицами. Особенно заметно это должно быть сейчас, когда с одной стороны его заливает абрикосовый свет, исходящий от стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке лампы, а с другой клубится дымчатый полумрак. Его повидавшему войну другу должно бы прийти в голову подходящее сравнение с лунным затмением над Гиндукушем, полным одинокого сияния и чуждой, ни на что не похожей красоты.

Если Джону и не все равно, до чего хорош Шерлок, то он ничем не показывает этого.

— Заткнуть тебе рот было бы очень просто, — замечает он. Выразительно смотрит на лежащую на его прикроватной тумбочке вчерашнюю футболку, а затем вновь переводит взгляд на Шерлока. — Тебе бы это пришлось по душе. Она пахнет мной. Я мог бы запихать ее тебе в рот, и ты почувствовал бы ее вкус.

На мгновение между губ Шерлока показывается язык, украдкой скользит по уголку, где они сходятся, но стоит Шерлоку это осознать, как он немедленно его убирает. Он чувствует, как все сильнее бьется его пульс, несомненно, притягивая внимание к тонкой коже на длинной бледной шее.

— Но в чем же здесь тогда будет сложность? — спрашивает Джон. — Всякий станет вести себя тихо, если физически лишен возможности шуметь. Этой ночью я жду, что ты проявишь полную покорность, и, надеюсь, без всякого физического принуждения.

Шерлок изумленно распахивает глаза. Он определенно не давал Джону ни малейшего повода ожидать, что с радостью пойдет навстречу.

Джон вздергивает подбородок — _его подбородок лучше моего; квадратный, сильный, не терпящий возражений_ — и отдает следующий приказ.

— Расстегивай рубашку.

 _Не удивительно, что его произвели в капитаны,_ думает Шерлок. _Я бы произвел его в чертовы генералы._ Неловкими пальцами он делает, как было сказано. Теперь его зрачки по размерам должны быть уже с маленькую луну каждый.

— Распахивай, — требует Джон, словно рубашка была конвертом, а Шерлок — лежащим в нем письмом.

Впившись взглядом в партнера, Шерлок отводит полы рубашки в стороны, оголяя себя под уверенным взглядом Джона.

 _Нравится ли Джону то, что он видит?_ задумывается он. На данном этапе для Джона очень нехарактерно не твердить без умолку о треугольных впадинках над ключицами Шерлока, выемке пупка, неглубоких, заполненных тенями полосах, тянущихся от восьмого до десятого ребра. _Обычно ему нравится, как я выгляжу, но так ли это сейчас?_

Отведя взгляд, Шерлок замечает разлившуюся по груди красноту. Он тянется снять рубашку полностью.

Раздавшийся голос Джона полон уверенной властности.

— Разве я сказал тебе, чтобы ты ее снимал?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Тогда и не надо. Ты будешь делать ровно то, что я тебе скажу, и ничего больше. Снимай ремень.

Шерлок слишком загипнотизирован, чтобы заметить, что его пальцы, когда он сам освобождает себя от указанного предмета гардероба, движутся с удивительной неуклюжестью от охватившего его желания. Он выведен из равновесия. Взгляд Джона перемещается с ремня на кровать и вновь возвращается к Шерлоку. Тот улавливает намек. Когда он опускает ремень на постель, его не покидает нелепое ощущение, что он играет в покер, и эта анте ему не по карману. А чуть позже он осознает, что это _именно_ то самое место, на которое указал взглядом Джон.

— Расстегивай брюки.

Шерлок подчиняется. В этот раз вместо того, чтобы продолжить раздеваться, он опускает руки поверх тазовых костей и терпеливо ждет, в то время как его кисти трепещут, точно птенцы. Правую руку приходится придвинуть гораздо ближе к бедру, так, чтобы не коснуться сквозь ткань набухающего члена. Джон не давал ему разрешения касаться его.

— Загорелся, да? — спрашивает Джон. Голос его не звучит зло, но и добрым тоже не кажется. — Оближи большой палец на правой руке.

Шерлок облизывает. Едва он выполняет это, его голова откидывается обратно, а глаза принимаются за топографирование пространства от подчинения до неповиновения.

— Гордыня, — замечает Джон. — Ну-ка, посмотрим, сколько ее у тебя останется после того, как ты поиграешься для меня со своими сосками.

Шерлок пытается что-нибудь произнести, хоть что-то, но ничего не выходит. Под взглядом Джона он проводит смоченным большим пальцем по соску. Тот мгновенно застывает, маленький розовый кончик разом набухает и отвердевает для его любовника. Тогда Шерлок переходит ко второму. Он не сомневается, что выглядит сейчас развратно и похотливо, но Джон не придает никакого значения его внешнему виду, не давая Шерлоку даже такой власти.

— Расстегивай молнию, — приказывает он. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы вокруг твоих мозгов плясать.

Длинные бледные пальцы царапают молнию. Шерлоку хотелось бы заняться собой прямо так, не снимая брюк, но он не уверен в последствиях. И как только Джон довел его до такого состояния, что он не осмеливается к себе прикоснуться?

— Ты сегодня в трусах, — отмечает солдат, когда определенная часть тела Шерлока становится под его одеждой еще более заметной. — Смотрю, у тебя поднялось. В таком положении удобно не будет.

Шерлок закусывает губу. Джон откидывается на спинку стула и принимается изучать синяки под ногтями. Проходит минута, затем вторая. Джон, похоже, прекрасно владеет собой. Шерлок слышит чье-то прерывистое дыхание, а потом до него доходит, что оно принадлежит ему самому.

Взгляд Джона вновь возвращается к Шерлоку, который делает все, что в его силах, чтобы не начать извиваться на кровати. Врач оглядывает любовника с головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах, многозначительно задержавшись в районе живота.

— Застрял на полпути к штанине. Больно?

Неловко опустив замок до конца, Шерлок кивает.

— Тебе ведь трудно предлагать себя, да? Привыкай. 

Шерлок вздрагивает. _Что, если он собирается проделывать со мной такое регулярно?_

— Ты слишком много думаешь. Штаны. Вниз.

С легким стоном Шерлок спускает пояс по бедрам, затем замирает в ожидании следующего указания.

— Разве я говорил остановиться. Сними их. Я хочу видеть тебя больше.

Шерлок стягивает брюки до конца, затем осторожно переступает через них, остерегаясь падения. Если Джон захочет увидеть его на коленях, он ему об этом скажет.

— Иди сюда.

Шерлок делает несколько нерешительных шагов к стулу Джона.

— Хорошенький, — тянет Джон. — Ты понимаешь, что ты просто вываливаешься из трусов?

Кивком он указывает на отвердевший член Шерлока, выглядывающий в прорезь на окружающей его одежде.

Шерлок не шевелится, но чувствует, как вспыхнули его щеки. _Позывы плоти. Смущение. Все разом._

Джон окидывает Шерлока оценивающим взглядом прямо сквозь мягкую серую ткань его шортов. Когда он заговаривает, до Шерлока доносятся отзвуки его дыхания.

_Прикоснись ко мне, Джон, я так нестерпимо тебя хочу, жажду тебя, проведи по мне языком, приникни губами, пожалуйста._

— Ты горбишься. Зачем ты наклоняешься? Ты хочешь с чем-то справиться? Встань прямо.

Шерлок низко стонет, а затем делает, как ему сказано. От движения вперед и назад отвердевший член полностью освобождается из своей матерчатой тюрьмы. Обнаженный, нуждающийся в ласке, он отчетливо блестит на самом своем кончике.

— Ну разве ты не милый, — замечает Джон. — Розовый с белым, словно именинный пирог. У меня с собой есть телефон. Мне бы следовало тебя сфотографировать. Или, может, мне стоит подождать, пока ты не будешь полностью готов для меня? Покажи-ка яички.

Шерлок высвобождает их.

— Бритые, — комментирует Джон, глядя на то место, где кожа его бойфренда нежная, точно лепестки цветов. — Ты ведь _действительно_ скучаешь, да?

Вопрос явно не риторический. Шерлок кивает.

— Как-нибудь я заставлю тебя побриться для меня всюду. Сделать тебя гладким так проще, а мне нравится, когда ты гладкий. Оттяни крайнюю плоть. Я хочу видеть, как ты течешь, насколько ты готов для меня.

183 мужчины. Прежде вот этого у Шерлока было 183 мужчины, и ни один из них не сумел заставить его ощущать себя таким чувствительным, таким обнаженным, таким отчаявшимся и таким живым. Очень медленно он отводит кожу назад, обнажая отвердевшую головку.

К его невероятному потрясению, Джон достает из кармана джинсов мобильник и действительно делает фотографию, а затем убирает телефон обратно.

— Любопытно, — произносит Джон, — как твой член тянется к моим губам, когда мы вот так вот рядом. Было бы слишком просто, если бы ты просто протолкнулся ко мне в рот. Ты ведь думаешь об этом, о том, как я сделаю тебе минет? Ну так я тебя уверяю, что этого не будет.

Шерлок из уважения отводит взгляд влево, но его член нетерпеливо дергается.

— Ты, конечно, можешь смотреть в сторону, — продолжает Джон, — но тебе непросто будет убедить меня, что ты не думаешь о том, чтобы я тебе отсосал, когда весь так и трясешься. Насколько он вытягивается, когда ты настолько напряжен? Становится в три раза длиннее обычного размера? В четыре? Думаю, в четыре.

Джон намеренно вытягивает шею ближе к Шерлоку. Не имея возможности помочь себе самостоятельно, Шерлок движется навстречу его губам, и Джон мгновенно, так его и не коснувшись, скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Ай-яй-яй, — отчитывает он. — Ну и куда ты собрался? Разве я говорил тебе заниматься со мной минетом?

Шерлок с несчастным видом трясет головой.

Джон встает.

— Ложись на кровать, вытяни ноги и подумай, как нахально ты себя вел. Не смей прикасаться к себе. Я вернусь позже.

Шерлок изумленно наблюдает, как Джон направляется к двери.

— Ну и, Шерлок?

Шум в голове детектива окончательно стихает.

— Ты _сумеешь_ справиться, — произносит Джон. А мгновение спустя Шерлок слышит, как его бойфренд открывает и захлопывает за собой входную дверь.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Шерлок стонет от возбуждения. Прошло сорок минут. Его партнер до сих пор не вернулся, и он, лежа на спине в облаке испытываемого им желания и думая о своем любовнике, оказался вынужден постоянно бороться с видом своего ноющего, уткнувшегося в живот, напряженного члена.

 _Хочу,_ думает Шерлок. Только это совсем не мысль, а сообщение, зашифрованное в биении его сердца. _Хочу Джона, хочу Джона, хочу Джона._

Не ласкать себя — это настоящая пытка. Ему до смерти хочется взять себя, облегчить себя, непрестанно думая о губах своего бойфренда, его языке, руках, сексе с ним. Но Джон узнает. Джон почувствует исходящий от него запах, аромат удовлетворения, а не острого желания, и без всякой примеси униженной мольбы «Я думал о тебе, об одном тебе» сумеет понять причину. Джон увидит, и Джон не притронется к нему, а его отчаявшееся сердце будет отбивать конструкцию «сказуемое-дополнение» впустую.

И поэтому Шерлок ждет, лежа в расстегнутой рубашке, с членом и яичками, бесстыдно открытыми взору человека, которого здесь нет.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Джон возвращается в 19:04. От него пахнет пивом и сигаретами, выкуренными другими мужчинами.

Он замирает в дверях, окидывая оценивающим взглядом приглашающе распростертое перед ним тело Шерлока.

— Что бы ты сказал, если бы я привел с собой кого-нибудь? Ты бы согласился на это?

Шерлок настораживается, но не спорит. _Все, что угодно Джону._

Джон подходит к кровати.

— Надо же, тебе действительно присуща покорность. Ты делаешь успехи. В случае, если тебе интересно, я не собираюсь ни с кем тебя делить. Никто не станет к тебе прикасаться, кроме меня.

Жестом собственника он скользит рукой между бедер Шерлока, и детектив содрогается от острой потребности в чем-то большем. Тяга испытывать прикосновения практически сводит его с ума.

— Все еще хочешь этого, — отмечает Джон. — Знаешь ли, ты бы не оказался в таком положении, если бы попросил меня трахнуть тебя во время расследования. Тебе следовало упрашивать, Шерлок. Тебе следовало подползти ко мне на четвереньках и умолять, пока у тебя все еще был шанс.

Шерлок мысленно соглашается.

— Тебе по душе такая идея, ведь так? Мой член у тебя в заднице. Я вставляю тебе, использую тебя ради своего удовольствия. Вхожу в тебя. Это возбуждает тебя?

Шерлок кивает. Его нижняя губа слегка опухла. Он, не переставая, кусал ее на протяжении последнего получаса.

— Раздвинь ноги шире, — командует Джон. — Это самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы мне было приятно прийти домой.

Требуемое выполняется моментально. Джон забирается на кровать и встает на четвереньки между раскинутых ног Шерлока.

— Закрой глаза. Я прикоснусь к тебе. Угадай, где. Не говори мне, прав ты или нет. Я узнаю.

Как быстро понимает Шерлок, вопрос по большей части заключается не в том, где Джон собирается дотронуться до него, а в том, как и чем. Он чувствует, как собственнически касаются его горла губы, прямо там, где бьющийся под кожей пульс ближе всего подходит к поверхности. После этого он может сказать, что Джон откидывается на пятки, но вот к резкому царапающему касанию ногтя по своду стопы он оказывается не готов. Пока он приспосабливается к этому ощущению, по внутренней поверхности бедра с силой проводят языком. Чувство присутствия головы Джона между его ног одновременно очень интимно и недостаточно интимно, потому что к члену тот не проявляет никакого внимания. Дальше его тела внезапно мягко, легко, словно перышком, касаются волосы Джона. А когда в обусловленной опущенными веками темноте вокруг его соска сжимаются зубы, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы вскрикнуть.

— Когда чувственные импульсы возникают неожиданно, это вовсе не плохо, — замечает солдат. — Тебе просто нужно научиться принимать их.

Шерлок дрожит, силясь удержать себя, и Джон, приблизив губы к его уху, выдыхает:

— Ты можешь сделать это для меня, Шерлок? Можешь принять их?

Не открывая глаз, Шерлок лихорадочно кивает. _ДаДжонДадлятебяДавсегдаДа._

Джон нависает над Шерлоком в позе, напоминающей ту, что нужна для полового акта, на который тот пытался его спровоцировать сегодня прямо на улице. Колени Джона упираются в кровать по обеим сторонам от плеч Шерлока, а его дыхание мягко касается члена.

— Большинство систем человеческого тела создано для взаимодействия, — произносит Джон. — Дыхательная система жаждет кислорода. Пищеварительная система жаждет еды. Ну а вот эта? — Джон слегка дует на головку. — Она жаждет меня. Не удивительно, что мне нравится. Я смотрю на тебя, и у тебя учащается пульс. Я целую тебя, и у тебя встает в трусах. Я ласкаю тебя, и твой член вытягивается больше чем на полфута. Ты не способен контролировать это и не способен это скрыть. Так твое тело просит позволения воссоединиться с моим.

Шерлок молча вздрагивает. _Пожалуйста, Джон._

Джон пересаживается на кровать. Глаза Шерлока по-прежнему закрыты, но он слышит щелчок, с которым его любовник расстегивает ремень, а затем глухой удар от его падения на пол. Он слышит, как Джон извлекает свой член из джинсов. Шерлок знает о его пряном вкусе еще до того, как кончик члена упирается в его нежные губы.

— Целуй, — приказывает Джон.

Шерлок поджимает губы. Поцелуй выходит совершенно невинным. Если бы Джон имел в виду «Соси», он бы так и сказал.

— Все еще чувствуешь, что хочешь контролировать? — спрашивает Джон. — Ты не хочешь. Ты никогда не мог. А сейчас я планирую тебе вставить, так что переворачивайся-ка на живот.

Если бы Джон сказал Шерлоку «Я собираюсь тебе вставить» два часа назад, Шерлок немедленно потребовал бы, чтобы тот повторил фразу в обратном порядке. Теперь же он просто переворачивается, ничего не требуя, но предлагая все, что у него есть. Это блаженство.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Шерлок лежит в постели, вжавшись лицом в подушку. Весь его вес давит на плечи спереди и колени сзади. Джон снимает с него серые шорты и связывает руки за спиной той самой футболкой. Его пальцы действуют грубо и уверенно.

— Пользовался когда-нибудь распорками?

Шерлок трясет головой.

— На ноги надеваются манжеты; между ними помещается стержень. Удерживает ноги разведенными в стороны. Мило для новичков, но с тобой это будет излишним. Я уже знаю, что ты ляжешь под меня.

Шерлок наклоняет голову, поражаясь, как он полностью упустил такое. Его желание Джона непреодолимо — сильнее, чем потребность в никотине, сильнее, чем потребность в кокаине. Он задумывается, сумеет ли пережить это.

Раздается звук распылителя, когда Джон выдавливает из бутылочки гель, а затем его прохладный, скользкий от лубриканта указательный палец касается анального отверстия.

— Проси, — приказывает Джон.

Голос Шерлока звучит хрипло, так давно он им не пользовался.

— Пожалуйста, Джон. Я так долго ждал этого. Ты не представляешь, как я желаю этого. Ты мне нужен. Возьми меня.

Джон начинает растягивать его.

— Скажи мне, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, и, может быть, я это сделаю. Тебе нужно, чтобы я был в тебе, потому что ты хочешь кончить?

Несмотря на бесстыжесть выражения, Шерлок чувствует, сколько всего способно заставить его кончить — говорящий ему совершенно безумные вещи Джон, смотрящий на него Джон, находящийся в одной с ним комнате Джон, вдыхающий и выдыхающий Джон.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был во мне, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Это то, чего я желаю; чтобы ты получил удовольствие, находясь во мне. Я постараюсь для тебя, Джон, обещаю. Войди в меня. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

При желании Джон может быть совершенно бессовестным провокатором. Самым кончиком он проникает в Шерлока, и как только его партнер с благодарностью ловит ртом воздух, тут же убирает его. Оставив свой член лежать на пояснице Шерлока, он дает тому почувствовать его вес, а затем проводит им по расщелине между половинками задранной вверх задницы.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты обо мне заботился, — отрезает Джон, — и не нужно быть в тебе, чтобы кончить. Я мог бы сделать это и так. Мог бы просто сжать твой зад на своем члене и поводить им туда-сюда, а потом спустить прямо напротив твоей дырки. Ты не почувствовал бы ничего, кроме трения, но оно было бы не там, где тебе хочется. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, тебе лучше привести доводы поубедительнее.

Шерлок изо всех сил пытается объяснить. Он слышит, как у него заплетается язык, когда он рассказывает о том, каково это, когда Джон овладевает им.

_Сперма… она использовалась как… невидимые чернила… во времена Первой Мировой… у каждого мужчины ручка… когда ты во мне, ты точно… расписываешься внутри меня чернилами, которые никто не увидит… ты бездонен, Джон, совершенно бездонен… Во мне всю жизнь брешь… пролом… он был для тебя… метка… где-то для тебя, чтобы ты вошел, когда мы наконец-то встретились… ты засел во мне глубже, чем сумел пробраться кто-нибудь другой… пожалуйста, Джон… нуждаюсь в тебе… трахни меня… будь моим центром… будь моим средоточием_

Этого достаточно. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — произносит Джон, погружаясь глубоко в своего бойфренда. — Не дергайся.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Хотя Джону приходит в голову, что, возможно, Шерлоку хотелось бы, чтобы он придумал какое-нибудь новое определение, факт остается фактом: трахающийся Шерлок великолепен.

Джон проталкивается в жаждущее, чувственное тело соседа. Нервной системе миссис Хадсон крупно повезло, что они устроились в спальне на третьем этаже, потому что Шерлок орет, словно умирающий от недотраха кот. Похоже, он до чертиков хочет этого, и Джон идет ему навстречу, ввинчиваясь внутрь с полной самоотдачей. С каждым толчком Джона Шерлок ритмично подается назад. Он настолько потерял связь с реальностью, что умоляет о том, что уже имеет, вроде погрузившегося в него влюбленного соседа.

— Джон, трахни меня, _пожалуйста,_ возьми меня, _воспользуйся_ мной, трахни.

— Я уже тебя трахаю, — возражает Джон. — Держись.

Джон знает, что Шерлок считает свою пятую точку чем-то вроде насмешки вселенского масштаба. В этом весь он, мозг размером с планету и задница ему под стать. Учитывая давление тестостерона, объем потребляемых калорий и саксонское наследие, нет ни малейшей причины, чтобы она была до такой степени роскошной и соблазнительной. Бывает даже, что Шерлок, кажется, стесняется ее. Вот почему Джон внезапно обнаруживает, что твердит «Боже, твоя задница прекрасна», пока толкается в нее снова и снова.

А теперь Шерлок извивается под ним, что-то лопочет, умоляет наделить его чувствами, что в принципе бессмысленно, потому что Шерлок — самый живой человек из всех, каких он когда-либо встречал на своем жизненном пути, но Джон все равно произносит:

— Хорошо, я все сделаю, вот, держи.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Обычно они делают это не так. Обычно Шерлок безо всяких помех видит лицо Джона.

Любопытное явление: когда одно чувство ограничено, на передний план, чтобы компенсировать утраченное, выходят другие. Лежа лицом вниз, Шерлок не видит Джона, но, безусловно, чувствует его. Вот на что это похоже, когда вторая половинка твоей души трахает тебя всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами.

Словно тебя ласкают и исследуют всеми возможными путями, и некоторые из них восходят к Библии.

Словно становишься переменной в дифференциальном уравнении, которому наконец-то нашли решение.

Словно между их телами возникло трение, из-за которого некоторые электроны Джона улавливаются протонами Шерлока, и наоборот.

Словно сердце Шерлока пытается через горло выскочить из тела, так что Джону придется ловить его и заталкивать обратно, приникнув губами к губам, как поступили с яичным желтком в том японском фильме, который Джон заставил его посмотреть.

Словно они два невероятно захватывающих кусочка одной головоломки.

Словно все отсеченные от Шерлока части служили только для того, чтобы сделать его еще более совпадающим с характером Джона, телом Джона, безграничной способностью Джона к преданности.

Словно это искупление.

Словно его голова отделилась от тела, а из кончиков пальцев извергается что-то со скоростью, примерно равной тремстам тысячам километров в секунду.

Слвно Джон — водный поток, а он — заключающие его трубы.

Словно Джон только что укусил его за шею.

А теперь пальцы Джона обхватывают член возлюбленного, и он тихо шепчет: «Чувствуешь, это не чересчур, я же сказал, что ты справишься», но это уже зависит от того, что именно подразумевать под «справишься», потому что, насколько Шерлок может судить, справляются как раз _с ним_. Под сиянием любви Джона его нервные окончания превращаются в медную проволоку, и у него не остается иного выбора, кроме как впустить этот электрический ток в себя и дать ему отыскать кратчайший путь к земле: сквозь пальцы на руках, пальцы на ногах, язык и _ГосподиДапожалуйстаДа_ ноющие яички и ставший до крайности чувствительным член. Удовольствие оборачивается мучением.

— Я люблю тебя, — практически внятно выдыхает Шерлок.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты для меня? — отзывается его партнер. — Весь мир, Шерлок. Весь гребаный мир.

Английский язык больше не работает рядом с ними, от него Шерлоку не остается ничего, кроме имени его возлюбленного, его любовника, его любви. Чувства поглощают их, связывая воедино, и Шерлок кричит, отдавая себе отчет лишь в бьющейся в нем пульсации Джона, который записывает свое имя так глубоко внутри него, что стереть его уже не сможет ничто и никогда.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

— Как ты узнал, что мне это нравится?

— Нравится что, прекрасный затраханый ангел? Кончать?

— _Это_ , — повторяет Шерлок, бросая через плечо взгляд туда, где находятся его по-прежнему связанные руки.

— Ты бы не отказался, ни за что, — отвечает Джон. Выйдя из Шерлока, он развязывает его и осторожно укладывает на бок.

— Это так очевидно?

— Естественно, это очевидно. Рубашки.

Шерлок нахмуривается.

— Какие рубашки?

— _Твои_ рубашки, — уточняет Джон. — Когда я впервые увидел тебя, ты разгуливал в такой, туго обтягивавшей соски. Я решил, что, наверно, она села во время стирки, но такая рубашка у тебя не одна, ты только в них и ходишь. Но никто не станет носить настолько тесную одежду, если не балдеет от этого.

— Серьезно.

Погасив свет, Джон ложится позади Шерлока и натягивает на них обоих одеяло, а затем обнимает и притягивает любовника к себе, сдвигая назад, прочь из влажного пятна. Шерлок довольно вздыхает и расслабленно, точно лишившись всех костей, растягивается рядом.

— Да, серьезно. Бог свидетель, до чего непрактично при твоей работе носить ограничивающие движения вещи. Но тебе нравится. Чувство скованности, давление, ощущение, будто угодил в ловушку. А еще тебе нравится демонстрировать свое тело, и в этом узкие рубашки тоже очень полезны. Странно, что ты не носишься вокруг, упакованный в ПВХ.

— Невозможно отыскать никого на Сэвил-Роу*, кто взялся бы работать с ПВХ.

Они лежат в темноте, плотно прижавшись друг к другу.

— Это было... хорошо, — признает Джон. Такая манера говорить является основой его передразниваний соседа.

— Было _потрясающе_ , — отзывается Шерлок.

— Ты не станешь удалять, — робко произносит Джон. — Самое меньшее, что я могу — дать тебе то, что ты потом вспомнишь.

 _Я могу состариться рядом с тобой,_ думает Шерлок, хотя он не совсем уверен, являются ли эти слова частью его собственного внутреннего монолога или он просто вычислил речь Джона. _Я могу отдать себя тебе, душу и тело, все без остатка. Я могу прожить с тобой всю свою оставшуюся жизнь и ни разу не пожелать забыть хоть одну минуту из нее._

Шерлок бросает взгляд через плечо, хотя все равно вокруг слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица его партнера.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Шерлок собирается ответить «нет», но то, что срывается с его губ, звучит как «не совсем». 

Он подозревает, что Джону уже известны его чувства — даже без облачка с набранным гротескным шрифтом пояснением. 

— М-м-г-м-м, — тянет Джон, как будто полностью согласен со всем, что бы ни сказал его сосед, и проводит языком вверх по шее Шерлока, успокаивая раздражение там, где укусил его. — Добрых снов, милый.

И, несмотря на свою обычную бессонницу, Шерлок уверен, что так и будет.  
______________________________________________________________

_Арт к главе: http://quend.tumblr.com/post/23904467248/made-for-the-amazing-mirith-griffin-the-quote-is_

_**От переводчика.** _

_* **Сэвил-Роу** — улица в центре Лондона, которая известна тем, что ее наполняют ателье, производящие высокакачественную одежду ручной работы. _

_Вот все и закончилось. Оглядываюсь назад, и даже как-то не верится, что проделана такая работа. И, странное чувство, почему-то хочется вернуться в начало, к первой главе, первым строкам. Радостно и горько, светло и грустно. Впрочем, будь я одна, ничего бы не вышло, а потому – благодарности._

_Огромное спасибо автору фика – **MirithGriffin** – за такую прекрасную историю, за то, что она нашла силы ее написать и разрешила сделать перевод._

_Безграничное спасибо моей самой любимой бете – **maybe illusion**. Без тебя все было бы не так, а, возможно, и вовсе ничего не вышло. Вечера и ночи, проведенные за вычиткой глав и ехидными комментариями, останутся для меня одними из лучших в жизни, а сама дружба и общение с тобой дало очень много._

_Любимым читателям – назкий поклон, за то, что были все время рядом, оставляли комментарии, где-то переживали и волновались вместе с героями, где-то с ними не соглашались. Это бесценно._

_Всем, кто помогал и поддерживал, подсказывал и вовремя отвешивал пинок в нужном направлении, когда сил не оставалось и хотелось бросить все – спасибо, спасибо и еще раз спасибо!_

_И, хотя, этот фик завершен, все еще только начинается. До новых встреч :)_


End file.
